El diablo en falda escocesa
by stefacullen
Summary: Isabella Swan, la mas joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningun hombre la quiere; pero el Demonio la tomara. Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene mas eleccion que casarse con el hombre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO UNO**

_Torreón de Dundonnell, Oeste de las Tierras Altas._

_Escocia 1325_

Se dice que es despiadado, que es el propio engendro del diablo—Sue Beaton, el ama de llaves del Torreón Swan, rodeó con sus brazos su voluminosa cintura y miró encolerizada a su laird, Charles Swan. —¡No puedes enviar a la muchacha con ese hombre sabiendo que asesinó a su primera esposa a sangre fría!

Charles tomó otro trago de ale, aparentemente inconsciente de que la mayor parte de la espumosa bebida goteaba sobre su despeinada barba. Dejó caer de golpe su jarra de estaño sobre la mesa y volvió su enfurecida mirada a su autoproclamado mayordomo.

—Me trae sin cuidado si Edward MacCullen es el propio diablo o si el bastardo ha asesinado a diez esposas. Ha hecho una oferta matrimonial por Isabella, y es una oferta que no puedo rechazar.

—No puedes entregar a tu hija a un hombre de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma —la voz de Sue se elevaba con cada palabra—. ¡No lo permitiré!

Charles se reía a carcajadas.

—¿Qué tú no lo permitirás?. Te estás excediendo, mujer. Vigila tu lengua o te enviaré con ella.

Por encima del gran Salón, instalada en la seguridad de la sala que el Laird utilizaba para espiar, una pequeña habitación escondida entre los gruesos muros de Dundonnell, Isabella Swan miraba hacia abajo, observando como su padre y su querida sirvienta discutían sobre su destino.

Un destino ya decidido y sellado.

Hasta ese momento no había creído que su progenitor realmente la enviara lejos, especialmente no con un MacCullen. Aunque ninguna de sus hermanas mayores habían hecho lo que se puede decir un buen matrimonio, ¡al menos su padre no las había comprometido con el enemigo! Agudizando el oído, esperó escuchar más.

—Se rumorea que MacCullen es un hombre de fuertes pasiones —declaró Sue. Isabella sabe poco sobre las necesidades más viles de un hombre. Sus hermanas aprendieron mucho de su madre, pero Isabella es diferente. Está siempre correteando con sus hermanos, aprendiendo sus...

—¡Sí, ella es diferente! —bramó Charles. Nada me ha atormentado más desde el día que mi pobre Renee murió al darla a luz.

—La muchacha tiene muchas habilidades —contradijo Sue. —Quizás carezca de la gracia y el buen aspecto de sus hermanas o su difunta madre, que Dios bendiga su alma, pero sería una buena esposa para un hombre. Seguramente tú puedes concertar un matrimonio más agradable. ¿Uno que no ponga tan dolorosamente en peligro su felicidad?

—Su felicidad no me importa nada. ¡La alianza con MacCullen está sellada! —vociferó Charles— Incluso si yo deseara para ella algo mejor, ¿qué hombre querría una mujer que puede ser mejor que él lanzando dagas? Por no hablar de sus otros tontos talentos.

Charles tomó un largo trago de ale, después se limpió la boca con su manga.

—Un hombre necesita una esposa que se preocupe de atender sus pies doloridos, no de un terreno de malas hierbas.

Sue dejó escapar un balbuceo de sorpresa, mientras se erguía en su completa, aunque poco impresionante, altura.

—Si hace eso, no tendrá que verse obligado a desterrarme de las dudosas comodidades de esta sala. Yo misma me iré de buena gana. Isabella no será enviada sola a la guarida del Ciervo Negro. Necesitará alguien que cuide de ella.

El corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco y se le puso la carne de gallina al oír que se referían al que pronto sería su marido como el Ciervo Negro. Tal criatura no existía. Aunque animales de cierta proeza a menudo adornaban los escudos de armas y estandartes, y algunos jefes de clanes se llamaban a sí mismos por nombres como león u otras nobles fieras, este título sonaba ominoso.

El presagio de un mal augurio.

Pero del que tendría poco tiempo para considerar. Frotándose la carne de gallina de los brazos, dejó de lado su malestar y se concentró en la discusión de abajo.

—Estaré contento de verte marchar —despotricaba su padre—. Tus críticas no se echarán de menos.

—¿No lo reconsiderará, milord? —dijo Sue cambiando de táctica: Si envía a Isabella lejos, ¿quién atenderá el jardín o se encargará de las curas? Y no olvide con cuanta frecuencia su don ha ayudado al clan.

—Maldito sea el jardín y que la peste se lleve su don —bramó Charles. —Mis hijos son fuertes y saludables. No necesitamos a la muchacha ni sus hierbas. Deja que ayude al MacCullen. Es un cambio justo ya que él sólo la quiere por su Visión. ¿Creías que había hecho su oferta por su belleza? ¿o porque los bardos le hayan cantado alabanzas a sus atractivos femeninos?

La risa del laird Swan llenó el salón. En voz alta y con maldad, rebotando contra las paredes donde ella se escondía y mofándose de Isabella con la crueldad existente en sus palabras. Se encogió. Todo el mundo dentro del torreón podría escuchar sus calumnias.

—No, él no busca una esposa atractiva —rugió Charles, parecía que fuese a darle otro ataque de risa—. Al poderoso MacCullen de Kintail no le interesa su aspecto o si le complacerá o no cuando esté con él en la cama. Él quiere saber si su hijo es suyo o del bastardo de su medio hermano, y está dispuesto a pagar muchísimo por averiguarlo.

Sue jadeó.

—Usted sabe que la muchacha no domina su don cuando ella quiere. ¿Qué pasaría si se equivoca en la respuesta?

— ¿Crees que me importa? —el padre de Isabella se puso en pie y golpeó sus rollizos puños contra la mesa. —Estoy contento de haberme deshecho de ella, lo único que me importa son los dos Swan, y el ganado que él va a darme a cambio de la muchacha. Ha tenido retenidos a nuestros hombres durante casi seis meses. ¡Y su única trasgresión fue una simple incursión!

El pecho de Charles Swan se hinchó por la indignación.

—Eres una inútil si no te das cuenta de que sus armas y su fuerza son más útiles para mí que la muchacha. Y el ganado de MacCullen es el mejor de las Highlands. —Se detuvo para mofarse de Sue. — ¿Por qué te crees que estamos siempre robándoselo?

—Vivirás para lamentar este día.

—¿Lamentar este día? ¡Bah! —Charles se inclinó sobre la mesa, echando la barba hacia delante— Espero que el crío sea el mocoso de su hermanastro. Piensa en lo satisfecho que estará si tiene un hijo de Isabella. Quizás este lo bastante agradecido para gratificar a su suegro con un pedazo de tierra.

—Que los santos te castiguen, Charles.

Charles MacDonell se rió.

—Me trae sin cuidado si toda una hueste de Santos viene tras de mí. Este matrimonio va a hacerme rico. ¡Emplearé un ejército para mandar a los lloriqueantes santos por donde vinieron!

—Quizás el arreglo sea bueno para Isabella, dijo Sue, con una voz sorprendentemente serena. —Dudo que el MacCullen beba tanta cerveza cada vez que se sienta a la mesa para acabar despatarrado de bruces sobre los juncos. No si es el excelente guerrero que aclaman los juglares.

Sue clavó una fría mirada en el laird.

—¿Ha oído como los bardos cantan sobre su gran coraje sirviendo a nuestro buen rey Robert Bruce en Bannonburck? Se rumorea que el propio Bruce lo llama su Campeón.

—¡Fuera! ¡Fuera de mi salón! —El rostro de Charles Swan estaba tan rojo como su barba— Isabella se irá en cuanto Sam haya ensillado a los caballos. ¡Si deseas ver el amanecer, reúne tus pertenencias y cabalga con ella!

Entornando los ojos en el agujero del cuarto oculto, Isabella vio a su querida Sue lanzándole una última mirada a su padre antes de salir con paso majestuoso del Salón. En el instante en que su vieja niñera desapareció de la vista, Isabella se recostó contra el muro y dejó escapar una profunda exhalación.

Todo lo que acababa de escuchar recorría salvajemente su mente. El menosprecio de su padre, los intentos de Sue por defenderla, y después el inesperado elogio a Edward MacCullen. Ya tuviera actos heroicos en la guerra o no, él seguía siendo el enemigo.

Pero lo que más turbaba a Isabella fue su propia reacción cuando Sue había llamado al MacCullen un hombre de fuertes pasiones. Incluso ahora, sus mejillas se ruborizaban al pensarlo. Le avergonzaba admitirlo, incluso a sí misma, pero anhelaba conocer la pasión.

Isabella sospechaba que los hormigueos que habían brotado en su interior ante la idea de casarse con un hombre de sangre caliente habían tenido algo que ver con tales cosas. Probablemente había sido la manera en la que su corazón había comenzado a latir violentamente al oír las palabras de Sue.

Las mejillas de Isabella se ruborizaron... como lo hizo el resto de su cuerpo, pero ella luchaba por ignorar las perturbadoras sensaciones. Ella no quería que un MacCullen le provocara esas sensaciones. Imaginar cómo se reiría su padre si supiera que albergaba sueños de que un hombre la deseara ahuyentaba los últimos vestigios de sus perturbadores pensamientos.

La resignación, con un matiz de ira, se apoderó de ella. Si tan solo hubiera nacido tan hermosa como sus hermanas. Alzando la mano, recorrió la curva de sus mejillas con la punta de los dedos. Aunque fría al tacto, la piel era suave, sin imperfecciones. Pero mientras sus hermanas habían sido agraciadas por una tez de un blanco inmaculado, un puñado de pecas estropeaba el suyo.

Su pelo era distinto al de sus hermanas, que siempre lo tenían suave y bien peinado, mientras ella tenía que cargar con una melena salvaje que no podía mantener trenzada. Aunque le gustaba su color. De un tono más llamativo que el rubio rojizo de sus hermanas, el suyo tenía un profundo toque cobrizo, casi del color del bronce. Su hermano favorito, Seth, juraba que su pelo podría embrujar a un ciego.

Una pequeña sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Sí, le gustaba su pelo. Y adoraba a cada uno de sus ocho hermanos. Y ahora podía oírles moviéndose por el Salón de abajo. Aunque los ronquidos de borracho de su padre llegaban hasta ella, también podía oír los ruidos que hacían sus hermanos, listos para una rápida salida.

Su partida del castillo Dundonnell, la oscura y húmeda casa de un jefe de clan de escasa importancia y casi sin tierras, de su padre amante de la cerveza, pero el único hogar que había conocido.

Y ahora tenía que partir hacia un futuro incierto, su sitio en Dundonnell le había sido arrebatado por la avaricia de su padre. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, pero parpadeó para alejarlas, no quería que su padre las viera si se volvía y se dignaba a mirarla mientras salía.

Cuadrando los hombros, Isabella alzó su bolsa de cuero con sus hierbas, su única posesión de valor, y escapó del dominio de su padre. Se apresuró escaleras abajo de la torre tan rápidamente como se atrevió, después corrió a través del Salón sin más que una mirada a su dormido padre.

Por el espacio de un latido, casi dudó, casi se rindió a la ridícula idea de despertarle y decirle adiós. Pero el impulso se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció.

¿Por qué debería molestarse? Él sólo se quejaría de que hubiera interrumpido su sueño. ¿Y no estaba satisfecho de haberse deshecho de ella? Peor, su padre la había vendido al laird de los MacCullen, enemigos jurados de los Swan desde antes de su nacimiento.

Y el hombre, favorito del rey y apasionado o no, sólo la quería para utilizar su don, y porque le habían asegurado que ella era bonita. La perspectiva ni la halagaba ni prometía un matrimonio soportable.

Isabella tomó una última bocanada del aire lleno de humo de Dundonnell mientras permanecía ante la maciza puerta de roble que la llevaría al patio del castillo. Quizás en su nuevo hogar no sufriría por llenarse los pulmones con el viciado aire de la cerveza fermentada.

—Oh, por los sepultados huesos sagrados de San Columba —murmuró, tomando prestado el epíteto preferido de Seth mientras se limpiaba una lágrima rebelde de la mejilla.

Antes de que pudieran caer más, Isabella abrió la puerta revestida de acero y salió.

Aunque ya había pasado la hora del amanecer, una fría niebla azul grisáceo caía sobre el pequeño patio de Dundonnell... justo como un paño mortuorio que cayera sobre su corazón.

Sus hermanos, los ocho, esperaban junto a los caballos, cada uno con un aspecto tan miserable como el que ella sentía. Sue, en cambio, parecía extrañamente complacida y ya lista sentada a horcajadas de su pony. Otros miembros del clan y sus familias, junto a los pocos sirvientes de su padre, se apiñaban junto a las puertas abiertas del castillo. Como sus hermanos, todos tenían expresiones tristes y permanecían en silencio, pero el revelador brillo de sus ojos valía por mil palabras.

Isabella mantuvo el mentón alto mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia ellos, pero bajo los dobleces de su capa de lana, sus rodillas temblaban. Ante su acercamiento, el cocinero se adelantó con un fardo de tela oscura agarrada fuertemente entre sus manos enrojecidas por el trabajo.

—Esto es de todos nosotros —dijo con voz brusca mientras empujaba la lana con olor a viejo hacia las manos de Isabella—. Ha estado guardado bajo llave en un cofre en la recamara de su padre todos estos años, pero nunca sabrá que lo cogimos.

Con dedos temblorosos, Isabella desplegó el arisaid**(1)** y permitió que el cocinero se lo ajustara suavemente sobre los hombros. Mientras ceñía con cuidado el plaid**(2)** a su cintura, le dijo:

—Mi mujer lo hizo para Lady Renee, su madre. Ella lo vistió bien y es nuestro deseo que usted lo haga también. Es una pieza bonita aunque sea pequeña.

La emoción formó un cálido y sofocante nudo en la garganta de Isabella, mientras alisaba con las manos los pliegues del arisaid. Unos pocos agujeros de polillas y los bordes deshilachados no restaban valor al plaid. Para Isabella, era hermoso... un tesoro que apreciaría siempre.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se lanzó a los fornidos brazos del cocinero, abrazándole con fuerza.

—Gracias —lloró contra la áspera lana de su propio plaid—. ¡Gracias a todos! Dios, voy a echaros de menos.

—Entonces no diga adiós, muchacha —dijo, apartándola de él—. Nos veremos de nuevo, no se preocupe.

Como si fueran uno solo, sus parientes y amigos se adelantaron, cada uno dándole un fuerte abrazo. Ninguno habló y Isabella estaba agradecida, si lo hubieran hecho, habría perdido el poco control que le quedaba. Entonces una voz, la del herrero, gritó mientras su hermano Sam la subía sobre su montura.

-Espere, muchacha, yo también tengo algo para usted -llamó Ian, adelantándose entre la multitud.

Cuando les alcanzó, el herrero sacó su propio puñal finamente afilado de su vaina y se lo tendió a Isabella.

—Es mejor protección que esa fina hoja de muchachita que lleva usted —dijo, cabeceando de satisfacción mientras Isabella retiraba su propio puñal y lo cambiaba por el suyo.

Los ojos de Ian, también, tenían un brillo especial.

—Quizás nunca tenga que usarla —dijo, alejándose del pony.

—Que el MacCullen comience a rezar si lo hace —juró Sam, después le entregó las riendas a Isabella—. Nos vamos -le gritó a los demás, entonces se encaramó a su silla.

Antes de que Isabella pudiera tomar aliento o dar las gracias al herrero, Sam le dio una fuerte palmada a su montura en la grupa y la peluda bestia atravesó las puertas abiertas, dejando el castillo Dundonnell tras de ella para siempre.

Isabella ahogó un sollozo, no dejando que saliera, y mirando fijamente hacia delante. Se negaba... no podía... mirar hacia atrás.

Bajo otras circunstancias, hubiera estado encantada de irse. Agradecida, incluso. Pero tenía el sentimiento de que simplemente estaba cambiando un infierno por otro. Y, que el cielo la ayudara, no sabía cuál prefería.

Muchas horas e incontables kilómetros más tarde, Sam Swan hizo una seña de parar al pequeño grupo que iba tras él. El pony de Isabella bufó en protesta y se movió inquieto mientras ella tiraba de las riendas. Isabella compartía su nerviosismo, habían alcanzado su destino.

Después de un arduo viaje aparentemente interminable a través del territorio MacCullen, habían llegado al punto medio donde Sam decía que su futuro marido se reuniría con ellos.

Inesperadamente atormentada por una marea de timidez, Isabella tocó el velo de lino que cubría su cabello y ajusto la caída del antiguo aunque precioso arisaid alrededor de sus hombros. Si tan solo no se hubiera enrollado las largas trenzas alrededor de las orejas, escondidas de la vista bajo el tocado. Su prometido pensaría que era poco atractiva pero sus trenzas eran bonitas.

Sus hermanos afirmaban que el color de su cabello rivalizaba con los rojos y dorados de la llama más brillante.

Tendría que haber llevado el pelo suelto. Era embarazoso conocer a su futuro marido, enemigo o no, vestida con poco más que harapos. Al menos el bonito plaid de su madre le daba un aire de elegancia. Aún así, ella podría haber tenido una apariencia un poco más señorial, en lugar de esconder su rasgo más atractivo.

Pero lamentarse no servía de nada ahora, el suelo del bosque se estremecía por el golpeteo de los caballos acercándose rápidamente.

— ¡Cuidich´N´Righ**(3)**! —El grito de batalla de los MacCullen quebró el aire— ¡Larga vida al rey!

El pony de Isabella sacudió la cabeza, después dio varios saltos de costado por el pánico. Mientras ella luchaba por calmarlo, una fila doble de guerreros a caballo irrumpió a la vista. Se dirigieron directamente hacia su grupo, formando dos columnas en el último momento posible, y pasando al galope a Isabella y su pequeña escolta, encerrándolos en un círculo intacto de MacCullens con cota de malla y armados.

—No te preocupes, muchacha —le dijo Sam por encima del hombro—. No dejaremos que te pase nada.

Girándose en su silla gritó algo a sus hermanos, pero los fuertes gritos de los MacCullen se tragaron las palabras de Sam.

-¡Cuidich´N´Righ!

Sus enérgicos gritos repetían el lema de los MacCullen. Las orgullosas palabras estaban dibujadas bajo las astas de un ciervo en los estandartes que sostenían los adalides. A diferencia de los guerreros que habían cargado hacia delante, los jóvenes mantenían sus monturas a una corta distancia. En fila de a cuatro, con los estandartes en alto, componían una vista impresionante.

Pero ninguno era tan imponente como el oscuro guerrero que rompió con tanta seguridad las hileras.

Vestido con una cota de malla negra, una ancha espada al costado, dos dagas bajo el fino cinturón de cuero que caía bajo sobre sus caderas, montaba un enorme caballo de guerra tan negro como su armadura.

Isabella tragó con dificultad, este intimidante gigante sólo podía ser Edward MacCullen, el MacCullen de Kintail, su prometido.

No necesitaba ver el plaid verde y azul prendido sobre su cota de malla para conocer su identidad.

Ni importaba que el yelmo que llevaba dejara su rostro en sombras, casi ocultándolo de la vista. Su arrogancia venía hacia ella en oleadas mientras su mirada evaluadora la abrasaba en su camino desde lo alto de su cabeza hasta sus pies calzados con bastos zapatos.

Sí, sabía que era él.

También sabía que al fiero guerrero le desagradaba lo que veía.

Más que disgustado... parecía ultrajado. La cólera manaba bajo su armadura, su mirada la recorría críticamente. No necesitaba su don para saber de qué color tenía los ojos. Un hombre como él sólo podía tener los ojos tan negros como su alma.

Sus agudos sentidos le dijeron todo. Él le había echado una buena mirada... y la había encontrado insatisfactoria.

Dulce Virgen, si tan solo hubiera hecho caso del consejo de Sue y le hubiera permitido a la anciana que la vistiera y la peinara. Habría sido mucho más fácil alzar la barbilla ante su audaz examen si el velo no escondiera sus trenzas.

Cuando él cabalgó hacia delante, directamente hacia ella, Isabella luchó contra el impulso de huir. No es que hubiera tenido una oportunidad de romper el rígido cerco de los guardias de rostro pétreo de MacCullen. Ni podría haber pasado por delante de sus hermanos... ante la aproximación del negro caballero, habían urgido a sus caballos a acercarse a ella. Sus expresiones crueles, las manos cerca de la empuñadura de sus espadas, habían permitido el avance de su prometido con cautela.

No, escapar no era una opción.

Pero el orgullo sí. Esperando que él no notara la salvaje palpitación de su corazón, Isabella se sentó erguida en su silla y se forzó a sí misma a devolver la mirada que le dirigía bajo el yelmo.

Le serviría para saber que ella encontraba desagradable la situación. E indudablemente era juicioso demostrarle que no se encogería ante él.

Edward alzó una ceja ante el inesperado despliegue de coraje de su novia. La rabia lo consumió cuando vio su capa raída y los zapatos que llevaba. Incluso el arisaid de aspecto fino que llevaba estaba lleno de agujeros. Todas las Highlands sabían que su padre era un gusano borracho, pero nunca imaginó que el patán avergonzaría a su hija mandándola a conocer a su nuevo laird y marido vestida tan harapienta como el más pobre de los aldeanos.

Inclinándose hacia delante en su silla, Edward la miró, cómodamente oculto entre las sombras que proyectaba el borde del yelmo, agradecido de que ella no pudiera ver del todo su rostro. Sin duda ella había pensado que él encontraba defectos en ella en lugar de suponer que era la patente indiferencia de su padre lo que provocaba su ira.

Sí, el mentón alzado y la mirada desafiante le complacieron. La muchacha no era dócil.

La mayoría de las muchachas de noble cuna hubieran agachado la cabeza de vergüenza y desconcierto si hubieran sido atrapadas vestidas con harapos. Pero ella se había enfrentado a su examen con una muestra de valor y espíritu.

Lentamente, el ceño de Edward se suavizó y para su asombro, las comisuras de su boca comenzaron a esbozar una rara sonrisa. Se detuvo, sin embargo, apretando los labios antes de que la sonrisa pudiera formarse. Él no tomaría a la muchacha como esposa para darle afecto.

Sólo la quería para que pusiera fin a sus dudas sobre Anthony, para cuidar del muchacho y apartarlo de su vista si sus sospechas resultaban ser ciertas. Su carácter poco importaba más allá de su aptitud para ser la nueva madre de Anthony. Pero le complacía ver el temple en su sangre.

Lo necesitaría para ser su mujer.

Ignorando las miradas de la escolta de ella, Edward urgió a su corcel hacia delante. Se detuvo a pocos centímetros de su flaco y huesudo pony.

Isabella cuadró los hombros ante su proximidad, negándose a demostrar la admiración que sentía por su magnífico caballo de guerra. Nunca había visto un animal como ese. La bestia realmente se alzaba por encima de su pony de las Highlands.

Ella esperaba que su admiración por el hombre estuviera bien oculta también.

—¿Puedes continuar cabalgando? —la voz profunda del caballero negro salió de debajo de su yelmo de acero.

—¿No deberías besarle la mano y preguntarle si no está fatigada de cabalgar para pedirle que vaya contigo? —Seth, el hermano favorito de Isabella, desafió al MacCullen.

Los otros hermanos se hicieron eco del sentimiento de Seth, pero el propio coraje de Isabella vaciló cuando en lugar de contestar a Seth, su prometido les barrió con una oscura mirada.

¿No pensaba lo suficiente en ella como para saludarla apropiadamente? ¿La tenía en tan baja estima que se había olvidado de las reglas de la caballerosidad?

Aún mantenía los hombros echados hacia atrás y la barbilla alzada, enojada por su falta de cortesía.

—Soy Isabella de Dundonnell -elevó un poco más la barbilla—. ¿Quién es usted milord?

—Ahora no es momento de galanterías. Deberíamos irnos de aquí si no estás demasiado fatigada.

Estaba rígida de cansancio, pero antes preferiría morir que admitir su debilidad.

Isabella miró a su caballo. Su pelaje estaba cubierto de sudor y su pesada respiración indicaba el esfuerzo que el duro viaje le había costado al animal.

—Yo no estoy cansada, Sir Edward, pero mi montura no puede continuar. ¿No podemos acampar aquí y proseguir el viaje mañana?

—¡Emmett! —MacCullen gritó antes de contestarle— ¡Ven aquí, deprisa!

Toda la determinación de orgullo que había reunido se esfumó cuando el objeto de su bramido cabalgó hacia delante. El caballero de nombre inofensivo era el hombre más feo y formidable que había visto nunca. Emmett llevaba el plaid MacCullen sobre su cota de malla, y como el resto de los hombres de la guardia real, lo único que le cubría la cabeza era la cofia. Pero en su caso, Isabella deseó que se hubiera puesto un yelmo completo como su prometido.

Su cara desfigurada presentaba un semblante tan aterrorizante que se le encogieron los dedos dentro de los zapatos. Una fea cicatriz cruzaba su cara, desde la sien izquierda hasta la comisura derecha de la boca, tirando de sus labios en un permanente gesto burlón. Peor, ¡dónde debiera estar su ojo había arrugas de carne rosada!

Isabella sabía que debería sentir nada más que compasión por el musculoso guerrero, pero la expresión en su ojo bueno, el cual estaba desconcertantemente fijo en ella, la aterrorizaba.

El temor hizo que la sangre le bombeara con tanta fuerza en la cabeza que no oyó lo que Sir Edward le dijo al hombre, pero sabía que era referente a ella, porque Emmett mantuvo su fiera mirada fija en ella, asintiendo una vez, antes de girar su caballo y alejarse galopando hacia el bosque.

Su alivio por su brusca partida escapó en un rápido aliento. Si los santos la protegían, no volvería.

Desgraciadamente su alivio fue efímero, puesto que Edward MacCullen alargó un brazo, la desmontó de su pony y la dejó caer pesadamente delante de él en su gran corcel. Con su mano libre, le arrebató las riendas de su caballo. Apenas podía respirar porque su brazo la mantenía firmemente sujeta.

Un gran rugido de protesta surgió entre sus hermanos, la voz de Sam sonaba un poco más alta que la de los demás.

—Toca a mi hermana tan bruscamente otra vez, MacCullen, y estarás muerto antes de que puedas desenvainar tu daga.

En un latido, su prometido dirigió su caballo hacia su hermano mayor.

—Refrena tu temperamento, Swan, para que no me olvide que esta es una reunión amistosa.

—No permitiré que nadie maltrate a mi hermana —advirtió Sam—. Especialmente tú.

—¿Tú eres Sam? —preguntó MacCullen, ignorando descaradamente la ira de Sam. Ante el breve asentimiento de su hermano, continuó— Los parientes que buscas están en el bosque, más allá de los porteadores de mi estandarte. Les hemos asegurado que más incursiones en mis tierras serán castigadas con un destino peor que ser retenidos como rehenes. El ganado que tu padre espera está al cuidado de tus hombres. He cumplido mi palabra. Nosotros nos vamos ahora.

Sam Swan se encrespó visiblemente.

—Pretendemos ver a mi hermana a salvo en el Castillo de Eilean Creag.

— ¿Crees que no puedo proteger a tu hermana durante el viaje hasta mi propio torreón?

—Lo que propones es un insulto a mi hermana —protestó Seth—. Tenemos intención de quedarnos unas pocas noches para discutir los preparativos de la boda. Nuestro padre espera noticias cuando regresemos.

Edward modificó la forma en que la sostenía, tirando de Isabella hacia atrás para apoyarla contra su pecho.

—Informa a tu padre de que todo ha sido arreglado, las amonestaciones leídas. Nos casaremos al amanecer después de que hayamos llegado a Eilean Creag. No hace falta que Charles Swan se moleste con el viaje.

— ¡Seguro que bromea! —La cara de Seth se puso roja— Isabella no puede casarse sin sus parientes. No...

-Sería inteligente que recuerdes que no bromeo —Edward se volvió hacia el hermano mayor de Isabella, pasándole las riendas de su pony—. Ocúpate del pony de tu hermana y márchate de mis tierras.

Sam cogió las riendas con una mano mientras llevaba la otra hasta la empuñadura de su espada.

—No sé quién es más bastardo, si mi padre o tú. Desmonta y desenvaina tu puñal. No puedo...

—Complaced a una anciana y dejad de discutir, todos vosotros -con el canoso pelo desaliñado por el viaje y las rellenitas mejillas enrojecidas por el esfuerzo, Sue Beaton espoleó a su pony hacia el círculo de hombres. Con una mirada sagaz, se giró primero hacia la guardia del MacCullen y después hacia los hermanos Swan.

—Suelta tu daga, Sam. No es un secreto que tu hermana disfrutaría más de su boda sin la posibilidad de que tu padre se presente. Sería un estupidez derramar sangre por algo que todos sabemos que sería lo mejor para la muchacha.

Esperó hasta que Sam soltara su espada y después miró fijamente a Edward.

— ¿No permitirá que la muchacha cuente con la presencia de sus hermanos en su boda?

— ¿Y quién eres tú?

—Sue Beaton, he cuidado de Isabella desde que su madre murió al traerla al mundo, y no tengo intención de dejar de hacerlo ahora —su voz tenía la confianza y la autoridad de una bienamada y fiel sirviente—. Sus hombros anchos demuestran que está bien entrenado, milord, pero no le temo. No voy a permitir que nadie maltrate a mi dama, ni siquiera usted.

Girándose para mirarle, Isabella vio que las comisuras de la boca de su prometido se alzaban ante las palabras de Sue. Pero la débil sonrisa desapareció en un instante, rápidamente remplazada por... nada.

De repente supo que era lo que más le había molestado desde que la hubiera subido a su caballo.

Los rumores eran ciertos.

Edward MacCullen no tenía corazón ni alma. Nada, excepto el vacío llenaba al enorme hombre que la sujetaba.

—Soy yo quien decide quién duerme bajo mi techo. Los familiares de Isabella pueden descansar aquí esta noche y dirigirse a las tierras MacCullen al amanecer. Tu, señora, continuarás con nosotros hacia Eilean Creag.

Edward hizo un gesto a un joven que guió hacia delante a una yegua gris sin jinete. Volviendo su atención a Sue dijo:

—La yegua era para tu Señora, pero ella cabalgará conmigo — Hizo un breve asentimiento hacia su escudero—. Jaspern, ayuda a la señora a montar. Ya nos hemos demorado bastante.

El escudero, joven pero musculoso, saltó de su propio caballo y arrebató a Sue de su pony como si no pesara más que una pluma. Con un rápido movimiento, la alzó hacia la silla del caballo gris. Tan pronto como estuvo sentada, le hizo una reverencia, después subió a su propio corcel.

Sue se sonrojo... nadie más se dio cuenta puesto que sus mejillas ya estaban rojas por el largo viaje y la cólera.

Pero Isabella lo sabía.

Su querida Sue estaba encantada por la galantería del escudero.

Después Edward dio la orden de partir. Con un movimiento audaz, sus hermanos espolearon sus caballos para bloquear el camino.

— ¡Alto MacCullen! Quiero tener unas palabras contigo primero—Gritó Sam, y el prometido de Isabella se detuvo de inmediato, no teniendo otra elección a menos que quisiera atravesar el muro formado con los caballos de sus hermanos.

—Di lo que sea y rápido —dijo MacCullen bruscamente—. No creas que dudaré en cabalgar directamente entre vosotros si tratas de sobrepasar mi paciencia.

—Una advertencia, nada más —dijo Sam-. Nuestro padre ya no es el hombre que era y no se ha preocupado por Isabella como debería, pero mis hermanos y yo lo hacemos. Las Highlands no serán suficientemente grandes para esconderte si dañas un solo pelo de la cabeza de mi hermana.

—Tu hermana será bien tratada en Eilean Creag —fue la brusca contestación de Edward.

Sam hizo un sutil asentimiento, después, uno a uno, sus hermanos dejaron libre el camino y los guerreros MacCullen aguijonearon a sus caballos. La mayoría se echaron hacia delante como si fueran uno solo. Isabella apenas consiguió decir adiós a sus hermanos. Sus propios gritos de despedida se perdieron entre el retumbar de los cascos, el tintineo de los hombres armados, y el crujir de las sillas de cuero.

Su prometido la sostenía fuertemente, y ella se alegraba de que su abrazo fuera tan fuerte. Nunca había montado en un caballo tan grande y la distancia que había hasta el duro suelo que pasaba rápidamente bajo ellos era intimidante.

Pero mientras Edward MacCullen la mantenía firmemente segura y su poderosa presencia mantenía su cuerpo caliente, él exudaba un perverso frío que iba directamente a su corazón. Era un frío profundo, más cortante que el más sombrío viento invernal.

Un estremecimiento la sacudió, e inmediatamente, su brazo la apretó más fuerte, acercándola hacia él. Para su sorpresa, el gesto, ya fuera para protegerla o hecho por puro instinto, la hizo sentirse segura. La caldeó también, haciendo que su vientre se ablandara y temblara.

Calor.

A pesar del frío del hombre.

Isabella suspiró y se permitió descansar contra él… sólo por un momento, después se sentaría derecha. Él era un MacCullen después de todo. Pero ella nunca había estado entre los brazos de un hombre. Nadie podría culparla si se relajaba solo un ratito y trataba de entender las extrañas sensaciones que se agitaban en su interior.

Varias horas después se despertó, tendida sobre una cama de suave hierba, su saco de hierbas bajo su cabeza. Alguien la había envuelto en un plaid de tibia lana. Se encontraba en medio de un campo repleto de MacCullens.

Todos en diversas fases de desnudez.

Sue dormía cerca, junto a un crepitante fuego, y Isabella advirtió que los ronquidos de la anciana sonaban alegres.

Demasiado alegre.

Aparentemente su querida sirvienta había aceptado su difícil situación. Alzándose sobre los codos, Isabella observó a la mujer que dormía. Sue podría estar persuadida por los corteses galanteos de un escudero MacCullen, pero ella no lo estaba.

A ella no le importaba cuantos hombres MacCullen fueran galantes. Ni que el estar entre los fuertes brazos de su futuro marido la hubiera hecho ponerse sensible. El grato sentimiento había sido causado seguramente por saber que él no permitiría que se cayera al suelo.

Jamás un MacCullen despertaría indicios de pasión en ella. No, era impensable.

Y, al contrario que Sue, ella no encontraba nada atractivo en ser rodeada por el enemigo.

¡Especialmente si estaban casi desnudos!

—Jasper, ayúdame a quitarme la cota de malla —la voz de su prometido, profunda y masculina, le llegó desde el otro lado del fuego.

—Como desee, milord —el escudero gateó, levantándose ante la orden de su señor.

Isabella observó cómo su futuro marido se quitaba el yelmo de la cabeza, revelando una desgreñada melena de un brillante cabello oscuro.

Gracias a los Santos que estaba de espaldas a ella, porque había comenzado a temblar.

Mientras ella miraba, él dejo caer el casco de acero al suelo con un fuerte golpe, después se quitó los guanteletes. Con ambas manos, se pasó los dedos por el pelo negro que caía en gruesas y brillantes ondas por el sudor, hasta sus hombros.

Isabella tragó con dificultad, incómodamente consciente de que su vientre se caldeaba de nuevo. ¿Podría el hombre ser un hechicero? ¿La habría embrujado? Con el pelo tan oscuro como el pecado, y brillante como el ala de un cuervo, Isabella creía que los rumores sobre que había sido engendrado por el diablo podrían ser verdad.

Era de conocimiento popular que la belleza y la maldad a menudo andaban de la mano.

Cuando el escudero sacó la cota de malla negra por encima de su cabeza, su respiración salió en un audible jadeo, y temió que su corazón dejara de latir. La visión de la ancha espalda de Sir Edward la cautivó tan completamente como si en verdad un brujo hubiera lanzado un hechizo sobre ella.

La parpadeante luz del fuego jugaba sobre sus músculos bien definidos que se ondulaban con cada movimiento que él hacia mientras se doblaba para ayudar a su escudero a quitarse el resto de su atuendo. Ni siquiera la temible constitución de Sam podía compararse con la de Edward MacCullen.

El corazón volvió a la vida, subiéndosele a la garganta mientras el enrollaba un par de calzas de ajustada lana hacia abajo de sus musculosas piernas. ¡Cielos, incluso sus nalgas parecían implacables y orgullosas! Isabella se mojó los labios y tragó, esperando aliviar la repentina sequedad de su boca.

Había visto a cada uno de sus ocho hermanos y a un buen número de primos sin ropa. Pero ninguno de ellos había parecido tan intimidante como el gigante que permanecía al otro lado del fuego frente a ella.

Ni tan atractivo.

Mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta, incapaz de apartar la mirada, él estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Los poderosos músculos del hombre se contraían bajo la piel bruñida de oro profundo por la luz del fuego. ¡Fe y misericordia, nada en toda su vida la había preparado para semejante visión! Él podría pasar por un dios pagano, con esa magnífica figura.

¡La idea de acostarse con semejante hombre la llenó de más inquietud que si le hubieran ordenado domesticar a uno de los monstruos marinos que moraban en los lagos de las Highlands!

Pero incluso ese temor menguó ante el terror que la atenazó cuando él se dio la vuelta.

No le dio nada más que una rápida mirada a la impresionante virilidad que se desplegaba orgullosamente a la vista desde su oscura ingle.

No, fue el primer vistazo a su cara lo que la aterrorizó enfriándola hasta la medula y devolviéndole un recuerdo largo tiempo olvidado.

Con horrible claridad, se dio cuenta de por qué se le había puesto la carne de gallina al oír que llamaban a su prometido el Ciervo Negro.

Que San Columba y todos los santos preservaran su alma condenada: Había sido vendida al hombre que aparecía en las visiones más espantosas que había tenido en su infancia.

El hombre sin corazón.

* * *

**1** **Arisaid:** prenda femenina escocesa, similar a un abrigo o larga capa hecha de lana o de seda. Se ata a la altura del pecho con un broche, y suele llevar un cinturón.  
**2 Plaid: **Tela a cuadros; tela escocesa; manta escocesa; tartán.  
**3 Gaélico:**-Larga vida al rey

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? ¿Les gusto? ¿La sigo?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOS**

Durante toda la noche, inquietantes fragmentos de visiones de su niñez plagaron su sueño, molestándola, privándola de su sueño y alarmándola más que si hubiera tenido miles de pesadillas.

Las imágenes largo tiempo suprimidas de un ciervo mortalmente herido, negro rodeado con su propia sangre, su corazón rasgado fuera de su cuerpo, aparecieron en su mente, y volvió a vivir la espantosa escena que había soportado durante el día de la boda de su última hermana soltera.

Ella había huido de los juerguistas borrachos del _ceilidh_**(1)**que estaban celebrando las nupcias de Catherine, escapando por el muro exterior del castillo de Dundon Nell, cuando la visión le alcanzó en el patio. ¡Nunca hubiera sospechado, que estaba viendo a su propio prometido!

Vívidamente como entonces, Isabella se vio acercándose al ciervo, esperando aliviar su dolor. Pero antes de que pudiese ayudar, el animal se había transformado en un hombre. Un guerrero feroz pero hermoso, y como el ciervo, estaba cubierto de sangre, sin corazón. El hombre había clavado los ojos en ella llenos de dolor, implorándole que le ayudara. Él había extendido la mano hacia ella, pero el terror la había consumido, y ella se había escapado.

Como debía correr ahora, pues la criatura espantosa estaba cerca de ella. Ella casi podía sentir sus ensangrentadas manos sobre su carne. Con un grito, Isabella se encontró completamente despierta. La imagen que la saludó fue casi más aterradora que la visión.

Edward MacCullen estaba montado a horcajadas sobre ella, sus muslos de hierro apretados contra sus caderas. Sus anchos hombros surgiendo encima de ella, y la luz de la luna destellando en su pelo negro. ¡Y él no estaba vestido... estaba completamente desnudo!

El pulso de Isabella se aceleró, y una inesperada sensación de excitación se disparó sobre ella cuando percibió el tibio y musculoso cuerpo pegado íntimamente al suyo.

—Santa Maria, y José, muchacha, — juró el entonces, su aliento fuerte y rápido, sus ásperas palabras rompiendo el hechizo, recordándole lo que él era. —Pensé que nunca dejarías de luchar contra mí, — jadeó. —Estaba tratando de calmarte no de hacerte daño

_¿Calmarla? Isabella tragó con fuerza. _ ¿Cómo podía estar tranquila con esa parte de él a escasos centímetros de su vientre?

Despacio, aclaró su mente y sintió que los retazos de su visión se alejaban. Pero estas nuevas y extrañas sensaciones aumentaron, un agradable dolor se inició profundamente dentro de ella centrándose en la parte baja de su abdomen cerca de donde MacCullen tenía sus partes masculinas. Entonces esa parte suya empezó a pulsar y ella lo supo.

Lo que ella sentía era deseo.

¡Su primer sentimiento de deseo verdadero y… se encendía por un MacCullen!

La indignación creció dentro de ella, seguido por un pensamiento alarmante: ¿Sentía él las mismas sensaciones que había despertado en ella? Su mirada fija voló a su cara, y ella lo vio. Todavía la veía con el ceño fruncido, pero la mirada en sus ojos revelaba lujuria.

Como el rígido eje de su virilidad, que ya no estaba relajado. Sino vigorosamente presionando contra la oscuridad de su ingle.

Isabella se retorció para liberarse de él —Suélteme, no necesito esa clase de tranquilidad

— Ho, Edward! ¿Está todo bien? — Vino una voz profunda del lado opuesto del campamento.

—Sí, todo está bien, respondió MacCullen. — La muchacha tuvo una pesadilla. Eso es todo

El calor que ella había vislumbrado en sus ojos hacía un momento había desaparecido, pero su ceño fruncido permanecía. —Sssshh, — le advirtió, colocando sus dedos encima de sus labios. —No despertaras a mis hombres con tus gritos. Necesitan un descanso

Liberándola por fin, se levantó sobre sus pies. Aunque él la miraba con paciencia, un músculo se sacudía con fuerza en su mandíbula y revelaba el esfuerzo que le costaba mantener aquella expresión.

— ¿Puedes dormirte de nuevo? —quiso saber, aparentemente inconsciente o insensible de la virilidad que aún daba prueba de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Sí. —Asintió Isabella, esperando que los santos la perdonaran por aquella mentira. El alivió la inundó cuando el asintió en respuesta, luego la abandonó para regresar a su propio lugar para dormir, al otro lado del fuego.

Aguardando el amanecer, ella lanzó miradas una y otra vez a su prometido mientras dormía…. Medio esperando que se trasformara en un ciervo negro mortalmente herido. O que se volteara para su lado y ella viera un hueco donde debiera estar su corazón.

O peor aún, dormirse y despertar luego para encontrarlo en cuclillas sobre ella…desnudo.

Pero él no se había movido durmiendo en toda la noche, mientras ella había pasado la noche implorando a los santos que le concedieran la valentía que necesitaba para casarse con el hombre cuya inquietante imagen había poblado sus pesadillas en su juventud.

Y ahora, cabalgaban a través de la lluvia hacia la fortaleza MacCullen. Isabella se acurrucó más profundo en su capa, buscando cualquier calor que la raída ropa le diera.

Pero realmente no era la comodidad física la que buscaba, ya que su padre siempre se había gastado los magros fondos que tenía, en los establecimientos de Dundonnel en cerveza y alimentos para él y sus amigos. Ella siempre había llevado puestos trajes de lana delgada y áspera y había aprendido hacía mucho tiempo a ignorar las ampollas causadas por sus zapatos.

No, la incomodidad corporal no la molestaba demasiado. Y, a pesar del viento azotador y de la humedad glacial que llegaba a los huesos, su prometido la sostuvo bien frente a él, protegiéndola de los elementos.

Girando hacia un lado su cabeza, Isabella se quedó mirando ensimismada la tempestad, pero el paisaje del mar, el lago y las islas era como pequeños borrones de plata gris mientras el gran corcel de MacCullen los llevaba a paso lento bordeando el lago.

Desde la orilla distante un ave marina llamaba a su compañera, el solitario sonido la condujo de vuelta a su propio estado de ánimo desolado. Mientras la solitaria ave procuraba encontrar a su compañera, su propia pareja no podría estar más cerca, sin embargo nunca se había sentido más sola.

Tal vez, bajo otras circunstancias ella habría borrado sus rencores contra los MacCullens. Si fuera honesta consigo misma, sabría que las represalias que había sufrido su clan eran por lo general, después de que los MacDonell hubieran asaltado, no antes.

Y sin ninguna causa

Su futuro marido era severo y escaso de palabras, pero parecía tan despiadado como había esperado.

Sí, con el tiempo, ella podría dejar de lado su enemistad y también sabía que él podría enseñarle sobre la pasión.

Pero no sabía si podía vivir con su cara, si podría tocarlo alguna vez. Si podría mirarlo y no ver su pecho abierto y sin corazón.

Tampoco sabía si podría ignorar el peculiar impacto físico que tenía sobre ella.

Incómoda ante sentimientos tan extraños y contrarios dentro de ella, especialmente con aquellos que él había despertado la noche anterior, se retorció, e inmediatamente sintió como el la sujetaba con fuerza. La sensación de su armadura de anillos cerca de su espalda y de sus musculosos muslos que presionaba contra los suyos, hicieron que su abdomen se volviera suave y gelatinoso nuevamente. Mientras montaban, Isabella, se hizo de pronto perfectamente consciente de cada lugar en que sus cuerpos se tocaban.

Con una cansada mano, aparto los riachuelos de agua que corrían por su cara, secretamente dando la bienvenida a la humedad refrescante, ya que sus mejillas se habían vuelto demasiado ardientes. Entrecerrando los ojos, trato de ver a través de la niebla y al momento la niebla se apartó, revelando una pequeña isla en medio del lago todavía a unas leguas de distancia.

El imponente castillo sólo podría ser Eilean Creag, su nuevo hogar.

Amenazantes paredes de piedra gris se elevaban directamente de las oscuras aguas de Loch Duich y ella alcanzó una breve vislumbre de un puente elevado de piedra, que conducía a la fortaleza pesadamente fortificada, antes de que la niebla sumergiera el puente una vez más. Haciendo que el castillo pareciese como si flotara encima del lago.

Apropiadamente nombrado como la isla de roca en la que se construyó, Eilean Creag se presentó como una masa de piedra solemne y gris aislada del resto del mundo.

Un lugar muerto, desprovisto de vida y amor.

Aun a distancia, El don de Isabella la hizo ver, como si un manto helado colgara sobre el austero castillo que Edward MacCullen llamaba casa. Su frialdad la envolvió como un sudario.

Una frialdad vacía que nada tenía que ver con el tiempo asqueroso, una impresión tan intensa que levantó los cabellos finos detrás de su cuello. Ciertamente, ella temía que ninguna, excepto las más estériles de las almas podrían sobrevivir en tal lugar.

Abruptamente y sin previo aviso, Edward frenó a su caballo cuando un jinete solitario se acercó a ellos. Isabella resistió el deseo de santiguarse cuando el jinete se acercó y lo reconoció.

— Era el que llamaban Emmet—

A pesar de la ansiedad que sentía hacia el MacCullen, se presionó contra de su pecho. Aunque ella sabía que su miedo al desfigurado caballero era infundado, su temible rostro la llenó de agitación.

Un vistazo de soslayo a Sue no hizo nada para tranquilizar su mente. Era obvio que ella no podría esperar ayuda de _esa _ parte. Aparentemente insensible por sus prendas de vestir remojadas, ponía atención al joven escudero, Jasper, y a varios otros guardias MacCullen, escuchando con impaciencia sus cuentos de las aventuras heroicas de Sir Edward con el buen Rey Robert Bruce.

Isabella escuchó las jactancias de cómo el ciervo negro había reunido un contingente de Highlanders antes de la gran victoria del rey en Bannockburn. Según sus hombres, su prometido había persuadido a los jefes de abandonar sus enemistades ante su enemigo común, luego había ayudado a Bruce a entrenar a los hombres que formarían la propia división de batalla del rey.

¡Era muy dudoso que el rey hubiera requerido la ayuda de su prometido para tratar con los Highlanders, pero no tanto como las rebuscadas historias de cómo había superado a veinte ingleses sólo para exigir la devolución de las reliquias sagradas de Escocia que habían sustraído del Abad de Inchaffray! Y, claro está, el Ciervo negro había regresado al lado de Bruce, devolviendo la preciosa caja del relicario del rey, ¡ilesa!

Isabella frunció el ceño. Su amada nana de infancia parecía completamente ignorante de su angustia. Sue se había dejado hechizar por las caras bonitas y las lenguas labiosas de los MacCullen.

¿Tuviste éxito? La voz profunda de su prometido sonó detrás de ella, desviando su atención de Sue. El caballero tuerto se había acercado a ellos. — Te esperaba más pronto

—El cofre estaba cerrado con llave y Billy se tomó su tiempo en buscarla Emmet echó una mirada aguda con su ojo a Isabella., luego palmeó una cartera de cuero prendida detrás de su silla de montar. —Lamento el retraso, milord. Tuve la intención de darme prisa por la lluvia, pero te he traído todo lo deseado —.

—Muy amable de tu parte, y esta bien, nos has alcanzado antes de llegar a las puertas.

Las manos de Edward sujetaron repentinamente su cintura.

— ¿Podrías ayudar a desmontar a la señora?

—Será un honor El caballero con cicatriz desmontó y se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia ellos.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra de protesta, se encontró levantada del regazo de Edward y fue pasada de sus manos a las manos de Emmet. El temible guerrero no la lanzó sobre su hombro y la secuestró como ella medio había temido, sino que la puso gentilmente sobre sus pies, incluso le hizo una reverencia.

—Señor Emmet Strongbow, milady, — dijo con voz demasiado cortes, que no concordaba con su espantoso aspecto —es un placer servirle

Isabella abrió la boca al oír su voz claramente por primera vez.

¡El Señor Emmet era un Sassenach! **(2)**

La sorpresa la imposibilitó para hacer más que inclinar la cabeza en respuesta. ¡Un Inglés! Nunca había visto a uno, y no podía imaginarse por qué MacCullen tendría uno en su guardia.

Titiritando de repente, ella vio a Sir Emmet elevar a Sue de la yegua gris. Él sujetó a la mujer corpulenta como si no pesara más que un costal de plumas de ganso y la llevó hacia donde Isabella estaba de pie, colocándola sobre el suelo con gran gentileza. Después de inclinarse ante Sue, también, él volvió a su corcel y tomó la cartera grande de cuero.

MacCullen también se apeó y se unió a él. Mientras Sir Emmet mantuvo la bolsa abierta, su prometido le echó un vistazo y asintió en señal de aprobación. Isabella observó la capa de lana azul y las botas que sacó de la cartera. La extendió para que ella la pudiera ver.

—Esta capa perteneció a mi hermana, — le dijo. —Quítate la mojada que llevas y ponte esta —Te sentirás mejor y te conservarás caliente por el resto del viaje.

Más allá de donde estaban, ella vio al Sassunach echar una mano a Sue y ayudarle a ponerse una capa tan fina como la que su prometido le puso.

La vergüenza y la culpabilidad inundaron a Isabella. El caballero tuerto se había ido tan rápidamente para conseguir abrigos apropiados para ella y Sue

Y por órdenes de MacCullen

A pesar de la lluvia fría y su ropa empapada el calor se propagó hasta su cuello. Ella nunca hubiera pensado que su marido fuera capaz de pensamientos tan gentiles. Ella sólo había pensado en su rostro sin expresión y en el terror que sintió al reconocerlo.

Y también había sido injusta con el guerrero tuerto

A pesar de la fría lluvia y de su empapada capa que había insistido en dejar bajo la nueva, sintió un calor hasta su cuello, no había imaginado que su futuro marido fuera capaz de tanta amabilidad, solo había notado el vacío que llevaba dentro y se había encogido de terror al reconocer su cara.

Ella había sido injusta con Sassenach cara cortada también

Por lo que respectaba a MacCullen, ella le agradecía, también, pero se reservaría su juicio hasta que entendiera su motivo real. ¿Tal vez sería que él no quería que su gente la viera con sus pobres ropas cuando entrara en el salón del castillo?

—Estos son recién elaborados, — le dijo, dándole a ella el calzado. —Si no te quedan bien, entonces ordenaré otra par hechos para ti

Isabella echó un vistazo a sus botas raspadas, avergonzada le subía cuando vio su dedo gordo a través del cuero usado y agrietado. —Gracias, —dijo rígidamente intercambiando las botas suaves como la mantequilla por las suyas viejas.

—No es necesario agradecerme —Su voz sonó lacónica, nula de emoción. Él inclinó la cabeza hacia Sue. —Si estas preparada para seguir, entonces montaremos. Estamos cerca de Eilean Creag—.

Aunque la fina capa la cubría de la lluvia y el viento, mientras montaban por la orilla, no hizo nada por protegerla de su creciente sentido de ansiedad.

A lo lejos el imponente castillo de piedra surgió amenazadoramente más grande con cada milla que cubrían, Edward MacCullen pareció volverse más distante cuando más cercana estaba su casa. La barrera de hielo que Isabella sentía que él había construido a su alrededor se intensificó, haciéndose más fría, más impenetrable, ahora que ellos casi habían alcanzado su formidable dominio.

A pesar de la pesada capa de lana, Isabella tembló tanto como si estuviera en pleno invierno y no en la mitad del verano.

Ella rezó en silencio cuando los caballos pesadamente cargados, golpeteaban con sus cascos, bajo la fortificada casa de guardia, y siguieron a través de un largo puente de piedra hasta la fortaleza en la isla.

La atmósfera era lóbrega y deprimente y sentía una presión dentro de ella proveniente de todos lados. Nuevamente, suprimió el deseo de escapar. ¿Incluso si ella pudiera saltar del poderoso caballo de MacCullen, dónde iría? De cada lado del puente, las aguas oscuras de Loch Duich se agitaban furiosamente, mientras las fuertes y heladas ráfagas de viento enviaban nubes bajas con promesas de lluvia que se escabullían a través de la superficie azotada por el viento del lago.

Indudablemente Eilean Creag parecería más majestuoso que sombrío en un día más claro, pero para Isabella, el gris taciturno de las macizas paredes y la oscura tarde le hacían parecer como la casa más apropiada para el solemne hombre con el que ella debía casarse.

Al final del puente elevado hicieron un alto antes de entrar a la casa del guarda final, una estructura maciza de torres gemelas, mientras unas barras de madera se elevaban. El espíritu de Isabella se hundió aún más cuando montando debajo de la puerta de madera, la entrada dio paso a una oscuridad enorme parecido a un túnel.

Su respiración se atoró en su garganta, estrangulándola cuando echó un vistazo a lo que iba a ser su hogar. El muro de adoquín del castillo sombrío y poco acogedor.

Una fortaleza de piedra en una isla de piedra, gobernada por un hombre cuyo corazón, si ciertamente tenía uno, sería de piedra.

Isabella sintió el aire tangible, infeliz, lo suficiente como para aplastar toda su alma, extendiéndose por Eilean Creag. La atmósfera opresiva se asentó sobre sus hombros, la fuerza enfermándola casi físicamente

Ni un alma se movió dentro del patio o cerca de las dependencias apelotonadas alrededor de los muros exteriores del castillo empedrado, hicieron un alto y Edward MacCullen desmontó rápidamente junto con los demás, la arrancó de su caballo y la dejó bajo la entrada arqueada que sostenía el escudo de armas de los MacCullens.

Como si se apresura para estar libre de ella, él la soltó inmediatamente y se apresuró hacia las escaleras. Arriba, él abrió una puerta grande, claveteada en hierro, luego se giró para mirarla

—Jasper te llevará a Anthony, — dijo. — Hablaré contigo después de que lo veas.

Isabella abrió su boca para hablar, pero él ya había desaparecido en la oscura penumbra más allá de la puerta. Ella le siguió, entrando en un vestíbulo débilmente iluminado de proporciones enormes. Como si no fuera consciente de su presencia el caminaba a grandes pasos y muy enérgicamente.

Después de filas de mesas y bancos, se abrió paso a codazos a través de un nudo de sirvientes hasta el extremo más alejado del vestíbulo, y desapareció arriba por un hueco oscuro de la escalera.

Muda y sola en el vestíbulo, Isabella le siguió con la mirada, agradeciendo que las antorchas no proyectaran bastante luz para que los presentes no vieran como sus mejillas ardieron ante su insensible desplante.

Ella se enfadó. Si el arreglo lo complacía o no él tenía la obligación de tratarla civilizadamente. Aparente, su prometido consideraba que una capa caliente y unos zapatos eran suficientes en su propio código de decencia.

—No es algo personal mi señora, él ha estado solo mucho tiempo —dijo Jasper caminado a su lado. — Si usted me sigue, le enseñaré dónde puede refrescarse y después de que haya comido algo ligero, la llevaré a ver a Anthony—.

Sue los siguió, colocando suavemente sus manos sobre sus hombros.

—Mira que muchacho tan perdido. Te has comportado bien hasta ahora y si la intuición no me falla, el comportamiento del hombre no tiene nada que ver contigo. Simplemente se tu misma y todo irá bien

—Espero que estés en lo cierto —contestó Isabella —, más para sí misma que para Sue —Por el amor de St Margaret y todo lo santos, espero que estés en lo cierto

—Si me permite, entonces la llevaré a ver a Anthony ahora - Jasper, el escudero apareció en el mismo momento en que Isabella terminó la pequeña porción de pescado. —Es deseo de mi señor que vea al muchacho cuanto antes.

Isabella, puso en su sitio su velo principal húmedo y reajustó los pliegues algo húmedos del _arisaid _de su madre, luego dejó al escudero agarrar su codo y guiarla a través del vestíbulo. Él diestramente esquivó a multitud de sirvientes que corrían a toda prisa, sus armas cargadas, sin duda listas para los preparativos de las fiestas matrimoniales Algunos les dirigieron miradas tímidas a su camino, los otros se les quedaron mirando más abiertamente.

Esperaba que pensaran que estaba demasiado cansada para quitarse sus prendas húmedas por la lluvia. No quería que adivinaran que había traído muy poca ropa. No deseaba su piedad.

Al menos, su capa nueva estaba bien y escondía su traje de noche harapiento. Y, dichosamente, a diferencia de su velo y su precioso arisaid, la capa maravillosamente tejida se había quedado bastante seca... tal como su prometido le había asegurado.

Sí, dejaría que los sirvientes de Edward pensaran lo que quisiesen hasta que ella estuviera dispuesta a afrontarlos, la capa y su velo la protegía bien.

Sentía las miradas evaluándola en el comedor, aun cuando Jasper la condujo entre las mesas hacia una escalera de piedra en espiral apenas visible más allá de una oscura arcada en una lejana esquina del vestíbulo.

Algo acechaba en la oscura torre... un aire palpable de tristeza tan definido que parecía tener vida propia, no era la misma clase de vacío que rodeaba y llenaba a su futuro marido, pero era un sentimiento de profundo abatimiento, teñido con un poco de esperanza.

Los instintos de Isabella le dijeron que la atmósfera opresiva tenía algo que ver con el muchacho y repentinamente supo, sin lugar a dudas, que era verdaderamente el hijo de Edward MacCullen

Nunca había estado tan segura de algo en su vida.

Mientras más alto subían, más segura se sentía.

Cuando alcanzaron el tercer nivel de la escalera, y Jasper no hizo el intento de detenerse, ella bruscamente lo sujeto de la túnica.

—Si, milady?

— ¿Por qué está el niño en un lugar tan deprimente del castillo?

—No me corresponde a mí responderle.

Isabella se abrazó a si misma, con el repentino deseo de aliviar el dolor que ya presentía que existía en algún sitio en lo más alto de la torre, este venía a ella como una nube oscura y espesa con cada paso que daba.

— Sé que Sir Edward duda que Anthony es su hijo. ¿Esa es la razón de que él sea mantenido hasta ahora en un lugar tan oscuro?

La incandescencia oscilante de una antorcha de la pared reveló la incomodidad del escudero. — Ciertamente provoca dolor a mi señor cuidar del muchacho, y no puedo decirle porque está ahí. Pero son órdenes de mi señor, y nunca cuestionamos sus decisiones

Finalmente, en el cuarto piso, Jasper la condujo por un oscuro pasillo, hasta una puerta gruesa de roble —Puede que este dormido

—Entonces lo despertaré —dijo Isabella en voz baja, dando un pasa a la cámara llena de sombras en el momento que el abrió la puerta.

La nube de tristeza que había sentido en las escaleras y que se había intensificado en el pasillo, no fue nada comparada con la infelicidad que impregnaba la habitación. Las mismas paredes parecían saturadas de angustia, y le tomó toda la fuerza que Isabella poseía no derrumbarse bajo el peso de la angustia del niño.

Aunque un fuego ardía en la chimenea de piedra, le costó acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Fue a la ventana y abrió los postigos. Cuando se dio la vuelta supo que sus instintos eran ciertos.

En una cama cubierta por un toldo, dormía el niño abrazado a un viejo perro. El perro la recorrió con la mirada, pero el niño continuó durmiendo inconsciente de que alguien había entrado en su habitación.

Estaba cubierto por una manta escocesa gruesa tejida en los colores de los MacCullen, de la que sólo sobresalía su cabeza oscura, Anthony no se movió cuando ella empezó a recorrer el cuarto….empezando por él y terminado en la imagen de un ciervo sobrevolando el aire justo sobre su cabeza.

Un fuerte zumbido se escuchó en sus oídos y la visión se intensificó con claridad hasta que pareció brillar desde dentro, luego el ruido se detuvo y la imagen desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Se siente enferma, Milady? —Jasper se le acercó, —Esta demasiado pálida, le traeré un trago de vino especiado o ¿prefiere que la acompañe a su habitación?

Los escalofríos todavía la recorrían de arriba abajo, pero negó con la cabeza —No, estoy bien

—¿ Le gustaría ir a descansar antes de ver al señor Edward? Anthony no tardará en despertarse, él no duerme muy bien

Isabella lo miró — ¿Entonces no vamos a perturbar su descanso verdad?

El escudero no hizo movimiento hacia la puerta, y un tinte rosado coloreó sus mejillas.

—Mi señor había esperado que usted pasara algo de tiempo... ah... llegando a conocer a Anthony—

—Eso no es posible con el muchacho durmiendo— dijo saliendo de la habitación.

— ¿Ahora, puedes escoltarme a dónde me espera tu señor?

—Pero…Sir Edward…—

—Pero Sir Edward quería preguntarme algo antes de que me retirara, ¿verdad? —Insistió, deliberadamente evadiendo la razón por la que había sido llevada a la habitación del niño — ¿Me llevarás o no?—

—Por supuesto milady— dijo apresurándose a guiarla.

Bajando las escaleras, Isabella rezó a todos los santos esperando que le concedieran la sabiduría necesaria para elegir las palabras cuando se confrontara con MacCullen de Kintal. Ella sabía lo que él quería de ella y ella sabía la respuesta.

Pero tenía la intención de ocultar la respuesta…en secreto Tenía un plan y si los santos misericordiosos la ayudaban podría funcionar.

Edward oyó los pasos fuera de cámara privada antes de que ella diera a conocer su presencia. Había esperado hasta que los pasos del escudero se desvanecieran para golpear la puerta. Pero cuando le había dado permiso para que entrara, ella había vacilado.

Mientras él esperaba, recorrió con la mirada el solar, su bienamada habitación. El único lugar en el que él pensaba que podía alejarse del mundo.

_Escapar del sufrimiento de su miserable vida._

Excepto por los tapices lujosos que decoraban las paredes, el solar era austero. Una mesa de madera pequeña, una incómoda silla y una gran baúl completaba el mobiliario. Ninguna almohada embellecía los asientos junto a las ventanas, ni siquiera la impresionante vista del lago hacía algo para aliviar la desolación de la cámara. Solo el fuego en el hogar proyectaba un poco de calor y comodidad.

No que a él le importase. Fue el viejo Billy, su senescal quién insistió en la conveniencia de mantener el fuego. A Edward le agradaba el cuarto escasamente amueblado y frío….que hacía juego con su estéril alma.

Había decidido deliberadamente encontrarse con su futura novia, allí, donde la severidad del entorno enfatizaría la imagen que él quería comunicarle.

Ya no llevaba su espada, pero continuaba con la túnica de malla negra. Sabía que proyectaba una imagen desalentadora que agitaría el modesto corazón de su prometida, a pesar de las interminables muestras de coraje que ella había dado en el viaje.

Era mejor para ella si pensaba que era tan frío o inamovible como los gruesos muros de su castillo.

Caminó hasta el hogar y esperó de pie con la espalda hacia la puerta, esperó. Después de un momento llamó otra vez y esta vez ella entró.

Cuando escuchó que la puesta se cerró, se giró — ¿Sabes por qué te elegí cómo mi esposa?

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el chisporroteo del fuego se escuchó como el único sonido. Finalmente, ella inclinó la cabeza. —Sí, es a causa de mi don. —

El asintió, satisfecho.

—Deberías saber que no puedo hacer uso de las visiones a voluntad.

—Tus habilidades de adivinación son bien conocidas en las Highlands, — cortó Edward. Él había visto una extraña expresión cruzar por sus ojos y quiso oír lo que quería decir —No tengo duda de que me dirás la verdad.

Él hizo una pausa antes de plantear la pregunta que debía hacer. El temor de su respuesta envió más terror corriendo a toda velocidad a través de sus venas, que lo que sentía afrontando un batallón de montados caballeros ingleses y sus arqueros galeses alguna vez presentes.

De todos modos tenía que saber — ¿Has visto al niño?—

—Sí—

¡!El esplendor de Dios, la moza no dijo no más!

—Simplemente _¿sí _?—

¿Acaso no sabía que se quemaba por una respuesta?

—¿Y qué viste? Las palabras salieron cómo una explosión de su boca.

En vez de darle una respuesta, ella alisó los pliegues de su capa y clavó los ojos en el suelo con obvia turbación. Con desconcierto obvio, Edward comprendió. La había intimidado más de lo que era su intención, tal vez su atuendo de guerrero y la tristeza del solar la hacían sentir pequeña e insignificante.

Esa tenía que ser la razón de su silencio.

Caminado hacia una pequeña mesa, sacó dos copas con joyas incrustadas y las lleno de vino rojo como la sangre, le dio una a ella. —Brindemos por una unión que será beneficiosa para ambos —

Ella levantó su copa y dio un pequeño sorbo. Pero el pequeño gesto de bienvenida que Edward había esperado la tranquilizara, sin embargo, pareció tener el efecto contrario, pues sus manos temblaban y ella derramó un poco de vino en el suelo.

—Me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, —dijo— su voz estable a diferencia de sus manos temblorosas.

Edward tomó un sorbo largo de su vino antes de responder — ¿Qué te gustaría saber?

—Nuestros clanes nunca han sido amigos, ¿Por qué no solo me secuestró? ¿Por qué casarnos?—

—Saber la verdad sobre la ascendencia de Anthony no es la única razón por la que te escogí— Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo y respiró profundamente. Solamente hablar sobre el muchacho le producía un gran dolor. —Tanto si él es mío o no, necesita el cuidado de un adulto cariñoso. Tú proveerás ese cuidado.

—¿ Y tú, señor? Un chico necesita a la madre _y al _padre. Especialmente un niño, debería tener el amor de su padre. No está bien olvidarlo.

Ante su pregunta, los dedos de Edward apretaron la copa fuertemente. —Tú no estás aquí para cuestionar mis motivos.

—Yo solamente quiero saber para que me necesitas. Una niñera podría hacer lo mismo. O un aliado en quien confiaras lo podría criar

—No hables de lo que no sabes.

Ella levantó su barbilla —De amar a los niños se mucho, milord—

Él amaba al chico también, pero sus sentimientos encontrados no le incumbían a ella, pensó luchando contra la rabia que estaba recorriéndolo. Edward puso bajó la copa y cruzó los brazos.

—Así es que dime lo que viste. ¿Es mío el muchacho?

Ella lo miró de repente nerviosa, mojó sus labios antes de hablar. — No puedo decirlo, necesito tiempo para conocerlo antes de que mi don me lo demuestre.

No queriendo que ella viera su desilusión abrasadora al escuchar sus palabras, Edward regresó cerca del fuego y se mantuvo allí hasta que su cara no dejó ver ninguna emoción.

Finalmente se dio la vuelta, — ¿Cuánto tiempo?—

—No lo puedo saber, repitió

La furia, siniestra y glacial lo consumía, pero no dijo nada. La necesitaba ya que sus habilidades eran verdaderas, sus espías lo habían jurado, si tenía que esperar, entonces esperaría para saber la verdad.

Pero en ninguna parte estaba escrito que debía estar contento con hacerlo.

Por el Santo Pedro de Roma, él quería saber la verdad esa noche.

Cuando lo sepas, debes informarme inmediatamente, dijo cortante. —Tus deberes son cuidar a Anthony y advertirme de cualquier traición que puedas prever. Nada más se esperará de ti.

— ¿Nada más?—

Edward la miró asombrado. Él había pensado que estaría aliviada, pero le miraba boquiabierta como si le hubieran salido cuernos y cola, luego agachó su cabeza y empezó a golpear fragmentos del piso con su bota nueva.

Ya veo, — dijo ella en un susurro. —Tú no me quieres como una esposa de verdad.

¡Trueno del cielo! ¿Seguramente ella no estaba disgustada porque él no tenía intención de buscar su cama?

—No es una ofensa, señora. No tengo nada contra usted. — Cruzó la habitación y le levantó la barbilla hasta que ella tuvo que mirarlo —Con la muerte de mi primera esposa juré que nunca me casaría otra vez. Continuando casto no incumpliré ese voto

Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar, pero ella mantuvo su mirada fija.

—Como desee.

—Esto no será un acuerdo desagradable, — La reconfortó Edward —Tendrás tu propia habitación y tiempo para hacer lo que quieras, además contarás con mi protección. Es probable que hasta llegues a disfrutar de vivir en Eilean Creag. Esto es mejor que lo que has dejado atrás.

—Si... Estoy agradecida de no estar en el salón de mi padre.

—Bien — sentenció soltando su barbilla.

Edward se alejó de ella y fue a la puerta, abriéndola. — ¿ puedes encontrar el camino al vestíbulo? Jasper debería esperar allí para llevarte a tu habitación. Descansa adecuadamente esta noche, pues mañana será un largo día.

Aunque él mantuvo la puerta abierta, ella no se movió. Ella clavó lo ojos en él, con la expresión más extraña que alguna vez había visto. Cuando una solitaria lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, Edward se maldijo silenciosamente y dio un paso hacia ella para intentar consolarla como mejor pudiera, para intentar explicarle que nunca había tenido intención de rechazarla personalmente.

Él no quería a ninguna esposa

Aunque estuviera un baile de sirenas todas desnudas, cada una más deseable que la anterior, no lo persuadirían.

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo ella pasó velozmente por su lado y huyó por el pasillo. Edward esperó hasta que el sonido de sus pasos se apagó antes de cerrar la puerta y dar un golpe con el puño a los fríos paneles de roble.

Otra vez, él juró.

Ella corrió como si los perros del infierno y el diablo mismo la persiguieran.

Edward apretó sus labios en una línea sombría.

Tal vez era él el diablo.

En ese momento, el ciertamente, se sentía así.

* * *

**1 Ceilidh:**Reunión informal social escocesa e irlandesa, en la que hay música, narraciones y bailes folklóricos.  
**2 Sassenach: **es un término escocés para alguien de Inglaterra - por lo general un término de abuso.-Término escocés para un sajón.

* * *

**jajajaja me encanta esa "cortesia" de Ed , pero me parece horrible que tenga a Anthony en un cuarto tan feo :( ¿Cual creen que es el plan de Isabella?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRES**

—Ella se rehúsa a bajar, señor. — Jasper se unió a Edward a un paso de la capilla, con un aspecto decididamente incómodo en su juvenil cara.

Edward pasó su mano a través de su pelo, luego miró hacia arriba al matutino cielo gris. No era un buen día para una boda. Un viento frío soplaba del norte, y si las ominosas nubes que se veían a lo lejos eran alguna indicación, la llovizna ligera que habían soportado desde el amanecer pronto sería un aguacero en todo el sentido de la palabra.

No, no era un buen día para iniciar un matrimonio.

Y ahora, además de la incapacidad de ella para tranquilizarle respecto a Anthony con la rapidez que él había esperado, su futura esposa igualmente le humillaría delante de sus hombres.

Vestidos con sus mejores tartanes y armaduras, sus parientes y caballeros estaban de pie en un semicírculo ante los escalones del castillo, esperando para escoltar a su nueva señora. Otros formaron una larga línea extendiéndose hacia donde estaba él delante del pequeño oratorio de piedra.

Todos ellos habían estado esperando desde la mañana.

Edward miró por encima de su hombro al sacerdote. El hombre de Dios estaba de pie sereno, sus manos entrelazadas hacia delante, todo su semblante exudando paciencia. Justamente más allá de él, dentro de la capilla, docenas de velas muy calientes poco hacían para disipar la tristeza del lúgubre amanecer.

Y los ramilletes de flores de las Highlands, simbolizando la fertilidad y la alegría, simplemente enfatizaron la parodia que tenía lugar.

Sólo la proximidad del sacerdote evitaba que Edward pronunciara una serie de juramentos blasfemos.

— ¿Está vestida? — preguntó finalmente a su escudero.

—Sí, milord.

Edward recurrió a Sir Emmett. El caballero desfigurado Sassunach se recostó contra la arqueada entrada de la capilla, mirando a todo el mundo como si estuviera muy divertido por el giro inusual de los acontecimientos de esta mañana.

— Cesa de divertirte como una tonta mujer, — le dijo Edward. —No hay nada gracioso en los juegos obstinados de una chica.

Emmett sonrió como mejor pudo.

— No desahogues tu ira en mí. ¿Quizás deberías preguntarte qué le hiciste para hacerla preferir permanecer en su recámara esta mañana?

— ¿Qué le hice? — Edward lo miró ceñudamente. —No he hecho nada. Ella debería estar agradecida. La he rescatado de un padre borracho y la he dotado con los trajes más finos que probablemente jamás haya visto, mucho menos poseído.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó en tu solar ayer por la tarde para hacerla venir corriendo al salón como si una horda de espíritus anunciando la muerte la persiguieran?

Edward olvidó al sacerdote y juró.

Emmett caminó al otro lado de Edward y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Ahí está tu respuesta, mi amigo. Lo que fuera que tú dijiste no fue de su agrado. Siempre te dije que fueras más delicado con las damas.

—No dije nada que la contrariara, —repitió Edward, mirando hacia arriba a la ventana de la torre que él sabía era su recámara. —Simplemente le dije las pequeñas cosas que esperaba de ella.

— Y, ¿cómo expresaste eso? —le presionó más Emmett.

Edward detuvo su respiración.

— Por el amor de St. Mungo, eres un cerdo persistente, sólo le dije que lo que esperaba de ella era que vigilara cualquier traición y cuidara de Anthony.

Emmett silbó, luego lentamente negó con la cabeza.

—Era peor de lo que me temía. ¿Cómo puede ser que un hombre que ha pasado tanto tiempo en la compañía de Robert Bruce se comportara como un tonto con una mujer?

Algo que sonó sospechosamente como risas sofocadas vino de Jasper, luego ondeó a través de las líneas de sus hombres, consiguiendo cada uno una mirada furiosa.

¡Por los cielos, se reían de él!

—Si tú piensas que eres tan encantadora persona, inglés, entonces ¿por qué no te das prisa en ir tú mismo hasta su recámara y la bajas aquí?

—Será todo un placer. — Emmett le hizo una inclinación, luego fue hacia el castillo. Después de diez pasos, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. —Quizás algún día te daré lecciones sobre cómo tratar a una dama.

Para la sorpresa de Edward, Emmett emergió un corto tiempo más tarde, seguido por su novia y su criada. Inmediatamente, sus pajes tocaron sus trompetas y sus caballeros siguieron detrás del trío mientras ellos cruzaban el empedrado muro exterior del castillo, muchos lanzaban ovaciones como si estuvieran presenciando un matrimonio real y no una farsa.

Mientras más cerca se hallaba, más Edward empezaba a arrepentirse de su decisión de hacer a la muchacha Swan su esposa. Sí, él la debería haber secuestrado, la debería haber obligado a que le aclarara sus dudas acerca de Anthony, luego la debería haber enviado de regreso a Dundonnell.

En lugar de eso, pronto sería agobiado por una segunda esposa que no quería.

Era sólo una pequeña satisfacción que ella luciera igualmente infeliz con toda la situación.

Todos los demás presentes parecían decididos a hacerse los tontos.

Sus hombres se divertían como un grupo de mujeres tontas. Gritaban bromas y ovaciones, comportándose como si todos ellos tuvieran mentes simples. Incluso la vieja criada de su novia sonreía de oreja a oreja, sonrojándose de las travesuras de sus hombres como si fuera una muchachita de catorce y no una mujer madura que ya había pasado su juventud.

—Ella es una visión encantadora, ¿verdad milord? — le comentó Jasper, mientras Emmett escoltaba a las dos señoras cada vez más cercanas.

Edward siguió silencioso. Él no quería admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo, que Isabella Swan era ciertamente una novia preciosa.

Ella lucía una pesada túnica de seda azul oscura, sujeta en su cintura por una intrincada faja de oro. Una capa de cuerpo entero del mismo azul la protegía de la lluvia y un círculo incrustado en joyas mantenía el velo de su largo cabello dorado en su lugar. Ella se había dejado el pelo suelto, permitiendo que se derramara debajo de su velo para que cayera como una cortina brillante de bronce ondeando hasta su cintura.

Edward emitió un juramento por lo bajo, enojado consigo mismo, porque por una fracción de segundo, se había preguntado que se sentiría el pasar sus manos a través de su cabello.

Por los santos, ¡le gustaban los rizos dorados de sus cabellos rojizos!

Él nunca había sospechado que ella tendría ese glorioso cabello. ¡Tentaría hasta el mismo St. Columba!

Por el trueno del cielo, él tendría una explicación para esto. Él se había asegurado que la muchacha fuera simple, tan poco atractiva como el trasero de un cerdo.

Él no quería una esposa bella.

Nunca más.

No después de Tanya y los sufrimientos que ella le había causado con sus malvadas formas.

No, no era una chica atractiva lo que él había querido, pero parecía que eso era lo que había obtenido pese a sus deseos de lo contrario.

Ignorando la manera como su pelo flotaba sobre sus pechos obviamente llenos, los cuales no había podido apreciar antes por las harapientas prendas de vestir que había llevado puestas durante el viaje, Edward puso en su cara lo que esperaba fuera una expresión feroz mientras Emmett la guiaba hacia los escalones de la capilla.

Simplemente se obligaría a sí mismo a verla como ella había aparecido el día anterior: sencilla y vestida con la ropa hecha jirones.

Sí, se concentraría en esa imagen y no miraría su pelo. De hecho, insistiría en que llevara trenzado su cabello rojo dorado y lo envolviera alrededor de su cabeza _y que lo _escondiera bajo un velo todo el tiempo.

Por lo que respecta a sus pechos... simplemente fingiría que no estaban allí.

Él sólo esperaba que sus hombres no insistiesen en una ceremonia de ropa de cama. Ellos sabían muy bien porque estaba casándose con la chica. El tema había sido muy discutido últimamente. ¡Si ellos convenientemente habían olvidado sus razones y habían esperado que él realizara el papel de mozo entontecido y ansioso, entonces personalmente desafiaría a cada uno de ellos para una ronda de esgrima en las listas y alegremente los cortaría en rodajas!

—Es hora, milord. —Emmett impulsó a su novia hacia él. — ¿No quieres escoltar a tu señora arriba hacia los escalones de la capilla?

Edward lo miró encolerizado, sin molestarse en esconder su disgusto. El único lugar al que quería escoltar a Isabella Swan era de regreso bajo la tutela de su miserable padre. En lugar de eso, le ofreció su brazo y se llevó la pequeña satisfacción de leer el miedo en sus grandes ojos café.

Si ella le temía, entonces no lamentaría su ausencia en su cama.

Desafortunadamente, él había notado más que la expresión de sus ojos. También había notado que estaban moteados con oro y probablemente serían más atractivos si estuvieran iluminados por una sonrisa en vez de deslucidos por la resignación.

Luego sus hombres lo presionaron a seguir adelante, sin dejarle más alternativa que guiar a su esposa no deseada hacia los pocos escalones de piedra donde el sacerdote esperaba ante la puerta abierta de la capilla.

Como si el santo padre supiera que Edward escaparía a la más leve oportunidad, inmediatamente inició la ceremonia que amarraría a la chica Swan a Edward para el resto de sus días, Dios Mediante.

La pura curiosidad, nada más, hizo a Edward echar una mirada furtiva a su novia durante la oración inaugural. Las tiznadas pestañas descansaron sobre sus mejillas... Sus mejillas que, si es posible, habían palidecido aún más desde que el sacerdote había empezado su sacro monólogo.

Sus labios se movieron en silenciosa oración, y, los santos le preservasen, no podía evitar notar cuán llenos estaban. Exquisitos y suaves, ella tenía unos labios que podía haber reclamado en un rápido y posesivo beso en años anteriores.

Anteriormente él había arrojado a un lado tales ideas temerarias.

Lágrimas no derramadas se pegaron a sus gruesas pestañas y en vista de que una de ellas súbitamente bajó rodando por su mejilla, el nudo frío en su estómago se hizo más fuerte y algún maldito músculo en su mandíbula comenzó temblar con furia.

Por las rodillas de Lucifer, ¿seguramente la perspectiva de una boda con él no sería _tan _insoportable?

Él era el que menos ganaba con la boda, después de todo. Ella tenía mucho que ganar.

Una mirada, sin embargo, a la forma como ella apretaba firmemente sus manos hacia delante, le aseguró que ciertamente temía convertirse en su esposa.

Edward luchó contra el deseo de jurar. Él no era un ogro, y había tratado de consolarla anoche. No era su culpa que ella huyese del solar antes de que hubiese tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Muchas eran las mujeres que gustosamente se lanzarían a sus pies. Al menos en los viejos días antes de que la perfidia de Tanya hubiera estropeado su vida. Y en los años en que había peleado junto a Bruce, no había habido una sola noche durante sus correrías a través de la tierra en la que hubiera tenido que dormir solo... a menos que él lo prefiriese.

Su pericia en la cama había sido casi tan legendaria como la de su rey.

La chica Swan debería estar agradecida de convertirse en su novia.

No era que tuviese la intención de consumar su matrimonio.

Cuando el sacerdote se descuidó, la mirada de Edward cayó sobre los pechos de Isabella. Ellos se levantaron y cayeron con su respiración, y sólo un ciego no advertiría las atrayentes curvas que formaban bajo la pesada seda que ella vestía.

Alguien aclaró fuertemente su garganta, y el golpe afilado de un codo en uno de sus costados hizo que su atención volviera a la ceremonia. ¡Por el aliento de St. Ninian! Él apenas había sido consciente de haber hecho los votos, escasamente recordaba la bendición y el intercambio de anillos.

Aún estaba allí el sacerdote de pie, mientras sostenía un pergamino enrollado y estaba a la expectativa de que Edward tomara la pluma que le ofrecía y cediera su alma.

Como si una fuerza nunca vista guiara su mano, Edward garabateó su nombre en el documento y le dio el cañón de la pluma a su novia. Ella hizo lo mismo, luego antes de darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, ellos habían pasado a la capilla para la misa y la santa comunión.

Había terminado.

Unas pocas palabras, unas bendiciones habían sido brevemente murmuradas sin que apenas las registrara su mente, y él estaba otra vez casado. Ligado, por lo menos nominalmente, a una nueva esposa que le miraba con sus enormes ojos café como si estuviera a punto de llevarla a las mismas profundidades del infierno.

Y, lo admitió amargamente, quizás era verdad.

Pero por alguna razón no podía comprender que sintiera un deseo innegable de probarle que no era el demonio que ella aparentemente pensaba que era. Por un momento muy breve, Edward quiso ver sus ojos moteados de oro brillando con alegría en vez de esa mirada de temor que le dirigía.

Era una buena cosa que le hubiera escogido una recámara que estuviera tan lejos como era posible de la suya. Todo el mundo en su familia sabía que no quería nada de ella. Sólo el orgullo podría evitar que cruzara el gran salón para alcanzar las escaleras que conducían a su cuarto.

Si sus hombres pensaban que había cambiado sus convicciones y andaba a la caza de ella como un ciervo, estarían severamente decepcionados. Los dejaría hacer el ridículo, decidió, mientras se hacinaban alrededor de ella al momento de detenerse fuera de la capilla. Fueron los únicos quienes afirmaron que hubo un tiempo en que él buscaba el amor de una mujer virtuosa, no él.

Sí, los dejaría hacer el tonto si eso los complacía.

Sólo Sir Emmett tuvo la buena idea de quedarse a su lado. Desafortunadamente, Edward sospechaba que el hombre se quedó cerca sólo para evitar que él fuera a alguna parte, no por algún sentido de lealtad. Considerando la forma como el inglés se pavoneó en su presencia, actuando más caballeroso que el cortesano francés más avezado, Edward no dudaba que Emmett se había nominado así mismo como el campeón de Lady Isabella.

No que ella necesitase uno.

Si bien ella se había mostrado doblegada e infeliz durante la ceremonia matrimonial, su nueva esposa tenía una mente propia. Ella lo había probado ayer por la tarde en su solar.

Volviéndose, fijó en su amigo una fiera mirada. —¿Qué le dijiste para conseguir que bajara aquí?

Sir Emmett dobló sus brazos y tuvo el mal gusto de parecer poderosamente satisfecho consigo mismo.

— ¿Bien?

— Nada solo lo que pensé que la dama quería escuchar.

Edward resistió el deseo de estrangular al inglés.

—Te ruego que me aclares lo que podría haber sido eso.

—Simplemente que tú no quisiste decir todo lo que dijiste ayer por la tarde en el solar, que tú expresaste eso en consideración por su condición virginal, no queriendo asustarla indebidamente.

El repentino repiqueteo de las campanas de la iglesia y la aclamación igualmente fuerte de los miembros de su clan ahogó el oscuro juramento de Edward. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que sus hombres prácticamente tropezaban sobre sus torpes pies en el afán de captar la atención de su novia.

San Columba lo preservara, ¿ellos habían olvidado la traición y las intrigas que habían envenenado Eilean Creag la última vez que una Lady MacCullen había residido dentro de su castillo?

Quedándose deliberadamente atrás, Edward observó al bullicioso gentío de juerguistas que iban hacia el salón, su nueva esposa sé salvaguardaba en medio de ellos. Los dejó actuar como tontos y que bebieran como insensatos en el banquete de boda. Él, en primer lugar, tenía pocos deseos de celebrar.

Él había ofrecido por la chica Swan porque ella era la séptima hija de una séptima hija y por consiguiente estaba dotada con la visión. Todo lo que quería era el uso de esto.

Nada más, él se lo había dejado claro.

A él no le importaba cuántos cuentos le había contado Emmett a ella. Ella sólo necesitaba suministrarle la respuesta que él necesitaba, advertirle del peligro inminente a su clan, cuidar a Anthony, y la dejaría en paz.

Sería bastante simple evitarla en un castillo del tamaño de Eilean Creag.

¿Y por qué tenía esa fastidiosa sensación en su estómago?

Frunciendo el ceño, no sea que cualquiera se atreviese a pensar que tenía cualquier cosa aparte de un disgusto, Edward miró con fiereza a través de la muralla, viendo a los pendencieros celebrantes.

— ¿Estás listo para unirte a las festividades? —Sir Emmett puso una mano en el hombro de Edward, urgiéndole a bajar los escalones de la capilla. — No hay un banquete matrimonial sin novio.

— Sí, —Edward estuvo misteriosamente de acuerdo. —Soy atrevido al decir que podría brillar por mi ausencia, ¿podría?

Cuando cruzaron la muralla, la causa de su desastroso temperamento se fue haciendo cada vez más clara con cada pasó que daba. Él temía que Isabella Swan daría más de lo que él había negociado.

Mucho más.

Y esa era una idea que no le agradaría en absoluto.

.

.

.

.

—Fuera de nuestro camino, dejen paso a la dama, —gritó Jasper, forzando un camino a través del nudo de fiesteros que bloqueaban la entrada al castillo. Una vez dentro, él intentó impulsar a Isabella hacia delante, pero ella lo detuvo clavando sus talones en el piso.

—¿Está algo fuera de lugar, milady?

—Eso es lo que yo quisiera saber. — Isabella alzó su voz para que pudiera oírse por encima del estrépito que había en el gran salón. — No vi a Anthony entre la gente ni en la capilla.

— No, —dijo el escudero, alzando la voz igualmente.

— ¿Por qué no? Seguramente él debería haber estado…

Jasper repentinamente agarró sus brazos y la sacó del camino de dos Highlanders que luchaban dando tumbos un poco más allá de ellos.

—Este no es el mejor lugar para ubicarse, milady. Por favor permítame escoltarla lejos de la puerta, luego le explicare sobre Anthony.

Sin mayor explicación, el escudero la condujo hacia la tarima levantada en el extremo más alejado del salón. Aún cuando estaba abarrotada a su llegada la noche anterior, la gran cámara abovedada estaba ahora a reventar con los fiesteros. Ella nunca había visto nada comparado a tan elaborada celebración.

Alguien había esparcido por el suelo cientos de reinas de los prados, pétalos de rosa, y tomillo. Era un gran espectáculo que hacía que las fiestas que su padre había hecho en Dundonnell parecieran insignificantes.

Una veintena de trompetistas, a gran altura por encima de la galería de los músicos, competían con los gritos alegres y las risas que llenaban el amplio cuarto y un trío de juglares desfilaba entre los celebrantes, cantando ruidosamente canciones obscenas.

Cantidades de panes y numerosas jarras de plata llenas de cerveza y vino estaban ya puestas en las mesas mientras una sarta interminable de sirvientes llevaba bandejas de cada delicadeza imaginable de las cocinas.

Pero Isabella no dejaría que la gala o la tentadora serie de platos festivos la alejaran de su propósito. Cuando alcanzaron la mesa principal, y Jasper le ofreció una silla complicadamente tallada, ella se quedó de pie.

— ¿Dónde está Anthony?

— En su cama, milady, — le dijo el escudero. —Él está enfermo.

—¿Qué le aflige? —Le preguntó. — ¿Lo sabes?

—Sí, es su estómago. El cocinero le permitió comer demasiados flanes

—Entonces iré con él, — Declaró Isabella, mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

Su intención pareció poner nervioso a Jasper, pues él lanzó una rápida mirada a través del salón hacia la entrada que ellos justamente acababan de dejar.

— A Sir Edward no le gustará si usted no está en su lugar cuando él entre al salón.

—Y yo no podría tomar ni un solo pedacito de comida si no puedo ver al niño. ¿Sabes si tu laird ha enviado a alguien para que lo vea?

— El cocinero envió a una de las lavanderas a su recámara más temprano, pero Sir Edward ha ordenado que el muchacho permanezca en cama.- Una y otra vez, Jasper recorrió con la mirada la lejana puerta. —Él se enoja fácilmente, así que nosotros intentamos no molestarle en demasía acerca de Anthony.

— _¿Molestarlo?—_ Isabella miró severamente al escudero, la autocompasión que había sentido en la capilla era ahora reemplazada por la cólera. —Yo diría que es el niño quien está siendo molestado por un dolor de estómago.

Jasper asintió pero no dijo nada.

—¿Me permites pedirte un favor?

—Sólo tiene que pedirlo. —Él se inclinó profundamente. —Será un placer servirla

—¿Recuerdas dónde está mi recámara?

— Por supuesto, milady.

— Entonces por favor ve a traer mi bolsa de cuero. Cuando regreses, me gustaría ser escoltada a las cocinas. — Ante el desconcierto en la cara del escudero, ella explicó, —ahí están mis hierbas medicinales. Quiero confeccionar una _tisana _de menta para Anthony. El brebaje aliviará sus dolores del estómago.

Jasper asintió, pero una apariencia de incomodidad cruzó sus rasgos. Él no hizo movimiento de salir.

— ¿Es demasiado difícil mi petición?

— No. —Un tinte rosado manchó sus mejillas. — Es sólo que Su Señoría esperará su presencia en la mesa principal.

— Entonces date prisa en tu mandado, y no tendré necesidad de tardar. — Isabella arqueó una ceja frente al escudero, asombrada frente a su propio nervio. —Mientras más pronto Anthony pueda beber la _tisana,_ más pronto él y yo podremos tomar nuestros lugares en la mesa de tu señor.

La mandíbula de Jasper se cayó, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, pero él se inclinó de modo respetuoso otra vez y se fue corriendo.

Poco tiempo después, él había regresado con su bolsita herbaria y la había escoltado a las cocinas, Isabella consiguió llegar a la deprimente recámara de Anthony con un humeante vaso lleno de agua de menta. Jasper siguió silenciosamente detrás de ella, iluminando el camino con una antorcha.

Prefiriendo estar sola con el niño, Isabella entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta, dejando al escudero esperándola en el corredor. Anthony dormía pacíficamente, así que ella se tomó un momento para recorrer con la mirada la recámara. La encontró severamente carente de calor y casi tan yerma como el solar de su nuevo marido. Quizás más porque ningún tapiz adornaba las paredes.

Sólo los bordados de las cortinas de la cama daban al desolado cuarto una semblanza de color. Una silla para niño con respaldo de barrotes permanecía cerca de la chimenea, y una pequeña mesa de roble oscuro estaba puesta al lado de la cama. Un grupo de flores silvestres marchitas estaban colocadas encima de la mesa, y un viejo perro dormía enrollado al pie de la cama del niño.

Como antes, el perro abrió un ojo, la miró, y regresó a su siesta. Satisfecha pues la enorme bestia no planteaba amenaza, cruzó el cuarto y contempló al niño dormido.

_Su nuevo hijastro._

Un niño aparentemente rechazado por su padre como ella lo había sido por el suyo... Si bien las razones eran muy diferentes.

Su corazón le dolió por el estado del niño. Incapaz de ayudarse a sí misma, ella extendió la mano y acarició su pelo.

Inmediatamente, él se puso boca arriba y abrió sus ojos, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azul oscuro tan parecidos a los de su padre que su respiración se atascó en su garganta. Excepto que los ojos de su esposo mantenían permanentemente una expresión oscura que había hecho que inicialmente pensara que sus ojos eran negros.

Isabella dejó escapar su respiración en un suave suspiro y brindó al niño una tierna sonrisa. Ella aún no podía hablar, sólo podía mirar con asombro la pura perfección de la cara del niño. En verdad, Anthony MacCullen la miraba de igual manera que su esposo poniéndole la carne de gallina.

¿Cómo podía el hombre dudar que el muchacho fuese de su propia carne? Era imposible no ver el parecido.

Anthony era una versión en miniatura de su guapo padre. Pero donde la belleza del padre había sido menguada por el aspecto siniestro y desconfiado, en el hijo le daba la cara de un ángel.

Confiando, bueno y puro.

Un increíble sentimiento de compasión fluyó en Isabella, llenándola de calor y de un agudo deseo de proteger al niño del dolor.

Y de la infelicidad.

Especialmente de la infelicidad.

De repente estaba muy contenta de haber venido a Eilean Creag. No importaba lo que Edward MacCullen pensaba de ella... si él la encontraba poco deseable para su cama o no, su niño la necesitaba y haría lo mejor que pudiera para asegurar que Anthony recibiera el amor y la felicidad que él merecía.

Mientras ella lo contemplaba, muy cerca de las lágrimas, tan abrumada estaba por la emoción, que el niño se levantó un poco apoyándose en sus codos.

—¿eres tú mi nueva madre? —Le preguntó. —El cocinero dijo que tú vendrías.

—Sí, Anthony, supongo que yo lo soy. Tu padre y yo nos casamos esta mañana.

Isabella tomó asiento en el borde de la cama.

—¿Te gustaría que yo sea tu nueva madre?

Él la miró solemnemente por un momento antes de contestar.

—Sí, me gustaría. Tienes el pelo más lindo que he visto.

El corazón de Isabella se hinchó, y el calor picó detrás de sus ojos. Nadie salvo sus hermanos la había elogiado y aun estos fueron pocos y a grandes intervalos. Ella no supo qué decirle a Anthony, y aun si lo supiera, dudaba que pudiera hablar después del grueso nudo que se había alojado en su garganta.

Anthony recorrió con la mirada la mesa y frunció el ceño.

—Recogí flores para ti, pero me enfermé antes de podértelas dar. Lo siento ya no son bonitas. — Él recogió el flácido ramillete y lo colocó en su regazo.

—Oh, no, Anthony, las flores están preciosas. Son lo más bello que he visto— La voz de Isabella tembló cuando sostuvo el ramillete y lo admiró. Ella sabía que las lágrimas estaban resbalando sobre sus mejillas. Era el primer ramillete que había recibido.

—Estás llorando, —le dijo, la preocupación nublando sus ojos. — ¿Hice algo mal?

Extendiendo su mano, Isabella amablemente acarició con su palma la mejilla del niño. — No, tú no has hecho nada para desagradarme. Estoy muy feliz. Eres un muchacho muy galante, y te agradezco las flores.

—¿Tú no te irás? — Le preguntó, su frente todavía arrugada con la preocupación.

El corazón de Isabella se retorció.

—No, nunca te dejaré. Permaneceré aquí contigo, — ella le prometió.

Sin quitar la mirada de él, trató de alcanzar el vaso de agua de menta que había colocado en la pequeña mesa al lado de la cama.

—He traído algo para calmar el dolor de tu barriga.

.

.

Más tarde, mientras seguía a Jasper bajando las escaleras, la pequeña mano de Anthony apretaba la de ella, la advertencia más reciente del escudero acerca del temperamento de su nuevo marido daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente. A _Sir Edward no le gustará que traiga a Anthony a su mesa,_ le había advertido en voz baja para que el niño no lo oyese. _Él es temible cuando está enojado, _había agregado poco antes de que hubieran iniciado su descenso de regreso al vestíbulo.

_¿Hay algo que no lo irrite?_' había preguntado Isabella, esperando que su voz no revelara su miedo de fastidiar a su formidable marido. Pero su ansiedad tenía poca importancia comparada con la necesidad del niño quien deslizaba su mano en la suya tan confiadamente. Por su bien, no tenía otra opción que ser audaz.

—Espero que usted haya pensado detenidamente esto, milady, — le dijo el escudero, deteniéndose tan abruptamente al pie de las escaleras que Isabella chocó con su espalda.

—No tengo nada de lo que preocuparme, Jasper, —le dijo ella con más convicción de la que sentía.

Sus dedos apretando con fuerza el manojo de flores flácidas que sostenía en su mano libre. Sí, ella había pensado detenidamente sus acciones y sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Desafortunadamente, también sabía que estaba a punto de liberar la furia del diablo.

* * *

**jajaja me encanta la forma en que Emmett molesta al laird y la reacción de éste ... por otro lado ¿Como creen que reaccionara Edward frente a Anthony?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO CUATRO**

—¿Has visto su pelo? —Edward se reclinó en su banco cubierto por el mantel de la mesa presidencial y sus ojos resplandecieron afiladamente en Sir Emmett.

Para su irritación, el Sassunach lo ignoró, o no oyó, su pregunta. En lugar de eso, su más robusto caballero se mostró completamente absorto mirando al arisco y anciano senescal de Eilean Creag, Billy, mandando sobre su compañía de criados cuando ellos se encasillaron a través del abarrotado vestíbulo.

Cada uno llevaba en el hombro una gran bandeja de algún tipo de ave de caza elaboradamente adornada o una gran pierna de carne asada, todo preparado con especial cuidado para los festejos de la boda.

Perturbado, Edward pasó a través del asiento llamativamente vacío a su izquierda y le dio a su amigo un repentino golpe en las costillas. Alzando la voz por encima del jaleo, lo intento de nuevo.

— Digo, ¿has visto su pelo?

— ¿Liebres? —Emmett se vengó de él con la mayor inocencia posible considerando su deformidad. - Es cierto que Billy habrá encargado un número considerable. Si tenemos suerte, quizás las haya preparado con su salsa especial de cebolla y azafrán.

—Es _su_ pelo de lo que hablo, ignorante embaucador —Edward bramó imparcialmente, no importándole si todos en la mesa le escuchaban. — Te daré una explicación, Strongbow. _Ahora_, antes de que su señoría escoja unirse a nosotros.

— ¿Explicación? —La ceja de Emmett se elevó con un guiño.

—Deja de repetir mis palabras como un tonto de capirote o te haré reemplazar al bufón que Billy dio trabajo para entretenernos esta tarde.

Emmett agachó su frente inmediatamente. — ¿Qué es lo que te molesta, amigo?

— Es francamente la frase que dijiste —que ella era, tan poco atractiva como el trasero de una puerca—. Edward cito, su furia siendo severamente engañosa probando su temperamento.

— ¿Negarías tú esas palabras?

—No, —Emmett declaró con gran calma, ofreciendo su copa hacia un joven escudero el cual prontamente la relleno con vino especiado. —Y es cierto que es lo que vi el día que visité Dundonnell. Ella estaba en el muro exterior del castillo, enseñando a un pequeño muchacho como blandir su espada de madera cuando llegué. La lluvia había convertido la tierra en un mar de barro. Ambos, ella y el muchacho estaban cubiertos con eso, pero ella no parecía prestarle atención. Tuve la impresión que los gritos de risa del niño tenían más importancia para ella que un poco de barro en su túnica.

Edward se tragó las enojadas palabras que quiso arrojar a su amigo. El ecuánime ingles era el único hombre vivo que lograba hacerle sentir culpable, incluso cuando tenía razón.

Como ahora.

Así que _él,_ quien la había escogido, había hecho el papel de tonto. Él cuyo mundo se inclinaba a los lados con la simple visión de su pelo trenzado este amanecer.

Una esposa con unas gloriosas trenzas significaba problemas, a pesar de los caballerosos intentos de Emmett de pintarla con gran servilismo como una media santa, empalagosa con los niños e ignorante del efecto que su pelo tendría sobre cualquier hombre mortal menor de ochenta y quizás de unos cuantos más.

Pero en vez de hacerse pasar vergüenza adicionalmente por los comentarios del bonito discurso de Emmett, indudablemente diseñado para enfatizar la bondad de carácter de su nueva novia, él apretó sus labios con una mueca disgustada. Él se contentaría con darle al caballero Sassunach otra fría y dura mirada.

— Si recuerdo, que tú me cuestionaste acerca de cómo ella apareció ese día, y te dije la verdad, —continuó Emmett, obviamente deleitándose con el desagrado de Edward. —Si me hubieras interrogado si pensaba que ella se limpiaría adecuadamente, mi respuesta habría sido muy diferente.

Eso lo consiguió. Edward apretó fuertemente con sus dedos alrededor de los apoyabrazos de su silla. Si cualquier otro se hubiese atrevido a burlarse entonces, él habría empuñado la afilada espada apoyada sobre la mesa y cortado la lengua del ofensor.

Mejor aún, usaría una espada _desafilada_.

—¿Por quién tomaras partido ahora, ingles? —finalmente preguntó, sus manos permaneciendo quietas agarrando la silla como si tratara de romper los robustos reposabrazos de roble en dos.

— Por ti, milord, —Emmett contesto valerosamente, levantando su cáliz en un brindis silencioso. —Como siempre, tú bienestar es mi más fijo deseo.

Edward cogió su vaso, un intrincado cáliz de plata esculpido con un dragón de mar y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas, y tomo un largo trago de hippocras**_(1)_,** una mezcla intoxicante de vino tinto y especias que Cook había preparado especialmente para el banquete de bodas.

Después de que una considerable cantidad fluyese por sus labios, dejó de golpe el cáliz en la mesa. El festín especialmente preparado sabía tan amargo como su humor, una delicada combinación de sabores se desaprovechaba en él.

Ensuciados por su descontento.

—¿Esta algo mal? —preguntó Emmett, su fina frente arqueándose hacia arriba.

— No— contestó bruscamente Edward, reacio a expresar que _todo _estaba mal, pero incapaz de señalar exactamente lo que le molestaba mayormente.

_Todo le molestaba._

— Pareces... angustiado, — comento Emmett. —Toma, bebe algo más de hippocras.

Edward sujeto su cáliz mientras Emmett, siempre galante, lo rellenaba con una generosa dosis de vino condimentado. Pero a Edward no le importaba absolutamente nada beber y aún menos durante los festejos.

La verdad sea dicha, él solo deseaba escapar de los confines del decorado y festivo comedor y retirarse a una tranquila esquina del castillo.

_Solo._

Sin su nueva novia.

Sin sus cuidados.

Y sin la jauría de miembros idiotas de su clan y su absurda charla.

Una rápida mirada alrededor de la mesa presidencial le dijo que nadie más compartía su desagrado. Todos los presentes, desde los amigos en los que más confiaba y parientes hasta el más bajo de sus criados, todos sonreían como estúpidos siervos de la gleba.

Bufones hasta el último de ellos.

Insensatos tontos bromeando entre ellos acerca de la prolongada ausencia de la novia. Los más atrevidos, ya profundamente borrachos, ruidosamente proclamaban que ella no tendría duda de las historias contadas sobre la legendaria pericia del MacCullen en la cama y se habría encerrado en su alcoba, acobardada con miedo, todavía esperando en secreto ser raptada.

¡Como si él desease a la chica! Él no quería hacer nada con ella.

Con trenzas sedosas y llameantes o no.

¿Y qué le importaba a él, donde _estaba_ ella de todos modos?

Por los mártires benditos, ¿en qué momento tomaría su lugar a su lado? Pero, no, ella perdía tiempo otra vez, dejándole como un tonto del mismo modo que lo hizo esa mañana mientras había estado esperando sus pasos en la capilla.

Con su desagrado acumulándose, Edward recorrió con la mirada la cámara en neblinas por el humo. Forzando su vista, trató de ver momentáneamente su pelo cobrizo, esperando verla apresurándose hacia la mesa presidencial, mostrándose consecuentemente contrita por su tardanza.

Pero a ella no se la veía en ninguna parte.

¿Y dónde estaba su primer escudero?

Fuera observando a la luz de la luna a la nueva dama del castillo, sin duda. Edward frunció el ceño. Si no fuera por su orgullo, estaría tentado de acudir allí y estropear su estratagema.

No se rebajaría a hacerlo, sin embargo. Un jefe de clan tenía una cierta dignidad que mantener.

No, el trataría con su novia a su tiempo, y en privado. Por lo que respecta a Jasper, el joven era demasiado sensible para su bien. ¡Si él se había permitido ser engañado para ayudar a su esposa a escapar de Dundonnell, ¡entonces él haría al muchacho restregar el pozo negro hasta que brillase como el culo de un niño!

¡Y quizás él tendría la ayuda de su nueva esposa!

Por primera vez en todo el día, Edward sonrió.

Si él _realmente_ quería mejorar su humor, ordenaría a Emmett que les ayudara. Bien que servía el patán para fingir ser un tonto.

Si, él tendría unas palabras con todos ellos después. Por ahora, él no tenía mucho donde escoger, solo sufrir los festejos del día y así podría retirarse al santuario de su recámara.

Y la desgracia sea para cualquier tonto infeliz que intentase tratar de detenerle.

—Tienes una expresión más oscura que la armadura negra que más te favorece. No es extraño que la dama haya preferido más bien demorarse en estar a tu lado —Emmett le dio un fuerte golpe en su hombro. —Ven, brindemos por un futuro feliz para ti y tu novia.

— ¿Un _futuro feliz_?— Edward entrecerró los ojos en su amigo. Los severos golpes en la cabeza que Emmett recibió una vez tuvieron que desconcertar sus sentidos. — Tú sabes mejor que nadie porque me case con ella, así que desiste de tus bromas de idiota. Nada me interesa compartir un futuro con ella, te complazca o no.

Edward hizo una pausa para inspirar, y en el momento en que abrió su boca para reprocharle a su amigo por esos sentimientos ridículos, todos los presentes dejaron escapar un suspiro colectivo.

Entonces el vestíbulo se aquieto.

Excepto por un simplón temerario que gritó, — ¡Estupendo el fantasma de Caesar!

Esa era ella.

Tenía que ser ella.

Incluso aunque el humo de la hoguera le hacía muy difícil ver justamente más allá de la mesa principal, él lo sabía.

Y a juzgar por lo boquiabiertos que estaban los miembros de su clan él podía ver, que ella había hecho algo desagradable.

O audaz.

¿Pero qué?

¿Ella había rodado entre los cerdos, ensuciando la fina túnica que había provisto para ella? ¿O se había cortado sus gloriosas trenzas, pensando en fastidiarle y hacerle pasar vergüenza acudiendo al banquete de bodas rasurada como un viejo calvo?

Si es así, ella se sorprendería, pues él estaría encantado... ella le habría ahorrado el problema de afeitarla por sí mismo. Los santos sabían que él sentía una gran tentación por hacer eso.

— _¡Eso es! Había traído al muchacho con ella. —_

Claras, repentinas, y yendo directamente a su corazón como una flecha bien dirigida, rápidamente las murmuraciones atravesaron la bruma de sus frustraciones.

Edward se congeló.

No importó nada quien pronunció las palabras. Él nunca lo sabría y no le importó.

Era el significado detrás de ellas lo que le dejó frío.

No se dio cuenta de que había aflojado su cáliz hasta que este topó con la mesa con un seco ruido sordo, su contenido chorreando en el mantel de un profundo rojo como sangre derramada.

Dejando caer su vino pareció quebrarse el hechizo del innatural silencio, también, por un momento él miró el mantel arruinado, el salón entero se convirtió en un pandemonium.

Una cacofonía de voces.

Puro caos.

Y a través de todo eso Edward oyó solo una palabra: Anthony.

_La muchacha había hecho lo que ningún miembro de su clan se había atrevido._

Ella había traído al muchacho ante él, en su salón, y escogiendo un momento cuando él no podría hacer nada por ello. No con el sacerdote sentado a su derecha y sus hombres observando cada movimiento suyo.

No era ningún secreto lo que pensaban de su comportamiento hacia el niño, escasamente poco les importaba que su corazón hubiera sido retorcido en su pecho y pisoteado, reducido a polvo en la suciedad.

La sangre de Edward fluyó ardiente y helada mientras él exploraba las sombras, esforzándose en ver momentáneamente a su novia y al muchacho que una vez pensó su hijo.

El temor le llenó cuando anticipó el momento en que su fija mirada caería sobre ellos. Pero profundamente, la anticipación hacia que su corazón bombeara incluso más rápido mientras la cólera de su propia debilidad frunció su frente en una mueca aguda de disgusto.

Su nueva esposa debería sentirse agradecida por su sexo. Si fuera un hombre, él la desollaría lentamente por tal flagrante desatención de sus órdenes. Ni un alma bajo su techo intentaría tal afrenta.

Sintió a Emmett coger su brazo y hablarle, pero no podía entender sus palabras. Su cabeza martilleaba, y la sangre precipitándose a través de sus venas transformó todo sonido en un zumbido ininteligible.

Todo excepto la palabra que le causaba tanto dolor y cortaba directamente a través de sus defensas como si fueran absolutamente nada excepto mantequilla.

_Anthony, Anthony, Anthony_... el nombre hizo eco a través del cavernoso salón, repercutiendo en las paredes de piedra, reverberando en sus oídos hasta que temió que su cabeza explotaría en pedazos.

Si solo pudiese ver mejor, pero el humo del fuego de la chimenea y las antorchas de la pared llenaban la cámara abovedada, nublando su vista, haciéndole difícil divisarlos.

No que él quisiese.

No obstante, que Dios le perdonase, su mirada traicionera registró la oscuridad. Habían pasado cerca de dos años desde que se había encargado del niño, y verdaderamente le _hubiera visto_.

Librándose del agarre de hierro de Emmett, Edward empujó hacia atrás la mesa y permaneció de pie. Se apoyó para protegerse, plantando sus manos firmemente sobre la mesa para abstenerse de sentarse de nuevo en su silla... una humillante posibilidad considerando el modo que sus rodillas amenazaban con doblársele.

Con el último acopio de su fuerza de voluntad, obligó a sus piernas a dejar de estremecerse mientras escrudiñaba el abarrotado salón.

Luego, de pronto, la lóbrega apariencia pareció despejarse, y localizó a su esposa casi inmediatamente. Su pelo suelto, resplandeciendo más deslumbrante que la llama más brillante, la delató. Su primer escudero permanecía de pie a su lado, y él, también, se asemejaba a una llama, pero su cara era lo que resplandecía, no su pelo.

Si, Jasper conocía al dedillo a su señor y este podría estar poderosamente disgustado.

Y su arrepentimiento estaba adecuadamente justificado. Pero el castigo de Jasper sería repartido más tarde. Por el momento, no le importaba nada de su escudero y menos aún su nueva señora y esposa.

Su completa atención se enfocaba en el pequeño niño que ella llevaba de la mano.

Más alto y robusto que el niño regordete que Edward hacía rebotar en su rodilla, Anthony se había convertido en un buen mozo. Alguien había colocado un tartan del tamaño del niño con los colores MacCullen verde y azules sobre su hombro izquierdo, plegándolo en el lugar apropiado bajo un finamente labrado y obviamente nuevo cinturón de cuero.

Un cinturón que _él_ debería haber dado forma.

Edward parpadeó hacia atrás la picante sensación en sus ojos cuando clavó sus ojos en el cinturón bellamente elaborado. Lo último que él había hecho para Anthony había sido una espada de juguete que había tallado en madera para el cuarto cumpleaños del muchacho.

Todavía podía recordar la mirada de admiración en la cara de Anthony cuando se la había dado.

Parecía como si hubieran pasado cien años desde entonces.

Sin previo aviso, una palpitación de última hora comenzó detrás del cuello de Edward después se propagó más abajo para aferrar su pico en una llave estranguladora tan considerable que exprimió la respiración fuera de sus pulmones.

Entre más tiempo se quedaba mirando en el niño, más dolorosa se convertía la tirantez, pero él no podía apartar su mirada.

A los seis años, Anthony parecía de todos modos una versión en miniatura de un valiente guerrero MacCullen. No se podía negar que la sangre del clan corría fuerte y orgullosa a través de sus venas. Incluso a través del vestíbulo, se podía ver francamente que el muchacho tenía un parecido bien definido a Edward.

No, él se parecía _exactamente_ a Edward.

Y como de orgulloso se había sentido él una vez del parecido innegable.

El dolor en el estómago de Edward se intensifico, doliéndole como si ferozmente alguien hubiera clavado un cuchillo a la fuerza en sus tripas y lo hubiese retorcido, cruelmente incrementando la tortura, aprovechándose de un hombre ya acosado por sus rodillas.

Un profundo gemido fluyó en su garganta, y lo disfrazó como una tos. Todo habría sido tan simple si James MacCullen, su odiado hermanastro y el amante de su primera esposa, no pudiese ser tomado por su gemelo.

Ciertamente, el destino no había mostrado misericordia al robar todo lo que alguna vez había amado. Él y su enemigo deberían actuar por el bien del niño antes que el suyo como los más sabios hombres, así no habría uno entre ellos que pudiese decir que la semilla que engendró a Anthony había fluido de él o de las ijadas de James.

Y la duda le mataba.

Le había matado, pues seguramente su vida no había valido la pena vivirla desde el día que se había enterado de la traición de Tanya.

Pero podía ser que el final de su sufrimiento estuviese al alcance de su mano. Altas esperanzas tenía en que Isabella Swan -no, _MacCullen_ - pondría fin a sus días, y sus noches, de desesperación.

Cuando clavó los ojos en el niño, un gran desanimo le sobrellevó deprimiéndole. Un pesado, aplastante peso, apartó aun lado todo lo demás, dejando solo una desesperada necesidad para descender a su silla.

Por los crucifijos, no podría aguantar su postura y observar su aproximación.

Era demasiado.

Con gran esfuerzo, se hundió en el respaldo, dejando escapar su respiración en un profundo suspiro en el momento en que reclinó su espalda contra los cojines de su asiento señorial cubierto por el mantel.

Siempre caballeroso, Emmett vertió una dosis generosa de vino que él gustosamente aceptó, agradecidamente apretando sus dedos alrededor del pesado cáliz de plata.

Agarrar firmemente el vaso le proporcionó una buena forma de esconder el estremecimiento de sus manos mientras esperaba. Él solo esperaba, una vez que su esposa se abrió paso trabajosamente por el salón y tomó su lugar a su lado, que ella finalmente le proporcionaría la respuesta que sólo ella le podría dar.

Y por el poder del Santo Crucifijo, rezaba para que le gustara lo que ella tenía que decirle.

_¡Su nuevo esposo estaba borracho!_

O eso o es que la pura furia enojada tergiversaba sus rasgos y vidriaba sus ojos azul oscuro, convirtiéndolos en oscuras piscinas que se quedaron con la mirada fija a través de ella en vez de en ella.

Isabella se deslizó tan lejos de Edward MacCullen como se atrevió considerando las circunstancias estimadas ella ocupó el asiento de honor, un duplicado más pequeño de su asiento cubierto por el mantel, y también la parte de un plato trinchero con él.

Esforzándose en esconder su nerviosismo, ella le miró fijamente bajo sus pestañas bajadas, vigilándole mientras él sostenía apretadamente su cáliz con una mano y agarraba el borde de la mesa con la otra. La blancura de sus nudillos y el rígido gesto de su mandíbula la hicieron creer que era la ira y no una indulgencia excesiva con el licor lo que le afligía.

Ella tragó saliva pero conservó su espalda recta.

Ella nunca habría pensado que él estaría tan contrariado, tan distante y frío.

Él apenas la había reconocido cuando hubo tomado su lugar a su lado. Su saludo para Anthony había sido aún más escaso. Unas pocas palabras, una inclinación brusca de cabeza, y luego les había ignorado. Él se comportaba como si estuviese a muchas millas de distancia y no tan cercano que ella podía oler las distintas esencias masculinas con cada respiración que tomaba.

Isabella echó otro vistazo a su perfil inflexible. Él se quedó con la mirada fija al frente, a propósito evitándole sus ojos... y los de ese niño que ella había colocado sobre su regazo.

Él no se molestó en ocultar su desagrado, dejando su maldición librada a rienda suelta para pasar a través de él. Esta era visible para todos y muchos para verla.

La cólera de ella hirvió a fuego lento profundamente dentro por su comportamiento despectivo. Ella deslizó una mirada de reojo en él, viendo la expresión sombría en su cara y sintiendo su furia por su atrevimiento con él, al llevar a su hijo ante él.

— ¿Lady? —una voz expectante interrumpió sus pensamientos, y ella se giró, extendiendo sus manos hacia un joven escudero que portaba un aguamanil, palangana y toallas. —¿Puedo? — él preguntó, respetuosamente inclinado su cabeza hacia delante al verter el agua perfumada sobre sus manos.

Agradecida por la distracción, Isabella dio las gracias al escudero, luego ayudó a Anthony a lavarse también sus manos. Por _su _bien, ella trató de ignorar la tensión que emanaba de su marido, pero hacerlo era duro.

A pesar de sí misma, el corazón de Isabella golpeó furiosamente ante la visión del poderoso Laird MacCullen.

Si la presencia de su hijo no le afectaba es que no sentía verdadero amor por el niño.

Este hombre necesitaba que le enseñaran una importante lección. Si solo ella podía abrirle sus ojos y corazón, entonces le haría entender pronto y admitir que él tenía que cuidar al muchacho ya fuese o no que su verdadera sangre corriese en las venas de Anthony.

Solo entonces ella le diría la verdad.

Un pequeño tirón de su manga atrajo su atención.

—¿Debería marcharme, señora?

Los ojos de Anthony estaban redondeados, llenos de la vulnerabilidad de un niño no deseado.

— Se supone que no debería acercarme a la mesa principal.

—Que disparate, —discrepó Isabella. —Algún día tú serás el Laird. Todos los jefes, presentes o futuros, deben sentarse a la mesa principal.

Isabella dirigió una rápida mirada a su marido. —¿Es así o no?

Su mandíbula se crispó, y él se tomo su tiempo para contestar, pero finalmente a regañadientes admitió, —Sí, es el modo acostumbrado.

Sentándose más recta, Isabella alisó el pelo de Anthony y dijo, —Es correcto, hijo, tú lugar es aquí así como también es el mío.

- _Hijo_ dices tú, — Edward se apoyó a su lado y murmuró en su oído. —¿Y lo es, te pregunto?

Empezando a enfrentarse a él, su respiración se atascó en su garganta, tan intensa fue su fija mirada. — Yo aún no puedo verlo, milord, —ella mintió, otra vez rogándoles a los buenos santos que la guiaran. —Quizás si los viera más juntos podría decírselo.

Ella no lo habría estimado posible, pero la expresión en su cara se hizo más oscura.

—¿Quizás si tu afilases tú don algo mas no sería necesario?

—Y si vos, milord, mirase dentro de su corazón, entonces un don como el mío no sería necesario, —murmuró alejándose, no importándole si acrecentaba su ira aún más. —Pero por otra parte, dijeron que no poseía uno.

Al otro lado de ella, Isabella oyó al Sassunach ofrecer a Anthony barquillos azucarados.

Ansiosa por evitar más enfrentamientos, ella le dio la espalda a su esposo feudal no fuera que se pusiera tan irritado que alzase la voz, lastimando al niño con sus crueles palabras.

Aun incluso con la vista lejos de él, ella se sentía envuelta por su oscura presencia.

Isabella tembló. Quizá era mejor fortuna que el insulto de que él no la quería por una _verdadera_ esposa. Ella más bien permanecería virgen el resto de sus días antes de acostarse con un hombre tan despiadado como Edward MacCullen.

Contemplando al niño en su regazo, oró por sabiduría. A menudo había oído que nadie recibía cargas más pesadas de las que podía llevar, pero ella dudaba poderosamente de su habilidad para cargar sobre sus hombros esta nueva que se había impuesto a sí misma.

Sus instintos le decía que ambos, padre e hijo la necesitaban, ambos marido e hijastro sufrían gran dolor.

¿Pero podría ayudarles sin lastimarles excesivamente?

¿Se lastimaría ella _en _tratar de hacer eso?

¿Era está verdaderamente la razón por la que ella había sido enviada aquí... o estaba meramente entrometiéndose donde no debería interferir?

Anthony cambio de posición en su regazo y el blando, cálido peso de él ablando su corazón y fortaleció su determinación. Recorriéndole con la mirada, vio que se sentaba firmemente, inocentemente imitando a su padre, mirando a izquierda y derecha, sus manos apretadas en puños en su regazo.

Él miró fijamente haciendo muecas la leche de cabra que un criado había colocado ante él, su cara, tan parecida a la de su padre, ahora pálida y tensa. Él obviamente luchaba tan diligentemente para ignorar a su progenitor como él a su vez luchaba para ignorar a su hijo.

Era antinatural para un muchacho estar tan nervioso, pero ¿cómo podría no ser tímido y asustadizo con un padre que le había estado evitando?

Y era igualmente antinatural para un padre evitar a su hijo.

Cariñosamente, Isabella frotó el hombro de Anthony, esperando reconfortarle, extraordinariamente contenta cuando él no se apartó, sino que se apoyó en su mano como si diese la bienvenida a su toque.

Su aceptación hacia ella le dio una satisfacción que nunca había conocido, hincho su corazón con un amor para el niño que ahora podía llamar suyo.

Si su marido respondiera tan voluntariamente a sus avances, quizás tuviese una mediana oportunidad para atraerlos conjuntamente. Las ocasionales miradas furtivas que él dirigía hacia su hijo le dieron esperanzas.

Pero la apariencia inquebrantable de su perfil no dejaba dudas en lo que se refería a la enormidad de su tarea. Incluso, aún si él la dejara de lado como mujer, negándole que el niño fuera de su carne, ella le estaría por siempre agradecida por que le dio a su hijo para amarlo.

Con una mano amorosa, alisó el pelo de Anthony sobre su frente. En su honor, ella dio la palabra de llevar calor y amor a su vida. Por tanto tiempo como podía recordar, ella había tratado de creer que todas las cosas ocurrían por una razón.

Una buena razón.

A menudo era difícil de ver al principio, pero ella comprobó que si uno tenía paciencia, el tiempo usualmente revelaba la respuesta. El hijo de Edward MacCullen la necesitaba, y si los santos habían escogido enviarla para ayudarle, ella humildemente aceptaría el reto.

Una pequeña voz profundamente dentro de ella le decía que él le necesitaba, también. Ella no lo dudaba tampoco.

Con un solo dedo, tocó el exquisito cinturón que rodeaba las pequeñas caderas del muchacho. —Es un lindo cinturón el que llevas puesto, Anthony, — dijo ella, esperando aliviar su timidez. — Yo pienso que nunca he visto uno tan bueno.

Ella fue recompensada por una tímida sonrisa que se desvaneció excesivamente rápida.

—Billy lo hizo para mí, — le dijo.

- Y, ¿quién es Billy?

- Él es el senescal de papa, —Anthony canalizó en respuesta. —El me dio mi tartan, también.

—¿Lo hizo él entonces? — dijo Isabella, no perdiéndose la forma en que su marido escogió el momento para despejar ruidosamente su garganta como para ahogar completamente las palabras del niño. —Y es un elegante tartan. ¿Sabes lo que quieren decir los colores?

Anthony inclinó la cabeza solemnemente, luego comenzó a recitar, -— El verde es por el bosque y los campos, el azul por el cielo y el mar, atravesado con blanco por... por... - él tropezó con las palabras, mirándola con preocupados ojos profundamente azules tan parecidos a los de su padre que el corazón de Isabella se encogió.

Mordiéndose su labio inferior, el muchacho luchaba por recordar la línea del verso.

Su marido extrajo una profunda, audible respiración, entonces proveyó, — Blanco por la pureza, rojo por la sangre y audaces guerreros...

—... y todo significa libertad, justicia, honor y coraje, — terminó Anthony, su pequeño pecho parecía hincharse orgullosamente con cada palabra. Luego, él hecho una mirada de adoración pura al héroe de su padre.

Pero aunque él había ayudado al niño a recordar las palabras, Isabella había percibido más bien qué sentido a Edward MacCullen endurecerse a su lado con cada línea del verso que su hijo tan valientemente había recitado.

—Y después de este recital tan excelente, yo pienso que es hora de que subas hacia tu cama, —dijo Emmett, empujando hacia atrás la mesa. Con una afilada mirada a Edward, él cogió a Anthony en sus brazos. —Un futuro laird necesita dormir si quiere tener lo suficientemente anchos sus hombros para su futura posición, ¿no crees?

Edward inclinó rígidamente la cabeza pero no dijo nada. Solo cuando el Sassunach y Anthony estaban a unos buenos diez pasos de distancia, exclamó hacia ellos. — Fue bueno oírte recitar el significado de nuestros colores, muchacho.

Aunque una clara ocurrencia tardía, las palabras alentaron a Isabella. Era un comienzo. La mirada fija de Anthony se aferraba a su padre mientras Emmett le llevaba fuera. La escena hizo que el corazón de Isabella se encogiera.

Antes de que él llevase a Anthony escaleras arriba, Emmett se volvió. —Oye, Edward, no dejes que Billy vaya a buscar la piedra matrimonial hasta que regrese.

—Maldición, cogeré la tonta piedra y tendré que esconderme de Billy si él la trae. —se quejó su marido aun cuando en el salón brotaba un clamor amistoso, todos los presentes pidiendo la piedra.

Ceñudamente, Edward se puso de pie. —Cesen de gritar como bobos, — rugió él por encima del estrépito. — No habrá ceremonia de la piedra del matrimonio.

—_¿La ceremonia de la piedra del matrimonio? _—Isabella preguntó cuándo él se volvió a sentar.

En vez de responderla, él apretó sus labios en una fina línea, su entera conducta tensándose.

— ¿Qué te aflige, Edward? ¡Nunca ha habido una celebración de boda MacCullen sin una! - Una alborotadora voz repentinamente grito a voz en cuello desde las profundidades del salón. — ¡Y hemos estado esperando entusiasmados verte brindar con tu nueva novia!

— ¡Si! ¡Un brindis con la novia! —Un coro de hombres MacCullen cantaba con un bullicioso ritmo, elevando sus voces para rivalizar con los sonidos de las trompetas acompañantes. — ¡Larga vida y muchos hijos para Lady Isabella!

Edward clavó los ojos en la mesa, claramente poniéndose más incómodo con cada grito áspero. Como Isabella le miraba atentamente, Emmett volvió sigilosamente al asiento al lado de ella. A través de la conmoción, Isabella pensó que oyó susurrar a Emmett que no tenía nada que temer, todo estaría bien, pero cuando ella se volvió a mirarle, él tranquilamente sorbía su vino y no parecía haber dicho nada.

— ¡Larga vida y muchos hijos para Lady Isabella! —los miembros del clan continuaban cantando, aporreando sus jarras en las mesas y golpeando el suelo con los pies, mientras un viejo miembro del clan andaba a zancadas por entre medio de ellos, una gran copa de plata levantada por encima de su cabeza.

Cuatro fornidos guerreros le seguían. Entre todos, levantan una gran piedra pintada de azul. De forma alargada y esculpida con antiguas runas Celticas, su superficie era lisa exceptuando en la base. La base de la piedra daba la apariencia de ser rugosa como si hubiese sido arrancada de su emplazamiento original.

Pero lo qué más atrapó la atención de Isabella fue el agujero de su centro. Su marido estaba malhumorado quejándose de que no era necesario que ella conociese lo que era —la piedra del matrimonio.

Y ahora ella sabría su propósito ceremonial, también.

La piedra era una piedra de juramentos. Un _talismán_. Los ancianos creían que si las parejas se daban la mano a través de la abertura en su centro, su matrimonio estaría bendito.

Una unión jovial llena de amor, armonía y muchos hijos saludables.

Isabella retrocedió tensándose con la implicación. Ahora sabía porque su marido se había encrespado con la mención de la piedra. A él no le importaba realizar la antigua ceremonia con ella, pero no quería arriesgar la oportunidad de que la magia de los viejos dioses pudiese ejercer alguna influencia en su unión.

¡Una unión que a él no le importaba verdaderamente consumar!

Una nueva oleada de pies golpeó el suelo y clamaron dispersando los pensamientos de Isabella. El senescal y los cuatro hombres que cargaban la piedra llegaron a la mesa principal. Deteniéndose ante Edward y Isabella, el viejo senescal giró en un lento círculo, sosteniendo en alto el cáliz ceremonial para que todos lo vieran. Los hombres con la piedra matrimonial sujetándola detrás, esperaron hasta que la pareja compartió parte de una bebida antes de trasladar la piedra adelante.

Una jubilosa alegría se oyó cuando Billy tiró con violencia el enorme vaso, rellenándolo hasta el borde con la jarra de hippocras.

—Contente, Billy, — Emmett habló sin temor, deteniendo el brazo del senescal, — el hippocras suele ser demasiado potente para las damas. ¿Qué dices si lo diluimos con agua antes de que ella lo comparta?

La tupida frente de Billy se transformó a la vez en un ceñudo semblante feroz, y él soltó bruscamente su brazo del agarre de Emmett. — Quizá sea demasiado fuerte para una muchacha Sassunach, pero no para una nacida en nuestras Highlands, —él fustigó, vertiendo el brebaje rojo como la sangre en el cáliz matrimonial. —Yo mismo lo preparé para la ocasión, — él agregó, como si desafiase a Emmett a contradecirle.

Todos menos el caballero ingles gritaron con aprobación cuando su nuevo marido obedientemente levantó el pesado cáliz hacia sus labios y bebió de él.

— ¡Deja algo para tú novia! —alguien tronó desde el fondo del salón. ¡Queremos primero el tálamo nupcial!

¿_Tálamo nupcial_? El jadeo de Isabella fue tragado por la risa ensordecedora y los vítores que llenaban el salón. El calor la inundo cuando la imagen de su marido desnudo montándola a horcajadas pasó a través de su mente. De nuevo, ella le vio surgir amenazadoramente por encima de ella, su despertar descaradamente proclamando que él sentía los mismos deseos que ella.

Pero él le había dicho abiertamente que no la quería como una verdadera consorte... como una mujer.

Con una brusquedad que hirió su corazón, él había tomado su lastimado orgullo femenino que ella no había sabido que poseía y lo echo por tierra.

¿Y ahora sus hombres clamaban para que la montara, para hacerla una mujer ante sus deseosos ojos en una ceremonia del tálamo?

Una nueva clase de escalofrío se movió furtivamente sobre ella. Uno de miedo, una aprensión natural de doncella por ser montada por primera vez.

Y uno de vergüenza por ser impuesto a la fuerza por sus hombres.

Pues ella no podría soportar si él sentía un sobresalto de repulsión por tener que realizar el acto de amor con ella.

— ¡Has perdido suficiente tiempo, Edward! —gritó alguien repentinamente. —¡Pasa el vino a la novia, déjala beber, y luego, por Júpiter, márcala como MacCullen!

— ¡Si, márcala como una MacCullen! —se unieron otros.

Las risas obscenas ascendieron hacia el cielo raso abovedado, y el piso se estremeció con un coro furioso de patadas de pies. Y, por mucho que intentase ignorar los malos recuerdos, la jovial pendencia recordó a Edward otro banquete matrimonial en el pasado y que era mejor olvidarlo.

Un tiempo cuando él había sido joven y había creído en el amor.

No, entontecido.

¡Y la inútil ceremonia de la piedra del matrimonio había fallado reservándole amargura!

Santos, él había sido engañado tan a fondo por la belleza de su primera esposa y su gracia, que él nunca había creído su pérfida naturaleza incluso si le hubiese advertido el mismo San Pedro.

Alejando todos los pensamientos de Tanya de su mente, obedientemente le ofreció a su nueva esposa el pesado cáliz de bodas. —Bebe así podremos terminar con esta tontería. —dijo él, con el tono más chillón que pudo intentar.

—Cuidare de no tomar mucho alcohol, señor, —dijo ella, tomando el gran cáliz con ambas manos pero sin hacer movimiento para beber.

Un oscuro juramento casi traspaso los labios de Edward antes de que recordase que ella era la hija de un borracho. —No debes tomar mucho, solo un sorbo, —le dijo, sorprendido con el proteccionismo que sintió hacia ella al tildar a su padre de patán. —Yo beberé el resto.

El observó atentamente cuando ella puso a la vista el cáliz y bebió. El dudo de que ella hubiese tomado más que un sorbo pequeño, pero el potente vino dejo sus labios mostrándose rojos y suaves.

_Dulces_.

No seductores como los labios de otra mujer que había mirado en el otro día de bodas, pero dulces... inocentes.

Y más tentadores que cualquier otra sirena experimentada que él siempre había tenido la desgracia de conocer.

Fe, pues ella le tentaba más allá de toda razón.

Aun cuando, con toda razón, él debería estar enojado, y estaba, ya que ella paseaba al muchacho bajo sus mismas narices. Despedazándola con su mirada fija sobre ella, Edward cedió al deseo y juró.

Quizás el debería haber buscado una esposa en la corte, una consumada y cultivada belleza cuyos encerados encantos le hubiesen recordado bien a fondo a su primera esposa, así él no hubiese tenido dificultad ignorándola.

En lugar de eso, se había cargado por si mismo con una apetitosa muchacha de las Highlands cuya lozana gracia y patente inocencia le intrigaban.

—No puedo beber más, señor, —dijo ella, colocando el cáliz en la mesa, la blandura endulzada con miel de su voz justamente le quitaba el ánimo.

Luchando por reprimir el deseo por ella que de manera involuntaria le arrastraba, Edward arrebató el cáliz de la mesa y engulló su contenido con un fuerte trago.

Un fuerte rugido de aprobación aumentó entre sus hombres cuando él tiro violentamente el cáliz vacío.

A pesar de la apariencia de alarma en la cara de ella, él rellenó la gran copa y la vació de nuevo antes de que Billy pudiese lanzarse a la ceremonia de la piedra del matrimonio. Como si el desobediente patán hubiese leído la mente de Edward, su senescal asió el curvado cuerno que llevaba puesto alrededor de su cuello, lo acercó a sus labios, y dio un retumbo repentino.

De inmediato, los festejantes cayeron en silencio. Aquellos que se sentaron, se inclinaron hacia delante, y aquellos que se levantaron, avanzaron lentamente más cerca. — ¡La historia, Billy - alguien gritó al fondo del salón, —cuéntanos la historia!

Jasper le dio a Billy una _cítara_**, _(2)_** y cuando él rasgueó unos pocos acordes para probarla, Edward oyó sin querer al Sassunach murmurar al oído de Isabella.

— Billy actúa como el clan filidh**_(3)_,** o fili— le dijo Emmett a ella. — El nunca estudio las artes de los bardos, así que no puede reclamar un verdadero título, pero él es un innato narrador de cuentos y merece respeto. En cada boda MacCullen, él cuenta la leyenda de la piedra del matrimonio.

Edward miró encolerizadamente a su amigo.

— Sí, y te olvidas de que todo esto es... una leyenda. Nada sino palabras.

— Entonces no podría ser perjudicado por eso, ¿podría, milord? — dijo su señora, exhibiendo otro vislumbre del fuego que él había admirado en el viaje de Dundonnell.

— No temo a la piedra o a su absurda leyenda, — contestó bruscamente Edward.

— Estoy feliz de escucharlo, — rebatió Emmett, con un brillo travieso en su ojo sano, — pues entonces no tienes razón de negarnos el placer de verte a ti y a tu justa señora esposa realizar la ceremonia.

Otro fuerte ruido del cuerno de Billy silencio a aquellos que todavía estaban hablando y reservó a Edward de responder a la desfachatez de Emmett.

— Hace mucho tiempo, — Billy comenzó su historia, sus nudosos dedos hábilmente rasgueando la _cítara_. — Los viejos dioses aún dominaban y sus modos eran todavía respetados. Un orgulloso rey Céltico vivía no muy lejos de donde estamos esta noche. Él era un poderoso hombre, y nadie le desafió ni le desafiaría. Él no temía a hombres o criaturas, y algunos dicen que no temía ni a los dioses.

Billy hizo una pausa para beber un sobro de una jarra rebosante de cerveza.

— Este rey tuvo cuatro hijas, y eran tan sabias como fueron hermosas, ellas, también, le temían. Todas salvo la hija menor... su favorita.

Cuando Billy recitó la legenda, Edward se reclinó y dobló sus brazos. Dobló sus brazos y cerro sus oídos. Él sabía de memoria ese tonto balbuceo, y la parte más molesta estaba casi llegando.

— Tan cierto como era la más hermosa doncella del amor de su padre, ella no vio razón en ser reservada sobre haberse enamorado de un joven que ella supo no encontraría la aprobación de su padre. Aunque era un muchacho esplendido y agradable, con fuertes músculos y puro de corazón, él se encontraba sin medios o perspectivas. El orgulloso rey se indignó al enterarse de que su hija favorita deseaba a un hombre de tan baja categoría.

Las palabras fluyeron sobre Edward, rezumando en sus oídos a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos por ignorarlas. Santos, él deseaba que el viejo tonto terminase así ellos podrían seguir con el resto de la ceremonia.

La parte que él temía... entrelazar las manos y la parte del beso.

— Consciente de que su padre nunca permitiría el matrimonio, — siguió Billy, — pero incapaz de contradecir a su corazón, la muchacha y su amor verdadero corrieron a la piedra del matrimonio. Una piedra de jura, anciana incluso entonces. Su magia era fuerte y verdadera. — Billy hizo una pausa y tomo otro sorbo de cerveza. — Pero el padre fue advertido, y él les alcanzo justo cuando ellos metieron sus manos a través de la abertura en el centro de la piedra.

— Haciendo una pausa nuevamente, Billy miró alrededor del salón, sus ojos avizores sabios y sabedores. Edward cerró sus ojos antes de que la miserable y penetrante mirada fija del anciano le pudiese alcanzar.

—... la furia al rey le dio más fuerza de la que un hombre mortal debería tener y él se lanzó contra ellos, desgarrando la piedra de su base y lanzándola al mar... el joven hombre con ella. — la voz del senescal se alzó cuando él se acercó al clímax de la leyenda. — Horrorizado, pues él no había tenido la intención de matar al muchacho, el rey cayó de rodillas e imploró el perdón de su hija. Pero su pérdida era demasiado grande. Sin una sola mirada a su padre, ella se encaminó hacia el acantilado, uniéndose en la muerte al amor que le fue negado en la vida.

— Tan enojados estaban los viejos dioses porque el rey no respeto la santidad de la piedra, que ellos le pagaron con la misma moneda, destruyendo su fortaleza tan a fondo, que aún ahora, nadie puede decir donde se levantó su corte verdaderamente.

Edward abrió sus ojos cuando el senescal terminó la historia.

— Pero no todo se perdió, — tañó la voz de Billy. — Muchos años después, la piedra del matrimonio surgió a tierra en nuestra bella isla y ha estado en Eilean Creag desde entonces.

Su poder es más fuerte ahora, y todo MacCullen recién casado que junte sus manos a través de la abertura de la piedra y comparta luego un beso, será bendecido por una poderosa unión que nadie podrá destruir, porque los viejos dioses les favorecerán y les observaran.

El pacifico silencio pareció ahondarse más, interrumpido solo por un sorbo de nariz o dos de las pocas mujeres presentes. Entonces un ensordecedor aplauso hizo erupción, pronto unido por el inevitable cántico; —¡Traer la piedra! ¡Traer la piedra!

Los bufones seleccionados por Billy desfilaron la piedra tres veces alrededor de la mesa principal, finalmente se detuvieron detrás de la gran silla de Edward.

Otros miembros de su clan, sonriendo abiertamente como borricos, arrancaron bruscamente a Edward y Isabella de sus asientos y les empujaron ante la piedra.

— ¡Toma su mano! — una voz se sobrepuso al balbuceo. Los otros rápidamente se juntaron. - ¡Si, toma su mano!

Edward resoplo una respiración furiosa y metió su mano a través del hueco en la piedra. Era su deber, él suponía, y nunca un alma presente cesaría de molestarle repetidamente hasta que él hubiese hecho su parte. Pero entonces su esposa colocó su mano en la suya y Edward ya no escuchó el tonto balbuceo de sus hombres.

Su mano estaba sorprendentemente caliente y fuerte, pero su toque le desestabilizó. Santos, simplemente, su calor se movía furtivamente sobre él.

Brotaba de sus manos entrelazadas que se tocaban, abriéndose camino descaradamente subiendo por su brazo y fluyendo a través de él calentándole como el aguamiel.

Antes de que ella le pudiese hechizar más allá, Edward gritó las palabras que debía decir.

— Oír, todos aquí presentes, ¡estamos unidos! ¡Honor para los viejos dioses, pueden que ellos bendigan nuestra unión!

Para terminar esa parte de la ceremonia, él enlazó sus dedos con los de ella y le dio a su mano un ligero apretón. Ella se quedó sin aliento, un diminuto sonido velado, pero él lo oyó. Aun por encima de los aullidos y golpes de pies de sus hombres. Siguiendo su indicación, ella apretó sus dedos sobre los de él y el corazón de Edward golpeó ruidosamente contra sus costillas.

— ¡El beso! ¡El beso! — dijeron sus hombres a gritos.

Espoleado por su deseo de realizar este espectáculo y por el deseo abrumador de hacer simplemente lo que los hombres le urgían hacer, Edward soltó su mano pero asió su brazo acercándola.

— Debemos besarnos, — le dijo a ella, sujetando sus brazos. — Luego tendremos paz.

Algo indefinible dio comienzo en sus ojos, pero ella levanto su barbilla aguardando su beso. Con un gemido bajo que no podía ser probable que hubiese venido de él, Edward la apretó duramente contra él y presionó su boca contra la de ella en el beso más posesivo que él hubiese dado a una mujer en años.

Cuando, en su inocencia, ella abrió sus labios y la punta de su lengua tocó rápidamente la de él, una ráfaga de crudo deseo inflamó a Edward, y sus ijadas se apretaron de pura, acalorada necesidad.

_El tipo de necesidad con el que él no quería estar agobiado._

De inmediato, él rompió el beso y la apartó de él.

— Esta hecho, — juró él.

Levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, él giró en un círculo y alzó su voz para que todos le pudieran oír.

— No dejemos que nadie diga que no hemos pedido la bendición a los ancianos.

— ¡Que puedan velar siempre por vosotros! — sus miembros del clan respondieron en el cántico ritual. Todavía dando gritos y pletóricos de ego, aquellos que se habían agolpado alrededor volvieron a sus sitios, aquellos aún sentados trataban de alcanzar jarras de cerveza o rellenar sus copas con vino. Al final de cuentas, el clamor murió cuando la celebración volvió a las más serias diversiones como cenar y beber.

Allí en su asiento, Edward fijó su atención a propósito en los manjares y en las grandes bandejas de suculenta carne sobre la mesa. Él no confiaba en sí mismo para mirar a su novia, bajo sus la mesa, su cuerpo aún estaba inquietamente despierto. Santos, incluso el suave sonido de su respiración y su dulce, femenina esencia eran suficientes para tenerle agitado.

No, era más sabio concentrarse en el banquete ante él. Billy se había superado, preparando una riqueza de finas vituallas que Edward no había visto en tanto tiempo que a él le interesara recordar. El viejo senescal había preparado una mesa lo suficientemente buena como para el mismo Bruce.

Edward trató de alcanzar el hippocras. Quizás si él tomaba suficiente del potente brebaje y comía hasta llenarse, un pesado sueño le ayudaría a olvidarse de que él se había comprometido con otra esposa ese mismo día.

Una esposa cuyo propósito _no_ era aligerar sus ijadas.

— Date prisa y come. No has tocado ni un bocado, — la amonestó, señalando con la cabeza los mejores trozos de ciervo asado que él cuidadosamente había seleccionado para ella. — Tan pronto como terminemos nuestra comida, nos podremos ir de esta mesa.

— No tengo hambre, milord.

— Entonces yo comeré por ti, — dijo Edward irritado, alzando un suculento trozo de carne fuera del plato trinchero compartido y echándolo en su boca.

Cualquier cosa para alejar de su mente el conflicto de emociones que bullía dentro de él, conduciéndole como un loco.

Cualquier cosa para desviar sus pensamientos de su virilidad, todavía completamente dura y presionada fuertemente contra el aprisionamiento de sus medias.

Él había querido nada más que una simple y dócil novia a la que preguntar la cuestión que quemaba incesantemente en su mente. En lugar de eso, había traído a una doncella que encendía sus ijadas sin intentarlo y que desafiaba cada regla que él había impuesto en su familia.

Una doncella cuya visión era probablemente más que un chisme de las Highlands... las exageraciones de un trovador.

Y él había caído en eso.

Una doncella cuya pureza los miembros de su clan rugían, en este preciso momento, para que él tomase.

Y, por los huesos de St. Columba, él ardía en deseos de hacer eso.

Pero él había aprendido que el ardor en las ijadas era rápido de apagar y olvidar mientras que el arder de un arma duraba una eternidad.

Otra vez, Edward rellenó el enorme cáliz de boda y tragó su contenido en un largo trago.

Si sus hombres insistían en una ceremonia de tálamo, ellos podrían tener una.

Pero sin él.

Él tenía la intención de dormir sin pasar por eso.

* * *

**1 Hippocras: **Bebida alcohólica fermentada hecha de miel, agua y levadura y especias.  
**2 Cítara:** Cítara (siglo XVI), instrumento con trastes parecido al laúd pero con fondo plano y cuatro o más cuerdas metálicas pareadas.  
**3 Filidh:** principal poeta de un clan que canta alabanzas sobre sus guerreros.

* * *

**¿No es Anthony una ternurita? **

**Edward es un tonto al apartarlo, me dan unas ganas como de estrangularlo y hacerlo entrar en razón! **

**¿Que les pareció el ritual de la piedra? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO CINCO**

Era cerca de la medianoche cuando Isabella caminaba a grandes pasos por su cámara, desnuda salvo por la sábana de lino que arrancó de la cama y que enrolló alrededor de sí misma como un sudario.

A lo lejos, incluso a través de la pesada puerta de roble, podía oír retirándose los pasos de sus nuevos hombres del clan mientras volvían al vestíbulo tras depositar, de manera poco ceremoniosa, a Isabella y su esposo encima de la cama.

Las mejillas de ella ardieron de indignación por la manera en la que los tumultuosos celebrantes los habían alegremente despojado de sus vestimentas. Para su desilusión, incluso Sue había participado cloqueando como una madre gallina, tranquilamente recordando a Isabella que ésa era la manera en la que se hacían las cosas, mientras peleaba por todas y cada una de las piezas de ropa de Isabella, sin dejarle ni siquiera conservar la modestia de su combinación.

Ignorando las protestas de Isabella, su vieja y confiable niñera la había desnudado del todo, dejándola completamente sin ropas, tan desprotegida como había estado el día en que su madre le dio a luz.

Totalmente expuesta.

Sue incluso le había arrebatado el precioso _arisaid_ de Isabella cuando se fue de la cámara. Y alguien había cerrado con llave el arcón que contenía los nuevos trajes de gala de Isabella.

Algo que no debería importar salvo a las paredes y a unos pocos muebles, ya que su marido parecía haberse sumido en un profundo sueño en el momento en que su oscura cabeza golpeó contra las almohadas.

Así, estar encerrada en una habitación, sin una sola prenda de ropa, con un igualmente desnudo hombre, era un poco desconcertante.

Y tenía frío, también.

Estaba congelada

— ¿Tienes la intención de ir de un lado al otro durante toda la noche? — la voz profunda de su marido salió de la cama, asustándola tanto que casi deja caer al suelo la sábana que sujetaba contra su pecho. — Es más el ruido que tú haces que el que hacen todos los hombres de mi clan abajo.

— Me muevo para mantenerme caliente, señor — Isabella lanzó, enfadada ante el modo en que su corazón respondía a la vista de él sentándose derecho en la cama, mostrando su ancho pecho de apariencia poderosa. Demasiado tarde, ¡hubiera deseado haber cerrado las cortinas de la cama, lo que hubiera ocultado su esplendor masculino de su vista.

Fe, pero era magnífico

MacCullen o no.

Despiadado o no.

— Es una lástima que ninguno de sus hombres pensara en avivar el fuego — ella aventuró, sujetando más prieta la sábana contra sus pechos. — Parecía que tenían demasiadas ganas de desvestirnos como para pensar en algo tan poco importante como nuestra comodidad.

Ella lamentó las ácidas palabras en el momento en que salieron de su boca, porque su marido retiró la colcha y se puso en pie.

— Entonces _yo_ debería hacerlo.

Tan guapo que quitaba el aliento y tan atractivo como un dios pagano de la fertilidad viviente, Edward caminó a zancadas por la habitación, tan cómodo con su desnudez como ella estaba incómoda con la suya propia.

La luz de un puñado de velas de cera bruñía su piel, lanzando sombras danzantes arriba y abajo por su musculosa espalda mientras se arrodillaba frente a la chimenea.

Como una damisela enamorada en un romance francés, ella miraba impotente su noble apariencia, con el corazón latiendo más rápido conforme más tiempo le miraba.

Y entonces, como si los ángeles hubieran deseado salvarla del bochorno de que él la descubriera mirándolo como una alcahueta descarada, una bocanada de aire frío del mar entró por la ventana, extinguiendo las velas y sumiendo la cámara en la oscuridad.

El potente sabor de salmuera y los oscuros aromas de la húmeda noche pesaban fuertes en el aire mientras Isabella permanecía de pie quieta, esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran al resplandor. Casi saltó fuera de su piel cuando unos dedos fuertes y cálidos se curvaron sobre su codo y algo incluso más cálido, no, caliente, empujó suavemente contra su cadera.

Su respiración se quedó en la garganta ante el breve contacto. Era _esa_ parte de él, estaba segura.

¿Qué otra cosa podía casi quemarla incluso a través de la sábana de lino que ella había enrollado varias veces alrededor de sí misma?

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer que le hormigueara todo el cuerpo hasta las puntas de los pies?

Qué otra cosa sino esa misteriosa parte masculina que él debería mantener alejada de ella.

— Ven — dijo él cerca de su oído, su respiración calentando su mejilla. — Te guiaré a la cama — añadió, con voz serena y firme… _normal_.

Como si no hubiera notado qué parte de él la había tocado tan íntimamente.

O, quizá más cerca de la verdad, a él simplemente no le importaba.

Isabella apartó su brazo del agarre de él.

— No puedo dormir aún.

— Y yo tampoco podré hacerlo si tú no paras de revolotear — Edward gruñó, volviendo a coger su brazo y empujando de ella hacia delante.

Isabella clavó sus talones en el suelo.

— Entonces me sentaré en la silla junto al fuego.

— Por el Rood, muchacha hace frío, estoy cansado y me duele la cabeza. No me irrites más — volviendo a arrastrarla hacia la cama, él aparto la colcha.

— Sube. No te tocaré, si es lo que te está molestando.

Ella se tensó ante las rudas palabras, pero trepó a la cama, rápidamente moviéndose hacia el lugar más apartado y subiéndose la colcha hasta el mentón.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de ir él también a la cama, se acercó a una pared de la que descolgó uno de los tapices. Mientras ella le miraba, esparció la pesada tela en el suelo y empezó a enrollarla.

— ¿Qué… qué está haciendo? — preguntó Isabella desde la cama, aunque su intención se volvió humillantemente clara cuando él cogió la poco manejable columna acercándola y dejándola caer pesadamente en el centro de la cama.

— Nada más que asegurarme una noche de descanso sin molestias — dijo él, y luego se colocó sobre la cama… al otro lado de la barrera del tapiz. — Después de esta noche, dormiré en mi propia cámara, y tú no serás molestada.

Sintiéndose castigada y tan insignificante como si él acabara de informarle de que la encontraba menos atrayente que un ratón gris, Isabella permaneció echada quieta y rígida, temiendo que el más leve movimiento o sonido sólo sirviera para inflamar más el malhumor de él.

Por todos los santos, ¿creía él que ella iba a caer sobre él durante la noche?

Ojala ella tuviera el valor para escapar.

Salir de la cámara y buscar refugio donde fuera.

Ella lo haría, también, de no ser por el niño.

Por su propio bien, ella permaneció inmóvil, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar profundamente para no molestar a su marido.

Si quería ayudar a Anthony, debería lograr mantener una apariencia de relación con su padre.

Incluso si eso significaba sufrir semejantes indignidades, como saber que él seguramente prefería llevar a una oveja a la cama antes que a ella.

Sí, sus propios sentimientos importaban muy poco.

Además, ella estaba acostumbrada a no ser amada.

Pero por el bien del muchacho, ella debía ser fuerte. Edward MacCullen podría llevarla hasta las puertas del infierno y más allá, pero ella no revelaría lo que sabía de Anthony hasta que él no se suavizara con el niño.

Hasta entonces, ella mantendría una postura firme, enfadándole si era necesario. La opinión que él tuviera de ella no contaba.

Era el muchacho el que le necesitaba, no ella.

Isabella se tragó el profundo suspiro que casi escapó de sus labios. ¿Iba a poder ella conseguir que su marido aceptara a Anthony?

¿Qué admitiera su amor por el niño?

¿_Antes_ de que él supiera la verdad? Su marido debería amar a Anthony por sí mismo… sin tener en cuenta si había engendrado al muchacho o no.

Ése era su objetivo, pero ¿podría ella conseguirlo?

No lo sabía, pero iba a intentarlo. Incluso si el esfuerzo le costaba su último aliento.

En el exterior, el viento atrapó la contraventana de una de las ventanas, golpeándola contra la torre con un poderoso ruido que sonó y resonó en la cámara en sombras.

Isabella se sentó de golpe, despertándose inmediatamente y dándose cuenta de que debía haberse quedado dormida a pesar de sus dudas de ser capaz de hacerlo. La gris perla luz de la luna brillaba a través de una de las ventanas sin contraventana, bañando la habitación en un resplandor plateado.

Lanzó una mirada al hombre a su lado, medio asustada de que el fuerte ruido le hubiera despertado también, pero él dormía sonoramente, con una respiración profunda y regular.

En realidad, él parecía completamente tranquilo, sin preocupaciones, mientras yacía desgarbado en su resplandeciente desnudez a lo largo de su lado de la cama.

A pesar de sí misma, su mirada buscó y se quedó fija en su sexo, relajado ahora, aunque no menos imponente en su oscura virilidad. Mientras lo miraba, una exquisita calidez empezó a extenderse lánguidamente a través de su vientre.

Un dolorido y pulsante calor que se intensificaba cuanto más lo miraba.

El calor se instaló en sus mejillas también, y, avergonzada, ella apartó su mirada. De manera muy lenta, la pulsante calidez en su más femenino centro cedió, y el escalofrío húmedo del cuarto la reclamó de nuevo.

Sólo que ahora ella se sentía vacía además de fría.

Privada de algo y hueca, como si por un breve momento ella hubiera tenido algo único y maravilloso a su alcance, simplemente para que se lo apartaran cruelmente de ella.

Un débil revoloteo todavía ondeaba a través de ella e, instintivamente, apretó fuertemente los muslos para aliviar el dolor que ella no entendía.

No tenía nada que hacer con tales apasionamientos.

No con un hombre que no la deseaba.

Un hombre que ella despreciaba sólo por su nombre, además de por todos sus otros defectos.

Para su alivio, la ira gradualmente remplazó las inquietantes sensaciones que contemplar su desnudez había excitado.

Gracias a Dios que él no se había despertado y la había descubierto mirándole.

¿Hubiera sido él capaz de decir que su vientre se había vuelto líquido y caliente ante la vista de su virilidad, de su patente masculinidad?

¿Podía él haber adivinado cuánto había deseado ella extender la mano y tocarle?

Se estremeció.

La posibilidad de que él fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos era inconcebible.

Vergonzante.

Ella hubiera muerto de mortificación.

Otro fuerte golpe reverberó en la habitación mientras el viento una vez más arrojaba la contraventana suelta contra el muro de la torre. Esta vez su marido lanzó un leve gemido y rodó sobre su lado.

No queriendo arriesgarse a que se despertara, Isabella salió de la cama tan cuidadosamente como pudo y corrió a sujetar la desprendida contraventana. Para su alarma, el oxidado picaporte hizo un fuerte chirrido que conllevó otro gemido murmurado proveniente de la cama.

Isabella se congeló en su sitio, sus manos en el frío metal, determinada a no moverse antes de estar segura de que él se había dormido profundamente de nuevo. La fortuna estaba con ella. El sonido de sus gentiles ronquidos pronto empezó a hacer juego con el silbido vacío del viento, el pataleo de la lluvia y el zumbido bajo de un nido de abejas.

_¿Un nido de abejas?_

Los pelillos de su nuca se erizaron, mientras la ansiedad comenzaba a abrirse paso a través de su columna vertebral.

Ella no había visto ni una araña en la cámara. Tampoco signos de que hubiera chinches u otros bichos en el suelo. Para decir la verdad, parecía recién limpiado. Alguien incluso lo había aromatizado con ulmarias**(1) **frescas.

¿Habían entrado las abejas en el cuarto para escapar de la lluvia? Cuidadosamente, para no hacer ruido, cogió la capa azul y verde de su marido y la colocó sobre sus hombros para protegerse de los escalofríos mientras cautelosamente investigaba la cámara en busca de las abejas.

Miró alrededor, pero no vio nada.

Pero el ruido del zumbido creció tanto que sus tímpanos comenzaron a latir.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Nada se movía salvo las sombras que danzaban en los muros.

Con incipiente comprensión, Isabella se quedó mirando las extendidas sombras, mirando cómo iban tomando forma, formando ellas mismas un bosquecillo de pinos.

El zumbido alcanzó un nivel perforador, dañando sus oídos. Luego una nube de niebla se levantó del suelo, sus alternantes tijeretas bloqueando todo salvo el círculo de pinos… y la cama.

El miedo constriñó su garganta, y su corazón golpeó fuertemente contra su pecho mientras gotas de humedad resbalaban por su frente. Sólo era una visión, sólo una visión, se repetía a sí misma, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse al conocimiento de que pasaría en un momento.

Siempre lo hacían.

Pero ésta era diferente.

_Diferente, pero aterradoramente familiar._

Mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que pudo saborear la sangre, Isabella luchó para ahogar el grito que crecía en su interior. No debía gritar, no debía despertar a su marido.

Su relación con él era lo suficientemente precaria sin que él la viera en la agonía de uno de sus ataques, como ella los llamaba.

Mordiendo más fuerte su labio, ella mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, esperando que la visión se disipara para cuando ella los abriera de nuevo. Pero la presión en su cabeza y el zumbido en sus orejas sólo aumentaron.

_Ella tenía que mirar._

La pesadilla no acabaría hasta que lo hiciera.

El terror la consumió, presionando la respiración en sus pulmones, pero ella abrió los ojos y miró donde tenía que mirar.

Directamente a través de la niebla hacia la forma extendida en su cama.

La imagen de allí le imploró con ojos tan llenos de dolor y pena que el poderoso impacto casi la hizo doblarse.

Era el ciervo negro.

La bestia cuyo corazón había sido extraído de su cuerpo.

La sangre bajó por su barbilla cuando sus dientes se hundieron más profundamente en su labio, llenando su boca con un sabor metálico.

Intentó mirar hacia otro lado, pero no pudo. Congelada en el sitio, atada por una fuerza mayor que ella, Isabella miró desarrollarse el terrorífico espectáculo.

Entonces la miserable criatura de la cama se movió, cambiando de forma como ella sabía que haría. Ante sus ojos, el ciervo se convirtió en un hombre.

Uno cuya identidad ella conocía.

_Su marido._

_El hombre sin corazón._

Y, como la bestia, Edward MacCullen le imploró con los ojos.

Ojos preocupados que la mantuvieron hechizada, impidiéndole mirar a otro lado.

Como antes, él trató de alcanzarla con las manos manchadas de sangre. Pero en esta ocasión, su boca se movió silenciosamente, formando calladas palabras mientras su atormentada mirada mantenía cautiva la de ella.

— Por favor… necesito… — él rogó, su voz cruda, rota.

Su angustia se enrolló alrededor de ella, sofocándola en un abrazo estrangulado del que no podía escapar. Sólo podía permanecer inmóvil como una piedra y rogar porque la visión terminara antes de que ella muriera por el miedo.

—_Por favor..._— Dijo otra vez, pero la palabra sonó desteñida, terminando en un grito entrecortado y desigual.

La bruma también se estaba desvaneciendo. Ya no era densa, las delgadas nubes ondulaban por el suelo retrocediendo por donde habían venido. Y las altas sombras que se habían formado contra las paredes eran otra vez sólo eso, sombras.

Había desaparecido, el oscuro bosquecillo de árboles que ella había visto hacia unos momentos.

Ella todavía escuchaba zumbido de su ruido pero este, también había disminuido hasta regresar a los sonidos normales de la noche: el repiqueteo ligero de la lluvia contra las contraventanas cerradas y el suspiro del viento que que conjuntamente al zumbido acompañaban a estas visiones.

Solamente él persistía, el engaño devastador que se había creado inicialmente con una claridad terrorífica asaltandola con cada respiración que tomaba, dándole a su angustia, vida.

En verdad podía oler la sangre salir de la herida en su pecho, sentir la tibieza húmeda de tintes rojos hundirse casi sobre la ropa de la cama y escuchar su alma goteando hasta el suelo, donde se formo una laguna, dandole la prueba.

Si, era verdad.

_Demasiado verdadero._

Los dedos de Isabella escarbaron bajo el tartán de él, sujetándolo y ajustándolo como si su áspera lana pudiera protegerla de la pesadilla de hacía unos momentos.

En la desesperación, se giró, mirando fijamente por las contraventanas fuertemente cerradas. Debía guardarse sus pensamientos, sin atraerse a hacer nada con miedo de despertar a su marido.

O ha romper la imagen tan espantosa.

De las enfermizas noticias que llegaban a aquellos con visiones como la suya.

Un sonido de un suave crujido hizo que echara una temerosa mirada hacia atrás a la cama. Para su horror, vio que se había movido, alzado sobre sí en sus codos.

Mirándola fijamente, él luchó por hablar, pero de su boca solamente salieron palabras silenciosas.

Y trató de inclinarse hacia delante.

¿Por qué? ¿Para alcanzarla?

Un estremecimiento la recorrío ante esa idea. Un puro terror brotó dentro de ella, exigiendo liberación. Temblando, los sujetó con la mano colocandola encima de su boca.

Entonces él habló.

Tergiversando palabras que no pudo comprender.

Con un esfuerzo tremendo, él respiro hondo, sosteniendose recto como si quisiera juntar fuerza antes de liberar el aire rapidamente.

Palabras que hicieron salir borbotones de sangre ante Isabella mientras las pronunciaba.

—_¡Dame mi corazón!_

Isabella brinco hacia atrás y liberado el grito que ya no pudo contener más.

Un ensordecedor aullido que resonó por el castillo y fue seguramente escuchado hasta las apartadas orillas del lago.

Un grito espeluznante desgarro la tranquila noche, desterrando al instante el dulce y profundo sueño de Edward MacCullen. Con una maldición, saltó de la cama y sus manos buscaron su espada.

Por la Dulce Madre de Dios, ¡Eran atacados!

— ¡Reforzar los muros! — rugió él. — ¡Estamos bajo sitio!

Frenéticamente, buscó sus armas. Nada estaba donde debería de estar. Por los Truenos del cielo, ¿dónde estaba su espada? En el apuro, su pie desnudo chocó con un baul, disparando una flecha candente de dolor por toda su pierna.

— ¿Por las rodillas del Lucifer, quién recoloco mi cámara? —blasfemó, cojeando hacia su espada. Que estaba apoyada contra una pared cerca de la puerta, con su daga y el cinturón cerca, sobre el suelo.

Como si ellos hubieran sido descuidadamente arrojados allí.

La perplejidad hizo arquear sus cejas. Él nunca habia dejado sus armas a un lado con tanta torpeza. Él colocaba sus armas encima de su tela escocesa con cuidado y doblandala cada noche.

Colocandolas muy cerca.

Su confusión creció.

¿Donde_ estaba_ su tartán?

Algo pasaba, si las mujeres del castillo chillaban de esa manera y su cabeza no le doliera como si se la hubieran partido, quizás llegaría mejor hasta el fondo de la cuestion.

Pero primero tenia que encargarse de la seguridad de su clan.

Desvestido, si hacia falta.

Abrochando su cinturón alrededor de sus caderas desnudas, Edward empujó su daga debajo de la amplia cinta de cuero, hecho esto se dispuso a correr de la habitación, deseoso de unirse a la lucha.-

Pero la puerta no se abrio.

_¡Esta cerrada desde el exterior!_

La inquietud se apodero de él en el mismo momento que un desgarrador grito sono detrás de él—¡no había oído gritar a las mozas de castillo, los gritos venian desde dentro de la cámara! Blandiendo su espada, se giró alrededor sólo para quedar ... helado.

¡Una hada estaba de pie ante el hogar!

Su pelo era llamas salvajes sobre sus hombros, la sangre goteaba hacia abajo por su barbilla, sus vacios ojos lo contemplan con la palida cara como un cadáver muerto de hacia semanas,_ el gemido del hada hizo que sus huesos fueran de agua._

Y, los santos lo conserven, ¡ella llevaba puesto su tartan!

— ¡No te acerques!— gritó el hada.

Como si_ ella_ le temiera_,_ ella alzó sus brazos a la defensiva, dejando suelto su tartán cuando lo hizo. Este cayó al suelo, agolpandose alrededor de sus tobillos.

Como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe del viento que venia directamente del infierno, robandole el aliento. Su corazón pasó por alto un latido, y su mandíbula cayó.

El Eilean Creag no estaba siendo atacado, ni _un hada_ había penetrado sus gruesas paredes.

_¡El hada era su esposa!_

Y ella no habia estado de pie ante él en_ su_ cámara, no habia estado alli.

—Por la lanza de Dios, ¿qué ocurre aquí? — tronó Edward, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho. —Por los Santos vivientes, mujer, ¡tienes sangre goteando hacia abajo por tu barbilla!

Visiblemente conmocionada, su mujer levantó una mano a sus labios. Sus temblorosos dedos se separaron machados de rojo.

—No tuve la intención de molestar tu sueño, mi señor, — dijo, examimnado las yemas de sus dedos ensangrentados para verlos mejor. —No tengo estas visiones muy a menudo con estas manifestaciones tan alarmantes.

—La sangre...— Edward dejo su pregunta colgada en el aire con frialdad entre ellos. Por el amor de St. Mungo, él todavía sentía como si vacilaba en el umbral de la antecámara del infierno.

—Me mordí el labio, solo eso, señor. No hay ninguna necesidad de que traiga la sanguijuela.

La alarma de Edward disminuyó al comprender que había tenido una visión. Pero ese bendito conocimiento no redujo la velocidad en la que ahora su sangre corria por sus venas. Respirando entrecortadamente. Cada músculo en su cuerpo gritaba por la tensión.

Incluso uno que no sabia que poseia.

Tenia que hacer algo . .. algo ... Coloco sus armas a un lado y camino hasta la cama. Rasgó una fina tira de la tela de la colcha de la cama, cerrando sus dedos alrededor de la venda con la misma fiereza que una pregunta apretaba sus entrañas.

—¿Viste algo que deba de saber?— preguntó, todavía con la colcha de la cama. — ¿El muchacho es mío?

El silencio fue su respuesta.

Las manos de Edward se formaron en puños. ¿Es que nunca iban a cesar sus dudas? ¿Nunca después de atarse a si mismo con una chica con habilidades que eran cantadas por todos los lugares en las Tierras altas?

Una chica quien, aunque dotado de la vision, parecia haber perdido la lengua.

La ira de Edward creció. Una pobre profeta que no le servia de nada.

—No puedo decirte si Anthony es tuyo, — esa fue su respuesta por fin.

—La visión no tenía nada que ver con lo que quieres saber.

_¿Quieres saber? _Edward echó un vistazo hacia el cielo y se tragó un juramento que habría salido como si fuera la propia cola del diablo.

¿No comprendia ella que él_ tenía que_ saberlo?

Su impaciencia consiguió lo mejor de él, y Edward se dio media vuelta, aproximando la tela que colgaba de los dedos con su mano extendida.

—Limpiate la barbilla—, dijo, pero las palabras fueron duras, un instrumento afilado que murieron en su lengua cuando un tipo distinto de necesidad le asaltó.

Por la garganta de Cristo, ¿seria como un ciego anciano que se le nublaba la vista observando? ¿Cómo podria haber fallado no notando que la criatura estaba de pie ante él sin nada puesto, salvo su rubor?

Un rubor que empeoró cuando arrebató la tela de sus dedos y lo presionó contra su labio inferior.

—Gracias, dijo, pero Edward no se daba cuenta. La sangre entró en tropel un sus región lumbar con un intenso, duro y rápido deseo, causando que se excitara sexualmente, alargandose e hinchandose.

Dejó su fija mirada vagar sobre ella, bebiendo de la visión como una recompensa libremente exhibida, pulgada a pulgada. Haciendo que la tortura fuera más exquisita, mas agradable, sin que él pudiera negarse.

El suave brillo de los agonizantes rescoldos del hogar iluminó su cuerpo en toda su gloria desnuda, burlandose de él con la plenitud de sus pechos y la suave curva de su cadera, mientras un enredo exuberante de rizos le llamó la atención en medio de sus muslos.

Los rizos del mismo color e igual de encantadores como el efecto de cascada de sus trenzas de un rojo dorado que lujuriosamente le llegaba por debajo de su cintura.

¡Un hombre menos experto en las artes de amor habría derramado su semilla con sólo mirarla!

Su sexo ahora estaba totalmente engrosado y dolorido, Edward casi se unió las filas de las depravadas almas e innobles cuando él echó un vistazo a su cara y la pillo mirando detenidamente y atentamente a su aumentado sexo. Su masculanidad se resistido bajo su inocente examen, rellenandose y alargandose aun más bajo su fija mirada.

Por los Santos, ¡Como encendia su sangre!

—¿Pensé que no sentia ningún deseo de acostarse conmigo, milord?.

La confusión de su voz desterró la neblina del deseo de Edward, desinflando su pasión y robando la lujuria desenfrenada que ella había creado en él. Nunca había sido su intención la de aturdir o hacerle daño a ella, aún asi él se había comportado como un animal en celo y eso era algo que había jurado no hacer.

—Has visto que te deseo, — contestó él, incapaz de esconder la ronquera en su voz. —Pero nada ha cambiado. No sería sabio y nunca fue mi intención la de tomarte para mi conveniencia.

—Ya veo, — dijo ella en el mismo tono de voz que había usado cuando ellos habían hablado la primera de lo que debía esperarse de ella.

Edward frunció el ceño al recordar aquella desdichada reunión.

Él no queria desearla. Nunca había esperado que ella alimentara las llamas del deseo que había pensado que hacia mucho tiempo se habian extinguidos, si estas ardían lo suficientemente, mas tarde podrian hacer más daño simplemente por descuidarlas sin darse cuenta.-

Un imbécil con más cerebro vería el peligro de saciar la lujuria con alguien que podía dar más como su señora. Un hombre que desafiara ese poder perdería algo más que su semilla en ella. .. Él perdería su alma.

Y Edward no la tenía para darla.

Los pestilentes de sus hombres lo habian convencido para traerla. Él había querido a una novia poco agraciada, ¡no una cuyos encantos tentarían hasta a un monje!

Con un juramento, él se paso las dos manos por su pelo. Usando luego una mano para proteger su excitación como mejor pudo, arrebató su tela escocesa del suelo con la otra, luego se alejo de ella.

—Cúbrete, — pidió, su tono fue más áspero de lo que él había querido. Volviendole la espalda a ella, añadió, —No seria sabio para mí considerarte de esa manera.

Él esperó hasta que ceso el suave crujido de la lana antes de hablar otra vez.

—¿Ya te has cubierto?.

—Sí, — esa fue su insegura respuesta.

Él se dio la vuelta para afrontarla, pero enfocando su mirada en la pared, sólo a la izquierda de su cabeza.

—Vuelve a la cama, No te molestaré. La silla me servirá bien para el resto de la noche.

Por una vez ella no lo contradijo, fue justamente como si volara a través del cuarto, su tela escocesa agarrada fuertemente contra su pecho. Al ver la apariencia afligida en su cara esta se retorció como un cuchillo en sus intestinos, haciéndole despreciarse como el despiadado bastardo en el que se había convertido.

Pero si él habria tenido que contemplarla en otro momento, habría perdido el control y la habría sacudido hasta que cayeran los fragmentos de tela, sin molestándose en llevarla con unos pocos pasos hasta la cama.

Por el Esplendor del Cielo, ella había parecido una mítica ninfa elevandose de las profundidades del agua en el lago, toda exuberante y tentadora en la naturaleza.

_Demasiada tentación._

Edward esperó hasta que sus esplendorosos miembros estuvieran bajo las sabanas, entonces coloco él mismo la silla alta apoyada al lado del hogar, estirando sus piernas ante él.

El fuego ya estaba muerto pero no evito que comenzara a sentir otra clase de calor que habia pensado que estaba extingido.

Saboreó el paso de las largas horas hasta la alborada sentado desnudo, frío, e incómodo, en la habitacion con su esposa.

Recordó cuando medio le transportaron sus hombres, medio arrastrandole hacia arriba, despojándole de su ropa y lanzandole sobre su cama, pero sobre su osadia ya pensaría más tarde cuando su cabeza le doliera menos.

Frunciendo el ceño, miró a su alrededor buscando algo para cubrirse.

Algo capaz de suministrarle un poco de calor.

Pero el cuarto estaba escasamente amueblado y no habia ningun objeto muy elaborado que su primera esposa hubiera dejado en la habitacion.

Nada salvo la bolsa de cuero con las hierbas que siempre llevada puesta su nueva esposa saltó a la vista. Colocada sobre el suelo, cerca de su silla. Edward consideró la bolsa con amarga ironía.

Que apropiado seria para él contemplar y usar la suave bolsa para calentarse mientras su esposa dormia, casta y sola, no cuatro pasos mas lejos.

¡Ella podría estar también a cuatro pasos mas lejos de toda la comodidad que ella tenia!

Murmurando un juramento, él agarró rápidamente la bolsa y se la colocó encima de sus muslos. El suave cuero mantendria sus partes mas sensibles calientes.

No necesitaba preocuparse por resguardarse del frío para _sí mismo_

La verdad sea dicha, podría compartir su cama_ con diez_ mozas, con un montón de pieles de carnero encima de ellos, _y todavía_ congelarse.

_Por dentro._

_Sí,_ la frialdad del cuarto le importaba poco.

Era una ínfima incomodidad comparada al frío que llevaba dentro.

* * *

**1 Ulmaria:** Nombre científico: Filipéndula ulmaria. Hierba aromática y medicinal que se encuentra en el Norte y Sur de Europa, Norteamérica y el norte de Asia.

* * *

**Solo diré que nuestro ciervo negro es un poco bruto al tratar al mundo en general.**

**¿Que les pareció la visión? ¿Y lo que pide a Isa? ¿Descongelara Isabella el interior de nuestro Highland?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**A quienes lo pidieron aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo en tiempo record.**

* * *

**CAPITULO SEIS**

¡Algún hijo de puta detestable y atrevido buscaba sacar sus ojos con agujas candentes!

Edward se levantó rápidamente, listo para detener al bellaco temerario que se atrevía a intentar un hecho tan asqueroso, solo para dejarse caer bruscamente de vuelta a la silla en la que él había pasado la mitad de noche. El rápido movimiento causó que su cabeza quisiera explotar en pedazos.

Inclinándose hacia atrás, exhalo un gemido agónico. El dolor fue grande, pero al menos no seguía atacado por pinchazos.

No, solo eran los rayos brillantes de la mañana que se filtraban a través de las grietas en los postigos lo que hizo sus ojos sintieran punzadas como si le prendieran fuego.

Por el sepulcro de mi madre bendita, ¿qué había pasado? Él no había bebido mucho de ese añejado vino especiado.

¿O lo había hecho?

Por todos los santos, nunca se había sentido más desgraciado.

¿Y por qué había despertado en una silla y no su cama?

Con un quejido desigual, bajó el brazo que había cubierto sus ojos del dolor. Escudriñando contra el fulgor infernal del sol, miró con fijeza sobre el compartimiento, buscando a su ayuda de cámara, Jasper.

El muchacho dormía generalmente en una plataforma cerca del fuego, pero no estaba en ninguna parte a la vista.

Ni era su plataforma.

Y el hogar que Edward veía no era el suyo.

Por la cruz, había despertado en una recamara extraña.

Nay, no completamente, pero, con la comprensión del amanecer, él reconoció los alrededores.

Su mirada voló hacia la cama y a las trenzas coloreadas en llamas lustrosas derramándose del borde de las colchas. Edward apretó los labios. No podría haber duda en lo que se refiere al lugar en el que se había despertado.

Agradeciendo a los poderes arriba, su nueva esposa aún dormía.

Él no estaba de humor para brindarle a ella un buen amanecer.

No desnudo como estaba, revestido solamente en el cinturón sobre sus caderas.

Una mirada alrededor de la cámara mostró su plaid yaciendo en un montón al lado de la cama, mientras su espada y su daga descansaban encima de una mesa cerca de la puerta.

Una puerta que estaba entornada.

Lentamente, la realidad se filtró con el dolor que palpitaba y nublaba sus sentidos. Poco a poco, los acontecimientos del día anterior —del día de su boda —volvieron a él.

Él solo había querido que pasara el festejo, después quizá que su novia le dijera la verdad acerca de Anthony, luego escapar a la soledad del solar.

Pero no fue así.

En lugar de la docilidad que él hubiese preferido, su nueva esposa había ostentado su posición trayendo al niño a su mesa si bien alguien en su grupo familiar seguramente le había advertido que él había dado órdenes estrictas de que el niño debía ser mantenido fuera del alcance de su vista.

Ayer, ella tuvo que haber sido avisada.

Con todo ella lo desafió.

Y tenía a sus hombres

Los bastardos desleales habían desatendido descaradamente sus deseos. Le habían comprometido en la ejecución de la ceremonia de la piedra de la unión, luego más tarde, atrevidamente los habían acarreado a ambos a él y su novia al tálamo nupcial, con la esperanza de forjar un acto que ellos sabían, ya que el expresamente había declarado no sucedería.

No en el pasado y no en el futuro. No con esta mujer.

Edward apretó sus ojos y presionó sus dedos contra sus huesos palpitantes. Él nunca debería haber traído a la chica aquí, nunca debería haber hecho una cosa tan tonta como casarse con ella

Ella no había estado bajo su techo sino escasas horas y ya había acarreado problemas y le había causado pena.

Un músculo se movió nerviosamente en su mandíbula, avanzo dando tumbos haciéndolo incómodamente consciente de la tensión que se movía a través de él. La mujer había ido demasiado lejos, había sobrepasado los límites, en su primer día como señora de Eilean Creag.

De su primera noche, él recordó precisamente poco más allá de ser arrastrado escaleras arriba y ser desnudado.

Y lo que recordó, deseaba olvidarlo, porque las imágenes efímeras que destellaban en su mente eran inquietantes.

Tan desconcertantes que el no trato de examinarlas.

Aun ahora, con su principal sentimiento dividido en dos, su cuerpo traicionero alentaba sus recuerdos de ella ante el en toda su gloria desnuda, su pelo de oro rojo que remolineaba sobre ella como salida derecho de algún tonto cuento bardo de enamorados, deseo y amor sin extinguir.

Las recuerdos de puertas atrancadas y gritos por la noche retornaron a él, también, ahuyentando la lujuria no deseada que su atractiva novia había despertado en él.

Él no quiso desearla.

No quiso necesitarla.

Era más fácil y más seguro, apaciguar su necesidad del calor aterciopelado de una mujer y su suavidad con una alcahueta de la aldea.

Por algunas pequeñas monedas, a cambio de sus mercancías, lo dejarían participar de sus encantos bien nacidos. Pero incluso tales putas no podrían ocultar la repulsión, el miedo, en sus ojos cuando él las montase.

Sus expresiones siempre darían indicios de las palabras que nunca se atreverían a expresar en su cara. Ellas, también, creerían que él había empujado a Tanya a su muerte.

Pensaban que era un asesino.

Edward juró. Tanto en la muerte como en la vida, su bella primera esposa tuvo la virtud de hacerle miserable su existencia. En verdad, ella le había matado con su traición.

No le importó nada acerca de su infidelidad.

Por lo menos no después de los primeros años de su unión. Los santos sabían, él había dejado de amarla mucho antes de que hubiese descubierto sus indiscreciones. Y solamente cuando ella le había echado en cara la verdadera ascendencia de Anthony, es que ella le había robado su corazón, su misma alma.

Eso, y su parte en la muerte de su hermana, Rosalie.

Edward pasó una mano sobre su rostro, luego pellizco el puente de su nariz. Podría Dios perdonarle si sus sospechas eran infundadas, pero no pocas personas bajo su techo, como el, se preguntaban si la bruja también había tenido una mano en la misteriosa muerte de su señora madre también.

Probados o no, los hechos estaban ahí. Su hermana querida, fría en la tierra, su dulce madre reclinada no lejos del lado de su hija.

Por lo que respectaba a Anthony seguía siendo el hijo de James, Edward interiormente supo reconocer la verdad que las palabras rencorosas que Tanya había arrojado en él en el último día de su vida. Lo que le atormentó fue la luz trémula diminuta de esperanza que él nunca había podido extinguir.

Un deseo desesperado de averiguar que ella había mentido... una esperanza a la solamente que un tonto se aferraría.

Las manos de Edward se apretaron en puños, y respiró agitadamente. Tanya le habia quitado su vida tan seguramente como ella había perdido la suya tropezando con el dobladillo de su traje de noche y cayéndose de las almenas mientras él se había quedado mirando, incapaz de detener la caída.

En su tumba, ella había encontrado paz, la libertad de lo que fuere que la locura la había hecho tan malvada, pero él no podría correr de sus demonios.

Su tortura era una muerte viva.

Ninguna otra mujer le causaría tal dolor otra vez.

No en mil vidas.

Incluso si protegiéndose causaba angustia a su nueva esposa. No podría ayudarla. Deseaba solamente paz. Ella tendría que buscar otras maneras de llenar su corazón y sus días.

Sus _noches _importaban menos; no eran ninguna preocupación suya.

Edward echó un vistazo a través del cuarto en ella. Ella dormía profundamente, dichosamente ignorante de la confusión que provocaba en él. Una punzada minúscula de la culpabilidad hizo una grieta leve en la pared alrededor de su corazón, pero ésa grieta le hizo ser aún más determinado para mantenerse lejos de ella.

Teniendo gran cuidado a fin de no procurarse más dolor de cabeza, o hacer ruido y despertarla, Edward se levantó. Era tiempo de buscar respuestas, pero no todavía de su esposa.

Que necesitaría a un hombre más fuerte que él para hacer frente a su mirada y para cuestionarla mientras ella todavía tenía la apariencia vulnerable de un ángel dormido.

Él la presionaría sobre Anthony más adelante.

Cuando él tuviera control completo sobre él... y su virilidad bien segura dentro de sus calzones.

Aunque no estaba en su mejor forma, no estaba tan aturdido para no ver que su novia no era la única qué le debía explicaciones.

Ella no había atrancado la puerta del dormitorio el día anterior.

Ni habría podido abrirla del interior al amanecer.

No se necesitaba ser sabio para reconocer que cierto Sassunach tuerto, feo era el culpable. Que era como Strongbow había tramado tal estratagema. Edward refreno un juramento. Qué trozo tan fino e innoble de engaño habia sido... ¡Encerrarlo desnudo en una cámara con una esposa igualmente desnuda!

El patán inglés indudablemente había pensado que cederían a sus instintos más bajos y pasarían la noche de bodas, trabados en un abrazo febril.

En contra de su mejor juicio, Edward dirigió otra mirada a su nueva señora. Fe e hipocresía, no ayudó a su humor, saber qué tan cerca había estado él de hacer justamente eso.

Cuánto lo había deseado

Por su vida, solamente su resolución del hierro lo había guardado de hacer suya a Isabella de verdad.

Él negó con la cabeza, sin atención del dolor que el leve movimiento le causó. El talento naturalmente extraño del señor Emmett para saber sus intenciones era positivamente terrible a veces.

Molesto en extremo.

Él debia tener unas palabras con él

Palabras severas.

Ansioso por desafiar al Sassunach que él amaba como un hermano, verdad sea dicha, Edward recupero cautelosamente su plaid. Tan quedamente como pudo, tomó rápidamente sus armas y se apresuró a salir de la cámara

No fue hasta que había saltado a medias bajando las escaleras que se percató de que había usado el nombre de pila de su novia.

.

.

Isabella despertó en un brillante amanecer, aliviada de encontrarse sola en su cama. Los santos habían debido de sonreír en ella, pues dudaba que hubiese podido confrontar a su marido así, al poco tiempo de algunos de los sucesos de la noche anterior

Más adelante, si.

Después de que ella tuviera tiempo para componerse.

Pero no todavía

Lo que era una relevación, también, ver que la puerta estaba abierta y algún alma piadosa había abierto el baúl que contenía sus ropas nuevas así que ella se podría vestir. Incluso su arisaid le había sido devuelto, su longitud de lana suave doblada y había sido colocada cuidadosamente sobre una silla.

Con gran rapidez estimulada por el aire frío de la mañana, Isabella hizo uso de un aguamanil de agua perfumada para bañarse, tomando apresuradamente el primer vestido que ella retiró del cofre y salió de la cámara.

Pero aun correctamente vestida, ella tembló cuando se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras en espiral. Aunque ya no lóbrego y oscuro, el hueco de la escalera curva era húmedo y pegajoso, pesadamente empapado con olores del mar de la tormenta de la noche.

De hecho, temía que tomara más que el sol de un nuevo día para borrar la negrura reinante en Eilean Creag.

Y ni las mantas de lana ni un fuego siempre resplandeciente en la chimenea aliviarían su frío.

No siempre y cuando la oscuridad principal estuviera en su corazón.

Alzando su barbilla, Isabella se apresuró a bajar los peldaños de piedra. Por el bien de Anthony, intentaría traer luz y calidez a esta sombría fortaleza de la isla.

Era un hecho que ella tenía la intención de lograr, no importaba el costo.

Pero su determinación vaciló cuando se acercó el vestíbulo y observó que la veían como si de un trofeo de guerra se tratase.

Incluso los criados, que cuidadosamente recogían basura del piso o barrían las cenizas de los hogares, eran todo murmullo, jactándose junto con los miembros del clan de su marido sobre la sangre embarrada en su ropa interior.

Demorándose en las sombras del arco de la entrada del vestíbulo, ella miró fijamente la prenda exhibida. De hecho era suya. La misma con la que Sue la había vestido la noche anterior

Isabella presionó su mano contra su pecho mientras que su corazón martilló con la vergüenza. Pero la confusión luchó con la lógica: La prenda _no podía haber estado _ensangrentada.

No era tiempo todavía de su período y Edward MacCullen había estado dormido mucho antes de que Sue hubiese dejado la cámara con las ropas de Isabella.

Alguien tuvo que haber manchado adrede el vestido después de que hubiera sido tomado de su sitio.

¿Sue haría tal cosa?

Y si lo hizo... ¿por qué?

¿O había imaginado ella simplemente que Sue había ido quitarle la prenda de ropa interior, luego se fue con ella? Algunas veces, en el principio de sus visiones, su mente se volvía difusa. Después, también. Había habido veces en que ella había de su vida, ese era el pago que las visiones exigían de ella.

Y había sido visitada anoche por una de las más poderosas, algo que ella no podía negar.

Ella exhalo un suspiro. La verdad era, que podía haber confundido los acontecimientos de su noche de boda.

Pero incluso si Sue no había tomado la túnica, no podría haber sido manchada con su sangre virginal Según recordaba su marido había dormido la mayoría de la noche. Primero al otro lado de su barrera de tapicería improvisada, después en una silla cerca del hogar.

Era verdad que su visión había interrumpido su profundo sueño, y él la había confrontado, pero no había puesto una mano en ella

¿O lo había hecho?

Un recuerdo nebuloso de él desnudo y despierto jugaba en su mente. Vagamente, recordó haber visto el aumento de su virilidad, la visión de él volviéndose más grueso y más largo bajo su mirada, pero la estimulante imagen era demasiado elusiva para asir.

Como si el diablo mismo se burlase de ella, no podía recordar nada más.

No con seguridad.

¿Podría su marido haberla violado durante su visión? ¿O después? ¿Cuándo su mente todavía estaba demasiado ofuscada para que pudiese darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando entre ellos? En la visión que ella tenía sobre la cama_,_ le exigía que ella le devolviera su corazón. ¿Había tomado el Edward MacCullen de carne y hueso, lo que su visión parecía no poder reclamar?

¿Era posible haberse acostado con un hombre y no tener ningún recuerdo del acto?

Un estremecimiento la recorrió desde la coronilla de su cabeza hasta las puntas de los dedos de sus pies. No sabía la respuesta, pero sabía quién si. Decidida, inspiró profundamente varias veces, para calmar su acelerado pulso, luego se apartó de la pared. Tensando los hombros, entró en el vestíbulo con tanta gracia como pudo reunir.

Thomas, un robusto muchacho que no podía hablar, la vio primero. El joven se sonrojó hasta la raíz de su descuidado cabello y la saludó con la cabeza cuando ella pasó.

Pero nadie se movió, exceptuando el senescal cuenta cuentos, quién repentinamente arrancó la túnica de las manos de un ruborizado miembro del clan y se lo entregó a Isabella. Usted querrá esto, le dijo con mucha solemnidad como si la prenda de ropa interior fuera un precioso relicario y no una prenda manchada de lino. De esta manera el clan preserva la virtud de la dama, nosotros te agradecemos a ti y a Edward por enviárnoslo al salón para que podamos verlo.

Isabella, tomó la túnica rápidamente, haciendo una pelota, para esconder las manchas de sangre, pero yo nunca…..

No es nuestro deseo avergonzarte—rompió él, con voz de mando que se escuchó fuerte en el silencio poco natural del salón—Estamos complacidos de saber que viniste a Edward como una novia pura y virtuosa.

Repentinamente, un coro estentóreo de aclamaciones quebró la calma, y las mejillas de Isabella enrojecieron. Los MacCullens la reconocían como una de ellos... como la señora de su laird.

Agradeciéndole por su virtud.

¡Solo, que hasta hacía unos momentos, ella no sabía que la había perdido!

Ella todavía no lo sabía con seguridad.

Lo que si sabía era que no había enviado su ropa interior al salón para que todos sin excepción la examinaran.

Machada de sangre o No.

Ayer, eso sí que lo sabía.

— ¿Donde esta Sue?— preguntó, sorprendida de que su voz se escuchara tan tranquila.

—¿Dónde está quién? —Dijo Billy colocando una mano ahuecada en su oído izquierdo e inclinándose ante ella. -

—Mi criada, — Isabella dijo más fuerte. —Esa vieja canosa en la que pensé que podía confiar, — dijo ella sin aliento.

—_¿Canosa,_ eh? —Billy dobló sus brazos y entrecerró los ojos. Esa agradable mujer, es, tu Sue. Yo no he visto para nada que tenga canas. — Él hizo una pausa, fijando en ella una mirada dura por si ella se atrevía a contradecirlo. — La encontrará en la cocina. Pase los tapices y déjese guiar por su nariz.

—Le agradezco, señor— Isabella no se molestó en decirle que ella ya había visitado la vasta cocina de Eilean Creag. —Que tenga una buena mañana, — añadió, maravillándose nuevamente de que su tono no había dejado traslucir las emociones que se arremolinaban dentro de ella

Una agradable mujer, había llamado a Sue. Las tres palabras se repitieron en su cabeza mientras caminaba por el pasillo, su vestido manchado remetido firmemente debajo de su brazo. Podría el malhumorado y viejo senescal estar locamente enamorado de Sue? Era demasiado absurdo para considerarlo.

¿Lo era?

Eilean Creag parecía un lugar donde nada era demasiado extraño para ocurrir.

Pero ella empujó a un lado sus pensamientos, cuando dobló en una esquina y acercó a la cocina. Tenía otros asuntos que discutir con Sue. No le concernía si su criada de infancia, había estado haciendo ojitos con el senescal cuenta cuentos de su marido.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ¡Sue _merecía _amarrarse a sí misma a un anciano MacCullen patizambo cuyas fieras miradas cuajarían el vinagre!

Isabella divisó a Sue al momento que entró en la cocina. La corpulenta vieja estaba de pie frente a una de las tres enormes chimeneas, usando un cucharón muy usado, para mover algo de un caldero a una cazuela más pequeña sostenida por un muchacho.

Cuidadosamente para esconder la túnica manchada detrás de ella, y especialmente para no hacer ningún ruido, Isabella avanzó sigilosamente detrás de ella.

—¿Desde cuándo debes batir el potaje como una criada de cocina, o pensaste que no te buscaría aquí?

Sue brincó del susto y dio vuelta. El cucharón voló de sus dedos, aterrizando en el piso de piedra con estruendo.

—Por la Fe, que me asustaste, — ella se quedó sin aliento, llevando una mano a su pecho al igual que Isabella lo había hecho fuera el salón. — Pensé que todavía estarías en la cama.

— ¿Y por qué pensabas eso?— quiso saber Isabella, sin tratar ya de disminuir su tono de voz. — ¿Acaso porque crees que la legendaria piedra de matrimonio MacCullen ya ha comenzado a obrar su magia?

Por primera vez en la que Isabella podía recordar, Sue evitó sus ojos. — porqué... porque es la mañana después de tu noche de bodas... —

—Y esperabas que esto fuera una noche real de bodas, ¿no es así?

Sue alisó el delantal que tenía alrededor de su gruesa cintura, antes de encontrar la mirada de Isabella. —No te miento, niña. Sí, esperaba que cayesen en gracia el uno al otro

Isabella se inclinó hasta que su nariz casi tocó a Sue y bajo su voz, — ¿Y que se supone que debía suceder entre mí y un hombre que me encuentra menos atractiva que un ratón de iglesia? ¿O habías supuesto que él había tomado suficiente cantidad de hippocras en el banquete de bodas, como para mantenerlo lo suficientemente drogado para acostarse conmigo? —Ella siguió, la cólera inundando su vientre. —¿ Podría ser para que pasara por alto la simplicidad de mi cara pecosa?

Sue sacudió su cabeza. — Estas hablando absurdos, niña. Fuiste una novia atractiva. La más hermosa que cualquiera haya podido ver. —

— Entonces, ¿por qué no intento mi marido llevarme a su cama si tanto lo deseaba? Si no me equivoco el no deseaba la ceremonia del tálamo nupcial — Isabella se detuvo brevemente, levantando una mano cuando Sue abrió su boca para protestar. — Mientras que puedo entender a sus hombres que participaran de este engaño, ya que estaban completamente borrachos, no puedo perdonar tu participación en una situación qué podría terminar solamente con mi humillación.

Sue echó un vistazo de izquierda e a la derecha antes de hablar en un susurro apenas audible.

— Fue idea del Sassunach, no mía. Aunque lo escuché, porque creía de verdad que el tenía razón.

— ¿Entonces los dos conspiraron para dejarnos desnudos y encerrarnos con llave en mi habitación con la esperanza de que caeríamos uno en gracia al otro?

Un tinte rosado manchó las mejillas redondas de Sue. Ella asintió.

—Ayee, eso esperábamos.

La cólera y la humillación corrieron en Isabella, tan rápidamente que temió que el vapor se escapara de sus oídos y la sangre de su nariz.

— ¿Y nunca consideraste como me sentiría humillada, después de que me rechazara cuando estuve de pie frente a él sin nada más que mi piel?

Ella hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento. — ¿No se detuvieron a pensar lo furioso que estaría por forzarlo para pasar la noche conmigo?

— Actuábamos de buena fe, con nuestras mejores intenciones en el corazón.

— ¿Y a esto llaman buena fe?— Isabella sacudió la túnica detrás de ella. — ¿Podrías explicármelo?—

Diminutas gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de Sue, pero no se sobresaltó, obviamente así lo determinaron, previendo que Edward MacCullen consiguiera evitar consumar su matrimonio

Pensamos que "la prueba" haría las cosas más fáciles para ti, —contestó

Sue finalmente. — Ambos son demasiados obstinados para ver más allá de sus narices. Esta unión entre ustedes es perfecta; pero ninguno de ustedes es capaz de ver en el corazón del otro. Sólo tuvimos la intención de ayudar.

Isabella agito la túnica delante de Sue como si fuera tan desagradable como un barril de desperdicios cubiertos por moscas.

— ¿Ayudarme?— Isabella sofocó una risa amarga. — Cuando tú me advertiste que no hiciera trueques o pactos con el diablo...o ¿con un posible asesino?

Sue se limpió las manos en su delantal, entonces apoyo ambas manos en los hombros de Isabella. — Ayer, para ayudar. Y ya no creo que el MacCullen haya tomado la vida de su primera esposa.

— ¿Y cómo podrías saberlo?— exigió Isabella, todavía con la irritación dentro del pecho. — Tú no tienes las visiones.

— No, no las tengo. Y no lo necesito. A mi edad es posible saber acerca del carácter de un hombre simplemente mirándole a los ojos. Edward MacCullen no es un asesino de mujeres.

Isabella comprimió los labios. Ella, dudaba también los cuentos oscuros que giraban en torno a su marido. Si él había asesinado a su primera esposa, ella no podía detectarlo. Tales actos viles se aferraban en una persona, por siempre marchitándolos, obscureciendo el círculo de luminosidad que ella veía a veces alrededor del cuerpo físico de una persona.

Mientras un aire de oscuridad rodeaba realmente a su marido, no era la señal de un asesinato.

Una clase distinta de oscuridad lo rodeaba... una que hablaba de mucho dolor y pena.

Pero eso no excusaba su comportamiento hacia Anthony, ni su callado rechazo hacia ella como su verdadera consorte.

No obstante, él no era un asesino.

De eso ella estaba segura.

—Entonces concordamos en que él no es un asesino, — dijo ella finalmente. — pero no importa cuán dolorosa sea la amargura de su alma En ningún lado está escrito que tenga derecho a darle la espalda al niño, Anthony, ni a tratarme mal.

Las cejas de Sue se levantaron. — ¿Estas diciendo que te lastimo?

Isabella sacudió la cabeza. — Él... él…no me ha tocado en absoluto, —tartamudeó, avergonzada, enojada, y aliviada al mismo tiempo. — Pienso que yo sabría, si él... si él... — Ella dejó sin terminar la frase, incapaz de expresar las emociones contrarias que la desgarraban — No puedo recordar lo que sucedió.

—Mi pobre niña, —Arrulló Sue, atrayendo a Isabella en sus brazos. — Debería haberte explicado acerca de lo que ocurre entre un hombre y su esposa. Algunas mujeres de la nobleza son demasiadas delicadas para resistir las necesidades de su marido. Lo siento si él te lastimo

Isabella se zafó del maternal abrazo. Sue tenía buenas intenciones, pero no entendía. — Yo no sé si él me lastimó o no. Según recuerdo, él durmió toda la noche y lejos de mí. Me es imposible recordar si pasó algo o no.

Hizo una pausa, deliberadamente apartando la mención de la inquietante Visión. Ella sobre todo excluyó, lo poco que podía recordar de lo que había pasado después de la visión: el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca y la mirada a la hinchada plenitud del sexo de su marido que se iba agrandando cada vez más ante su curiosa mirada.

Aun ahora, el solo pensar en tal maravilla, enviaba un hambre que pulsaba y palpitaba en la parte más baja de su vientre. Sus partes más femeninas se volvieron pesadas y calientes del mismo modo que la humillación burbujeaba dentro de ella antes.

Su ira contra su marido que no la deseaba, la abrumó y disipo los frágiles comienzos de su largamente esperada introducción a la pasión.

—Todo lo que recuerdo es haber despertado en la cama, desnuda, y con sangre en mis manos, — rompió ella, el enojo y el dolor, agregándole un tono irritable a su voz.

Las cejas de Sue se elevaron. — ¿sangre en tus manos?

— Así es, y en las sabanas también.

— Benditos sean los santos, niña, entonces ya no es un misterio, — respondió la vieja mujer con una luz tenue de alivio cruzando su cara. ¿ o tienes el periodo?

— Nay, Apenas se ha completado el periodo de la última vez que sangré.

Sue sonrió. — entonces como esperaba... Laird MacCullen debió llevar su unión a cabo.

— Pero no lo recuerdo

—No importa si has borrado los recuerdos de tu mente. La primera vez no es agradable, — Le aseguró Sue. — Muchos años han pasado desde que mi Agnus murió, pero recuerdo bien los primeros días de nuestra unión. El dolor disminuirá, no te preocupes. Entonces verás que puede ser una cosa maravillosa el amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

Las mejillas de Isabella llamearon. Ella se había preguntado acerca de la sangre seca en sus manos y las sabanas, pero había asumido que había sido por morder sus labios. ¿Pero, pudo causar un corte pequeñito en el interior de su labio tanta sangre? ¿Lo dudaba, sino de qué otra forma las manchas rojizas pudieron subirse a las sabanas... a menos que hubieran consumado la unión?

La posibilidad parecida más que remota, pero ella no podría negar la sangre

Ella estaba dotada con la visión, pero no era una hechicera, capaz de conjurar manifestaciones físicas. Estaba más allá de sus talentos crear sangre donde no la había

Tanto si le gustaban las implicaciones o no, probablemente el ciervo negro ciertamente había venido a ella cuando estaba todavía aturdida por la visión.

Los santos sabían que ella había visto la fuerza de su excitación.

No hay razón para sonrojarse, — cantó Sue dulcemente. — La vergüenza no agrada a una nueva novia. En pocos días, Será la felicidad, y no la vergüenza, la que coloreara tus mejillas

Agarrando cualquier excusa para cambiar el tema, Isabella tomó el cucharón de Sue del suelo y se lo dio. — ¿No me has dicho qué te trajo a la cocina? Eilean Creag tiene un gran número de criados. No es necesario que atiendas en las cocinas. ¿Quién te envió aquí?

Nadie, lo hice por mi cuenta, —Dijo Sue, la preocupación en sus ojos sustituida por un brillante centelleo. — Billy, el senescal, solicitó la preparación de canastas de limosnas para la abadía, y me ofrecí a ayudar. Él es un hombre más capaz, no me malentiendas, pero después de un banquete de bodas, hay mucho qué hacer. Me alegra ser útil.

Isabella oyó solamente mitad de lo qué Sue dijo. Ciertos comentarios atrajeron su atención, comparándolos con los pronunciados por Billy.

Un hombre muy capaz.

Una mujer muy agradable.

El significado detrás de las simples palabras, ardió más brillante que un faro, brillando hacia afuera y oscureciendo todo lo demás que ellos habían dicho.

La noción la golpeó de una forma absurda, aún sin necesidad de su don, la mirada penetrante de Billy sobre ella y el brillo propio de una joven en los ojos de Sue contó su propia historia.

—Te pregunté si deseabas montar hacia la abadía cortó sus pensamientos Sue. — Billy me dice que es un viaje agradable. Se dice que uno de los monjes es un herbolario sin parangón. Billy afirma que el monje, el hermano Baldric, visitó la tierra santa y trajo con el muchas plantas inusuales. Tal vez él te mostrará su jardín

Isabella sofocó una sonrisa. Sue siempre sabía tentarla.

— La verdad me encantaría ver los jardines de la abadía, y un paseo me caerá bien. Quizás Anthony quisiera acompañarnos. — Ella se detuvo brevemente para echar un vistazo ante el surtido de comestibles sobre la tabla, listos para llevar. — ¿Por qué las limosnas no se distribuyen aquí? Incluso el que distribuye las limosnas en casa repartía las ofrendas a los pobres de Dundonnell en la puerta del castillo.

Más bien que responder a la pregunta de Isabella, Sue hizo un gran espectáculo de limpiar su cucharón de madera limpia. Después de algunos trapazos, ella lo sostuvo, revisándolo cuidadosamente como si buscara una mota de suciedad pasada por alto.

Reconociendo la familiar estratagema, Isabella pinchó por una respuesta, — ¿por qué los pobres no vienen a Eilean Creag para recoger las limosnas? Es la manera usual.

— Billy dijo, que no hay ninguna necesidad de emplear a un limosnero.

Sin pasar por alto que Sue había comenzado otra frase con "Billy dijo... "Isabella preguntó en forma indiferente. ¿— Y por qué no? ¿Solo porque lo digo _Billy el _omnisciente?

— Así es, —Coincidió Sue, con expresión inescrutable.

— ¿Y cuál es la razón?— pregunto irritada Isabella.

—Lo pobres no vienen aquí. No desde la muerte de la primera esposa de tu marido, nadie ha osado cruzar el puente. Todos le temen al laird.

Isabella cuadró los hombros, sorprendida ante la indignación que sentía ante los aldeanos, que aceptaban la caridad de su marido pero negándose a recibir las limosnas en su puerta

Sentimientos aparte, era claro ver porque el hombre estaba tan amargado.

—Más razón para que yo vaya a la abadía. — Isabella deslizo las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de la tapa de la tabla de cocina. — informaré a los burgueses que siempre habrá limosnas en abundancia, pero que de ahora en adelante deben recoger tales dádivas aquí... como es la costumbre.

Sue parecía horrorizada.

— Tu señor marido no querrá tu intromisión en este asunto

—Dudo que Edward MacCullen sepa sobre lo que él debe o no debe preocuparse.

Pero quizás ella sería capaz de demostrarle. Un rescoldo de esperanza que chispeó dentro de ella, desterró los demonios de la noche por el momento, y salió de la cocina para recuperar su cartera de hierbas y para traer a Anthony. Un sentido de calma y propósito se colocó sobre ella mientras que caminaba. Si su marido pudiera aprender a preocuparse nuevamente, quizás él encontraría el corazón que en su visión aparecía desesperado por recuperar.

Durante un breve momento, la chispa pequeñita de esperanza dentro de ella destelló brillantemente como una pequeña voz, una que nada tenía que ver con su don, diciéndole que su corazón no estaba perdido, solo que estaba sepultado tan profundamente dentro de él, para que el pudiera recuperarlo solo.

.

.

.

.

Vigorizándose con la brillante luz del día más allá de los límites sombreados de las paredes de su castillo, Edward salió y se dirigió directo hacia las lizas.**(1)**

— ¡Deja de moverte como una mujer!— una voz profunda salió de la zona de entrenamiento. — si desea ganar tus espuelas, atácame como hombre

Edward apresuró sus pasos al escuchar a Emmett lanzando órdenes a los jóvenes escuderos a los que les estaba enseñando cómo manejar una espada.

No es que él no hubiera sabido dónde localizar a su cuñado.

Él lo habría encontrado incluso si el viento enérgico del mar no llevara su estruendosa voz inglesa a través del valle. La cara marcada del Sassunach estaba en todo momento en la liza. Algunos de los hombres de Edward bromeaban entre ellos sobre las horas que pasaba entrenando, incluso lo habían visto a altas horas de la noche, entrenándose con los rayos de la luz de la luna. Edward no lo dudaba tampoco.

Las habilidades marciales que Sir Emmett Strongbow poseía, habían sido forjadas a través de largos años y largas horas de práctica. Pocos hombres podrían negar su valor como un guerrero, y menos todavía superar.

El padre de Edward, ciertamente ganó ese premio. Edward mismo... cuando los santos eligieron concederle tal favor. Pero nunca había sabido de antemano el resultado de una ronda en un juego de espadas con el mejor campeón. Solamente uno lo había superado... el bastardo había destrozado el ojo de Emmett y torno su hermosa cara en una máscara retorcida

El mismo bribón que había llevado a la miseria a su propia vida, su medio hermano James MacCullen.

Tan solo pensar en el hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño.

Sí, nadie entendió mejor que Edward lo que condujo a Emmett a perfeccionar sus habilidades.

Edward, también, fue conducido por la amargura

Pero no para la venganza. A él no le importó nada la retribución. Él sólo quería que lo dejaran en paz.

El sonido de acero en contra de acero y una andanada de juramentos cordialmente pronunciados, devolvió a su mente al presente. Entrando en las listas, él suprimió la admiración que siempre se elevaba en él, al ver a su cuñado en entrenamiento y anduvo a zancadas hacia adentro, determinado a decidir el punto en cuestión: El papel indudable del Sassunach en el encierro en el dormitorio de su esposa ayer, desnudo y aturdido con demasiados hippocras.

— Strongbow! — le gritó a voz en cuello, a una distancia segura detrás del inglés que esgrimía la espada. —Ordena una pausa, necesito hablar contigo, tu intrigante montón de problemas.

— ¡Santos misericordiosos!, — exclamo Emmett, volviéndose. — Sabes mejor que nadie el riesgo que implica acercarse a un hombre que está en medio de un entrenamiento. Pude haberte cortado en dos.

— ¡Yo te cortaré en dos si no me explicas, ahora!

Emmett arrojó a un lado su espada, luego se enjugó la frente goteante de sudor. Con una cabezada y una mirada terrorífica con su ojo bueno, esparció al grupo de hombres por todos lados.

Dando vuelta de nuevo hacia Edward, dijo, — ¿qué demonio se ha alojado bajo tu piel esta mañana, mi buen amigo?

—Si los buenos amigos van en contra de sus deseos y conspiran para empujarle a uno en los brazos de una mujer, que no tengo intención de tocar, entonces para que necesito enemigos.

Emmett intento hablar, pero Edward lo callo levantando su mano. — ¿qué pretendías lograr? Acaso olvidaste que he jurado no tocar a mi esposa.

—Nay, no me he olvidado, la pequeñez de la cuestión, — Dijo Emmett, haciendo una pausa para volver a enjugar el sudor de su frente. — Pero ese voto no me concierne, lo que me interesa es tu felicidad.

—Y pensaste que para asegurar mi dicha marital debías de encerrarme con llave en la cámara de Lady Isabella?

Los labios devastados de Emmett se torcieron en un intento de sonrisa.

—La táctica produjo éxito

La frente de Edward se arrugo. — ¿por los santos que quieres decir, con tuvo _éxito?_

La tomaste, ¿no? Emmett dio un paso adelante y dio una palmada en el hombro de Edward... Ahhh…fue una visión agradable la de tus hombres tan contentos cuando vieron la túnica manchada de sangre que fue mostrada alrededor del salón esta mañana. Deberías haber oído la ovación.

—Pero yo no la toque, lo juro. No es posible yo…

Un fuerte escándalo detrás de ellos cortó su protesta cuando un solitario hombre en un caballo sin aliento, entró en la liza desde el muro exterior del castillo. Él cabalgó hasta detenerse ante Edward y Emmett

Edward lo reconoció como uno de los hombres que observaban y protegían los límites MacCullen.

—Señor, traigo horrendas noticias, — dijo el hombre al momento que caía de la silla de montar. — Una de las casas que está fuera de la aldea fue incendiada. Nada queda, los bastardos mataron incluso a la vaca lechera.

— ¿Qué familia? ¿Todos fueron asesinados —? El nivel en la voz de Edward ocultaba la cólera que se revolvía a través de sus venas.

Eran Los Murchinsons. Algunos se las arreglaron para huir al bosque cuando vieron a los invasores acercándose, pero la mayor parte de ellos, Dios de descanso a sus almas, fueron masacrados.

La furia, ardiente y feroz, destrozó a Edward, y un repugnante presentimiento se instaló en lo más profundo de sus tripas. Una espantosa posibilidad sombreó el día, pero se negó a aceptarla. Por años la desordenada banda de los hermanos de su esposa había acosado sus fronteras, pero nunca habían saqueado ni asesinado.

Los Swan eran simples ladrones de ganado, y ni siquiera expertos. No obstante, él tenía que saber.

—¿Ninguno de los sobrevivientes reconocieron quién hizo esto? — Eran los Swan?—

— Nay, sir, no eran Swan. Es mucho peor.

— ¿Peor?

— Si señor, — dijo el hombre, claramente incómodo. — Era su medio hermano James y sus hombres.

* * *

**1 Campo de liza, lugar donde entrenaban y combatían.**

* * *

**Esa noche de bodas estuvo tan buena que ninguno se acuerda que sucedió jajajaja**

**Y comienzan los problemas! **

**¿Que querrá James? ¿Fue algo fortuito o premeditado? Escucho teorías! **

* * *

**Gracias por sus rr, favs y follows, las quiero un beso y un abrazo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO SIETE**

Muchas leguas la separaban de las murallas de Eilean Creag, e Isabella siguió una huella a través de un bosquecillo de antiguos árboles de tejo. Buscó los túmulos de algunas tumbas que el Hermano Baldric había dicho que demarcaban el lugar donde encontraría la hierba, el ragwort**(1)**. El muy viajado monje le había asegurado que la planta cicatrizante crecía profusamente en las cercanías de un pozo sagrado cerca de los túmulos de piedras.

Anthony y su perro, Jake, caminaban detrás de ella, el niño llevando un costal de lino que los monjes le habían dado para recolectar el ragwort que crecía de manera salvaje. Ellos generosamente habían llenado su bolsita de cuero con un enorme surtido de hierbas cultivadas en su herbario.

— No es mucho más allá, —le dijo a Anthony cuándo espió por encima de un montón de piedras en el borde de la arboleda. —Puedo ver los túmulos—Al oír sus palabras, Jake trotó hacia adelante para husmear los bajos túmulos de piedra cubiertos de liquen.

—¿No habrá algún tipo de espíritu por aquí, verdad? — Anthony dio un paso atrás como si estuviera renuente a cambiar la sombra fresca del bosquecillo por el claro cubierto de hierbas con la colección de túmulos.

— Ninguno que te pueda hacer daño, — lo reconfortó Isabella, tratando de alcanzar su mano y atraerlo hacia el brillo del sol de atardecer. —Todo lo que descansa aquí, duerme pacíficamente. Este es un buen lugar, custodiado por aquellos que nos han precedido y han sido bendecidos con la gracia divina. No tienes nada que temer.

Anthony no pareció convencido, pero la dejó atraerlo hacia adelante. Muy quieto, él miró con atención con sus ojos muy abiertos cada túmulo de piedra que pasaron.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si no lo estuviera, entonces no te hubiese traído hasta aquí, — Isabella se detuvo para desordenar el oscuro pelo del niño. —Más peligro abunda en el camino donde los otros nos esperan que aquí, con nuestros antepasados.

Pero un rato después, mientras ella se inclinaba a recoger más de las flores amarillas del ragwort de los bancos de un túmulo que había sido quemado, ya no estaba tan segura. Se tensó, su piel estaba pegajosa, a pesar del agradable calorcillo del día y la dulce fragancia de las flores silvestres que crecían con abandono entre medio de la alta hierba.

Algo... _alguien... _los vigilaba desde el refugio de los árboles, y quienquiera que fuese provenía de la tierra de los vivos, no del mundo sombrío de los muertos.

Y no era amigable.

Aunque la tierra sagrada en la cual estaban parados estaba tranquila y engañosamente pacífica en la neblina de la tarde, el pulso de Isabella se aceleró, y lamentó profundamente haber venido a los túmulos de piedras totalmente indefensos, salvo por el perro ya entrado en años de Anthony.

El viejo animal compartía su ansiedad, porque había abandonado su exploración de los túmulos de piedra y había regresado apresuradamente a su lado. Bajos gruñidos retumbaban profundos en su pecho, el pelaje grueso se erizó sobre sus hombros, Jake se mantuvo cerca de ellos mientras escudriñaba el borde del bosque con ojos cautelosos. Unas gotas de humedad se deslizaron entre los pechos de Isabella. Lamentando profundamente no haber aceptado la oferta de Billy de acompañarlos. Egoístamente había querido tener a Anthony para ella sola, para saborear el estar sola con él en un lugar especial.

Ahora, ella los había puesto a ambos en peligro.

Enderezándose, dejó caer un brote de ragwort en el costal que Anthony mantenía abierto frente a ella. Sin permitirle darse cuenta de nada, aguardando, escudriñó los límites del claro, pero no vio nada, a excepción de los lustrosos y rojizos troncos café de los grandes tejos y su amplio follaje repleto de frondosas ramas.

Pero ella _sabía _que alguien se escondía allí.

Alguien que les deseaba mal.

— Dame tu mano, Anthony, — Isabella dijo tan serenamente como pudo. —Es momento para que nosotros nos vayamos de aquí.

— Pero el costal no está lleno.

— Tenemos suficiente para el bálsamo que quiero hacer. —Ella le tomó de la mano firmemente. — Es bueno tomar sólo lo que necesitamos, ya ves, y ahora no es el mejor momento para recolectar hierbas de cualquier modo. Muy temprano, con el amanecer es mucho mejor para hacerlo.

Ella mantuvo su charla mientras cruzaban el claro. Tal vez intentando engañar a Anthony par que no detectara su nerviosismo... o su perro. Ella también esperaba que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que ella se había deslizado su nueva daga desde su funda para ponerla debajo de su delantal. Su finamente afilada daga era mucho mejor que su vieja daga para cortar la hierba y serviría de mejor modo si tuviera necesidad de hacer uso de ella.

Al mero pensamiento de semejante posibilidad, Isabella apretó su mano en la de Anthony y silenciosamente agradeció al herrero de Dundonnell por su regalo... y su previsión.

De pronto ella divisó a Edward. Estaba de pie en las verdes sombras donde la senda se internaba en el bosque. Su alivio fue enorme al verle allí, tan grande, que sus rodillas se tambalearon. El rápido latido de su corazón cobró otro significado, también, porque nunca su marido le había parecido tan guapo.

Exceptuando sus negras cejas permanentemente ceñudas, y con su tartan MacCullen afirmado orgullosamente sobre su hombro desnudo, la visión de él le quitaba el aliento. En verdad, él incluso le estaba sonriendo.

- ¡Alabados sean los santos!- Ella se lanzó hacia adelante, tirando de Anthony detrás de ella. Jake ladraba ferozmente, pero Isabella estaba ciega y sorda a todo salvo al magnífico hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

Todos los conflictivos sentimientos que él avivaba en ella desaparecieron debido al puro terror que la había consumido momentos antes. Nada tenía importancia excepto la tranquilidad reconfortante de su presencia.

— Señor —ella lo llamó, acercándose jadeante, — ¡Estoy tan contenta de verlo!

Anthony tiró fuertemente de su mano y la fuerza de su tirón la asombró. Dándose la vuelta para confrontarlo, casi perdió el equilibrio.

— Ese es tu padre, muchacho, ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¿Allí, en el sendero?

El chico negó con la cabeza, dando pasos hacia atrás y tratando de llevarla con él.

— Ese es _él... _el malo. Ese es el tío James.

El corazón de Isabella cayó en picada, y el terror volvió, más paralizante que antes.

Girándose lentamente, ella vio que el hombre sonriente que podría haber pasado por el gemelo de Edward MacCullen había abandonado la cubierta de los árboles y caminaba solapadamente hacia ellos.

Aun sonriendo, y tan guapo que detenía el corazón, mucho más que su bravo y sombrío marido podría nunca llegar a ser, y, sin embargo, malvado hasta la médula.

Su verdadera naturaleza estaba terroríficamente clara ahora que él había dado un paso hacia la luz del sol, e Isabella claramente vio una incandescencia negro verdosa enfermiza brillar tenuemente alrededor de su cuerpo antes de que se elevara en una llamarada y desapareciese.

Un estremecimiento se deslizó erráticamente por su columna vertebral. Ella había visto esa sombra sólo una vez antes y había esperado nunca tener que verla otra vez.

A diferencia de la oscuridad de la desesperación que ella había vislumbrado un par de veces cerca de su marido, la oscura belleza de James MacCullen era la marca de un hombre malvado.

_Un asesino_

— El muchacho no quiere creerlo, pero él es mío, —dijo James MacCullen, haciendo una pausa para guardar sus armas en un gesto que perfectamente reflejaba la postura más atractiva de su medio hermano. —Y tú sólo puedes ser Lady Isabella. Me contaron que mi hermano se había casado con una... sanadora, pero nadie me dio a conocer nada acerca de su belleza, Milady.

Él hizo una cortés reverencia.

— James MacCullen, a sus órdenes, — dijo con tono sedoso y una sonrisa sabedora que realmente no alcanzaba a rozar sus ojos azul oscuro. —Es la buena fortuna, ciertamente, la que me permite conocerla, dado que Edward no me extendió la cortesía de una invitación para su boda.

—Estoy segura de que él tuvo sus razones para no haberlo hecho, — Isabella indicó tan serenamente como pudo. Al lado de ella, Jake expresó con un gruñido su desagrado. Los pelos del pescuezo se le erizaron nuevamente y él desplegó sus dientes de forma amenazadora, pero no hizo ningún intento de atacar, sólo de proteger y defender.

Isabella apretó su bolsa de viaje contra la daga que conservaba oculta entre los pliegues de su traje.

—Usted nos perdone. Los guardias de mi marido aguardan nuestro regreso.

— No si duermen tan sonoramente como el que me encontré en el camino. Era Thomas él sin lengua, creo. Podría haber venido por ti, pero parece ser que el muchacho demasiado grande caminó de frente contra un árbol.

Las comisuras de su boca se sacudieron como si tuviera la intención de reírse, y levantó una mano para frotar su barbilla.

— Al menos yo no encuentro otra razón para la extraña suciedad que vi en su frente.

El temor apretaba el pecho de Isabella, pero ella se obligó a sí misma a permanecer en calma. Su sexto sentido le dijo que su vida dependía de su inteligencia e ingenio.

—Entonces debemos desearle un buen día y ponernos en camino para así poder ayudar a Thomas a regresar a la carreta.

— Ah, pero esta es una tarde tan agradable, — se lamentó James, acercándose. —¿Seguramente no me negará una visita a mi propio hijo?

Ignorándolo, Isabella tiró bruscamente de Anthony acercándole más y avanzó apresuradamente para adelantar al hombre, pero él silbó agudamente y una banda de hombres malhumorados y poco aseados dio un paso desde los árboles alrededor del claro, bloqueando exitosamente cualquier vía de escape que ella hubiese esperado tomar.

James sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

— Mis hombres no le harán ningún daño, Milady, pero entenderá que ellos sepan cuánto he extrañado a mi pequeño muchachito.

— ¡Tú no eres mi papá! — gritó Anthony, empuñando sus manos y luchando para liberarse del agarre de Isabella. — ¡No soy tuyo!

— Por supuesto, lo eres, — James dijo dulcemente, la salvaje luz en sus ojos advirtió a Isabella que él no estaba bien de la cabeza. — Sólo mírate, lleno de fuego y listo para pelear. Si fueses de Edward, estarías acobardándote detrás de las faldas de Lady Isabella, escondiéndote de la misma forma en que mi hermano se esconde detrás de las paredes de su torre.

Una cólera cálida y blanca pasó como un rayo a través Isabella con la velocidad de un relámpago, llevándose lejos su miedo.

— Y yo digo que es la marca de un cobarde el calumniar a un hombre delante de su esposa y de su pequeño hijo. ¿O arrojaría tales mentiras delante de mi señor marido?

James entrelazó sus dedos y los acercó a su barbilla.

— Ah... ya veo que has caído bajo su hechizo. Mi retrasado padre sufrió la misma aflicción, me temo. Nunca pudo ver los defectos de mi hermano mientras que los míos siempre chorreaban de su lengua.

— Mis condolencias. Ahora hágase a un lado y déjenos pasar, — Isabella demandó sacando su daga. — Si no lo hace, no me dará ninguna elección salvo enterrar mi cuchillo entre sus ojos.

James arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rió.

— ¡Qué! No es sólo la lengua de la dama la que está afilada. ¿De modo que me amenazas con tu daga?

— No, Sir James, no es una amenaza lo que estoy haciendo, —dijo Isabella, atrayendo a Anthony hacia ella. — Esto es una _advertencia _acerca de lo que haré si no cesa de acosarnos.

Una mirada de aguda cólera brilló intermitentemente a través de su hermosa cara, pero desapareció casi instantáneamente cuando él se inclinó en otra cortés reverencia. Cuando se enderezó, tenía en su rostro una sonrisa lobuna.

— No tienes necesidad de ser tan noble conmigo, _Lady _Isabella_,_ ya que yo no puedo reclamar el título de _señor._ Mi padre, descanse su alma en paz, no vio la necesidad de otorgarme un grado de caballería. Ni lo hará ningún otro noble capaz de realizar tal acción. Poseo el estigma de ser de baja estirpe, ya ves. —Él hizo una pausa y arrojó sus armas al aire como para poner énfasis en sus palabras.

—No tiene importancia, sin embargo, pues un título como el de caballero no es menester para que un hombre sea caballeroso.

— Y tendrá aún menos importancia después de que sea el blanco de esta daga, — Isabella devolvió el disparo. — Será bastante difícil mostrarse cortés con la empuñadura de mi daga proyectándose desde lo alto de su nariz.

James se rió otra vez, con todo el cuerpo, un tipo de risa masculina tan rica que la habría hecho a ella reírse también, si el regocijo hubiese alcanzado a sus ojos... y si el don de ella no le hubiese permitido ver en lo más hondo de las profundidades de su retorcida alma.

— ¿Proyectándose desde lo alto de mi nariz, has dicho? — Él rugió, inclinándose hacia atrás de risa. — Juraría solemnemente que la bestia gruñona a tu lado es una amenaza mayor. Bella dama, si tú puedes enterrar tu daga en cualquier lugar a menos de un brazo de dónde yo me encuentro, entonces tú, el muchacho, y su infernal perro, podéis dejar este lugar sin ser molestados.

Sus dedos acariciaron la empuñadura de su propia daga, sujeta con garbo en su cinturón ancho de cuero. — ¿O quizás debería liberarlos a ambos de ese miserable perro de caza ahora? El maldito ladrido de ese miserable me molesta.

— ¿Y si puedo partir en dos el cuero que sostiene su pelo, me dará su palabra de que nosotros, todos nosotros, los tres, podremos salir de aquí ilesos? —Isabella lo desafió, ocultándole su temor de que le hiciera daño a la mascota de Anthony tras esas osadas palabras, instintivamente consciente de que debía halagar la imagen de sí mismo que tenía él de un caballero galante, si esperaba conseguir una retirada segura.

— ¿La cinta de mi pelo? — Sus negras cejas se elevaron hacia el cielo. - Señora, si tú puedes hacer eso, tendrás mi solemne palabra.

— Entonces rece, coja la tira de cuero y manténgala a gran altura.

Una expresión de admiración curvó los labios de él en una sonrisa que habría sido irresistiblemente seductora para cualquier otra mujer. Sin quitar su mirada fija de ella, levantó su mano y tomó un poco del grueso pelo negro de la parte superior de su cabeza.

— Apunta aquí, pero sé cuidadosa, — dijo, su suave voz como seda entibiada al sol, — Si pierdes, exigiré un beso.

— Nunca pierdo, - Isabella contrarrestó. — Mis hermanos me enseñaron bien.

Concentrándose, ella enfocó su mirada en el hombre que se parecía tanto a su marido que casi tuvo dudas acerca de lanzarle un cuchillo. Pero él no era Edward.

Él era un hombre cuya envidia y lógica distorsionada le hacía capaz de indecibles actos de traición.

Los colores de la oscuridad que sólo ella veía, se vislumbraron alrededor de él cuando dio el primer paso desde donde estaba entre los árboles revelando su verdadera naturaleza sin dejar lugar a dudas.

El pensamiento de Anthony cayendo en sus manos era casi insoportable. La preocupación del muchacho acerca del daño que pudiera ocurrirle a su amado perro, era una crueldad que ella debía intentar ahorrarle. Su corazón también se rompería si James cumpliera su amenaza en contra de Jake. Ella no tenía alternativa salvo defenderlos a todos lo mejor que pudiera.

Agradeciendo a Ranald por entrenarla en el arte del lanzamiento de cuchillo, y a los santos por otorgarle la paciencia para aprender, Isabella envió una oración rápida hacia el cielo, rogando a los poderes divinos para que condujeran su mano.

Luego, tomó un profundo aliento, estrechó los ojos, y soltó su daga.

Parecía que el cuchillo no hubiese dejado sus dedos, luego un jadeo colectivo salió de las gargantas de los hombres de James MacCullen y _él _estaba de pie, pasmado frente ella, una mano alzada por sobre su cabeza. Luego él se inclinó y recogió el cuchillo de ella... y el pedazo de cuero que sujetaba su pelo... de la tierra a sus pies.

Él se quedó parado un momento, con la mirada fija en los dos artículos en sus manos, luego volvió su mirada hacia ella. Esta vez no podría haber error acerca de la admiración en sus ojos. Una mirada de puro asombro reemplazó su sonrisa de superioridad.

— Mantuviste tu palabra. — Él se acercó a ella, el oscuro cuero de su pelo y su cuchillo ofreciéndoselos en las palmas de sus manos extendidas. — No puedo hacer menos. Puedes irte.

Esperando que él no pudiese ver cómo temblaba para sus adentros, Isabella tomó su daga y la introdujo bajo su delantal. Ella hizo el ademán de irse, pero él dio un paso ante ella, bloqueándole el paso. — Por favor, toma esto como muestra de mi admiración — dijo, tendiéndole la tira de su pelo. — Me sentiría enormemente herido si lo declinas.

Isabella aceptó su oferta con una inclinación de cabeza un tanto brusca. Se desharía de eso tan pronto como estuvieran a una distancia segura de él.

Manteniendo la cabeza muy alta, condujo a Anthony, intentando firmemente no exteriorizar el miedo que anudaba su estómago ahora que el desagradable encuentro estaba casi por terminar. Jake trotaba al lado de ellos, repartiendo miradas cautelosas por sobre su hombro mientras se iban. En el borde del claro, poco antes de que alcanzaran la huella de regreso al camino, James MacCullen gritó otra vez.

— No creas que tú has visto todo de mí, señora. Me gusta una mujer con fuego en su sangre, — gritó. — Sí, muchacha, nos reencontraremos. Puedes estar segura de ello.

Muchas horas más tarde, en las horas grises y tranquilas entre la medianoche y el amanecer, Isabella estaba de pie frente a las ventanas arqueadas y estrechas de su cámara y miraba el oscuro paisaje nocturno. Muy por debajo, se veía Loch Duich y las paredes robustas del castillo, la cara sur del lago tranquilo y silencioso en esta hora tardía.

En la luz temblorosa de la luna creciente, el Loch semejaba una imagen sobre un pulido espejo de plata al atardecer y olvidado en medio del agreste paisaje de montañas escabrosas elevándose alrededor de la costa.

Presionando su frente contra el frescor húmedo del arco de piedra de la ventana, Isabella cerró los ojos y respiró el olor bien definido del mar que parecía permear cada pulgada de su formidable casa nueva.

Cuánto se asemejaba su marido a sus tierras de Kintail. Frío y sereno en la superficie, pero por debajo, ella sentía a un hombre de fuerza bruta, capaz de emociones profundas. Un hombre cuya cólera no era menos peligrosa para los incautos de lo que sería escalar los picos de las montañas de Kintail para un habitante de las Tierras Bajas desacostumbrado al traicionero terreno.

Ganar su corazón, su amor, sería un triunfo tan gratificante como alcanzar la cima de una alta montaña después de una subida difícil. Un triunfo que ella deseaba, y uno por el que ella pelearía para conseguir.

Isabella deslizó las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de la fría piedra por el borde de la ventana. Su fría humedad era innegable, una cosa tangible, pero en un buen día de verano se colmaría de calor y luz, la piedra se volvería cálida y resplandecería bajo los rayos transformadores del sol.

La esperanza floreció brillante en el corazón de Isabella. Así como el sol estaba siempre allí, aun en los días revueltos y grises, oculto, de ese modo, también, el fuego de la pasión de su marido se abriría como un día nublado en el que apareciese el sol, echando abajo las auto erigidas barreras que él creía eran inviolables.

Descansando su mejilla contra la moldura de la ventana, Isabella permitió que el aire marino de la noche enfriara sus mejillas. Era necesario, porque cada vez que sus pensamientos se tornaban hacia Edward MacCullen, agudos anhelos la atravesaban como un relámpago, apartando atrevidamente cualquier reserva propia de una doncella que pudiera haber poseído e inundándola con una necesidad que demandaba ser apagada.

Una necesidad de fuertes pasiones que el Ciervo Negro parecía determinado a ignorar.

¡Una urgencia apasionada que ella sospechaba se volvía más y más fuerte mientras la cruda hambre sexual que hinchaba el sexo de su marido cada vez, la hacía desear el placer intoxicante que ella vislumbraba!

Isabella soltó una respiración agitada y apretujó sus muslos en un intento infructífero de suprimir los intensos temblores de excitación que danzaban sobre su carne de mujer. Como un millar de quemantes agujas, las sensaciones encendían una llama de placer a través de sus tiernas partes mientras, desde el interior, provenía una igualmente exquisita pesadez, un profundo dolor pulsante.

Entonces, con una lenta pero persistente fuerza, la irritación conquistó los apasionamientos descabellados que le hacían dar vueltas la cabeza. La irritación nacida de la molestia hacia su marido por no desearla. Rabia contra sí misma por desearle.

Gradualmente, otro tipo de dolor se dio a conocer, también. Rehusando ser ignorado por más tiempo, el cansancio excesivo de Isabella se hizo presente, pero ella dio la bienvenida a ese cambio de tema. Levantando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, estiró su cuerpo dolorido, buscando alivio para la rigidez en sus extremidades y el nudo rojo y caliente de tensión entre sus hombros.

Había pasado el día y la mayor parte de la tarde atendiendo la herida en la cabeza del pobre Thomas y tratando de ofrecer ayuda a los supervivientes Murchinson. Habían llegado cansados y desanimados al castillo horas antes. Las cosas que ellos habían contado habían desestabilizado a Isabella más de lo que a ella le hubiese gustado admitir.

Cansada, presionó una mano en el pequeño lugar de su espalda que le dolía. Era el cansancio excesivo el que le había robado toda su energía y la hacía estar ahí, sin hacer más que estar parada y contemplando el paisaje por su ventana, perdida en fantasías. Sue y Billy hicieron todo lo posible por arrastrarla hasta su cama, insistiendo en que descansara, evitando que ella hiciera más de lo que ya había hecho, para que lo dejara hasta el amanecer, y sin embargo, el sueño la eludía.

Y no debido a la fatiga que le hacía doler hasta los huesos. Era preocupación lo que le impedía descansar y había enviado sus pensamientos galopando a toda velocidad hacia su marido. La alarma la había carcomido desde que había regresado de la abadía y había descubierto que Edward, Sir Emmett, y los mejores hombres de Eilean Creag habían cabalgado en persecución de James MacCullen y su colección de indeseables.

Ella había intentado usar su visión, para enfocarse en su marido y recabar información acerca de qué había ocurrido, pero no había podido obtener ninguna cosa. Sus esfuerzos continuamente se chocaban contra la barrera impenetrable de neblina rojiza. Una representación, sabía, de furia y ultraje. Desafortunadamente, ella no podía discernir nada más.

Y, habiendo visto la mirada enloquecida en los ojos de James MacCullen, y después de haber aprendido acerca de las acciones viles que él y sus seguidores habían sido capaces de cometer donde los Murchinsons, un escarpado terror la había acompañado en cada respiración y aún lo hacía.

Ella no descansaría hasta que supiese que su marido y sus hombres estaban a salvo dentro de las paredes del castillo.

Cuando al fin le oyó subiendo las escaleras de la torre, la tensión encerrada que ella había ido conteniendo durante todo el día la abandonó en un vendaval tan poderoso que se combó contra la ventana. Ni por un momento ella dudó que el ruido de pasos estruendosos fuera el de él, pues una nube roja de furia le precedió, advirtiéndola, dejándole a ella sentir su cólera, mucho antes de que él se acercase a la puerta de su recámara.

Tampoco ella supuso que su furia podría ser dirigida a ella. Ella no había hecho nada para provocar su ira. Todos bajo su techo podrían atestiguar que ella había pasado muchas horas trabajando duro para controlar el daño causado por James y su partida invasora.

Pero su confianza fue desafiada en el momento en que Edward irrumpió en su cuarto, golpeando la puerta contra la pared tan violentamente que ella temió que las pesadas puertas de roble se astillaran.

Una visión intimidante, él parecía llenar el arco de la puerta abierta. Sus poderosas extremidades estaban chorreando suciedad, el plaid colgaba desde un macizo hombro, manchado de sangre y roto, su oscura melena, salvaje y enmarañada enmarcaba su serio rostro.

— ¡Truenos del cielo! — rugió, expeliendo su alivio al saber que ella estaba a salvo bajo la apariencia de una blasfemia. — Creí haberme casado con una muchacha _sensata_.

— Y yo, sirrah**(2),** creí haberme casado con un hombre que me haría su esposa — tuvo la desfachatez de responder.

Con el deseo de matar todavía corriendo por sus venas, Edward cruzó el cuarto con cuatro zancadas veloces, cerrando la distancia entre ellos antes de que ella siquiera alcanzara a pensar en dar rienda suelta a otro insulto. Asiéndola por los hombros, él se quedó mirándola fijamente, desafiándola con el puro poder de su voluntad para que lo insultara otra vez.

— Tú _eres _mi esposa y no hay ninguna duda sobre ello, —siseó, ya lamentando el haberla agarrado tan impulsivamente. El cabello de ella, desatado fluyendo espeso y suave sobre sus hombros, ¡Y él había introducido sus estúpidas manos en esa maravillosa masa sedosa!

Sus traicioneros ijares se apretaron en respuesta mientras su igualmente desleal imaginación canturreó con los cientos de cosas diferentes que a él le hubiese gustado hacer con sus lustrosas trenzas. Eróticos, excitantes, actos _lascivos,_ el sólo pensamiento lo había hecho excitarse y acercarse a la explosión. La incauta habilidad de ella para ponerlo de rodillas de lujuria y deseo hacia ella, aumentaba la furia que lo había hecho asaltar su recámara.

— Por la sangre de Cristo, mujer, — rugió. —¿Sabes el peligro que has corrido en este día?

— Está tirando de mi pelo, Sir Edward, — dijo ella simplemente, la impertinente inclinación de su barbilla mintiendo acerca del tono calmo de su voz. —Por favor, libéreme.

Él lo hizo e inmediatamente deseó no haberlo hecho cuando ella alisó sus trenzas del color de las llamas sobre sus hombros, liberando la masa de cabello en una cascada que cayó por su espalda.

Así liberado su pelo, nada salvo la delgadez de su camisa de noche se interponía ente él y los dulces montículos de sus pechos llenos. Sus puntas presionando contra la tela translúcida de su camisón de dormir.

La vista de ellos estuvo a punto de privarle de las últimas trizas de lo de que él consideraba su decreciente autocontrol.

Un grupo de velas de sebo iluminaban desde la única mesa del dormitorio, organizando un patrón oscilante de luz y sombras sobre su forma exuberante, la tenue luz era suficiente para que él viera las sombras más oscuras de sus lugares íntimos. Y lo que vio hizo que su boca se resecara de pura necesidad. Sin duda siguiendo descaradamente la dirección de su mirada fija, ella le necesitaba otra vez.

—¿Ha venido a castigar mi estupidez de hoy, esposo mío, o está aquí para hacer un intento y mirar fijamente a través de la tela de mi camisón de noche para encontrar las mentiras que oculto bajo él?

La mirada de Edward voló desde el punto oscuro entre sus dulces muslos hacia el resplandor furioso en las profundidades de sus ojos moteados en ámbar.

—Ese cuenta cuentos, Billy, y mi clan entero cantan tus alabanzas, Milady, — dijo, apenas conteniendo su ira. —¿Podría saber si fue la afilada punta de tu daga o tu lengua la que venció a mi medio hermano?

— Ambas, — dijo ella, su barbilla aún elevada en un ángulo extraño... un ángulo perfecto para ser besada. — Y ambas me sirvieron perfectamente.

Truenos del cielo, ¿Ella no comprendía qué tan gravemente se había puesto en peligro a sí misma? Irritado más allá de la razón, y no sólo con ella, Edward atrapó sus manos y se las levantó por sobre su cabeza. Lujuria pura, básica y cruda, rugieron a través de él. Ardía de deseos de besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido, y mantenerla así hasta que él, también, fuera consumido por la misma sin sentido y bendita liberación.

Santos, él debería hacer más que saquear sus labios después de haber vivido hasta el final en este mismo día. Nada más descartaría de mejor manera las imágenes odiosas de la carnicería en la granja de los Murchinsons, los horrores indecibles de lo que podría haberle ocurrido a ella y a Anthony si ellos no hubiesen podido escapar de James.

Edward parpadeó para deshacerse de las imágenes. Dichosamente, se retiraron. Pero su deseo se recrudeció. Ciertamente, ayudaría a olvidar y le permitiría ignorar sus músculos endurecidos si pudiera hundirse en el calor sedoso de la funda de su mujer un acto que sus hombres parecían convencidos que él ya había realizado. Sin embargo, no era que él recordase ese placer.

Y, por la Cruz, ahora no era el momento para refrescar su memoria.

No con su señora esposa toda espinosa y su lengua pinchuda y desafiante.

Los santos le preservaran, él la quería estremeciéndose de lujuria bajo él, su dulce lengua, ansiosa, y haciéndole cosas deliciosas a él.

Él tragó un gemido mientras algo crudo y profundamente elemental en su intensidad se quebró y se contorsionó dentro de él. Acercando su cara a un par de pulgadas de la de ella, se quedó con la mirada ferozmente fija en sus ojos, tratando, por la fuerza forzar su voluntad, para vencer lo que fuere que ella estuviese buscando para fastidiarle cada vez.

Sin embargo, en lugar de demostrar su obvia aversión hacia él, sólo parecía estar contrariada. Ella emparejó su mirada, sus ojos expeliendo furia, su aparente obstinación con cada respiración agitada que ella inspiraba. Después de un largo momento, ella rompió el contacto entre sus miradas y levantó su barbilla en un claro gesto de desafío. Girando la cara, ella se quedó con la mirada fija en la ventana.

— Madre de Dios, muchacha, cesa de desafiarme y escucha— Él asió su cara con ambas manos y la obligó a mirarle. Apoyándose tan cerca que podía saborear la dulzura de su respiración, dijo, — Nunca —repito _nunca__—_dejes estas murallas sin mi conocimiento otra vez.

Esta vez ella inclinó la cabeza, y el movimiento causó que el suave peso de sus bien redondeados pechos rozara contra la sensitiva piel de sus antebrazos. El deseo, inmediato y absorbente, pasó como un relámpago por él.

Como si estuviera agudamente consciente y afectada por el contacto inesperado del mismo modo que él, ella se retorció contra su abrazo. En un valiente intento de liberarse, ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un costado, y su boca, sus blandos labios entreabiertos, se deslizaron a través de la palma de su mano.

La sensación lo remeció, la suave dulzura de miel de sus labios sobre su piel disparó con fuerza a su hinchado eje y desató una necesidad poderosa no sólo en su ingle sino que también en el lugar secreto que él mantenía agarrotado, atrancado, y enterrado.

Él sospechaba que ella había sentido algo, también, pues una mirada perpleja brillaba intermitentemente sobre su rostro. Entonces ella comenzó temblar, pero no de desafío, él podría atestiguarlo. Él también reconoció el ablandamiento de sus rasgos, mientras ella lo contemplaba. Cuando ella separó sus labios, supo que sus instintos no le habían jugado una mala pasada.

Él no podía recordar la última vez que una mujer le había mirado de esa manera, pero recordaba la mirada.

_Su señora esposa quería ser besada._

Y él ardía en deseos de complacerla. Sin embargo, ¡podían los furiosos fuegos del infierno quemar su maldita alma, él no deseaba quererla! Si cedía a la tentación que ella ofrecía, entonces se perdería, pues no se contentaría con un simple beso.

Él la llevaría a la cama, deshonrándose a sí mismo por la urgencia de su necesidad, y perdiendo prontamente el corazón que no tenía para entregar.

Sus pasiones aumentaron también, iban mucho más allá de su deseo inocente de un beso. Edward enterró completamente sus dedos en su fogoso pelo y sofocó un juramento. Él no podía caer sobre ella como una bestia haciendo surcos profundos, no la podía tomar mientras la lujuria corría incontroladamente a través de su sangre.

Si él encontrara su alivio con ella... y no tenía intención de hacerlo... debía ser gentil con ella, mostrarle que su unión era más que un olvidado reclamo de su doncellez. Tampoco el salvaje abandono que él había desatado en ella lo llevaría a entregarse a sus instintos más bajos.

No, ella merecía un placer lento y cabal.

Pero él no estaba seguro de ser capaz de iniciarla en los placeres más finos de hacer el amor aun si lo desease. Demasiado distante era el recuerdo de la última vez que él había seducido a una mujer con ternura. En verdad, tal vez él nunca lo había hecho. Y no tenía la intención de aprender con su esposa. Hacerlo sólo les causaría sufrimiento.

Con un suspiro febril, Edward dio un paso atrás. Colocó sus manos firmemente sobre sus hombros para mantenerla a la distancia de un brazo de él.

Una distancia segura y lo suficiente lejana como para que ella no sintiera la dureza hinchada bajo sus pantalones.

Se sumergió en su femenino perfume y mientras la suavidad intoxicante de su pelo se desordenaba libremente entre sus manos, Edward eliminó toda emoción de su cara salvo el ceño fruncido más oscuro que pudo mostrar.

—Obtendré tu palabra de que no te aventurarás sola de nuevo.

La punta de la lengua de ella apareció, para humedecer sus labios entreabiertos, y la visión de ello hizo que sus mandíbulas se apretaran hasta alcanzar un grado doloroso.

—Pero yo no estaba sola, milord, — afirmó ella, expresando su desacuerdo con él una vez más.

— ¡Por las rodillas de Lucifer! — explotó Edward, luchando con el deseo de sacudirla para hacerla comprender el peligro al que se había expuesto ella y el muchacho. — ¡Ibas acompañada por un viejo arrugado, un muchacho mudo, y un perro anciano! ¿Acaso no puedes darte cuenta de lo que podría haber ocurrido? ¡Respóndeme! — ordenó cuando ella guardó silencio. — ¿Te das cuenta?

— Lo hago ahora, sí, y también todos los que se encuentran bajo su techo, incluso los muertos deben haber oído tal rugido, — pronunció ella, su expresión tan oscura y enojada como él sabía que debía estar la suya propia. — Pero por el amor a la paz, tiene mi palabra, señor. No ocurrirá de nuevo.

Edward la soltó.

— Por la fe, pudiste haber terminado muerta. Y no me hables sobre tu demostración de valentía... ya lo he oído. El castillo entero no habla de otra cosa. Pero escucha bien mis palabras: Mi medio hermano estaba jugando contigo. _Jugando _contigo, ¿Me oyes?

—Sí, eso, también, lo entiendo, milord.

—Si él hubiese querido, entonces él podría haberte secuestrado antes de que tú siquiera hubieses tenido posibilidad de _pensar _lanzarle tu daga. — Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, esperando hacerla entender la gravedad de su advertencia. — ¿Me has comprendido?

— Si, señor.

— Entonces ven a mí cuando tengas el deseo de salir otra vez, no importa dónde o cual fuere la razón. Veré que estés acompañada por mis mejores guardias. — Caminando alrededor, Edward avanzó hacia la puerta no fuera a suceder que su control lo abandonara completamente y la deshonrara como tenía por costumbre hacer.

Pero antes de que abandonar la cámara, tenía otro asunto más para conversar con ella. Era algo mínimo, pero de repente alcanzó una importancia desmedida.

— ¿Isabella? — Llamó, su voz áspera a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo para mantenerla neutral.

— ¿Sí, milord?

— Mi nombre es Edward. No milord o señor, sino _Edward. _Por favor úsalo.

Luego él la dejó sola antes de que su extraño humor le hiciese decir más, revelando sentimientos que no sabía que aún poseía y que ciertamente no le interesaba dejar libres. La angustia que portaba en sus entrañas era lo suficientemente dolorosa. El permitirse dejar escapar su veneno sobre su inocente novia, de lengua picante y punzante o no, era un acto vergonzoso más allá del perdón.

Una carga que él no tenía derecho de colocar sobre sus hombros, a pesar de su estatus como esposa de él. Además, él no tenía la certeza de que ella estaría por siempre dispuesta a cuidar de un hombre como él, maldecido, mucho menos en poner empeño en ayudarle a sanar la herida en su alma.

Más tarde, Edward estaba de pie en las almenas y miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia las silenciosas aguas de Loch Duich. Después de dejar la recámara de su esposa, él había caminado de un lado a otro por el camino al costado de la muralla durante horas, mirando furiosamente los vacíos en la noche oscura, buscando respuestas pero sin haber encontrado ninguna.

Salvo una.

Había recordado algo que su rey le había dicho una vez. Un gran secreto del cual él podría hacer uso tan menudo como lo desease, eso era lo que Bruce le había prometido.

_Las mujeres caen débiles sobre sus rodillas a la vista de un guerrero manchado en batalla._

Algo semejante era la razón más plausible para que su esposa hubiese parecido desear un beso después de que sus dulces labios se habían deslizado tan tentadoramente sobre su palma.

En ese momento, ella ciertamente lo había mirado favorablemente, si bien por un instante muy fugaz. Ella le había contemplado con la misma clase de adoración reflejada en la luz de la luna que él había visto en las caras jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes, mujeres de la nobleza en los torneos en los que él había competido años atrás en Francia.

Y él también había estado demasiado hechizado por la suavidad inesperada de sus facciones como para percatarse de que su mirada de veneración no era dirigida a él como _hombre,_ sino que se debía a su apariencia belicosa y a su ensangrentado plaid.

Él se había engañado, no viendo nada más que aquello que había querido ver.

Pero estúpido como era, había albergado una esperanza.

La esperanza inesperada de que la encantadora muchacha con la que se había casado —a veces desafiante, algunas veces orgullosa, y definitivamente más deseable de lo que él había imaginado que una mujer podría llegar a ser —podría quererlo a _él_, podría enseñarle a querer otra vez.

El cielo lo ayudase, él había querido creer que ella poseía bastante valentía como para no sólo no dejarse vencer por su medio hermano sino para oponerse a los demonios que devastaban su propia alma y hacían un festín con los restos de su corazón.

Esperaba que ella le pudiera asegurar que Anthony era su verdadero hijo, de que lo convencería de que sus dudas habían sido por nada.

Y, aunque esto lo admitía sólo para sí mismo, esperaba que ella le pudiera hacer sentirse completo otra vez.

Pero por ahora, él no quería nada más que retirarse a su dormitorio, solo, y absorberse en la maravillosa inconsciencia del sueño.

Cada fibra de su ser deseaba regresar a la recámara de ella, buscar su cama, y perderse en el profundo interior de su caliente suavidad. Un deseo tan avasallador que casi lo forzaba a admitir que los sentimientos le consumían, pero Edward doblegó esos sentimientos no deseados tan fácilmente como si no tuvieran más sustancia que las cáscaras de un huevo.

Alejándose de la almena de piedra contra la cual se había recostado, cruzó el camino a lo largo de la muralla y se retiró dentro de la torre.

Luego, tan silenciosamente como pudo, caminó en la dirección opuesta a las habitaciones de ella, avanzando rumbo a su propia recámara y a la cama vacía que allí le aguardaba.

* * *

**1 Ragwort:** (jacobaea de Senecio) es una flor salvaje común en la familia Asteraceae que se encuentra a través de Europa, generalmente en lugares secos, abiertos. A partir de épocas medievales, Ragwort fue utilizado contra las inflamaciones del ojo, para las úlceras doloridas y cancerosas, reumatismo, ciática y según algunos para picaduras de abejas. Altamente venenoso si se ingiere. Solo uso externo.

**2 Sirrah:** Un título de tratamiento que implica inferioridad y usado en cólera, desprecio, reproche, o familiaridad irrespetuosa, dirigida a un hombre o muchacho, pero a veces a una mujer. No usado en el plural.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció la entrada de James y su interacción con Isa? **

**Por otro lado, Edward tiene serios problemas de autoestima! A mi en lo personal no me interesa si esta manchado de sangre o no, de todas formas lo violaría.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO OCHO**

¡Un hombre desnudo estaba durmiendo en su cama!

Edward cerró sus ojos y se apretó los párpados con los puños, ciertamente que un buey desnudo reposando en su cama debía ser un producto de su imaginación, algo producido sin duda por su cansancio extremo. O por la sacudida que le había dado el agua helada que acababa de verter sobre su cabeza.

Pero el patán estaba todavía allí cuando miró de nuevo. Se lo veía mucho más confortable de lo que un hombre tenía derecho a estar, Sir Emmett se colocó sobre sus espaldas, encima de las mantas, sus brazos cómodamente colocados bajo sus caderas, su boca deformada completamente relajada, emitiendo fuertes ronquidos.

— ¡Condenación!- Edward resolló de furia — ¡Despierta y explícame que haces aquí antes de que arroje tu culo al suelo!

En el momento en que él alcanzó la cama, Emmett se apoyó sobre sus codos y bostezó. Edward se adelantó, su cólera apenas contenida.

— ¿Estás demasiado borracho como para saber dónde te has acostado o estás buscando irritarme deliberadamente?

Emmett bostezó otra vez y todavía adormilado, con el ojo bueno que le quedaba miró a Edward.

— ¿Irritarte? No veo como, no soy yo el que ha invadido el dormitorio de otro hombre para robarle el sueño.

— Ten cuidado, inglés, pues me estoy cansando de los acertijos que usas últimamente—le rebatió Edward firmemente. —Es en _mi_ recámara y es _mi _cama en donde te encuentras.

— ¿A sí? — Emmett hablaba lenta y pesadamente, pero no ya adormecido, sino alerta, su ceja intacta arqueándose hacia arriba. —¿Es que quizás has tomado demasiado vino?

— No me hables a mí de licores, atrevido hijo de puta, pues aún no me he olvidado de cómo persististe tú en llenarme de hippocras en el banquete de bodas— Edward plantó sus manos en sus caderas— Esta víspera no he bebido ni una gota de cerveza o vino, aunque ahora lo lamento. Quizás mis sentidos embotados hubieran tolerado mejor la vista ofensiva de tu desnudez repantigada encima de mi cama.

— ¿Te parece que encuentro tu apariencia más agradable que la mía? Aquí estoy, buscando una bien merecida noche de descanso y me despierto para encontrar un loco delirante, de mirada furiosa, con las ropas a cuadros, rotas y ensangrentadas, cargando a mi lado de la cama.

Emmett se sentó y arrojó las mantas sobre la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

— No, no te creas que es una vista agradable, mi amigo.

Edward se pasó los dedos a través de su pelo húmedo.

— ¿Se han vuelto todos locos? Vine a mi recámara con el sencillo deseo de lavar la mugre de mi cuerpo, para luego pasar la noche en mi cama. Pero la encuentro ocupada por ti —Hizo una pausa para mirar al Sassunach. —Y tú te atreves a decirme tonterías en vez de salir de aquí de una vez.

— Soy yo el que te implora que de una vez dejes de gritar a voz en cuello. Gustosamente te recordaré lo que aparentemente has olvidado por toda la confusión de hoy.

Edward cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho.

—Por favor, te escucho.

—La explicación es simple — Emmett hablaba como si estuviera tratando de serenar al idiota del pueblo. — Durante el banquete, tú, generosamente, me concediste el uso de tus habitaciones, ahora que estás beneficiosa y dichosamente vuelto a casar. ¿No lo recuerdas?

— ¡No, no lo recuerdo! — Edward contestó violentamente —Además, no estamos ni beneficiosamente, ni felizmente casados, ni de ninguna otra manera que se te ocurra.

—Entonces, quizá deberías buscar la cama de tu señora esposa e intentar reparar esa... digamos... falta.

— ¡Por la Cruz de Cristo! —Edward agarró el brazo de Emmett y le tiró bruscamente para hacer que se incorporara. — ¡La única falta que hay en mi vida es tener que sufrir la locura que ha alcanzado a este grupo familiar desde que la chica Swan puso sus pies por aquí!

— Tsk, tsk, — Emmett lo regañaba, negando con la cabeza. —Deberías haber prestado más atención a la manera en que Robert Bruce hechiza a las mujeres. Nunca te ganarás el favor de tu dama si piensas así, milord

— Maldición tengo su favor, y no lo quiero — Edward estaba furioso, su temperamento próximo a hervir. —¡Quiero mi cama y la quiero ahora! Vete a tu propia y adecuada habitación antes de que te lance sobre mi hombro y te lleve allí yo mismo.

— Tú sabes que no he dormido allí desde la muerte de Rosalie. De ese día en adelante, esa recámara sólo aloja mis armas y, en ocasiones, hasta la he usado como cuarto de entrenamiento para tu hi... er... el muchacho, para enseñarle a Robbie a maniobrar una espada. De otra manera, me esfuerzo en evitar ir por allí.

Él hizo una pausa, una mirada de perplejidad algo fingida le cruzaba la cara marcada.

— ¿También te has olvidado de eso?

— No he olvidado nada con excepción de la razón por la cual te consideraba mi mejor amigo, ese en el que más he confiado— Edward explotó, le dolía la garganta ronca de gritar.

—Por una vez te pido que actúes con sabiduría y te unas a los hombres que descansan en el piso de abajo, porque te aseguro que no te quedas aquí.

Con su paciencia al borde de terminarse, Edward empujó a Emmett.

— O mejor endureces tu espalda y usas tu hierro contra los fantasmas que te persiguen. Que quizás así puedas reclamarles tus viejas habitaciones. Es una recámara excelente y no debería estar vacía.

— No puedo hacer eso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Le di el lugar a Billy.

— _¿Qué?_ Edward soltó el brazo de Emmett en su sorpresa. —Tú y Billy siempre se están peleando— Emmett se encogió de hombros.

— En todo este tiempo, la vieja cabra se está poniendo vieja. Ya no debe dormir cada noche en un banco en el salón.

Frotándose su brazo donde Edward lo había agarrado, y evitando los ojos de su amigo como si se sintiera nervioso al exponer sus sentimientos, Emmett siguió hablando.

—Pensé que quizás ofreciéndole mi cuarto lograría aquietar las aguas entre nosotros.

— Es algo muy noble de tu parte, pero aún así no puedo dejarte tener mi recámara, es mía y tampoco pienso compartirla contigo.- —Edward se cruzó de brazos. —Y aun si quisiera, no veo cómo puedes querer dormir aquí, con ella contemplándote.

El ojo tuerto de Emmett cayó sobre la imagen de una hermosa mujer de pelo negro como el azabache sonriéndoles serenamente desde encima de la chimenea.

Bella más allá de las palabras, bendita con una hermosura etérea que aun los ángeles envidiarían, había sido la primera esposa de Edward, toda la gracia elegante de Tanya fue captada para siempre en los lisos paneles de madera pintada. Era una exquisita obra de arte, una pintura realizada por un famoso artista irlandés, especialista en iluminaciones, dedicado durante años a pintar santos en las paredes de la capilla. Pero en esa ocasión, en vez de figuras santas, había inmortalizado a una diabla.

A Edward la bilis le llegó hasta la garganta al recordar la forma en que ella se había entregado al artista. Nadie en muchas millas a la redonda de Eilean Creag había dudado sobre los métodos a los que ella había acudido para persuadir al hombre de pintarla de esa manera.

— Tu cerebro está confundido, — dijo Edward, convencido de que hablaba con la verdad. —Verla te robará el sueño.

— No, mi amigo, te equivocas, —el tono de Emmett era más frío que las profundas aguas de Loch Duich, el lago negro y silencioso más allá de las altas ventanas en forma de arco — Es por ella, que me regocijé en tu generosidad al concederme tu cuarto.

— ¿Cómo es eso? — Edward preguntó, temiendo justamente haber perdido la batalla, recordara o no haberle cedido su dormitorio.

— Algo parecido a tus propias razones para mantener esa pintura allí, su presencia me recordará mi propia búsqueda de venganza.

Emmett deslizó la punta de su dedo medio sobre la cicatriz arrugada que deformaba lo que una vez había sido un rostro atractivo.

— Pero a diferencia de ti, no he jurado abandonar todas las mujeres por la maldad de una sola.

Emmett enderezó sus hombros poderosos, luego caminó hasta la chimenea y se quedó con la mirada vuelta hacia arriba, fija en la belleza pintada.

— Con tu nuevo casamiento, debes aprender a olvidar. Debes dejar atrás los dolores del pasado y mirar hacia delante. Pero yo todavía tengo que vengar la muerte de Rosalie. Si la cara de su asesina es lo último que veo en la noche y la primero que miro al despertarme, entonces nunca me detendré en mis intentos para ver hecha justicia... enviar a James a lo peor del infierno a unirse a su lasciva dama.

Edward clavó los ojos en la ancha espalda de Emmett, vio como los músculos bien desarrollados se endurecían por la tensión. Cuando los hombros de su amigo se combaron hacia abajo, Edward supo que había perdido la batalla.

Y su cama.

— Eres un maestro con las palabras, Strongbow. ¿Cómo te puedo negar la recámara después de un discurso tan elocuente?

— Yo hablo con mi corazón— dijo Emmett al darse la vuelta —Sería sabio si tú hicieras lo mismo.

— Pero yo no tengo corazón, ¿o es que la noticia jamás llegó a tus orejas inglesas? —Edward no podría evitar la respuesta amarga —¡A mí me llaman el diablo!

— Y tienes a un hermoso ángel durmiendo en una cama fría al otro lado del castillo. Juro que ella gustosamente espantaría tus demonios si la dejaras — dijo Emmett— ¿O te gustaría que además de diablo te llamaran tonto?

Jamás le erraba a un objetivo, las acertadas palabras de Emmett se filtraron a través de las grietas de la armadura de Edward para atravesar como una flecha el corazón que se suponía no tenía.

—Todo este palabrerío no me conmueve para nada— se quejó Edward, sabía que su amigo tenía mejor criterio.

— Entonces trata de ganártela simplemente para ti mismo. Juro que si fuera tal tesoro mío, no dormiría sola.

Con la sola advertencia de Sassunach, un desfile de los encantos de la dama, cruzó por la mente de Edward. Sus labios, calientes y flexibles bajo los suyos cuando él la había besado durante la ceremonia de la piedra del matrimonio. La luz de las velas haciendo brillar la superficie sedosa de su cabello y no se refería solo a las mechas gloriosas que colgaban de su cabeza. No, también recordaba la riqueza lujuriosa de los rizos del color del fuego, allí entre sus muslos donde la luz se había reflejado bien. Demasiado bien.

¡Lo suficiente como para hacerle arder de deseos de dejarse caer de rodillas frente a ella y presionar unos mil besos en esa blandura exuberante y en la fragante dulzura escondida bajo esos rizos! ¡El fuego del infierno y la condenación eterna! Edward gruñó una maldición silenciosa, dejándola expandirse y dilatarse en su mente hasta que el último vestigio del recuerdo de los tentadores rizos de bronce hubo desaparecido.

_Escucha a tu corazón_, le había aconsejado Emmett. ¡Ja! Una sola cosa lo molestaba por ahora y nada tenía que ver con su corazón. Solo le cabía esperar que por una vez el ojo-que-todo-lo-ve de Emmett no viera _todo,_ Edward se acomodó un pliegue de su gran tartan para que colgara un poco más convenientemente.

Con sus anhelos lujuriosos así disfrazados, otra imagen brilló intermitentemente a través de la mente de Edward, y ésta lo alarmó aún más porque tenía el poder de agitarlo más que su excitación física.

Era la mirada fugaz de adoración y deseo que había vislumbraron en sus ojos moteados de oro, algo más temprano, cuando de golpe la expresión de ella se había vuelto suave y parecía que se estaba muriendo por que la besara.

Por la sagrada tumba de San Pedro, que si le prestaba atención al consejo sentimental de Emmett, no le importaría si una guarnición entera de hombres armados tomara posesión de su dormitorio. Podrían tener eso y todas sus posesiones si tan solo él pudiera hacer que su señora le mirara de esa manera nuevamente y que verdaderamente lo sintiera. Pero, oh con el destino, sabía que todo había sido provocado por esa debilidad que tenían las mujeres por los guerreros que venían de una batalla, que era eso y solo eso lo que le había hecho olvidar por un momento y nada más, su aversión hacia él.

También sabía que su orgullo masculino le había hecho creer, durante un breve momento, que ella le cubriría de atenciones y al mismo tiempo le daría la bienvenida a su devoción y a su amor. Afortunadamente, se había refrenado a tiempo, había recordado que amar a una mujer era un empeño arriesgado cargado con más peligro del que valía una inmersión lujuriosa en medio de sus muslos.

No, él dejaría que Sir Emmett les hiciera la corte a todas las mujeres si eso era lo que quería. A _Él _no lo convencerían —o seducirían- para que otra vez se olvidara de sus convicciones.

Frunciendo el ceño otra vez, Edward tomó una de las mantas de la cama y la lanzó sobre su brazo.

— Ni se te ocurra tratar de instruirme sobre asuntos del corazón, inglés. Es de hombres sabios no mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos. Me parece que has pasado mucho tiempo con la nariz enterrada en romances franceses, demasiadas noches pérdidas escuchando bardos enfermos de amor que cantan dulcemente sus baladas insípidas para aquellos que les arrojarán alguna moneda.

Edward sacudió con fuerza su cabeza hacia su escudero que, asombrosamente, dormía placidamente frente al fuego.

— Guárdate el romanticismo para cuando les cuentas historias a los muchachos jóvenes como Jasper, pero por favor ahórrame a mí esas tonterías. Soy un hombre mayor ya y sé por mi propia experiencia lo que pasa cuando uno pierde el corazón.

— Tú no sabes nada, mi amigo — dijo Emmett, tristemente negando con la cabeza —Un hombre _da _su corazón, y lo hace gustosamente. Nunca lo pierde, porque en la entrega, él gana una riqueza increíble en el amor que recibe a cambio. Sin embargo en algo tienes razón, como el hombre crecido que eres, acostumbrado al confort y con lo cansado que estás, no deberías andar vagando por los pasillos durante las noches con solo una delgada manta que té caliente tus huesos. Si no buscas esta noche la cama de Lady Isabella, puedes tener la tuya propia. Puedo unirme a Jasper en el piso.

Edward vaciló, lo tentaba aceptar la capitulación de Emmett, pero el recuerdo de la manera en que los hombros de su amigo se habían hundido al contemplar la imagen pintada colgada encima de la chimenea, hacía que la pequeña victoria de Edward no fuera placentera.

Miró subrepticiamente la perfección de la cara de su esposa muerta, y los intestinos se le revolvieron con asco. Quizás el cuadro ya había servido a su propósito en lo que a él se refería y ahora serviría mejor a los objetivos de Emmett. Él no necesitaba clavar sus ojos en la pintura infernal para recordar la perfidia de Tanya.

Ciertamente, si Emmett no hubiera expresado el deseo de preservar el cuadro de la perversa belleza, él ya lo hubiera quitado de la pared y lo hubiera arrojado por la ventana, dejando que se hundiera en las frías y oscuras aguas del lago.

Nada le complacería más que saber que el cuadro de Tanya descansaba sobre el lodo del fondo del Loch Duich. Preferentemente boca abajo así su belleza estaría por siempre enterrada en el barro. Esa sería una venganza apropiada para la forma en que ella había pisoteado su corazón y su alma.

Edward no respondió a la oferta de Emmett sino hasta que alcanzó la puerta. Cambiando de dirección, él le ofreció a su amigo una sonrisa cansada.

— No, tú conservas la cama y la cámara aunque todavía niego a concedértelas completamente.

Una expresión que se parecía a la de la culpa bañó la cara de Emmett, pero era difícil de distinguir debido a la penosa deformación. Abrió su boca para hablar, pero Edward le detuvo levantando la mano.

— No digas una palabra más. Solo los santos saben lo que tú y los demás han conspirado para conseguir meterse en mis asuntos, pero no creo que tus motivos sean malsanos— Hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta —Pienso que tus intenciones son decentes y buenas si bien descaminadas.

- Un momento, espera -Emmett estaba protestando- Por el amor...

_Por el amor._ Las tres palabras propulsaron a Edward a través de la puerta y le hicieron cerrarla herméticamente detrás de él. No quería oír lo que fuere que Emmett había querido decir. Y él especialmente no quería discutir de amor. No el amor de los santos o los ángeles, no amor de cualquier tipo, y definitivamente no el amor de un hombre para su esposa.

Ni de un hombre para su hijo.

Un músculo en su mandíbula se le saltó cuando pensó en ello y aceleró su paso descendiendo por el oscuro pasillo. No quería nada que tuviera que ver con ningún tipo de amor y sintió una necesidad apremiante de aumentar la distancia entre sí mismo y su demasiado sabio amigo Sassunach. El tuerto inglés tenía un extraño talento natural para percibir sus sentimientos, como si a veces, pudiera ver dentro de su alma. ¡Daba fe que debería haberse casado con Emmett para descubrir la verdadera paternidad de Anthony! El fracaso de su nueva esposa para satisfacerlo en ese tema le profundizó el ceño que ya tenía fruncido de antes.

Al final del corredor, justo antes del hueco de la escalera que conducía hacia el salón, Edward se detuvo para apoyarse sobre la húmeda y fría pared de piedra. Su mandíbula saltó y se contrajo casi incontrolablemente y la frustración le hizo apretar los dientes de manera tan brutal que no lo hubiera sorprendido si se hubiera astillado uno de ellos. También tembló, pues antes de encontrar a Emmett en su cama, se había remojado a sí mismo con agua helada en un intento para lavar la sangre y la suciedad de su dolorido cuerpo. Y olía mal, pues el inquietante descubrimiento le había impedido terminar con sus muy necesarias abluciones.

Sobre todo, se sentía absolutamente miserable. Más de lo que ya estaba cuando había dejado las almenas y se había dirigido hacia su recámara, sin desear otra cosa más que un descanso para sus rendidos huesos. Pronunciando un oscuro juramento, se apartó a la fuerza de la pared. Con pasos pesados, y un corazón más pesado aún, empezó el descenso sinuoso hacia el salón. Se pasaría el resto de la noche durmiendo en un banco o sobre los juncos tal como hacían la mayor parte de sus hombres.

Pero en la mitad de las escaleras, se detuvo. Si hubiera sido más joven, la ironía adversa de su situación le habría hecho reírse... años atrás eso hubiera sido posible, él poseía entonces un sentido del humor saludable._ Él _había buscado la mano de Isabella Swan. _Él _la había traído para Kintail con las esperanzas de que ella le librara de sus dudas y probara que podía ser una esposa útil ya que no sería una esposa amada.

En lugar de eso, ella había puesto su mundo cabeza abajo y un caos absoluto había empezado a regir su casa desde el mismísimo momento en que había atravesado las puertas del castillo.

Él era el Laird y sin embargo era _él,_ el que andaba a rastras a través del pasillo tan oscuro como la noche, congelado hasta los huesos, maldiciendo los cielos y sin una cama para reclamar como suya. _Ella _en cambio, pasaba la noche en una de las mejores recámaras del castillo, la misma que había pertenecido a sus padres, y sus padres antes de ellos. _Ella _ probablemente estaba perdida en un sueño repleto de caballeros valientes, damas graciosas y bebés angelicales, mientras que _él _se escondía como un paria dentro de su propia casa. La injusticia de eso hizo que sus fuertes manos se cerraran fuertemente al tiempo que sus labios formaban una delgada línea apretada.

Desde abajo, los leves sonidos de los ronquidos de sus hombres subieron por el hueco de la escalera circular, junto con los ruidos que hacían sus perros de caza rebuscando sobras de comida en medio de los juncos. Más débil se escuchaba el chisporroteo de los fuegos en las tres grandes chimeneas del salón y el sonido, siempre presente, de las olas del Loch Duich, aquietados por la tardía hora, aunque siempre chapoteando contra de las paredes del castillo.

Era una noche ordinaria para todo aquel que denominara su hogar a Eilean Creag. Para todos, menos para su señor y Laird. Edward flexionó sus dedos unas veces, luego cerrándolos otra vez en un puño. Necesitaba el leve dolor de sus uñas clavándose en la palma, prefería eso antes de emprenderla a golpes contra la pared.

Todo el mundo tenía paz esa noche. Emmett descansaba adecuadamente en la anterior recámara de Edward, sus hombres dormitando como siempre en la sala y el viejo Billy sin duda disfrutando del lujo de, por fin, tener una cama para reclamar como propia en los aposentos que habían sido antes de Emmett.

No tenía idea de en que lugar dormía la protectora sirviente de su esposa pero estaba seguro de que ella, seguramente, también, había encontrado más calma que él. Sintiéndose un tonto y todavía enojado, Edward bajó dos escalones y se detuvo. Sería un gran imbécil si pasara la noche en la sala. Cuando llegara la mañana, sus hombres harían bromas y especularían sobre las razones que tenía para abandonar el calor de la cama de su novia.

Edward se detuvo en las ramificaciones del pasillo. Darles pasto a sus hombres para que cotillearan sólo aumentaría su disconformidad. Sin tener tiempo para considerar las consecuencias, Edward cambió de dirección y marchó hacia atrás escaleras arriba. Era verdad, la cámara de su esposa de la señora estaba en el ala opuesta del castillo, solo se podía llegar cruzando el salón y trepando otro tramo de escaleras en espiral, pero él era el Laird de la fortaleza y conocía cada piedra...

.. Y cada secreto.

Como conocía el estrecho pasaje cortado dentro de las paredes del castillo Era una ruta de escapada conectando unos cuantos de los cuartos del castillo antes de virar hacia abajo hacia una caverna escondida en la orilla rocosa de la isla.

Un tirón en las comisuras de su boca le empezó a formar lo que podría haber sido una sonrisa, si hubiera querido sonreír, cosa que no deseaba. Pero le complacía grandemente haber decidido tomar, en sus propias manos, el asunto. Él era, después de todo, el amo. Estaba más allá de su dignidad, andar vagando en mitad de la noche, buscando un lugar para descansar su cabeza. No, él ejercitaría sus derechos como el Laird MacCullen de Kintail y recuperaría la recámara que su padre y todos los jefes del clan antes de él habían usado.

Incluyendo la cama.

— ¡Por Dios me has sobresaltado!

Sentándose de un salto. Bien derecha en su cama, su novia agarraba firmemente las mantas que le cubrían los pechos y lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, consternada como si él se hubiera materializado en el piso como un fantasma u otra maligna criatura de la noche.

— No te he oído regresar.

_¡No,_ _y no habrías podido hacerlo porque no llegué a través de la puerta de la recámara!_

La burla tácita y la excitación de meterse a hurtadillas en su cámara a través del pasaje secreto, una cosa que no había hecho en muchos años, puso una sonrisa lobuna en los labios de Edward.

Era la primera sonrisa genuina que se permitía en muchos años, solo el diablo sabía cuantos y se sentía muy bien. Su esposa inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado como si ella tuviera la intención de medir un fenómeno tan extraño como era el gran Laird MacCullen de Kintail sonriendo abiertamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —Ella preguntó finalmente— Quiero decir, ¿por qué regresaste?

— Ciertamente no para pelear contigo, mi señora.

— ¿Me necesitan abajo? —Ella le miró fijamente— ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Anthony ¿O a alguno de los Murchison que sobrevivieron?

_Sí,_ _claro que eres necesaria,_ _muchacha._ _Pero para mí._

El corazón que no poseía le hablaba, quería que lo escuchara, tanto como lo hacía Emmett. Edward los ignoró.

—El niño está sano y los Murchison duermen profundamente, o por lo menos eso me han informado— le contestó como el Laird que era y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo con el broche del hombro que sostenía su manta en su lugar. De paso continuó disfrutando la vista.

La delgada colcha de lana que su esposa asía tan apretadamente enfatizaba los pechos llenos y marcaba su lozanía en vez de esconderla como era seguramente la intención de ella.

—¿Qué haces? —La aprensión le puso en las mejillas una bonita nota de color.

— ¿No es obvio?

La sonrisa diabólica casi retornó, pero esta vez él se le resistió.

— Parece como que te preparases para la cama, milord.

— _Edward_.

—Parece como que te preparas para la cama, Edward, señor— ella corrigió, su voz suave penetrando la pared alrededor de su corazón tan diestramente como si sus palabras fueran llevadas por una cantidad de las mejores y más rápidas flechas.

— Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo— él confirmó, más serio de golpe, pasado el extraño momento de frivolidad, recuperando toda la agudeza de sus sentidos al ver cuán atractiva se veía bajo la luz de la luna que le encendía la enredada sedosidad de su cabello suelto.

—Usualmente no duermo completamente vestido.

— Pero pensé... tú dijiste...

— Sé lo que dije- Edward terminó para ella.

— Pero me he visto forzado a cambiar de idea acerca de donde coloco mi cabeza. No necesitas alarmarte. Quiero dormir solo.

— Oh—Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más profundo —No estoy preocupada, señor, sólo confundida. Pensé que tú preferías tu propio cuar...

— Mi cuarto, señora, ha sido secuestrado por un cierto demonio tuerto y bribón.

La sorpresa, el nerviosismo, o quizás los santos que querían que él perdiera toda su cordura, la inspiraron a privarlo de su cordura, ella empujó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja, y al hacerlo, dejó que sin querer una de las esquinas de la manta se deslizara.

En el mismo momento en que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho de un tirón la volvió a su lugar. Edward tuvo una vista muy tentadora de un pezón deliciosamente erecto. Su entrepierna se calentó inmediatamente, su miembro se volvió duro tan solo de verla. El pezón expuesto estaba ligeramente arrugado, de un color rosa oscuro y tan solo vislumbrarlo le había enviado oleadas de placer por todo el cuerpo.

Empujado por un total deseo masculino, se adelantó, dispuesto a abandonar sus tontos votos de celibato y tomar posesión de los dos pezones de su esposa y de todo lo demás que ella tenía para ofrecer.

¡Y esta vez tenía toda la intención de recordar cada pequeño detalle del placer que le iba a dar!

Pero la rápida llamarada de pánico que brilló a través de su cara mientras se acercaba lo detuvo. ¡Por el bastón de San Columba!, excitado como estaba, no le impondría sus pobres atenciones a una esposa que detestaba su contacto.

Saciar su lujuria en medio de las piernas abiertas de una prostituta deseosa de servirlo mientras sus ojos le revelaban lo que ella verdaderamente pensaba era una parte necesaria en la vida de Edward. No había un hombre en esta tierra firme que no necesitara, en ocasiones, de un revolcón. Pero aún con su ingle ardiendo, no iba a usar así a una mujer bien nacida y con toda seguridad no a su esposa.

El humor de Edward se había oscurecido. ¿Qué locura le había dejado imaginar que el dulce fruncimiento de sus pezones se había debido a la excitación que le causaba su presencia? No, el aire frío del cuarto había sido responsable y no su musculatura. Simplemente el frío, y ese sombrío reconocimiento le templó rápidamente la llamarada de su deseo.

Pero cómo deseaba haber sido él la causa. Por todos los Apóstoles que quería excitarla mucho más allá de sus pechos. Él quería que ella se contorsionara y gimiera debajo de él. Que le diera la bienvenida a su abrazo... y más. ¿Pero podría ella alguna vez ver más allá del frío hombre que creía que era y ver el profundo anhelo dentro de su alma? ¿Sentiría ella su necesidad? ¿Y si lo hacía, estaría dispuesta a apaciguarlo? ¿Quería él que ella hiciera un intento? ¿No habían sido tales anhelos descabellados los que le había dado a Tanya tal poder sobre él? Edward clavó los ojos en ella, atravesada por la manera en que se veía. Respetaba el peligro que desearla le podía traer. ¡Por todos los santos, pero estaba comenzando un camino que podía ser traidor!

Se la veía angelical, con su inocencia pintada en los ojos muy abiertos, tenía la pureza impresa por toda la superficie de su cara, pero la otra mitad de ella, con su fogoso cabello de oro formando remolinos cerca de sus hombros desnudos, sus encantos brujos provocativamente a la vista, era igualmente tentadora

Algo se desató dentro de él, ocasionando otra rajadura en su cuidadosamente tramado escudo. Otra abertura condenable en la pared. Pero maldita fuera la cautela, él _quería _que ella viera al hombre detrás de su mirada adusta y de las palabras bruscas, _necesitaba _que ella lo rescatara de sí mismo y de su infierno privado. No podía admitirlo pero no podía dejarla acercarse a él. Y sin embargo cada vez que la miraba solo quería que ella lo hiciera. Era un hombre partido en dos, atrapado por sus propias tontas maquinaciones en un mundo de confusión y desorden. Y no tenía ni idea sobre cómo hacer para arreglar las cosas.

Antes de que pudiera refrenarse, Edward maldijo. Las palabras furiosas de un juramento murmurado se volcaron de sus labios como si tuvieran vida propia. Era un epíteto negro y vulgar que habría enviado gateando a esconderse a sus enemigos más temibles. Su esposa también se estremeció, moviéndose en la cama, olvidándose de agarrar las mantas, en su prisa para poner distancia entre los dos.

¡Sus senos estaban ahora completamente expuestos, tan seductores en su belleza que un monje tonsurado abandonaría su salmo para poder saborearlos! El autocontrol de Edward flaqueó y su miembro se alargó y creció en un grado insoportable. Sus maldiciones se convirtieron en un gemido desesperado por la necesidad, trató de liberarse del broche que mantenía el tartan en su sitio y lo dejó caer. Rápidamente, se quitó sus botas manchadas por el viaje y las apartó de una patada. Su novia se quedó sin aliento, y la apariencia de inocencia y confusión en sus bellos ojos cambió velozmente a una de preocupación.

Y esta vez la expresión de súbita desilusión no era fugaz. ¿O era una mirada de repugnancia? Sin estar seguro, Edward estudió su cara, agudamente consciente de la fija mirada poco halagüeña que ella había centrado en su virilidad prominente.

Se tragó la cantidad de juramentos que él ardía de ganas de proferir. Le resultaba imposible percibir lo que ella pensaba de él, pero sabía que no era bueno. El deleite y la admiración que había visto a menudo en las caras de mujeres cuando lo miraban desnudo y se percataban de su tamaño, estaba dolorosamente ausente en la reacción de su esposa. El orgullo de Edward se desmoronó.

A decir verdad, no había visto la cara de una mujer encenderse con pasión desde la última vez que había compartido con su rey a algunas chicas lujuriosas Y eso había sido un considerable montón de años atrás... antes de Tanya.

Al pensar en su primera esposa, su virilidad comenzó a marchitarse. Maldijo otra vez y se dio vuelta antes de que Isabella lo viera. Sin embargo, a la brusca inspiración de ella, sospechó que había alcanzado a verlo. Furioso, con la cara ardiente por la humillación, Edward fue hacia la chimenea y contempló furiosamente las ascuas moribundas. Sus manos agarradas con fuerza a los lados y su cuerpo entero tenso como la cuerda de un arco... todo su cuerpo en tensión, excepto _esa_ parte de él. Su virilidad, la parte más íntima de sí mismo que justamente había esperado exhibir orgullosamente frente a su nueva novia, _hacerle la corte,_ _seducirla _con su virilidad y su pericia, le había decepcionado.

Deshonrado, desgraciado y avergonzado, le dejó aún peor plantado encogiéndose aún más ante sus mismos ojos. ¡Santos y mártires lo ampararan, había convertido todo en un lío! La vista de su cuerpo desnudo hizo que su esposa lo mirara primero con desagrado, estaba seguro de eso, y luego se mostrara perturbada, en la medida en que su tamaño había disminuido.

Semejante conducta probablemente había hecho daños irreparables en las escasas oportunidades que tenía de ganar su afecto. Y todo por _esa otra._ Si pudiera condenaría al fantasma de Tanya al infierno eterno, pero sospechaba que la perversa diablesa ya vivía allí.

Nunca convencería a Isabella de que había sido el recuerdo de su primera esposa lo que le había enfriado tan rápidamente su deseo. Edward conocía bastante a las mujeres como para saber que se habría echado la culpa a sí misma, pensando que él la había encontrado poco atractiva.

O quizás, pensaría que él era impotente.

En realidad no sabía cuál de las ideas lo molestaba más.

—¿Señor? —la voz femenina llegó hasta Edward, la vacilación que escuchaba hacía que se le retorcieran las entrañas —¿Te he ofendido?

— No, esposa— le contestó, su propia voz áspera en su garganta — No has hecho nada para desagradarme. Solo estoy cansado.

— Pero yo—

— Necesito dormir — le contestó malhumorado, sus puños cerrados con fuerza. Que la Madre de Dios lo ayudara a enfrentar el desafío que era una mujer empeñada en profundizar su vergüenza.

— Señor, he tenido noticias de su-

— No hay nada que esté mal —Edward se volvió mirándola fieramente en la esperanza de callar sus labios. ¡Por las rodillas de Lucifer! ¡Todavía estaba sentada con sus pechos expuestos! Si fuera cualquier otro hombre, marcharía a través del cuarto y enterraría su cara entre ellos para beber de su dulzura con tragos ávidos, posar su boca primero sobre un pezón, luego sobre el otro, chupando profundamente hasta llenarse del sabor de ella.

También deseaba desesperadamente saborear otro de sus sitios y lo haría en ese mismo instante si no estuviera consumido por tanta rabia y dolor. Tanta que aún el amor de una buena mujer no eran suficientes para ahuyentar a los demonios que le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

Ella le miró curiosamente pero no hizo movimiento alguno para cubrirse sus pechos. Edward tampoco se movió. Hacerlo podía provocar que ella levantara otra vez la manta caída. Considerando como iban las cosas entre ellos, solo el cielo sabía cuándo podría gozar otra vez de una vista tan gloriosa.

—Tú dijiste que tenías la intención de dormir— dijo ella luego, abandonando por fin, la charla sobre su virilidad. Al hablar movió la cabeza hacia un costado y los globos redondeados de sus pechos se sacudieron un poco con el movimiento.

La lujuria de Edward había vuelto veloz y poderosa. Tragó saliva, su mirada fija en los pequeños pezones hermosamente vueltos hacia él, implorando por su atención. Por la sangre de Cristo, si parecía que ella le había arrojado alguna especie de hechizo oscuro que estaba interfiriendo con su pensamiento.

— ¿Quisiste decir que ibas a dormir _aquí,_ en esta cama? — Ella preguntó, ignorando aparentemente lo que le hacía con sus palabras — ¿_Conmigo_?

Edward supo el significado de sus palabras inocentes, pero a pesar de sí mismo, la última que ella había pronunciado se le fue directamente a su entrepierna. Sí, él quería acostarse con ella... pero no cómo ella pensaba. Deseaba abrirle los muslos suaves, llenarse de ella, volverla loca con sus manos y su boca, darle placer hasta que ella estuviera mojada de necesidad y entonces introducirse en ella una y otra vez y otra vez hasta que su liberación destrozara hasta la última de sus tontas razones para mantenerse alejado de ella. Pero el fantasma de Tanya y de su perfidia todavía acechaba lo suficientemente cerca como para detener la oleada de su deseo.

— ¿Otra vez vas a bajar un tapiz para dormir sobre él?

Le llevó a Edward un momento hasta que comprendió las palabras. Cuando lo hizo, la ira le hizo contestarle bruscamente.

— ¿No te has dado cuenta que no soy una amenaza para ti esta noche?

Sus crudas palabras le ensancharon los ojos y la enviaron aún más lejos de él. Para el perverso deleite de Edward, su movimiento a través del ancho espacio de la cama le facilitó aún más deliciosos regalos para su mirada hambrienta. Por un instante muy breve, él intentó no mirarla pero ¿cómo podría resistirse a devorar con la mirada un trofeo tan hermosamente exhibido?

Aunque ella había apagado los candelabros para dormir, una ancha banda de luz de luna entraba por la ventana abierta, lanzando un patrón de luz y sombras sobre ella. Los santos debían tener la intención de fastidiarlo a propósito, porque se había enredado en las mantas de la cama de manera tal que, sin intención había dejado expuesto el exuberante triángulo de rizos de color del oro rojo que había entre sus muslos. Bañado en la luz de la luna, el corazón de su feminidad era claramente visible, cada pliegue que sobresalía, dulcemente iluminado por la luz plateada de la luna. ¡Y con sus rodillas ligeramente dobladas, sin advertirlo le permitía una vista más que completa! Era como si ese montículo dulce de carne estuviera suplicando, sin saberlo ella, las caricias de un hombre.

_Sus caricias_

Él tenía que tomarla otra vez. ¡Por todos los santos, había sido suya solo una vez! Pero entonces ante sus ojos, los rizos fogosos se volvieron negros y la sangre de Edward se enfrió de repente.

Jesús bendito, de pronto imaginó como los dedos largos, y delgados de Tanya tanteaban su propio sexo, jugando consigo misma como tantas veces había hecho para atormentarle, desafiándole hasta que él le había deseado ardientemente, mucho más que un ciervo en celo. Incapaz de moverse, Edward se quedó mirando la dulzura de su nueva esposa pero vio como en su recuerdo se superponían las negras trampas de aquella loba.

De los mismos intestinos de infierno, salieron las imágenes que alguna vez le habían conducido hacia una inmensa dicha erótica: la mano de su primera esposa estirando suavemente sus rizos, negros como el azabache o moviendo lentamente hacia abajo un dedo a lo largo de su hendidura, volviéndolo de lujuria mientras ella realizaba sus actos de puro libertinaje de la manera más desinhibida.

Luego Isabella se movió y los espantosos recuerdos se disiparon. Edward se movió en círculos, no quería que ella viera el horror que sabía debía tener grabado en la cara, parecía estar acechando yendo a través del cuarto hasta el banco bajo las altas ventanas arqueadas. Madre de Dios, pocas veces había estado tan perturbado. Cuidadosamente, trató de esconder su confusión, tomo unas profundas inspiraciones del aire frío de la noche hasta que se aseguró que podía conseguir pronunciar alguna palabra.

—Por favor, arregla las frazadas porque ahora solo quiero descansar. Sólo quiero compartir la cama — añadió él sintiéndose más anciano y cansado que Billy —No pediré nada mas de ti.

_¿Y si libremente te doy lo que mi corazón me dice que tú buscas?_

El corazón de Isabella pronunció las palabras que ella eligió no decir en voz alta. En realidad se las hubiera gritado, pero ella había visto cómo sus ojos se oscurecían con la confusión interior y su don había captado el negro tormento que llevaba sobre sus anchos hombros. Era por eso que había escogido el silencio y simplemente hizo lo que él le ordenó. Le concedería la victoria en la batalla de esta noche, sino nunca admitiría una derrota completa. Ni aun frente a demonios que ella ni siquiera podía imaginar. Porque sabía que ellos existían, la oscuridad que llenaba su alma se traspasó al dormitorio, bloqueando la suave luz de la luna y cargando la atmósfera con su malicia. Había una presencia intangible, elusiva, pero real. Un enemigo cruel e implacable, y en parte creado por él mismo. De todo eso era consciente. Pero no importaban las agonías que lo poseyeran, sentía que eran demasiado poderosas para que ella las doblegara. Tampoco la había dejado él.

Había visto como su masculinidad se había achicado al mirarla. Era tanta la vergüenza y la pena que sentía, era tanto el peso de su humillación que apenas podía respirar No era extraño que él se hubiera aprovechado de la condición aturdida en que se encontraba durante una de sus visiones para consumar su matrimonio. Algo semejante era la única forma para haber hecho el acto tan velozmente como fuera posible.

Todavía le resultaba difícil creer que él la hubiera tocado, ya que no recordaba nada del dolor que sus hermanas habían mencionado casi en susurros. Ni tampoco experimentó la alegría, la gran pasión, sobre la que usualmente cantaban los bardos. No había experimentado ninguna de esas maravillas y le resultaba difícil creer que alguna vez lo haría.

Su marido se había quedado mirando sus senos desnudos con tal fiereza que creyó que su mirada ardiente le quemaría su piel pero estaba claro que no la había encontrado digna de sus atenciones. Ignorante como era de las cuestiones íntimas, creyó que sabía lo suficiente como para entender lo que había sucedido con su masculinidad. Y la razón para eso.

Y sin embargo, aun sabiendo que él no trataba de ocultar lo inadecuada que le parecía, no se explicaba por qué se estremecía y aflojaba por dentro cada vez que el la miraba con su semblante oscuro. ¿Por qué lo deseaba tanto con una necesidad que no podía entender? Era algo que le parecía muy cercano y a la vez muy difícil de tomar. A menos que ella extendiese la mano y lo tomara.

Ella giró su cara mientras él se introducía en la cama y se estiraba a su lado. Ella no quería que él viera su dolor y su confusión. La reacción masculina al ver su cuerpo, el rechazo hacia ella como mujer, ya había sido suficiente vergüenza.

Durante un largo rato, Isabella yació muy quieta en la oscuridad. La luna ya se había movido, llevándose el suave resplandor azul plata que antes había iluminado el dormitorio.

Sin arriesgarse a que el más ínfimo movimiento, aun el de su pecho subiendo y bajando con la respiración, destrozara la frágil paz que acompañaba el sueño de su marido, se permitió tomar apenas unas respiraciones diminutas. Hasta que finalmente, la respiración lenta y estable de Edward le aseguró que había caído en un sueño profundo.

Recién ahí se relajó y cuidadosamente se puso de costado para mirarlo.

Aunque él se hallaba a casi un brazo de distancia, el calor de su cuerpo llegaba hasta ella, haciéndola sentir toda tibia. Su perfume masculino le tentaba los sentidos, desatando deseos poderosos que apenas estaba comenzando a entender.

Tenerlo tan cerca la turbaba muchísimo, pero no de manera desagradable sino meramente desconcertante. Deseaba explorar los sentimientos que él despertaba en ella, probar las cosas que él, indudablemente, le podría enseñar.

Pero la unión entre ellos no era lo suficientemente cercana como para que se arriesgara a que él conociera el poder que tenía sobre ella. Tampoco necesitaba que él le explicara lo que le estaba pasando dentro del corazón. Ella sabía. O al menos tenía una fuerte sospecha.

¿Y si sus emociones eran tan claras para ella como podía pretender ocultárselas? Sus hermanos a menudo le habían hecho bromas, afirmando que nunca podría esconder sus sentimientos.

¿Adivinaría Edward la verdad?

¿Ya lo habría hecho?

¿Habría percibido como se había echado a temblar por la expectativa al despertarse?

¿Podía saber él que su pulso se había acelerado?

¿Le había adivinado el pensamiento y visto que el hecho de que él hubiese vuelto a pasar la noche entre sus brazos le había enviado escalofríos ondeando a su columna vertebral y encontrarlo tan inesperadamente de pie frente a ella?

¿Abandonaría él alguna vez sus demonios, alguna vez trataría de hacer funcionar el matrimonio?

¿Sospechaba él cuan fervientemente ella deseaba que hiciera eso?

¿Sabría que ella se estaba interesando tanto en él?

Su corazón se sobresaltó con el pensamiento. Él era un hombre que no quería tener nada que ver con emociones tan tiernas.

Era un hombre que no tenía lugar para el amor en su corazón. Isabella estaba convencida de que él tenía uno que sencillamente había guardado bajo llave. Clavando los ojos en él para convencerse de que verdaderamente dormía, recorrió levemente con la punta de sus dedos la dura línea de su mandíbula, luego alisó con su mano la enmarañada melena de cabello negro. Lo tocaba con mucho cuidado y ternura porque instintivamente sabía que eso era lo que él necesitaba.

Y si en algún momento lo había dudado, ahora lo sabía. Allí, estirado en la cama exhibiendo toda su magnificencia, su cara relajada por el sueño tenía una apariencia de vulnerabilidad que la atrajo de manera irremediable.

Había desaparecido el guerrero temible y orgulloso, que aturdía con su voz fuerte y asustaba con sus ojos críticos. Sus rachas frecuentes de cólera estaban calmadas en ese momento. El sueño había desterrado la tristeza, dejando en su lugar a un hombre cuya cara aparecía indefensa, pura en su belleza oscura, ella no podía resistirse a estirarse sobre la cama y dejar una lluvia de tiernos besos suaves en su frente tranquila.

Sólo unos cuantos porque ella no quería tomar el resto y tampoco hubiera resistido que él se despertara y la mirara con la expresión inflexible que tenía un rato antes cuando estaba despierto.

Con un suspiro suave, Isabella cambió de posición y cerró sus ojos. Pero no para dormir. No iba a descansar fácilmente esa noche. Muchas de las cosas que le gustaría hacerle a ese hombre empezaron a rondar a la deriva por su mente. Pensaba en todo aquello que ella no podría controlar ni cambiar.

Ahora, sin embargo, después de ver al poderoso MacCullen de Kintail, el ciervo negro, con su guardia baja, entendió muy bien porqué en ese momento le temía menos y le importaba más.

Echándole una mirada furtiva a ese rostro hermoso, que así dormido parecía más joven, sus propias emociones parecieron descontrolarse. La vulnerabilidad que tocaba sus rasgos era una imagen desconcertante cuando se la asociaba con la cruda fuerza bruta de su cuerpo poderoso, con el increíble vigor que ella sabía que poseían sus músculos.

Cerrando sus ojos otra vez, inspiró profundamente. Sentirse atraída por él era inevitable. Su destino, parecía trazado por los santos mucho antes de haber nacido. Porque a ella siempre le había sido imposible resistirse a las criaturas salvajes. Toda su vida había sentido una necesidad apasionada de auxiliar a las bestias heridas, de cuidarlas de devolverles la salud para luego ponerlos en libertad.

Pero Edward MacCullen era una bestia que ella dudaba pudiera ser domesticada alguna vez. Ciertamente no pretendía ser ella la que le domesticara aunque tenía toda la intención de hacer un intento. Y si por algún milagro divino _podía cicatrizar _el corazón de su marido, entonces dejarle ir seguramente rompería el suyo.

* * *

**Me encanta el personaje de Emmett y sus sabios consejos! ... Tanya es una hp como se le ocurre jugar con Edward de esa manera, me dejo al muchacho todo traumado.**

**Por otra parte Ed e Isa son tan lindos a su manera! me encantan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO NUEVE**

En una mañana llena de niebla, una semana más tarde, Isabella entró al diminuto herbario que el viejo Billy, sin dejar de protestar, le había concedido para que cuidara. Cerró la pequeña puerta detrás de ella, el chillido de las bisagras oxidadas sonó excesivamente fuerte contra el rítmico sonido del oleaje de la marea sobre la playa que se proyectaba más allá de las gruesas paredes de piedra del jardín.

Empujando hacia atrás su velo, volvió su cara al cielo. La humedad refrescante de la niebla de la madrugada se sentía bien contra su piel, su suavidad era bienvenida. También su poder de curación, el perfume sustancioso de la tierra frescamente revuelta y los más fuertes olores del mar llevados en la leve brisa.

Ansiosa por seguir con su trabajo, escudriñó las filas limpias de plantas y hierbas que ella, cuidadosamente, había despejado de malezas durante los pasados siete días. Había avanzado mucho y estaba muy satisfecha con su progreso.

Si tan sólo pudiera estar así de satisfecha con su matrimonio.

Pero, cosas del destino, mientras que podía operar magia con plantas, convirtiendo una parcela rocosa, olvidada durante tanto tiempo, en un huerto tan hermoso del que incluso el dotado hermano Baldric estaría orgulloso, su aptitud especial para cuidar a los seres vivos parecía no tener efecto en absoluto en su marido.

Ella inspiró, el aire depurador llegó hasta sus pulmones y estaba al borde de exhalar cuando oyó un movimiento crujiente en una esquina oscura del huerto.

— ¿Quién anda por ahí? —preguntó dirigiéndose al punto de donde venía el sonido.

— Solo soy yo —Su marido salió de entre las sombras y el corazón de Isabella dio un vuelco al verlo. Su cuerpo de guerrero, alto, resplandeciente en la destellante túnica de malla negra, era tan irresistiblemente masculino en la paz matutina del pequeño huerto.

— Vine a despedirme de ti —le dijo.

— ¿Despedirte?—Isabella dio un paso hacia delante— No dijiste nada acerca de marcharte cuando nos despertamos esta mañana. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia ella, su tartán a cuadros colocado atrevidamente sobre su hombro izquierdo y no uno, sino dos cuchillos colocados bajo su cinturón. Una precaución adecuada que hacía juego con la sonrisa sombría que tenía en su cara. Sus oscuros ojos azules se habían ensombrecido en un tono que se parecía al del acero de su cota de malla y que se veía tan frío como aquella.

Muy consciente de la fuerza y el poder que tan magistralmente tenía bajo control, y de la cólera que hervía a fuego lento debajo de la superficie de su conducta controlada, Isabella esperó hasta que él la alcanzó antes de preguntarle lo que sospechaba.

— ¿Es James?

Inconscientemente, la mano de Edward se posó sobre la empuñadura de la espada que colgaba de su cinturón.

— Sí, parecería que sí. He recibido noticias de mi amigo y mi aliado, John MacLeod, dice que James ha estado acosando a sus parientes que viven en la frontera de las tierras de los MacCullen. El MacLeod es un buen hombre y no propagaría falsos rumores. No habría enviado una advertencia si el peligro no fuese real. Saldré con una patrulla dentro de poco.

Isabella se tragó su preocupación ante la confirmación de lo que había temido y simplemente sacudió la cabeza. Cuando saliera del castillo él no necesitaba cargar también con su propia preocupación. Tratando de que su voz sonara tan serena como fuera posible, ella le dijo:

— Ve con Dios, milord.

Una llamarada de algo indefinible brilló en los ojos de él y le acarició la cara, dejando que el dorso de sus dedos se deslizara hacia abajo siguiendo la curva de su mejilla.

—A mí me complacería más que Él se quedara aquí para cuidar de ti.

Un hormigueo de placer la atravesó al sentir su inesperada ternura pero la gravedad de su viaje no le permitió el lujo de considerar las implicaciones de aquel gesto simple pero tierno. En lugar de eso, ella levantó la bastilla de su falda para exhibir el cuchillo filoso que su hermano le había regalado. Como ella usualmente prefería, lo llevaba calzado en el pliegue de la parte superior de su bota.

Ella levantó la barbilla y encontró la atenta mirada de él.

— No le tengo miedo a tu medio hermano —declaró mientras dejaba caer su falda a su lugar— Ni dudaré en usar mi arma si fuera necesario.

Él asió la parte superior de sus brazos y la apretó con sus dedos firmes como el hierro, fuerte pero increíblemente tierno, le llegaba tan fácil su calor a través de las mangas, que ahuyentaba el escalofrío que había comenzado a ensortijarse alrededor de ella con la sola la mención de James.

—Que los santos impidan por todos los medios que te acerques otra vez a ese bastardo —juró.

— También soy muy buena con la ballesta —dijo, interiormente alarmada por la tensión que latía a través de él. Fluía de sus manos y entraba en su sangre, una sensación viva, crujiendo salvaje y furiosa como cuando los cielos se preparaban para una feroz tormenta de verano.

Manteniendo deliberadamente su voz ligera, con la esperanza de disipar, al menos, la preocupación por ella, se jactó.

— Ni uno de mis hermanos me puede superar.

— ¿Es verdad lo que dices? —Su presunción fue recompensada por un destello de diversión en los ojos de él y un alzamiento en la comisura de sus labios. No realmente una sonrisa y tan fugaz que casi la pudo haber imaginado, pero durante el brevísimo instante en que duró, transformó la atractiva cara de él con un poder tan brillante que a decir verdad casi la había cegado.

Y le había hecho latir locamente su pobre corazón.

— Lo juro por la tumba de mi madre —contestó, envalentonada por esa sonrisa que no era realmente una sonrisa, esperando reconfortarlo con lo que decía que era verdad. Apenas habían salido esas palabras de sus labios y la expresión de él se endureció otra vez.

Soltándola, le dijo— No me importa si puedes dispararle al mismísimo diablo en la cola, te quedarás dentro de estas paredes. No pienso aceptar que andes vagando e invitando a los problemas. He ordenado a un guardia que vigile tu puerta y estimo que lo mejor es que yo te acompañe allí ahora.

— Seguramente estaré a salvo aquí en el huerto.

En vez de responderle, Edward guardó silencio, sus labios cerrándose en una apretada mueca de desagrado... o de desaprobación.

Era la misma expresión que ella había observado cada vez que él la veía dirigirse al pequeño herbario. Los últimos vertiginosos remolinos de placer que la presencia de él parecía despertar siempre en ella, se evaporaron con la misma velocidad con la que se puede apagar una vela con los dedos.

— Me gusta este lugar mi señor —dijo, poniéndose derecha y enderezando sus hombros — Cuidar de este jardín me da algo que hacer.

Ella le mostró las filas limpias de malezas, recién sembradas con hierbas.

— Vine a preparar un elixir para Sir Emmett. Los preparados de hierba cana que le he estado proporcionando han dado tantos resultados que espero que un elixir le beneficiará aún más.

Siguiendo un impulso, le colocó una mano sobre su brazo.

— ¿No has notado el cambio?

Una sonrisa se fue desparramando lentamente por la cara de él y le transformó el semblante de tal manera que Isabella se quedó sin respiración.

— Sí que lo he notado y hubiera dicho algo si no fuera tan vanidoso ese bribón.

— ¿Entonces estás complacido?

Él le acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello y se lo apartó del rostro, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran a lo largo de la línea de su cuello. Era una caricia tierna, suave como una brisa pero lo suficientemente poderosa como para enviarle estremecimientos a lo largo de toda su persona hasta los dedos de los pies.

— Es un buen trabajo el que has hecho —dijo él, sus dedos jugueteando con el cabello de la nuca— La hinchazón alrededor del ojo faltante de Emmett casi se ha retirado, y he quedado absolutamente impresionado con tu talento. Pero si debes trabajar con hierbas, entonces preferiría que en vez de sembrarlas aquí, las recojas del jardín de los hermanos de la abadía.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Isabella recorrió con la mirada el pequeño huerto. Justamente cuando comenzaba a verse adecuadamente cuidado... _querido_... otra vez. _Amado_. Otra vez.

— Es verdad que el jardín necesita mucho cuidado, pero no me molesta. El trabajo es una dicha para mí, una alegría. Tu madre...

— ¿Quién habló de mi madre? —Edward le impidió seguir hablando, sus dedos habían dejado de acariciarla amorosamente.

— Nadie, excepto que... —Isabella tartamudeaba, confusa— Billy me contó que ella cuidaba del huerto y yo pensé, ya que ha sido desatendido durante tanto tiempo, que tú lo apreciarías

— Ha sido desatendido siguiendo mis órdenes.

— Me temo que no entiendo.

— No, no lo entenderías y no creo que puedas hacerlo alguna vez.

Alejándose de ella, Edward caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta, dónde permaneció de espaldas a ella, su mano descansando sobre el picaporte oxidado. Isabella se puso rígida por la fría despedida que anunciaba su postura, sin embargo había algo en la forma que él se demoraba, dudando, como si esperara que ella se le acercara, que fuera hacia él.

— Me gustaría entender, Edward —dijo suavemente, no estaba acostumbrada a usar su nombre de pila. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, sonaba muy bien en sus labios.

Él la recompensó descansando su brazo sobre sus hombros y atrayéndola cerca. Pero su toque fue algo torpe y tieso, como si tenerla así lo hiciera sentir incómodo.

— Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado cuando estés aquí. Y quiero que me prometas que conocerás cada planta, cada semilla... todo lo que aquí crezca.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás para poder mirarlo, sorprendida por el matiz de reproche de su voz.

— ¿Por qué?, Señor, he estado rodeada de hierbas desde antes de poder caminar.

Te aseguro que no hay aquí una sola planta que pueda servir para otra cosa más que para hacer bien.

— Y así deseo que siga.

— ¿Te preocupas porque crees que le causaría a alguien alguna enfermedad?

Pensar que él podía tenerla en tan baja estima en sus consideraciones hizo que un escalofrío la invadiera

—Nunca podría yo...

— No eres tú de quien desconfío —él le dijo, tomando la barbilla de ella en su gran mano —Es que esos infelices recuerdos permanecen aquí y arruinan este lugar para mí —Él hizo una pausa como si sopesara sus palabras antes de continuar— Mi madre y mi hermana, ambas murieron por ingerir comida envenenada. Se creyó que el veneno provino de este huerto.

— ¡Por todos los santos del cielo! —Las manos de Isabella volaron para sus mejillas— ¿Fue un accidente?

Su marido esperó un el momento antes de contestarle.

— Yo no puedo decirlo. No pudo probarse nada, pues la persona de quien sospechábamos pereció antes de poder contestar las preguntas.

— No lo sabía —Ella hizo una pausa para mojar sus labios— Si te complace, entonces abandonaré mi trabajo aquí.

Él vaciló, luego pasó los nudillos suavemente sobre su mejilla— No. Quizás es tiempo de que este jardín disfruté una vez más de la atención de una gentil dama.

Isabella asintió sin poder pronunciar palabra, estaba demasiado conmovida por su ternura inesperada. Sin previo aviso, él dio un paso hacia delante y tomó su cara entre las palmas de sus manos. Agachó la cabeza y le tocó los labios en un dulcísimo beso, que dejó a Isabella sin respiración de tan tierno que era. Entonces al mismo tiempo en que ella se derretía contra él, abriendo sus labios para aceptar gustosamente, un beso mucho más profundo, él la soltó y se fue.

Isabella se quedó allí, sus dedos apenas presionados sobre sus labios palpitantes, se quedó extática, hasta que el sonido de los pasos que se alejaban se perdieron en la niebla matutina.

Sacudida e impresionada por la necesidad que su beso había desatado en lo profundo de su alma, Isabella se dobló para retirar algunos caracoles gordos que andaban por un almácigo de menta y tomillo, que acababa de preparar.

¿Acaso sus esfuerzos nocturnos para abrir brecha en las barreras que él mantenía contra ella estaban surtiendo efecto? No podía negar la ternura que tenía ese beso de despedida ni la preocupación que se detectaba en las palabras que le había dicho.

¿Acaso había sospechado él cómo había yacido despierta, noche tras noche, esperando que él se sumiera en el sueño más profundo? ¿Había detectado él sin querer como ella había recorrido las nobles líneas de su cara con el dorso de sus dedos? ¿Había fingido que dormía mientras ella le exploraba tiernamente, con sus manos curiosas, su duro cuerpo de guerrero?

Porque solo en la quietud de la oscuridad, ella se atrevía a querer domarlo con la ternura de sus caricias. Solo allí se animaba a ganarse su corazón, solo cuando él estaba indefenso y quizás demasiado cansado por las labores del día como para resistirse a su cariño.

Sólo en esos momentos ella se permitía soñar.

Enderezándose, se limpió las manos en su delantal. A decir verdad, ella se había envalentonado. Cada noche, se había puesto más atrevida, primero acariciando su pelo, luego siguiendo hacia abajo, a la anchura de sus hombros, y finalmente acariciando los músculos de sus brazos, sólidos como una roca.

Una vez, ella había deslizado las puntas de sus dedos sobre los planos duros de su pecho y del abdomen, deteniéndose repentinamente en el borde del grueso pelo negro que protegía su virilidad.

Allí, sus dedos habían revoloteado mientras un estremecimiento le había caminado por el brazo, la había atravesado y corrido a través de ella hasta antes de arremolinarse en lo profundo de su vientre. Las sensaciones la habían calentado y le insistían que siguiera adelante y explorara la parte más masculina y misteriosa de él.

Pero ella había desistido, moviendo hacia atrás su mano como si algo le quemara. Estaba demasiado asustada por su posible reacción y demasiado insegura de sí misma como para arriesgarse al descubrimiento.

Ella se sobresaltó, la inquietaba la idea de que su marido despertara para encontrarla con sus manos sobre él, explorando su cuerpo como si ella fuera la más baja alcahueta del pueblo. No podría imaginar su reacción, pero si sabía que él no apreciaría su intrepidez. No era un secreto su deseo de no tener nada que ver con ella.

Un temblor la recorrió ante el riesgo que había corrido al atreverse a tocarlo de aquella manera. Pero él había venido al huerto para decirle adiós, le había mostrado el tipo de gentileza que jamás había soñado fuera posible, había expresado su deseo de verla sana y salva.

Le había dado un motivo para esperar.

Repentinamente, un grueso mechón de pelo se resbaló hacia adelante y encontró sus ojos. Con facilidad, lo acomodó en su lugar y suspiró.

¡Si tan sólo tuviera más para mostrar y no solo sus supuestamente bonitas trenzas!

En realidad no consideraba su cabello tan precioso como lo hacían los demás.

Nunca permanecía correctamente peinado, tenía un pelo demasiado pesado para las trenzas que Sue arreglaba con tanto esfuerzo cada mañana. Aún no era la hora de la tercia y ya el prolijo trabajo manual de Sue estaba deshecho. Sí, sus trenzas siempre eran difíciles de domesticar. Y su color era un rojo absolutamente inmodesto, un tono más apropiado para una mujer de moral ligera. O como su padre decía a menudo, un color digno de una bruja.

Si el destino hubiera sido más benévolo, entonces ella hubiera sido bendecida con la tranquila belleza de sus hermanas. En lugar de eso, había nacido con una cara simple y el cabello equivocado, los labios demasiado llenos y el tipo de piel incorrecto, que aunque era clara y bonita estaba arruinada por la sombra de las pecas heredadas de su padre.

Ese patán borracho que sin duda se burlaría de la humillación urticante que ella había sufrido al descubrir que estaba desarrollando sentimientos cariñosos por un hombre que no la deseaba como un marido lo debería hacer.

Ella anhelaba impaciente mucho más que besos tiernos, ardía por experimentar la verdadera pasión, por abandonarse a los fuegos que su marido encendía dentro de ella. Sí, su padre se convulsionaría de risa, si la pudiera ver ahora, anhelando el amor de Edward MacCullen.

Porque a pesar de su preocupación por su bienestar, el único interés verdadero de su marido era conocer la respuesta para la pregunta que él le planteaba cada amanecer. . . y cada noche.

Pero ella había continuado aguardando, silenciosamente, aun cuando él había caído en un mutismo tétrico ante el fracaso aparente para ver la verdad que él buscaba. Y sin embargo con cada sol naciente, ella se despertaba con la esperanza renovada. Tenía esperanzas para sí misma, y esperanzas para Anthony.

Pero con la llegada de la noche, se iba a la cama sabiendo que sus intentos para complacerlo habían sido desesperadamente inefectivos, sin importar lo que ella hiciera. Sus esfuerzos para hacerle quererla y admitir, incondicionalmente, su amor para su hijo, permanecían tristemente inútiles.

Con una maldición mascullada, lo suficientemente fuerte como para haber puesto orgullosos a sus hermanos, Isabella pateó una piedra fuera de su camino, luego caminó a grandes pasos directamente hacia el refugio del pequeño taller de piedra construido en contra de la pared del huerto que daba al mar. Aquí, y con el muchacho, Anthony, ella encontraría la paz.

Este amanecer, tal como en los otros, la carga de la gran tarea que ella había tomado sobre sí se sintió más ligera, justo en el momento en que ella entró al taller de bajo cielo raso, con sus manojos de hierbas secas colgando de las vigas.

Los muchos estantes estaban atestados de botellas, jarras, y ollas de barro, junto con varias mesas de trabajo donde se apoyaban un surtido de manos de mortero, morteros, y tazones de madera, algunos de una variedad que Isabella jamás había visto, todo el lugar la consoló. Incluso, en un armario en una esquina, había encontrado un precioso equipo de escalas de metal, una colección de pequeñas cajas de madera ideales para almacenar sus preparaciones medicinales una vez secas y varios rollos de lino bastante limpio para vendar heridas si es que alguna vez era necesario.

Isabella tomó una respiración profunda, llenando sus pulmones del aire fresco. Su corazón se aquietó inmediatamente. En la quietud del taller oscuro con sus perfumes reconfortantes de hierbas y humo de turba, había encontrado un sentido de paz que no había planeado encontrar en Eilean Creag.

El olor terroso del apisonado suelo de tierra y el aroma salobre del mar flotando adentro a través de lo única ventana diminuta la calmó y le dio al taller un aire indefinible de santuario.

Tomando una jarra de barro de un estante alto, vertió una medida de elixir de la hierba cana en un frasco pequeño. Había preparado un particular cocimiento del ungüento especialmente para Sir Emmett, poniendo mucho cuidado con la selección de sus ingredientes. Siguiendo un impulso le agregó a la hierba cana, unas pocas gotas de otras esencias de hierbas, con la esperanza de proporcionarle aún más alivio a los hinchazones y tumores de la cara de Emmett.

Satisfecha, selló el frasco cuidadosamente para que no saliera ni una gota del valioso elixir. Puso el frasco en el pequeño bolso atado a su delantal, se volvió y casi que se tropezó con el gran perro de caza estirado en el piso detrás de ella.

Sonrió al reconocer a Jake, el viejo animal que seguía a su hijastro adondequiera que él fuera.

Pero ella no había oído entrar a ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera vio a Anthony en alguna parte del taller. Isabella se quedó perpleja, se inclinó para rascar la gran cabeza del perro, escudriñando las sombras mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Anthony? ¿Eres tú, querido? No tienes necesidad de esconderte de mí.

Aunque él no le contestó, un ruido leve como raspando la pared, en la esquina más lejana le reveló su escondite. Anthony estaba sentado sobre el suelo, bajo una mesa, su pequeña forma apenas visible en las sombras profundas.

Más que intrigada, Isabella cruzó la corta distancia entre ellos y se arrodilló en el suelo de tierra. A pesar de la semioscuridad, era sencillo ver que el chico estaba muy afligido. Estaba sentado con sus rodillas contra su pecho, con los brazos rodeándolas fuertemente. Para la preocupación de Isabella, él evitó mostrarle la cara.

Pero lo que la preocupó más fue ver como se agitaban los pequeños hombros. Anthony lloraba, y sus lágrimas silenciosas le partían en dos su corazón.

Adelantándose, lo alcanzó por debajo de la mesa y trató de tocar el brazo del muchacho, pero él la ignoró y continuó arrinconándose contra la pared.

— ¿Anthony, muchacho, qué ha ocurrido? ¿No saldrás y me contarás que es lo que te entristece?

Aunque un llanto amortiguado fue toda la respuesta, se giró para mirarla. La lástima la invadió al verlo, sus ojos colorados e hinchados, las mejillas pálidas y húmedas de lágrimas. Pensando sólo en consolarlo, Isabella lo abrazó, acunando su cuerpito tembloroso contra el suyo propio. Tan suavemente como le era posible, ella deslizó sus manos sobre su pelo oscuro, y usó el borde de su delantal para secar la humedad de las mejillas.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, pequeño? Cuéntame, te prometo que cualquier cosa que haya sido no debe ser tan mala como parece.

Él se sorbió la nariz otra vez y no trató de hablar, pero de la manera en que apretó sus brazos alrededor de a ella, animó Isabella a seguir con sus preguntas.

— ¿Por qué no estás con Sir Emmett? —Preguntó amablemente, acariciando la mejilla húmeda con el dorso de su mano. — ¿No es esta la hora en que él te enseña a manejar la espada?

— El tío Emmett se fue con la patrulla —dijo Anthony de golpe, secándose los ojos mientras hablaba.

_¿El tío Emmett?_ Isabella guardó ese interesante pedacito de información en un pliegue de su mente con todo el propósito de analizarlo luego y se concentró en descubrir lo que afligía al niño.

— ¿Entonces, si no tenías lección esta mañana, que estás haciendo tan temprano?

Otra vez, el silencio le dio contestación. Pero la mirada angustiada en sus oscuros ojos azules, ojos tan parecidos a los de su marido, fue todo el indicio que ella necesitó para darse cuenta de que algo le había lastimado severamente.

De repente, desde atrás, Jake la tocó con la nariz, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio mientras se adelantaba para dejar caer su cabezota sobre el regazo de Anthony. El viejo perro lloriqueó lastimosamente y se quedó con la mirada de sus tristes ojos marrones, fija en Isabella como rogándole que aliviara el dolor de su joven amo.

— Complacerías mucho a Jake si me contaras el problema —intentó convencerlo mientras apoyaba una mano en el lomo del perro. — No hay nadie más que él y yo en este lugar y tú sabes cuánto te amamos ambos.

Lágrimas frescas brotaron de los ojos de Anthony, pero él inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar.

— Fui hacia la cocina porque Billy dijo que Cook estaba horneando tortas de especias y... y

— ¿Y?

— Unos cuantos de los ayudantes de Cook estaban prendiendo los fuegos y yo los oí hablando. Dijeron que tú le darías a Papa otro hijo y entonces...

Anthony inspiró profundamente, luego pareció encogerse en su regazo. Sus siguientes palabras salieron a la carrera: —... y luego él nunca más me querría.

El corazón de Isabella se retorció, sus miedos atravesándole el alma. Tomando la cara de Anthony entre las manos, ella le obligó a mirarla.

— Escúchame bien, pequeño, porque lo que te digo es la verdad: Tu padre te quiere más que a su vida. Nunca dudes ni de eso ni de que tú _eres _su hijo. ¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que te dije el día que nos encontramos con su medio hermano en el bosque?

Anthony negó con la cabeza pero no se lo veía muy convencido.

— Bien. Todos ven que tú eres el hijo de tu padre. Yo lo vi también, ni bien coloqué los ojos sobre ti, y ya te he dicho que de esta manera solo veo la verdad.

Ella hizo una pausa, se puso de pie mientras tiraba de Anthony hacia arriba. Trató de encontrar las palabras justas y cuando las encontró, colocó sus manos firmemente en los hombros del chico.

— Es duro, lo sé, pero quizás los santos quieren templar tu fortaleza para que estés mejor preparado para asumir las responsabilidades que trae el hecho de ser el futuro Laird. Aquellos que moran en las alturas nunca nos dan cargas más pesadas de lo que podemos soportar.

Distanciándose de él, ella cruzó sus brazos.

— Si alguna vez soy bendecida con un bebé, entonces tendrás un hermano o una hermana a quien amar... un niño que solo te daría amor. Y que respetará tu lugar como futuro Laird.

— ¿Pero por qué no se lo podemos decir a Papa?

Por primera vez, Isabella dudó sobre la sabiduría de guardar tal secreto. Pero su sexto sentido le dijo que era la única forma, y nunca jamás sus instintos la habían defraudado.

— Porque —ella empezó, deseando que él pudiera entender— Tu padre debe encontrar la verdad por sí mismo. Él guarda un gran dolor en su interior. Si lo decimos, estaríamos evitando que él aprendiera la lección que los santos le tienen reservada. ¿Entiendes?

Anthony vaciló, enterrando la punta de su zapato en el duro piso de tierra.

— ¿Piensas que le llevará mucho tiempo aprender esa lección?

— No, no creo que lleve mucho tiempo, pues tu papá es un hombre educado y sabio —Isabella le aseguró, rezándole al Cielo para no equivocarse. A la edad de Anthony, una mera semana podría parecer para siempre.

— ¿Tú piensas que Papa es sabio?

— Oh, sí, claro que lo hago —ella estuvo de acuerdo, y el chico se paró un poco más derecho al escuchar esas palabras. Hasta las orejas de Jake se levantaron hacia arriba como si la entendiera— Es bien conocido que él es uno de los más poderosos guerreros de las Highlands, también uno de los más admirados en esta tierra. Mucho antes de venir aquí, ya había escuchado sobre sus bravos hechos en combate y sobre su valor.

Una mancha rosada se extendió por las mejillas de Anthony y él se tomó el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Después muy tímidamente agregó— Pero tú eres una Swan. ¿Cómo podrías saber sobre eso?

El corazón de Isabella se hinchó en la forma en que el muchacho instintivamente sacó el pecho, orgulloso de su herencia MacCullen, este nuevo sentimiento reemplazando su angustia anterior.

— Probablemente, no hay nadie que no sepa de él —dijo, tirando amablemente de la túnica del chico hasta colocarla en su lugar, sobre sus pantaloncitos.

— Una pelea, aun una largamente establecida como la que está de por medio entre nuestros clanes, no impide que lleguen noticias de uno u otro lado. Muchos son los trovadores ambulantes que cantan alabanzas sobre tu padre, como cantaron de su propio padre antes de él.

— ¿Les has oído cantar sobre mi papá? —Anthony preguntó, su voz cargada de temor.

— Más a menudo de lo que me hubiera gustado —ella le contestó, una abierta sonrisa sardónica curvando sus labios.— El coraje y espíritu de los hombres MacCullen es una leyenda, y no importa qué cuadros un hombre lance por sobre su hombro, no es un Highlander de valía si no respeta el valor de otro hombre, clan enemigo o no.

— ¿Piensas que los bardos cantarán alguna vez sobre mí?

— Sé que lo harán. Bella despeinó su sedoso pelo oscuro, luego pasó su mano bajo la barbilla, levantando su cara para poder alegrarse de la esperanza que veía en ella.

— Es un legado inmenso el que tú debes seguir, Anthony, pero no dudo que serás un muy buen Laird algún día.

Aunque él pareció hacerse más alto ante sus ojos, Isabella podría ver algo que todavía lo preocupaba. — Lamento haber llorado —él barbulló— los hombres no lloran.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Isabella lo miró fijamente— Sólo un hombre muy valiente no tiene miedo de demostrar sus sentimientos.

Al escuchar eso, Anthony se arrojó hacia adelante y tiró sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas. — Estoy tan feliz de que tú estés aquí —dijo, mirando hacia arriba contemplándola, el calor de sus palabras derritiéndole el corazón.

— Yo también estoy contenta —admitió ella, diciendo una verdad que ella no podía negar. A pesar de todo.

— ¿Te gustaría ayudarme a sembrar un almácigo con semillas de col? —preguntó ella, cambiando el tema. — Un futuro Laird debe conocer los trabajos de su castillo tanto como debe aprender a esgrimir su espada y la lanza. ¿Entonces, me ayudarás?

Anthony inclinó la cabeza. — Pero... harás tú…

— ¿Hacer qué? —Isabella preguntó mientras reunía los elementos de la mesa de trabajo. Él le echo una mirada tímida.

— ¿Me enseñarás a tirar una daga de la manera en que le tiraste la tuya al tío James?

Isabella se rió y dejó caer pesadamente un pequeño saco de semilla de col en las manos de Anthony. — Sí, pequeño, te enseñaré eso y más.

Luego ella abrió la puerta del taller, manteniéndola bien abierta para que el muchacho y su perro pudieran salir al sol de la mañana. Los siguió de cerca, con el frasco de elixir para Sir Emmett guardado dentro de su bolso completamente olvidado.

No fue sino hasta después de la víspera y una ligera comida de arenque encurtido, pan, y vino, que Isabella recordó el especial remedio herbal que ella había preparado para el Sassunach.

Él nunca sería hermoso de ver pero los remedios de ella parecían estar trabajando bien, con una considerable reducción de la hinchazón y de la coloración roja, los restos del hombre bien parecido que él una vez había sido empezaban a hacerse visibles.

Su gratitud había sido inmediata, desde que ella se había ofrecido a ayudarle él le había estado obsequiando flores, o le llevaba cada día aguamaniles del vino más fino. Pero ninguno de los regalos que él le había dado, la había puesto más contenta que cuando lo había encontrado inclinado sobre el lago exterior, examinando cuidadosamente su reflejo en el espejo de agua. No queriendo hacerle pasar vergüenza, se había vuelto sigilosamente hacia adentro, pero no antes de que la expresión dichosa que tenía la cara arruinada le enviara a través de ella una agradable calidez.

Desde atrás de ella, el sonido inesperado de metal rechinando la hizo darse vuelta, y ella se quedó sin aliento con la sorpresa de la vista de Billy. El viejo y patizambo senescal se presentó ante ella vestido con una cota de malla oxidada demasiado grande para sus huesos flacos y huesudos. El equipamiento, demasiado usado, parecía más viejo que el mismo anciano.

Él llevaba una espada en una mano y una maza en la otra. Isabella dudaba que tuviera las fuerzas necesarias para usarlas, pero la feroz expresión en su mandíbula le advertían que _él _se sentía como si pudiera

— ¿Billy? —Casi gritó— ¿Por qué todas estas armas?

Él sacó tanto pecho como pudo bajo la túnica de malla que no se acomodaba a su cuerpo. — Me voy para hacer mi ronda por las murallas, señora. Con nuestro laird y el Sasss., digo Sir Emmett, fuera en patrulla, es mi deber ocuparme de vuestra seguridad y de la de todos los de adentro.

Isabella no podría refrenar una sonrisa.

— ¿No hay centinelas haciendo la guardia?

— Sí, y espero que estén en su lugar —fijó en ella una mirada avizora—Verán lo que les ocurre si los encuentro fuera de sus puestos.

— Pero... nunca le había visto armado de esta manera —Isabella trató de que su voz sonara seria. — ¿Puede haber un verdadero problema?

El viejo la miró furtivamente, su mirada fija explorando la inmensidad del gran salón como si pensara que la aparición de Edward Longshanks**(1)** y sus caballeros montados podrían emerger de las sombras y caerían sobre ellos de un momento a otro.

— No, mi señora, no tenga miedo. Es solo —su voz se transformó en un susurro— que si el bastardo de James descubre que vuestro marido y Sir Emmett se han ido, entonces ese malvado puede ser lo suficiente atrevido como para lanzar un ataque.

— Y es vuestro deber estar preparado para estar en las torres y defender el castillo.

— Sí —fue la solemne respuesta. — Es una magnífica espada la que tengo.

— Estoy segura de que si —Isabella le concedió una sonrisa sincera, porque admiraba su devoción y su valor.

Si hubiera sido Dundonell el lugar asediado, su padre se hubiera ido a la cama con una abundante cantidad de cerveza.

Él inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. — Con el permiso de la señora, me pondré en camino —dijo él, empezando a ascender por las escaleras de las almenas.

— Un momento, por favor, señor, —Isabella lo le detuvo, recordando el frasco que todavía llevaba en su bolso. — He preparado un elixir para Sir Emmett y me gustaría dejarlo en donde le sea fácil de encontrar cuándo regrese. He oído que tiene una recámara propia. ¿Puedo saber dónde es?

— Claro que sí, es una nueva recámara la que él tiene ahora. —Un brillo apareció en los ojos del senescal, haciéndole parecer años más joven. —Él ha tomado las antiguas habitaciones de vuestro marido,... ahora que nuestro buen laird duerme en otro sitio.

Isabella le correspondió, agradeciendo que la falta de luz del salón le disimulara el de sonrojo de sus mejillas. Esperó hasta que Billy desapareciese alrededor de la primera curva en la escalera para dirigirse, rápidamente hasta la habitación de Edward.

Recordaba la austera habitación donde habían tenido aquel desagradable intercambio de palabras la noche de su llegada. El anterior dormitorio de su esposo debía estar más allá de la puerta cerrada que ella había notado en una esquina del solar. No era que ella fuese a depositar el frasco _allí._ No necesitaba entrometerse en la santidad del anterior dormitorio de su marido. El solar contiguo serviría a sus propósitos.

Un momento después de haber entrado a la pequeña habitación, notó inmediatamente la atmósfera cambiada. Era completamente notable que su marido ya no usara aquel solar. El aire de sombría severidad que ella había sentido en su primera visita ya no estaba.

Ahora, el cuarto mostraba un aspecto cálido y acogedor. Sobre una mesa pequeña había un tablero de ajedrez bellamente esculpido, había cojines adornando los asientos junto a la ventana e incluso alguien había colocado una silla. Hasta los colores de los tapices de la pared se mostraban más brillantes, a pesar de lo gris de la noche húmeda que se mostraba oscura desde las ventanas altas.

Y esta vez la puerta de roble en la esquina lejana estaba entreabierta.

Clavando los ojos en esa puerta, la invadieron unas ganas incontenibles de mirar el anterior dormitorio de Edward, la curiosidad empujándola a seguir adelante. Sacó el frasco de su bolso mientras se acercaba, diciéndose a sí misma que lo podría colocar en la cama, tomando cualquier excusa para explicar una intrusión en la privacidad de su marido y de Sir Emmett.

En la puerta, ella hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente. Le temblaban las rodillas y el corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas, sin embargo convencida de la inocencia de su acción y dada la urgencia de su necesidad de ver dónde había pasado Edward un número considerable de horas, decidió seguir. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, ella abrió la puerta completamente y entró en la cámara oscura.

El frío del cuarto le puso la piel de gallina y se frotó los brazos vigorosamente para darse calor y combatirla. Le atribuyó la frialdad al fuerte viento sacudiendo ruidosamente las contraventanas y a la lluvia apedreando las paredes de la torre.

Pese a que la oscuridad se extendía de manera poco natural debido a la tormenta furiosa del exterior, la presencia benevolente del Sassunach había dejado aquí también su marca. Sin embargo, algo todavía la molestaba.

Gradualmente, sus ojos se ajustaron a la lobreguez y la cama maciza frente a ella atrajo su mirada. Era la cama más magnifica que alguna vez hubiera visto. Tenía zócalos de tela bordada y pesadas cortinas, confeccionadas en un material que ella creyó era pana.

Vagamente, se volvió consciente de los demás muebles, todos hermosos y finos, pero la cama la llamaba en voz alta, sin dejar de atraerla hasta que cruzó el cuarto y con su mano, probó la gruesa blandura de los varios colchones de plumas.

Era como tocar una nube. En el pensamiento, una imagen de su marido, desnudo y jadeante encima de una mujer de pelo oscuro cuya cara no podría ver se materializó sobre la colcha ricamente bordada.

Casi gritando, Isabella sacó su mano de la cama. Le ardían y le zumbaban los dedos, dándole punzadas como si hubiera metido su mano en un cubo de brasas. Ansiosa por abandonar ese dormitorio, y los desagradables recuerdos que guardaba, se giró sólo para gritar otra vez.

Directamente sobre ella, colgada en lo alto de la chimenea estaba la pintura de una bella mujer. _La misma que había aparecido en su visión anterior._ Con un disgusto enfermizo y aún sin haberle visto la cara, Isabella supo que la pintura era de _ella._

Tanya.

La primera esposa de su marido. La respiración de Isabella se tornó difícil, su pecho se puso dolorosamente apretado, dolorido como si una pesada piedra se apretara contra ella, quitándola la vida.

El pequeño frasco se zafó de sus dedos y cayó con un ruido sordo, mientras que un gemido llenaba la cámara, haciéndole temer que la sombra de Lady Tanya se hubiera manifestado detrás de ella... hasta que se percató que era su propio grito lo que había oído. Nunca en su vida había visto a una criatura más exquisita. Ni aun la oscuridad de la cámara podía opacar el brillo de la mujer pintada.

Era la perfección total y absoluta, su cabello expertamente peinado con un estilo perfecto, brillante como la seda negra, su rostro bellísimo, tan hermoso que era capaz de llevar a un hombre a la locura. Mientras que un momento antes el corazón de Isabella parecía haberse detenido, ahora le latía descontroladamente, golpeando enloquecidamente contra su pecho. Y el aire que le costaba tanto inhalar, ahora entraba en sus pulmones en mareas profundas y temblorosas.

La dama Tanya había sido todo lo que ella no era y nunca podría ser.

Si una mera imagen pintada podría exudar tal gracia y tal elegancia, entonces a ella sólo le quedaba imaginar el esplendor de la mujer cuando estaba viva. Mientras Isabella clavaba los ojos en su predecesora, una sensación enfermiza la envolvió y le revolvió el estómago de manera tal que no dudó en que arrojaría toda la cena.

Fue incapaz de resistirse a las comparaciones, recorrió con la mirada el elegante traje de noche de la mujer y el suyo propio, un sencillo vestido color café y el delantal. Había trabajado demasiado tiempo en el herbario y no se había cambiado antes de apresurarse a ir al salón a cenar.

Sintiéndose más la esposa de un campesino que la de un laird, alisó su delantal manchado por todo el trabajo, aunque luego deseó no haberlo hecho porque no pudo evitar notar lo torpes que parecían sus dedos comparados con los delicados y esbeltos miembros de Lady Tanya.

¿Cómo pudo ocurrírsele que ella podría seducir a su marido deslizando sus manos torpes sobre su cuerpo magnifico?

¿Cómo pudo pensar que la ternura que él le había exteriorizado en el huerto ese amanecer había significado algo?

¿Cómo pudo creer ella que podría comenzar a importarle a él?

Su corazón le dolía por haber sido tan inocente. Nunca podría ella reemplazar a la bella mujer que había poseído primero el corazón de Edward.

Repentinamente con extraordinaria claridad, Isabella entendió porque él la había rechazado como la verdadera consorte. La consumación del matrimonio, un acontecimiento que ella todavía no podría recordar, había debido costarle muchísimo. Se le escapó un sollozo convulsivo y cayó de rodillas frente a la chimenea, agarrando su estómago mientras luchaba por tragarse toda su angustia y no gritar frente a su enemiga. Ni ante la pintura, ni ante la madera, ni ante nada.

Finalmente, nada más que un suave quejido escapó de sus labios, Isabella miró de nuevo a la mujer de la pintura. Las lágrimas le nublaron la vista, pero no tanto como para que ella no advirtiera el cambio. Ya fuera provocado por su imaginación, por la escasa luz o por su alguna broma cruel de su don, la imagen pintada, ya no sonreía tan tranquilamente.

A sus ojos, Lady Tanya, la sorprendentemente bella primera esposa de su marido, parecía sentir una profunda satisfacción.

* * *

**1 Edward I**, Rey de Inglaterra. Apodado "Longshanks" debido a su gran altura y estatura, peleó por el Trono de Escocia contra Robert Bruce. 1272.-1307 a.c.

* * *

**Hola niñas siento la tardanza pero he estado un poco loca con la universidad.**

**Dios Tanya hasta muerta causa problemas!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO DIEZ**

Con su capa envuelta apretadamente alrededor de ella, Isabella se detuvo encima de las almenas e intentó permanecer inmune a la fría mordedura del aire húmedo y salobre. A lo lejos por debajo, un grupo de burgueses pobres cruzaban el puente del castillo en su camino de regreso al pueblo.

Por tres días ella se había mantenido ocupada observando sus idas y venidas, había usado la distracción para expulsar el rostro burlón de la primera esposa de Edward de su mente.

Al principio sólo unos cuantos vinieron, apenas unos pocos, como si aún estuvieran cautelosos del terrible laird de Eilean Creag. Pero, gradualmente, su número había aumentado incluso en algunas ocasiones en una corriente estable de ellos que había desfilado de acá para allá a través del estrecho puente de piedra.

Todos venían para recoger limosnas en las puertas del castillo... como era la costumbre.

Y su feudal marido estaba todavía ausente y no podría ver esta pequeña victoria que ella había ganado para él.

Una bocanada firme de viento del mar desgarró repentinamente hacia atrás su velo y ella sacudió sus trenzas, sin importarle que tan húmedo o enredado pareciera.

Los santos lo sabían, su apariencia le importaba poco. Ella podría trenzar su pelo con cintas tejidas en oro y podía usar un vestido elaborado con rayos de luna, y Edward todavía la encontraría poco atractiva.

¿Y cómo podía culparlo?

¿Qué hombre podría desearla cuando había poseído a una mujer tan bella que hasta una reina la envidiaría?

No, su apariencia no era tan maravillosa. Pero ella deseó que Edward hubiera visto el regreso de los necesitados hasta la puerta de su castillo. ¿Quizás su muestra de confianza borraría una parte de la oscuridad de su alma?

A decir verdad, sin embargo, ella no estaba segura de que eso haría una diferencia. Quizá las heridas bajo la máscara sombría que él a menudo traía puesta eran ya demasiado profundas.

Demasiado crudas.

Demasiado sólida, la pared que él había construido para protegerse.

Pero él le había permitido vislumbrar fugazmente al hombre dentro.

- ¿No vendrá adentro, milady? Una feroz tormenta se aproxima, - Le rogó Jasper, mientras se le acercaba. - Mi señor me desollará vivo si usted se enferma, y él sabrá que no he podido evitarle hacerse daño a sí misma.

- Entiendo que estés preocupado, pero mi capa me mantiene seca y mi cabello no me causa problemas.- Isabella le brindó al primer escudero de su marido una débil sonrisa. - Hasta ahora, sólo ha sido una lluvia ligera y no me molesta.

Jasper miró con irritación las nubes negras que se acercaban cada vez más sobre el lago. - Le imploro, señora, pues mi señor ciertamente estaría muy disgustado, y yo no trataría de poner a prueba su temperamento tan pronto regresara.

_¿Y cuándo no es terrible su temperamento?_ Isabella se tragó rápidamente la réplica mordaz que tenía en la punta de la lengua, agradeciendo que los chillones graznidos de una pasajera bandada de pájaros marinos le impidiera liberar su frustración en el bienintencionado escudero.

En lugar de eso, ella colocó su mano amablemente en su manga y negó con la cabeza. - No, Jasper, yo temo que le das mucha importancia al valor que yo tengo para tu señor. Estamos solos y somos lo suficientemente adultos como para saber porque él se casó conmigo. A él no le importará si la fiebre intermitente me mata, ni él te castigará si yo no hago lo que tú me pidas.

El escudero negó con la cabeza. - Discúlpeme si disiento, pero está equivocada. Sir Edward se preocupa profundamente por usted.

Volviéndose, Isabella se agarró firmemente a la fría piedra de la pared del pretil. - Por favor no digas cosas que no son ciertas, eso es cruel y yo no la habría esperado de ti.

- Mis palabras no son falsas. Lo juro por todos los restos mortales santos en la tierra, - Jasper le imploró, su tono lo suficiente sincero como para conmover el corazón de Isabella. - Es nada más que la verdad y todos lo saben.

_Todos salvo su laird._ Su propia verdad hizo eco en su cabeza, burlándose ella de la futilidad de Edward quizás preocupándose porque ella todavía no lo sabía. Presionando sus palmas más firmemente contra la fría y húmeda almena, quiso llorar con la desesperante situación.

Aun si ella creía en Jasper, y no estaba segura de que debería hacerlo, todavía no sabía cómo romper los muros que su marido había levantado contra ella.

Cómo ganarse su corazón.

Un corazón que ella temía descansaba en la tumba de Lady Tanya.

- Señora, por favor, - Jasper la urgió otra vez, - no piense que digo falsedades, Yo preferiría caer fulminado antes que mentirle.

Incapaz de resistirse al tono caballeroso del escudero, Isabella retrocedió para enfrentarlo. - ¿Están todos los hombres MacCullen, salvo mi marido, dotados con lenguas de plata?

La juvenil y gallarda cara de Jasper se sonrojó, y él le hizo una ligera inclinación. - Eso es verdad, pero no soy un MacCullen. Soy un MacRae. Mi padre me envió aquí para ser adoptado cuando tenía siete.

- Tiempo más que suficiente para aprender sus maneras, - bromeó Isabella, asombrada con el fácil encanto del escudero, su humor mejoró. Pronto, ella sería tan estúpida como Sue, nada más escuchar palabras bonitas, y sería incapaz de percibir la verdad.

Isabella levantó un poco su barbilla, no sería una tonta como Sue, que después de las adulaciones del viejo Billy, veía la luna en los ojos de él. Pero entonces el brusco senescal apareció para capturar la atención de Sue.

Ella no podía decir lo mismo de su marido.

Él simplemente había mostrado por ella la misma preocupación que él tendría sobre cualquiera dentro de sus dominios.

-Dime, Jasper, - ella le preguntó, antes de que pudiera perder su nervio, ¿Por qué piensas que Sir Edward se preocupa por mí?

- Permítame escoltarla adentro, señora, y luego le explicaré,- le dijo, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Tomándola del brazo, Isabella no podía ayudar sino sonreír. - Veo que eres listo tanto como caballeroso.

- Mi señor me enseña adecuadamente, - le dijo, guiándola hacia la puerta de la torre, que permanecía entreabierta.

Él no habló otra vez hasta que la hubo escoltado a su recámara. Después de abrir la puerta con exagerada cortesía, él le hizo una inclinación, luego, antes de que ella pudiera adivinar su intención, él tomó su mano y la atrajo hacia sus labios.

- La respuesta para su pregunta es obvia para aquellos que conocen bien a mi señor, - dijo al soltar su mano. - Usted sólo tiene que observar su rostro controlado, como si se convirtiera en una máscara, cada vez que él se encuentra con Anthony.

Sus cejas se juntaron en un ceño fruncido. - No entiendo.

- ¿No? ¿En serio? - Una de las cejas del escudero se alzó en una imitación perfecta del frecuente gesto de su marido.

- No, a menos que... - un pensamiento repentino, no... _Una esperanza... _anidó en su mente, pero ella no se atrevió a expresarlo no fuera que estuviera equivocada.

- Sí, milady, - Jasper se rió, una ancha sonrisa extendiéndose a través de su cara, probando que había leído sus pensamientos. - Edward ama a Anthony cariñosamente, pero está demasiado cegado por la cólera y el dolor para darse cuenta de eso. Pero todos nosotros lo sabemos. Cuando él la mira, tiene la misma expresión que cuando él mira a su hijo.

Isabella abrió su boca para hablar, pero ella no pudo emitir las palabras después del picante nudo que se formó en su garganta. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, nublando su vista, pero logró dirigir a Jasper una trémula sonrisa.

Sonriendo a sus espaldas, él colocó una mano sobre su hombro. - ¿ahora entiende?

- Yo... quiero... a, - ella tartamudeo.

- Usted debe, - él le dijo, dando un paso atrás, su tono y su expresión seria otra vez. - Pero sólo con comprenderlo puede curarlo. Esa es la única cosa que él nunca ha tenido y lo necesita mucho.

Isabella asintió, deseando poder reconfortar al joven, pero ¿cómo podía hacer promesas que ella dudaba poder cumplir a cabalidad? Entender lo qué la molestaba de su marido no era difícil.

Sabiendo lo qué eso era.

Y mucho más difícil era creer que él se preocupaba por ella.

Jasper tenía que estar en un error.

Bastante después de que el escudero hubiera reanimado el fuego en su chimenea y la hubiese dejado a solas, Isabella se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas. Las vio crecer y lamer los troncos, su chisporroteo, y el distante retumbar de los truenos, pero ni de cerca tan ruidoso como el retumbar de su corazón.

Si sólo pudiera calentar el alma de Edward tan fácilmente como las llamas calentaban sus manos extendidas.

Si sólo pudiera inflamar sus pasiones.

Si sólo las palabras de Jasper fueran ciertas.

Pero ella había estado bastante tiempo sola, demasiado tiempo desencantada como para atreverse a tener esperaranzas.

Fue más tarde cuando Edward y sus hombres volvieron de patrullar, y más tarde aún cuando él finalmente se encaminó escaleras arriba hacia el dormitorio de su esposa.

Él había ido inmediatamente después de engullir un bienvenido trago de cerveza en el vestíbulo, pero Emmett había permanecido bajo las escaleras desde dónde él se había retirado un poco antes, prediciendo condenas y desesperación si Edward buscaba la presencia de su esposa sin primero consultarlo con él.

Cansado e irritable, Edward había esperado para hablar con el Sassunach. Su paciencia era escasa, pues él estaba ansioso por unirse a su esposa en la cama.

Y no meramente para dormir, sino para compartir los tiernos servicios de los que ella no era consciente que él conocía.

Pero en lugar de hablar, su amigo le dio un frasco, diciéndole donde lo había descubierto.

Ninguna otra explicación había sido necesaria. Con un creciente pánico en su interior, Edward entendió: Isabella se había aventurado dentro de su anterior dormitorio.

_Ella había visto la pintura de Tanya._

Olas de cálido enojo y fríos estremecimientos habían hecho mella en él. Enojado consigo mismo porque él no había destruido el retrato de Tanya años atrás, y los escalofríos por la sombría predicción que había hecho su cuñado acerca de cómo afectaría a Isabella.

Como si de una gran distancia viniera, la profunda voz de Emmett había canturreado, aconsejándole cual era la mejor manera de abordar a su señora.

Pero Edward apenas lo había oído. Sólo él sabía el dulce consuelo que ella le prodigaba cada noche, pensando que él dormía. Su señora era buena y casta, pero poseía fuego interior y una fortaleza que Edward admiraba mucho. Y ella era. .. Sensible.

Aunque su amigo había tenido buenas intenciones, Emmett no tenía la experiencia para conocer el corazón de una muchacha robusta y de fuerte voluntad de las Highland como Isabella. Él había estado casado con Rosalie, la hermana de Edward. Una mujer animosa, hermosa y alegre, tan voluble y excitable como Isabella era centrada y serena.

Y antes de que Rosalie hubiera florecido y capturado las atenciones de Emmett, él había coqueteado con las hastiadas señoras del circuito de torneo. O las mujeres mundanas en la corte de Bruce.

Sí, su amigo conocía a las mujeres, pero no a Isabella. _Ella _no estaría angustiada al ver la gran belleza de su primera esposa. La apariencia le importaba poco a su señora. Cosas así no eran significativas para ella.

Ella estaría más alterada por encontrar su precioso herbario destruido que por mirar fijamente la belleza de una mujer que ella sabía que estaba muerta.

Pero su confianza se evaporó en el momento en que él entró a su dormitorio y la vio sentada ante el fuego.

Ella parecía haber estado fuera en la lluvia durante todo el tiempo que él había estado ausente. Sus cabellos caían sueltos sobre sus hombros y estaban enredados por los vientos de la tormenta, mientras su vestido estaba arrugado y húmedo, el cuero de sus zapatos oscurecidos con manchas de humedad. Sólo el _arisaid_ usado que ella agarraba firmemente parecía estar seco.

- Por Rood, mujer, ¿debo velar por ti cada minuto?- Edward preguntó agudamente, olvidándose de las suaves palabras que él había tenido la intención de pronunciar antes de deslizarse en la cama aguardando las dulces exploraciones de su cuerpo. - ¿Qué te has hecho a ti misma?

- Yo... he estado…

- Yo puedo ver dónde has estado.- Él caminó a grandes pasos hacia ella, manteniendo el pequeño frasco en su mano extendida.

Sus ojos se agrandaron, pero ella no dijo una palabra, sólo se abrieron ante los preocupados ojos de él.

- ¿No tienes nada que decir?- la aguijoneo Edward, acercándose tan íntimamente que él podía oler la sal del mar en su pelo salvajemente enredado.

Pero por una vez ella no lo enfrentó. Sólo negó con la cabeza y clavó los ojos en el fuego. ¿Por qué ella no hablaba por sí misma, mostrándole el vinagre que había vertido sobre él cada día desde que la trajo por primera vez a Eilean Creag?

¿Por qué ella no lo insultaba por echar de menos a su esposa muerta?

Emmett le había advertido que Isabella creería que él la añoraba y, como siempre, el tuerto bastardo había estado en lo cierto.

Y él dudaba que Isabella alguna vez creyera cuán lejos de la verdad estaban sus suposiciones.

Edward juró, un juramento más negro y más ominoso que la noche oscurecida por la tormenta que acechaba más allá de las gruesas paredes de la torre. Como si los cielos entendieran su frustración, el fuerte crujido de un trueno explotó, su sonoro estampido ahogo por completo su maldición. Su esposa brincó como si la hubiesen golpeado, pero rápidamente volvió a su rígida postura.

Sin duda ella había brincado por culpa de él, no del trueno.

Hubiese ella oído sus maldiciones o no.

Era muy consciente de su amenazante apariencia. Pero _él había tenido motivos para _estar fuera de sí en semejante noche. Él había tratado de sacar a la fuerza a James y sus seguidores, desterrarlos de sus tierras de una vez y para siempre. Esperando enviar a su medio hermano al más vil abismo del infierno por sus muchos delitos.

Pero además, por el bien de su señora.

Para protegerla de ser lastimada a manos de James.

Pero ella retrocedió como si él fuera el único que debía ser temido.

Dando un paso lo suficiente cerca como para elevarse sobre su silla, Edward plantó sus manos en sus caderas y miró abajo hacia ella. - Si no hablas de lo que pesa sobre tú mente, entonces dime porque parece como si hubieras cruzado a nado el lago.

- Yo no salí el castillo, sirrah, - ella soltó, mostrando un poco de su nervio usual. - Yo estaba en las almenas, vi...

- Eso, también, lo sé, milady, pero nadie bajo mi techo me dice la prodigiosa hazaña que ha realizado.- Él hizo una pausa para pasar una mano a través de su pelo húmedo y desarreglado. - Supongo que tu inquietud ha aumentado debido a tu temor hacia un asesino.-

Algo brilló en los ojos de su esposa, y él no pudo decir si había sido cólera, frustración, o piedad. Él esperaba que no fuese lo último, pero lo que fuere que había sido, ella ahora se sentó derecha en su silla, mirándolo con unos ojos que no hacía mucho tiempo parecían asustados.

- ¿Lo hiciste?- le dijo ella bruscamente, perforándolo con una mirada fija tan sabedora como el molesto trasero de su cuñado.

- ¿Qué hice qué? - Disparó en respuesta, totalmente consciente de su significado.

Él sintió que su incomodidad crecía rápidamente bajo su aguda mirada. Era _ella _quien ahora dirigía la conversación... y en una dirección que él no había previsto.

- ¿Qué hice _Qué? -_ repitió en un tono que amilanaría al alma más prudente.

- ¿Asesinaste a tu primera esposa?

La cara de Edward se ruborizó con calor ante su insensible pregunta, y su estómago se apretó en un frío y duro nudo. - ¿qué piensas tú?- Las tres palabras cayeron entre ellos como diminutas astillas de hielo.

Fe, cómo deseaba él que ella abandonara el descaro que él había anhelado hacía sólo unos momentos atrás y que regresara a su anterior obstinado silencio. La muchacha lo irritaba más de lo que cualquier hombre debería resistir.

_-Tú _eres la séptima hija. ¿No puedes ver la respuesta a tu pregunta?- Él la desafió, su temperamento apenas bajo control.

Ella apartó la mirada entonces, y por un extenso momento, el retumbar de un trueno y el suave crepitar del fuego fueron los únicos sonidos. Manteniendo su mirada apartada, ella finalmente dijo, - ya sé la respuesta. Pero todavía, me gustaría escucharla de tus labios.

- ¿Si tú puedes ver la respuesta en asunto de tal gravedad, por qué no puedes adivinar si Anthony es mi verdadero hijo o no?-

- Esa respuesta, también, vendrá con el tiempo, milord. Y no fue mi don el que me dijo que no mataste a Lady Tanya, - dijo ella, regresando su mirada hacia él. - Fue mi corazón.

- Entonces tu no podrías darlo por seguro, pues los corazones mienten, - la contradijo Edward.

- No, no lo hacen, - dijo ella simplemente, doblando sus manos en su regazo y mirándolo con esa extraña mirada en sus ojos otra vez.

Incapaz de resistir su íntimo escrutinio, Edward le volvió la espalda y cruzó la cámara hacia la cama, encogiéndose de hombros para apartar su capa mojada mientras él caminaba. De espaldas a ella, pasó la túnica sobre su cabeza, luego empezó a quitarse sus zapatos empapados cuando ella lo detuvo con una condena.

Poniéndose rígido, Edward le pidió que repitiera las palabras suavemente murmuradas que él esperaba haber entendido mal.

- Yo Dije que las acciones tampoco mienten.

- ¿Qué acciones?- _No era que él quisiese saber._

- La acción de un hombre afligido manteniendo el retrato de su esposa muerta en su dormitorio, - dijo ella, su tono tan suave como si ella estuviera haciendo un comentario sobre la lluvia que martillaba sobre las persianas.

Edward cruzó el cuarto en un segundo. Asió los brazos de su silla tan herméticamente que no lo habría sorprendido si el pesado roble se hubiese roto en dos bajo sus dedos.

Inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que él pudo saborear su respiración en sus labios, dijo, - Tú no puedes saber por qué mantengo el retrato, y no hablaré de él. _Te diré _que cualquier cuento que hayas tomado como una razón es falso.

Ella se quedó sin aliento, presionándose hacia atrás en la silla, pero conservando su mandíbula levantada desafiantemente, su mirada injuriada al nivel de la suya furiosa.

- ¡Por la sangre de Dios, jovencita!- Edward maldijo, mientras se enderezaba.

- ¿Debes fastidiarme siempre?

- Entiendo, milord. Realmente. Nunca he visto a una mujer más bella.

- Tú no entiendes nada, ¿me oyes? - Él agarró sus brazos, poniéndola de pie.

- ¡Nada, dije!

- Me estas lastimando, sirrah, - gimió, y él la soltó inmediatamente.

Frotando la parte superior de sus brazos donde él la había agarrado, ella persistió, - Pero lo hago. No es difícil comprender. Al menos porque tú no me has tocado desde nuestra noche de bodas. ¿Lo qué no entiendo es cómo puedes sostener tu mirada sobre mí después de haber estado casado con ella?

- ¿Me llevarás al borde de la locura?- gimió Edward, entonces cerró sus ojos, obligándose a sí mismo a hacer una larga y tranquilizadora respiración.

Cuando se sintió capaz de hablar otra vez, él abrió sus ojos, decidido a guiar su noche a un veloz y tranquilo final. - Estoy cansado y mojado, ambos lo estamos, Isabella, - dijo, con su voz sorprendentemente en calma. - Voy a la cama. Te invito a hacer lo mismo- Él hizo una pausa para enfatizar. - Y quítate esas prendas de vestir húmedas antes que te unas a mí. El propósito no es que caigamos enfermos los dos.

Regresando a la cama sin escatimarle a ella otra mirada, Edward se deshizo de sus zapatos a fin de cuentas, luego se despojó de su ropa hasta que nada sino el frío aire del cuarto tocaba su piel desnuda.

No oyendo ningún murmullo revelador de ropa, y sin prestar atención a su desnudez, él se volvió para confrontarla. -Si tú no estás fuera de esos harapos empapados y en cama cuando yo haya apagado las velas, entonces juro que yo mismo te los quitaré.

Ella lo miró cautelosamente cuando él apretó los labios, pero no hizo movimiento para deshacerse de sus prendas de vestir humedecidas en la lluvia. - Mis ropas están meramente húmedas, no empapadas, y no pienso quitármelas. Te ruego que me dejes así- le dijo, su voz tan baja que él apenas la oyó. - Por favor.

Edward caminó dos pasos, luego se detuvo al ver su rostro.

Esperaba el breve atisbo de genio, una condición que él prefería con mucho... excepto ahora. En su lugar, ella tenía una expresión que él primero pensó que era timidez.

Aún tal modestia tenía escaso sentido pues ella había dormido completamente desnuda al lado de él por muchas noches como ahora.

_Y durante esas noches,_ _ella había hecho cosas delirantemente malvadas para sus sentidos,_ _sus inocentes exploraciones excitándolo más que las seducciones de la más experimentada ramera que él hubiera pagado por levantar sus faldas._

Edward clavó duramente los ojos en ella, repentinamente reconociendo que era vergüenza lo que nublaba sus ojos moteados en oro, volviendo su color normalmente encantador en un monótono color café.

La vergüenza hacía que pareciera que ella estaba encogida en sí misma mientras él caminaba otra vez. Y ese conocimiento envió un afilado fragmento de arrepentimiento a través de él, pues supo qué había puesto la vergüenza en su cara y la desconfianza en sí misma en su alma.

Todo lo que el Sassunach le había dicho.

- ¿Y por qué no puedes desvestirte?- Le preguntó, como si se debiera torturarse a sí mismo oyendo las palabras de sus propios labios. - ¿Qué ha cambiado desde que yo partí que no puedas desvestirte ante mí? He visto suficientemente a menudo tu carne desnuda.- Él recorrió brevemente con la mirada su propia desnudez, agradecidamente en reposo. - Como tú has visto la mía.

- Todo ha cambiado- Ella volvió su cara lejos de la de él.

Refrenando otro furioso juramento, Edward cerró la distancia entre ellos y tomó su barbilla en su mano, obligándola a mirarle. - Nada se ha alterado salvo la tontería que has permitido que domine tu sentido común.

- No, Es mí sentido común lo que ha abierto mis ojos a la verdad. La única tontería de la que soy culpable es... es... haber pensado que podrías quererme.

Él no había esperado sentir semejante puñalada dolorosa de remordimiento, pero él la sintió. Por Rood, él la quería. _Él la deseaba,_ también. Pero los estremecimientos de su cuerpo no eran otra cosa que lujuria. ¿Qué hombre podría quedarse tranquilo cada noche mientras una doncella movía sus suaves manos sobre su carne y _no vivificarlo _ con una necesidad animal?

Sí, él la quería, pero no de la manera como ella lo deseaba.

No en un sentido romántico.

Semejante locura era mejor dejarla para jóvenes escuderos como Jasper, que todavía tenían que ganar sus espuelas.

Todavía sus corazones no habían sido desgarrados y pisados en la suciedad.

- A mí me importas, muchacha, - le dijo, esperando apaciguarla. - Te tengo en la más alta consideración. ¿Piensas que yo no he visto todo lo que has hecho aquí? Ahora deja de preocuparte por una mujer muerta que nada significa para mí, quítate tú traje, y ven a la cama.

En lugar de tener el efecto que él había deseado, sus palabras sólo parecieron hacerla más desgraciada. Y cuando, en la frustración, él empezó a ayudarla a desvestirse, ella se apartó de él, llevando sus brazos sobre su pecho como si se protegiera de un demonio que viniera directamente de las entrañas del infierno.

- No me toques, le advirtió. - No resistiré ser desvestida por ti otra vez. Tú no puedes hacer nada sino compararme con Lady Tanya aún... aún... no puede haber comparación. No soy bella.

- ¡Por el esplendor de Cristo!-explotó Edward. - ¿No me has escuchado decir que te quiero? ¿Debo decirte también que te deseo? ¿Es lo que deseas oír?- En un rápido movimiento, él la jaló contra su duro pecho. - Es verdad, ¿me escuchas? _¡Te deseo!_

- No veo cómo puedes desearme.

- Maldición, pero agotas mi paciencia, - le dijo, envolviendo sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de ella. - Por los santos vivos, muchacha, ¿piensas realmente que he dormido estas noches pasadas? ¿Qué clase de hombre piensas que soy para mentir sobre eso, insensible, mientras tú dejabas que tus dedos vagaran sobre todo mi cuerpo?

Su mandíbula se cayó. - ¿Lo sabías?

- Sí, lo sabía, - él respiró, descansando su barbilla sobre su cabeza y deleitándose en la calida y femenina percepción de ella. Él pasó sus manos de arriba abajo sobre su espalda, dejándolas vagar más bajo cada vez hasta que las ahuecó en su trasero y la amoldó firmemente contra él, ella no podía negar la evidencia de su excitación. Ella medio enfadada dijo - Me has estado manejando.

- Y me volverás loca, si no me sueltas de inmediato.- Sus manos estaban aplastadas entre ellos y ella empujó fuerte contra su pecho. - ¿Has olvidado tu propio acuerdo? ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que no deseaba una verdadera esposa?

- Está bien recuerdo las palabras, pero creo que ejerceré mis derechos como laird y cambiaré de idea.- Él resbaló una mano bajo el velo húmedo de su pelo y empezó a acariciar su cuello.

- ¿Podrías pasar tus manos sobre mí ahora, aunque sabes que estoy despierto? Entonces no tendré que esconder mi excitación de ti, - le sugirió él, la idea le producía ondas que golpeaban de intensa necesidad surgiendo desde su ingle. - Sería una experiencia mucho más interesante si no tengo que fingir que duermo.

Sus ojos se ensancharon, ya sea por el sobresalto de su sugerencia o por la deliberada intimidad del lento movimiento de sus dedos sobre la suave piel de su cuello. Ella pareció más perturbada que excitada, pero Edward no podía separar su mano. La suavidad pesada de su pelo fluyendo tan dulcemente sobre su mano hizo la retirada una imposibilidad.

Como lo hizo la suavidad de su estómago presionada tan tentadoramente cerca de su muy cargado miembro.

- ¿Qué dices, esposa?- Él la soltó y dio un paso atrás, abriendo de par en par sus brazos. - ¿Te importaría explorarme ahora?

- Oh, no, no podría, - ella respiró, las palabras apenas audibles sobre el fuerte repiqueteo de la lluvia contra de los postigos.

- Tú puedes y lo harás- Edward curvó su boca en la sonrisa seductora que él solía usar exitosamente en el pasado, pero ella todavía le miró boquiabierta, claramente alarmada.

- Te lo probaré, ¿Quizá con un beso?- Él persistió, bajando sus brazos.

Sus ojos brillaron en protesta, pero cuando Edward dio un paso adelante y asió sus hombros, ella sólo se puso rígida pero no trató de retroceder como había hecho antes. Animado, Edward la acercó más y acarició sus hombros y espalda, luego sus caderas y dulcemente la rodeo hasta que sintió disminuir su resistencia.

- Sí, pienso que te besaré, - le dijo, su cuerpo reaccionó a sus caricias. Ella se puso suave y caliente en sus brazos, casi pareciendo perderse en medio de él a pesar de las ascuas al rojo vivo de cólera todavía visible en lo profundo de sus ojos. - Un beso, milady, para probar el poder de tu pasión.

Bajando su boca hacia ella, él posó sus labios sobre ella con un beso suave y tierno que casi le costó sus últimas reservas de autocontrol. Con toda la moderación que él pudo convocar, dejó que su lengua fácilmente separara sus labios y gradualmente hizo más hondo el beso hasta que un pequeño suspiro escapó de ella.

Satisfecho, Edward moderó el beso para finalizar. Él enmarcó su cara entre sus manos y descansó su cabeza ligeramente contra ella. - eso no fue tan doloroso ahora, ¿lo fue? - Él preguntó, todavía degustando la pura dulzura de sus labios. - Deseo besarte toda la noche, cariño. A _Toda tu._

- No... Por favor, milord, - protestó ella, su respiración suave y caliente contra su piel, la manera en que su cuerpo se derretía contradecía la atrevida mentira de sus palabras de rechazo. - No hagas esto.

- ¿Me temes?- Edward odio preguntar, pero él tenía que saber. Con fuego en sus ijares o no, él la dejaría partir si ella temía su toque.

- No, milord, yo no te temo, - dijo ella, y el corazón que Edward suponía que no tenía, se elevó. - Te he dicho que no estoy deseosa de tus atenciones.-

Ella se enfrentó con su mirada encendida, su voz sorprendentemente firme. - No competiré en una batalla en la que no tengo posibilidades de ganar.

Edward refrenó la invectiva oscura que se elevó en su garganta. - Nunca hubo una batalla, muchacha, y si la ha habido, tú habrías ganado.

Tan tiernamente como pudo, Edward la alejó de él. Su pulso revoloteó salvajemente en la base de su garganta, y la vista de eso le hizo jurar tomarla amablemente, ir con calma. Con una voluntad de hierro, él apartó a un lado sus dudas, su renuencia a ir contra su compromiso auto impuesto de monje, y se concentró en ganar la confianza de su esposa.

Que ya no tratase de huir de él, le animó mucho, pero ella seguramente lucharía por controlarse si él desataba la furia de la pasión que despertaba en él. Nunca había besado a una mujer con tal ternura, nunca le había causado tanta dificultad contenerse.

Pero si quería complacerla por completo, y lo haría, debía proceder lentamente y debía hacer uso de todo el conocimiento que poseía sobre la seducción. Edward se resistió a una amarga sonrisa en su mente. Cualquiera que fueran esas habilidades de las que él había hecho uso, fue largo tiempo atrás y quizás las había olvidado.

Concentrándose, exploró profundamente en su pasado, en el distante tiempo antes de Tanya. Lentamente, pequeños fragmentos regresaron a él, pero eran fugaces y también difíciles de retener, flotando lejos antes de que él pudiera hacer cualquier uso de los recuerdos que deliberadamente había suprimido.

Luego él recordó algo que su rey una vez había compartido con él. Bruce había jurado que _hablar de amor_ preparaba a una muchacha más rápido que cualquier otra cosa. Una sonrisa lenta curvó los labios de Edward. Sí, él obedecería el consejo de su señor feudal y haría la corte a su esposa con palabras.

Sintiéndose más contento consigo mismo desde que él había entrado en la recámara, no, desde hacía_ años,_ Edward tomó una de las manos de su esposa y la paso lánguidamente bajo su pecho. Se animó cuando ella no trató de soltarse, él comenzó a conducir su mano en lentos círculos, dejándola sentir la textura de su piel, los contornos de sus músculos.

De súbito, el fuerte sonido de un trueno agitó las contraventanas y la luz de un relámpago iluminó la recámara, su atemorizante luz incandescente duró lo suficientemente para que Edward viera que Isabella había cerrado sus ojos y separado sus labios.

Como si esperara, _deseando,_ otro beso. Sus íjares se tensaron a la expectativa. Muy suavemente, para no romper el hechizo que los estaba envolviendo, Edward trajo su mano para que descansara contra su palpitante corazón. - ¿Puedes sentir cómo agitas mi sangre? ¿Te gusta sentirme bajo tu mano?- le preguntó con voz ronca. - ¿Tocarme es placentero para ti?

Ella vaciló, luego asintió. No fue una vigorosa afirmación, pero equivalía a lo mismo.

- ¿Te gustaría tocarme por completo?- Ella casi inclinó la cabeza, pero se detuvo y giró su cara. Edward casi pudo sentir el calor furioso de ella al sonrojarse.

- Tú no tienes motivo para ser tímida conmigo, Isabella, - le dijo, pasando la parte de atrás de sus dedos bajo su mejilla. - Nunca te pediré que hagas nada que tú no tengas el deseo de hacer.- Tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos, él giró su cara de vuelta a la suya. - Pero tú has aprendido que puedes disfrutar tocándome mientras estoy despierto, ¿no tengo razón?

Edward entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella, intentando cautivarla con el poder de su mirada. - Y tú estás disfrutando de esto, ¿no es así?

- Sí, - admitió ella después de otro largo momento de vacilación.

Un tremendo sentimiento de triunfo recorrió a Edward. - ¿Me negarías tú lo mismo?

Tomando su labio inferior entre sus dientes, ella lentamente negó con la cabeza.

- Bien. ¿Entonces qué haremos finalmente con tus prendas húmedas?

Ella todavía lucía insegura, no, avergonzada_,_ pero ella removió su _arisaid,_ luego levantó sus brazos para aceptar su ayuda con el resto. En su aquiescencia, el tirón en la ingle de Edward se volvió insoportable. Luchando para mantener controlada su creciente pasión, él se dio prisa para librarla de su traje.

Cuando finalmente él había sacado la delgada camisola de su cuerpo, su necesidad fue más acuciante que nunca antes. La visión de ella, desnuda delante de él, liberada a su mirada, y no tratando de escudarse, casi le deshizo. Él sabía que era duro para ella permanecer quieta, sus brazos a los lados, mientras su mirada la recorría.

Pero ella lo hizo, y su buena voluntad de cumplir sus deseos a pesar de su infundada vergüenza despertó en él una necesidad profunda y primitiva que creía muerta desde hacía mucho tiempo. La necesidad de verdaderamente complacer a una mujer. Y ser uno con ella.

Su manera modesta, tan inocente y pura, tan poco_ artificial,_ agitaba algo en su vida que estaba enterrado profundamente dentro de él. El diablo podría tomarlo por un necio, pero él incluso sospechaba que ella lo deseaba. Verdaderamente lo quería.

Algo semejante a la felicidad bombeada a través de él frente a esa posibilidad. Una sensación de poder y de elevación que envió una porción de su dolor lejos, liberándole, y haciendo que la luz de un faro resplandeciera en la región más oscura de su alma.

Un maravilloso sentimiento de placer abrumador tan poderoso y profundo en intensidad emocional como el punzante tirón en su ingle era ferozmente carnal.

Una emoción poco familiar que él no había pensado experimentar, que nunca había esperado lograr. No con Isabella, no con cualquier mujer. Así de firmemente había aplastado su primera esposa los sueños de su joven corazón.

Nunca verdaderamente disfrutando la pasión, ella había tomado su placer bajo la idea de que su belleza y su desinhibido apetito carnal eran una mezcla bastante potente para hacerle que él, o cualquier hombre que cautivara con sus ojos, deseara ardientemente sus lascivos encantos.

Aún sólo la_ contemplación _de su nueva señora, tan sencilla e inocente, le despertó más que el libertinaje practicado con Tanya en toda la vida que llevaron juntos.

Su gentil Isabella con sus curvas redondeadas y brillante pelo rojo lo enardeció, incluso el pensamiento de ella elevaba lejos su deseo.

Deleitándose en las exuberantes tentaciones de su esposa, tan diferente de la forma lisa de Tanya, Edward tragó difícilmente, su boca se había secado de necesidad.

¿Cómo había pensado él alguna vez que el delgado cuerpo de su primera esposa era tan deseable? Ni siquiera una vez ella había inflamado su sangre de la manera en que Isabella lo hacía. Nunca había él ansiado amar a Tanya tan dulcemente, tan completamente, como tenía la intención de hacerlo con Isabella. Como probando la fuerte atracción que él sentía por ella, Edward clavó su mirada encima del lujuriante nido de rizos rojo-dorados en la unión de sus muslos bien proporcionados.

Por todos los santos, pero él deseaba tocarla allí, fortalecer su pasión con sus dedos, luego darse un banquete en la carne de su dulce mujer con sus labios y su lengua hasta que ella gimiera su dicha, totalmente consumida por la estruendosa liberación que él tenía la intención de darle. Sólo entonces él saciaría su propia lujuria.

Afiladas saetas de anhelo candente lo atravesaron con el mero pensamiento de todas las formas en que él quería darle placer. La urgencia de su necesidad lo atrapó tan fuertemente que él sintió que las puntas de sus pies desnudos se enervaban. Si él no se aliviaba pronto, entonces explotaría en pedazos.

- Milord, - la voz de su señora atravesó la neblina de su pasión. - ¿Aun tienes la intención de besarme otra vez?

Sus cejas se levantaron con la sorpresa, pero, a decir verdad, su franqueza lo complació y calentó su sangre aún más. - Sí, eso haré, - le dijo, su voz ronca por la pasión, tan lleno, tan ansioso, que él apenas podía hablar. - te besaré completamente toda la noche, y no sólo en tus labios.

Ella aspiró bruscamente en busca del aire que sus últimas palabras le quitaron, y Edward percibió un fugaz vislumbre de su lengua. - Lo suficiente. No con exceso. - Con un gemido roto, él la atrajo en un salvaje abrazo, inclinando su boca sobre la de ella en un beso duro, profundo, y posesivo.

Un beso que tenía la intención de arrojar fuera los últimos vestigios de sus dudas y despertar el ardor que él sospechaba ardería tan brillantemente como el suyo. Refrenando su deseo lo mejor que pudo, Edward se enfocó sólo sobre ella. Él tenía la intención de asaltar sus sentidos hasta que ella se rindiera completamente, y empezó a asaltarlos. Él quería el completo abandono de ella.

Probando el fuego que ella poseía, su boca repentinamente se abrió más debajo de él y ella atrevidamente deslizó su lengua en la boca de él, enredando la suya con la de él en un erótico baile que envió los fragmentos de su freno fuera de control.

Conducido por los impulsos más poderosos que él alguna vez hubiera conocido, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a la cama. Sin interrumpir su beso, él usó su hombro para apartar de un empujón las cortinas de la cama y la bajó fácilmente, cuidando de no aplastarla bajo su peso. Por un largo momento, él permaneció equilibrado encima de ella, sólo sumergiéndose en el dulce néctar de su boca, chamuscado por el calor de su cuerpo, consumido por su necesidad de poseerla.

Su beso se volvió febril, su misma respiración mezclada en una sola hasta que parecía que él perdería su alma en el sabor, percepción, y olor de ella.

¡Y, que los santos lo ayudaran, él lo quería!

Como un hombre desesperado, largo tiempo privado de sustento, él raptó sus labios, saciando su sed, su hambre, como un poseído.

Ella gimió en señal de protesta cuando finalmente él se apartó. - No pares, - murmuró ella, su suave súplica fue directamente bajo su piel, haciendo otra grieta en sus defensas.

- Te besaré muchas veces esta noche, mi dama, - dijo Edward, pasando sus manos alrededor de los rellenos globos de sus pechos, deleitándose en la gloria de ellos. - Pero primero te daré el mismo placer que tú me has dado. En este momento mis manos vagaran por ti, te exploraré. _Tú _te recostarás y me lo permitirás.

Ella pareció derretirse, suavizarse, bajo el propósito mencionado. Mirándolo con los ojos ya no de un color castaño nublado sino de un rico y fundido ámbar, ella se ofreció a él. Sus muslos estaban todavía apretadamente juntos, y ella no dijo una palabra, pero Edward lo supo.

Él tomaría y ella daría.

La vista de su excitación, tan tentadoramente desplegada bajo él, y su voluntad de aceptar su necesidad, le hizo olvidar todo lo demás.

Él la empujó arriba para sentarse a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, luego se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, devorándola con su mirada. Nunca había estado una mujer mejor preparada para satisfacer el ardor de un hombre. Nunca hubo una mujer que encendiera más su pasión. Y nunca él se había sentido más indefenso, más víctima del punzante calor en sus febriles íjares.

Medio loco por su deseo de ella, y por la necesidad de ir despacio, Edward llevó sus dedos a sus labios y lamió el dedo medio de cada mano, mojando completamente los extremos de cada uno. Mientras ella lo miraba, sus dulces labios se separaron en creciente deseo, Edward tocó con sus dedos mojados las puntas endurecidas de sus pechos.

Un agudo lamento estallo en sus labios ante el contacto. Desmedidamente complacido, Edward usó las puntas humedecidas de sus dedos medios para lubricar sus pezones con lentos y pequeños círculos. Ociosamente, él jugó con ellos, tirando suavemente, o simplemente pasando la punta de uno de sus dedos de regreso y pasando de uno a otro sobre cada tenso pico hasta que las caderas de su esposa se elevaron sobre la cama, el montículo de su mujer instintivamente buscando el mismo doloroso placer que él despertaba en sus excitados pechos.

Sus caderas empezaron a moverse con un suave movimiento de mecimiento, y consciente o inconscientemente, sus muslos se abrieron. Cuando se abrieron lo suficientemente para que él la viera completa, los últimos vestigios de sus ridículos votos de abstinencia volaron, se esparcieron por todos lados a los cuatro vientos y se fueron tan completamente como si él los hubiera lanzado con la fuerza de un rabioso vendaval de verano. Con un gemido profundo que empezó en sus mismos huesos, Edward se dio cuenta que estaba perdido. Nada le impediría tenerla.

No ahora, no con su dulzura abierta tan invitadoramente debajo de él.

Ella era su esposa.

Él ya había tomado su virginidad.

¿Por qué él debería negarse a sí mismo placer? ¿O a ella?

¿No parecía ella desear ardientemente sus atenciones? Abstenerse era una tontería y no serviría a nadie.

Los santos lo sabían, él la satisfaría.

Y le enseñaría a satisfacerlo.

La de ellos sería una unión lujuriosa y agradable. Quizás él la mantendría acostada toda la noche, dándole placer hasta que ella estuviese floja de agotamiento y le rogara que cesara.

Él le daría a ella todo... todo excepto su amor.

Eso, él no podría dárselo a nadie, pues él no creía en tales emociones tontas. Pero él le daría su placer.

Noches y noches de placer.

Ella se tensó bajo él, luego el movimiento mecedor de sus caderas desaceleró, sus piernas se estiraron tensas. La cálida y almizcleña esencia de su excitación floto arriba de ella cuando instintivamente buscó su liberación, el profundo aroma femenino cerca volviendo loco a Edward. Luego ella se movió otra vez y la carne sedosa de sus muslos rozó contra su sexo abotagado. El contacto, fugaz como había sido, casi había causado que él derramara su semilla.

- Lo siento, muchacha, yo no puedo contenerme por mucho tiempo- sus palabras se quebraron en un gemido roto cuando su señora descansó dos dedos contra sus labios.

- Esta bien, milord, yo tampoco puedo.

Trabando su mirada con la de él, ella se arqueó hacia arriba, rozándose atrevidamente contra él, su cuerpo no dejaba duda de lo que ella, también, necesitaba. Ella abrió sus muslos para él, no completamente, pero en una invitación que un hombre no podría rechazar.

Aún así, Edward hizo una pausa antes de que él los urgiera a abrirse más. Él registró sus ojos, buscando miedo y no lo encontró.

Sólo deseo.

- Esto puede doler, una vez no es suficiente para que una doncella acepte a un hombre sin dolor, - él le advirtió, su voz profunda por el deseo y la emoción cruda.

- No tiene importancia. No me romperé, - Isabella lo animó, su mirada sosteniendo la de él. Luego ella cerró su mano alrededor de la longitud de él, guiándolo hacia su dulzura, arqueando sus caderas hacia arriba para darle la bienvenida.

El control de Edward escapó en una prisa irrecuperable con su toque, su muestra de aceptación completa y absoluta. Incapaz de negarse por más tiempo, él se zambulló profundamente dentro de ella. Codiciosamente, él tomó todo lo que ella le ofreció... acalorado incluyendo su virginidad.

Su grito de pasión se congeló en sus labios, mezclado con su agudo gemido de dolor justo cuando él rasgó la barrera que él pensaba que ya no existía.

Pero la había, y ambos habían estado engañados.

La consumación de su matrimonio nunca había tenido lugar.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

**Aaaaa por fin se decidieron darle a eso, casi que no!**

**No se ustedes pero a mi se me subieron los calores con este capitulo tan hot! **

**Yo quiero un Edward así para mi!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO ONCE**

¡Por todos los fuegos del infierno y maldiciones!

Edward permaneció suspendido por encima de su señora esposa, congelado en el sitio, sin atreverse ni si quiera a respirar, no fuera que la lastimara aún más.

Impotente, observó como gruesas lágrimas se filtraban a través de sus cerradas pestañas y rodaban por sus mejillas, dejando un plateado rastro a su paso.

—Cariño— inspiró, su voz sonando derrotada. Se fijó en su pulso, claramente visible en la base de su garganta, latiendo acelerado, y en como su labio inferior temblaba ligeramente, esos signos de dolor le retorcieron el corazón. —Isabella, yo...

Ella abrió sus ojos, observándole con una mirada del color del bronce líquido.

—Dime cómo te sientes.

Tan tiernamente como pudo, le apartó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su pulgar.

—Estoy triste por haberte lastimado. Pero por lo demás y por el regalo que me has dado, estoy agradecido e impresionado.

Levantando la mano, ella la puso alrededor de su cuello, enredando los dedos en su pelo.

—El dolor no es tan grande.

Por Rood, había tenido la intención de _seducirla,_ no de causar su dolor, ya fuera grande o pequeño. Había querido ganársela utilizando, simplemente, la pericia de la que alguna vez había estado tan orgulloso.

¿Y qué había hecho?

¡Asaltar su virginidad, con toda la delicadeza de un ciervo haciendo profundos surcos!

En el momento en que había perdido el control, no había demostrado ser mejor, que la salvaje bestia con la que ella le había comparado otras veces.

—Señora, no te creo, —murmuró contra su oído. —Pero te prometo, que nunca volverás a sufrir dolor. No lo tendrías que haber sufrido esta vez, al menos no tan fuerte, si yo hubiera tenido más cuidado.

Pero, que los santos tuvieran piedad de él, ¿Cómo podía estar seguro?

Estaba convencido de que se había visto inducido por el hippocras tomado durante su noche de bodas.

Cuidadosamente, Edward se movió para extraer su miembro, aún hinchado, del ceñido calor de su cuerpo. Su señora se puso rígida ante el movimiento, su tensión bajo él y el gesto de dolor que no pudo esconder, hirieron su conciencia como la cuchillada de una espada recién afilada.

Instantáneamente, se quedó quieto, la punta de su virilidad todavía dentro de ella, la calida suavidad de la carne de su mujer intoxicándole y urgiéndole a zambullirse de nuevo en la suave calidez de su centro.

En lugar de eso se tragó un juramento, quedándose donde estaba, rígido e inmóvil.

Abrió la boca para decirle que no la montaría otra vez, a no ser que no tuviera dudas de que estaba lista para él, pero ella alzó la mano para acariciar su mandíbula, deslizando las yemas de sus dedos para silenciarle.

—No pudiste haberlo sabido, marido mío. Igualmente, pensé que no era ya más doncella.

Una doncella... _virgen._

Su virilidad latió, vibrando ante el mismo pensamiento.

Su _corazón _se derritió.

Nunca había sido el primero de una mujer. No con Tanya y ciertamente no con las alcahuetas a las que había pagado para apaciguar su necesidad en estos últimos años.

A decir verdad, había dudado sobre la existencia de las vírgenes y jamás hubiera esperado que su nueva esposa fuera una.

No le habría importado.

Aún ahora, estando todavía unidos, la culpabilidad ante su torpeza le retorcía las entrañas, a la vez que un increíble sentimiento de alegría corría a través de sus venas.

Un sentimiento tan poderoso, que quiso subir a las almenas y clamar su triunfo.

Gritar su felicidad para que todos lo escucharan.

Tan ciertamente como su virtud le había complacido, la buena disposición que le había demostrado momentos antes de zambullirse en ella, significaban más.

Mucho más.

Su calida aceptación le llenó de tal felicidad, que sintió como si una gran mano rasgara parte de un oscuro velo, permitiendo que la luz fluyera dentro del negro vacío que llevaba en su interior.

Con todo su peso descansando sobre sus codos, Edward disfrutó observándola.

Yacía bajo el cómo una pieza de mármol, sus bellos ojos fijos en él, sus labios llenos, ligeramente abiertos, sus mejillas todavía pálidas y húmedas por sus lágrimas.

La pálida luminosidad que se filtraba por los postigos, lanzaba una brillante luz sobre su suave piel, y el moribundo fuego se reflejaba en la masa enmarañada de su pelo, esparcido a través de la almohada, haciendo que sus mechones se asemejasen, en su color, a las llamas danzarinas.

Una nube de pecas destacaba en lo cremoso de su piel, y deseó besarle todas y cada una de ellas. Empezaría esparciendo besos, como una lluvia de estrellas, por el puente de su nariz y terminaría con las que adornaban el abultamiento de sus pechos, asombrosamente llenos.

Edward inspiró profundamente, reteniendo el aliento, completamente impresionado. Nunca había tenido delante una visión más bella.

No pensó en tener otra mujer.

Y nunca hubiera creído que pudiera amar de nuevo.

—Durante mi vida, señora, no te hubiera gozado apenas te hubiera conocido, — inspiró, bajando sus labios hacia la calida piel de su cuello. — Pero yo... te agradezco.

_- Yo _si estoy agradecida, - dijo su esposa, con una voz tan suave y baja, que Edward dudó haber oído correctamente.

Sosteniendo totalmente su peso en sus brazos, se elevó, extrayendo totalmente su virilidad de ella. -¿Que has dicho?

En vez de contestarle, Isabella utilizó la punta de su lengua para humedecerse los labios. Le lanzó una temblorosa sonrisa, suspiró y presionó la mano contra su mejilla.

—No te lo repetiré, sino que te preguntaré por qué te apartaste.—sus palabras fueron apenas audibles sobre el fragor de la tormenta del exterior. —Es una sensación maravillosa, esta, y me gustaría que no terminase.- Sonrió otra vez, de manera aún más brillante. —Te dije que no me rompería.

Edward sintió como algo en su interior se hinchaba, _haciéndose _pedazos. Otro gran pedazo del muro que rodeaba su corazón.

—¿Quieres que continuemos?

Mirándole fijamente, inclinó la cabeza, luego se frotó contra él. La percepción de su humedad y de sus íntimos rizos frotándose contra su masculinidad, le llevaron más allá de los límites de su control.

-Te advierto que no va a dejar de dolerte, - le dijo, apenas controlado, con la voz enronquecida. — No esta vez.

-No me importa, - le dijo; la dulzura que impregnaba su voz, minando aún más su dominio. —Continuemos, para ver si esta vez podemos culminarlo y luego lo podremos hacer de nuevo.- agregó, cogiéndole por sorpresa. —Pues seguramente me va a gustar experimentar esto... esta _unión... _sin dolor.

La pasión de Edward se despertó nuevamente, su miembro hinchándose y alargándose cuando se introdujo de nuevo en ella. Isabella se tensó, sus dedos se agarraron firmemente a sus hombros, sus suaves gemidos estimulándole aún más.

Pero se calmó, conteniéndose, sin estar todavía en condiciones de conducirla en el antiguo ritmo que sus inexpertas caderas buscaban encontrar.

-Relájate, - le pidió, deslizando su mano sobre su pecho, acariciando la suave redondez mientras la hablaba. —Deja caer tus rodillas un poco más y abandónate a tus sentidos. Intentaré no lastimarte.

Isabella hizo lo que le pidió, abriendo más ampliamente sus muslos, para que se pudiera acomodar entre ellos, e hizo un desesperado intento por relajarse, como le había dicho que hiciera, para poder disminuir la tensión de sus piernas.

Lo _quiso, _pero las exquisitas sensaciones que se propagaban por su cuerpo lo hacían difícil. Y dolía.

Mucho más de lo que había esperado. Pero la abrasadora incomodidad fue apenas perceptible comparada con la manera en que se sentía y la exaltación que inundó sus venas desde el momento en que vislumbró la realidad del deseo que sentía por ella.

De hecho, lo llevaba escrito en su cara y en la tierna manera de moverse dentro de ella.

-...bien, muchacha, - le oyó decir, su voz sonando un poco distante debido a la neblina de placer que se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

-Ábrete un poco más, - la urgió, usando sus propias manos para, tiernamente, separar aún más sus muslos. —Si te duele... me retiraré inmediatamente si me lo dices.

-No lo haré, - le dijo, colocando las manos sobre sus anchos hombros, disfrutando al percibir los duros músculos que se movían bajo sus dedos. Por la fe, ¿Cómo podía pensar en que ella querría que se detuviera? No podría soportarlo si él lo hiciera. No ahora, cuando estaba a punto de disfrutar el haber aceptado ser su mujer.

La patente necesidad formándose en las profundidades de sus ojos, la urgencia de sus caricias, la ronquera de su profunda voz, su preocupación ante su incomodidad, todo, fue directamente a su corazón, abrumándola con una oleada de poderosas emociones, que no se asemejaban a nada que hubiera podido comprender.

Era un glorioso sentimiento, y quiso saborear cada minuto que durara, apreciando cada contacto, aprendiéndose de memoria la maravillosa sensación de tenerle dentro.

Disfrutando de las intoxicantes sensaciones que despertaba en ella, de la percepción de su magnífico cuerpo unido al de ella.

Permitiendo que la total intimidad de su masculinidad se moviera, como nadie lo había hecho, en lo más secreto de su interior.

Sí, simplemente sabiendo que la deseaba a ella... a ella, a Isabella, solamente eso, consiguió que su espíritu se elevara tan alto que temió que nunca podría bajar otra vez.

-¿Te hago daño?- Escuchó de nuevo su voz, tan cerca de su oreja, que su cálido aliento le provocó un delicioso temblor, que comenzando en su cuello, le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Sí, duele, - le dijo sinceramente, -pero no te detengas, porque lo demás compensa el dolor.

Él se alzó ante eso, mirándola con una sonrisa de triunfo, propagándose por su cara.

La primera sonrisa que había visto llegándole totalmente a los ojos.

Luego la sonrisa se desvaneció, reemplazada por una expresión de intensa concentración y alguna otra cosa... que le daba un aspecto feroz, tan ardiente que sus rodillas se volvieron de jalea.

Sin apartar la vista de ella, deslizó una mano entre sus muslos, tocándola... _allí... _donde sus cuerpos estaban tan íntimamente unidos. No pudo hacer nada más que quedarse sin aliento, con sus ojos dilatados.

Una sombra de su sonrisa regresó, mientras se movía, trémulamente, a través de sus labios, comenzando a acariciarla con su pulgar en un movimiento lento y circular que la hizo gemir, de tan intensas que fueron las sensaciones.

—Shhh, — la urgió, y ella sospechó que él sabía perfectamente bien lo que sus acciones la provocaban. —No te opongas a esto. Déjame darte placer, muchacha. _Siénteme _tocándote.

Respirando agitadamente e incapaz de hablar, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando fuertemente los ojos y elevando las caderas para poder empujarse contra su mano y acercarse aún más a sus errantes dedos.

Un exquisito latido comenzó en lo más profundo de su interior, la sensación se fue concentrando en su mismo centro, para seguidamente girar como una espiral extendiéndose hacia fuera, inundándola de una calidez y un letargo, demasiado dulce como para poder resistirlo.

Abrió la boca para gritar, pero él le capturó los labios, ahogando cualquier sonido que pudiera haber hecho con un profundo y sensual beso.

Desesperada buscando alcanzar alguna meta elusiva que revoloteaba casi a su alcance, Isabella abrió su boca todo lo que pudo, dando una calida bienvenida a la sedosa caricia de su lengua. Se derritió contra él, _queriendo, necesitando más_... _ardiendo _por todo lo que él le pudiera dar.

Como si supiera lo que ella necesitaba y tuviera la intención de ayudarla, Edward deslizó su otra mano por debajo de sus caderas, elevándola y atrayéndola, apretándola contra él como nunca lo había hecho.

Luego aumentó el movimiento acariciante de su pulgar.

Isabella gritó e hincó sus dedos más profundamente en sus hombros.

Incapaz de hacer otra cosa que sujetarse, dejó que la empujara hacia un abismo de una dulzura tan intensa, que se preguntó si moriría de eso, dado lo poderoso de las sensaciones que la atravesaban.

Todo lo demás se desvaneció. La cama con sus frescas sabanas de lino. El fino bordado de su colcha y las muchas y sedosas almohadas. Incluso la oscura alcoba, con su débil olor a velas de grasa animal, amortiguado por el olor de la lluvia... hasta sus mismas paredes de piedra parecieron desaparecer, dejando de existir.

Nada permaneció, salvo la tormenta que bullía en su interior.

Una tormenta mil veces más potente que la que todavía rabiaba fuera.

Luego esa furia se rompió, liberando una inundación de placer como jamás se hubiera atrevido a soñar. De manera lejana, le pareció escuchar a Edward pronunciar su nombre, pero no estaba segura, pues las fuertes sensaciones que la estaban atravesando robaron su capacidad de oír nada más que la precipitación de su sangre al golpear su corazón.

Perdió el control, quedó impotente ante el maravilloso sentimiento que la llevó a un lugar en el que deseó quedarse eternamente.

Pero gradualmente fue consciente de las sabanas húmedas bajo ella... y el pesado cuerpo de su marido tumbado desgarbadamente encima de ella. Su corazón también palpitaba fuerte. Podía sentirlo contra su pecho. También sintió como la observaba. Abriendo los ojos, una tarea que le pareció un tremendo esfuerzo, le encontró con los ojos fijos en ella, con la cara a tan solo unos centímetros de la suya.

Alzándose sobre sus codos, sin decir nada, levantó una ceja.

Isabella no necesitó nada más para adivinar lo que quería saber. Había crecido con demasiados hermanos a su alrededor, como para no reconocer a un hombre que buscaba alabanzas.

Trató de hablar, o de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado agotada como para mostrarle algo más, que la más débil de las sonrisas.

-¿Te he hecho daño? - Preguntó cuándo ella guardó silencio, desapareciendo de su cara la expresión autosatisfecha.

O al menos no se sintió tan complacido como lo había estado después de disfrutar de lo que habían hecho.

-Sí,... tu... lo hiciste, - se quedó sin aliento, con la respiración agitada y apresurándose por conseguir que unas pocas palabras salieran de sus labios. —Al principio.

-¿Y luego?

-Creo que ya lo sabes.

-Dímelo- Se puso boca arriba y la llevó con él, instalándola en la seguridad del arco de su brazo.

-Eres... ah... - Se atascó, acurrucándose aún más cerca de su cuerpo. —Te diré que mis hermanas siempre se sonrojaban y se quedaban calladas cada vez que les preguntaba sobre... estas cosas.

-¿Que _cosas_?- Insistió, con un irresistible brillo en sus ojos.

Arrastrando ligeramente un dedo por su pecho, le dijo, -Juro que lo sabes, milord. Solo quieres oírmelo decir.

-Sí, es cierto- Le capturó la mano y la atrajo hacia sus labios, besando una a una las puntas de sus dedos. -¿Lo harás?

-¿Debo hacerlo?

-No, pero oír las palabras me complacería- Le giró la mano, colocando un suave beso en el centro de su palma.

-Muy bien- Sus mejillas llamearon al tener que hablar de temas íntimos, especialmente mientras se estremecía ante el contacto de su lengua que le daba ligeros toques desde su mano a la base de su muñeca.-Este tipo de... cosas... me hacen sentir como cuando me tocas de esa manera.

-¿De qué manera?- Preguntó, casi con excesiva suavidad. - ¿Cuándo lo hago así?

-¡Sí!- Isabella se irguió cuando él, suavemente, hizo rodar entre su pulgar y el dedo corazón, la cima de su pecho.

El calor se disparó directamente hacia su centro, llevándola a la intensa excitación que la había poseído antes y que solo había menguado un poco. Su pezón se endureció bajo sus dedos, y de nuevo, lentas olas de placer comenzaron a desplazarse por ella, haciendo languidecer sus brazos.

-Veo lo que intentas decirme, señora. Tu respuesta lujuriosa habla más claro que tus palabras.

Lanzándole una mirada, se avergonzó y excitó a la vez.

—¿Lujuriosa? ¿Yo?

—Sí, tú, y no puedo recordar cuando fue la última vez que una muchacha me complació más.- La contempló intensamente, haciendo aumentar su pasión al continuar jugueteando con sus pechos mientras la hablaba.

Con sus manos sobre ella, obrando esa deliciosa magia y sintiéndose además cautiva por el calor de sus ojos, pensó que no podría aguantar más.

—Señor, creo que no voy a poder-ohhh.- Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando reemplazo los dedos con sus labios.

Cuando finalmente levantó la cabeza, una lenta sonrisa se extendió a través de sus facciones usualmente severas, y la respiración de Isabella se congeló en su garganta al verlo.

Siempre había sospechado que sus sonrisas serían mortíferas, pero nunca, hubiera podido adivinar lo impresionantemente apuesto que era.

Aun su medio hermano James, cuyo aspecto general era tan galante y aristocrático, se volvía pálido al comparársele. Que ciega había estado ese día en el bosque de los tejos, al pensar que era el más atractivo de los dos.

-¿...y todavía dudas que te encuentre deseable?- Sus palabras salieron de su boca como a través de una neblina inducida por la pasión, como si la hubiera hechizado.

La había hechizado, transformándola de una simple y virtuosa virgen, a una lujuriosa desvergonzada. Su contacto la llenaba de anhelos tan intensos e innegables, que iba a ponerse a gritar si él no reanudaba pronto sus estimulantes atenciones.

Tocándola de esa manera la hacía sentir mucho más que embriagada.

-¿Algo está mal?- Preguntó medio bromeando. -¿He probado ya, el ardor que provoco en ti?- Cuando habló, empezó a acariciar la sensible piel de su estómago, moviendo lentamente sus dedos en sensuales círculos. -¿Necesitas más pruebas?

-Sí, por favor, - barbulló, sintiéndose como una ramera, pero sin importarle.

-Entonces, así sea. Hay muchas maneras de demostrártelo. Pero primero tomemos un baño.

Deslizándose fuera de la cama, Edward la cubrió cuidadosamente con la colcha, para que de esta manera no se enfriara. Pero para ser honestos, también trataba de esconder su dulce cuerpo de él, aunque solo fuera por unos breves momentos.

Justo lo suficiente como para recobrar el poder sobre sus emociones.

¡Por la sangre de Cristo! _Emociones._

No pensó que poseyera ninguna; se creía incapaz de caer presa de tal temeridad.

Pero la respuesta apasionada de su señora hacia él, su pura inocencia y su deseo de complacerle, habían despertado una parte de su alma, que hubiera preferido que siguiera dormida.

Aunque sintió como le observaba, se ocupó en encender unas pocas velas, no se dio la vuelta y no lo haría hasta que sus barreras estuvieran, con toda seguridad, erigidas otra vez o al menos algo reforzadas.

Arrodillándose para reavivar el moribundo fuego, luchó por prepararse mentalmente contra la vorágine que se había desatado en su interior y que hasta ahora había permanecido en perfecto estado.

Estaba absolutamente atemorizado ante la facilidad con la que ella le había hecho olvidarse de que no quería que ella le importase, _sentir _otra vez.

¡Su señora esposa, con su sonrisa de ángel y su salvaje sangre apasionada, había echado a un lado sus defensas, como si no se tratasen nada más que de unas insustanciales telarañas!

Por la tumba de San Pedro, el simple acto de mirarla, ver su confianza y su adoración, haría poner de rodillas a cualquier hombre. Por lo que, para un hombre como él mismo, que había rehuido y temido a las mujeres, lo que ella le ofrecía era un potente elixir.

Edward refrenó un amargo juramento.

No quería ser adorado.

Que tuviera confianza en él, sí. Que fuera deseado de una manera carnal, por supuesto. Pero no adorado.

No como _ella _había entendido las cosas. Pronto estaría mirándole emocionada y hablando de amor, si él no pisaba con cuidado.

Lujuria era lo único que sentía por ella.

Y era lo que tenía pensado compartir con ella.

Pura y simple_ lujuria._

Nada más.

Entonces, ¿Por qué, sus infernales rodillas se debilitaron cuando ella posó sus moteados ojos en él? Y ¿Por qué le había sido tan duro salir de sus brazos en ese mismo momento?

Poniéndose de pie, se quitó el hollín de sus rodillas y se sacudió unas ramitas de brezo que se habían aferrado a sus pantorrillas.

Cualquier cosa para retrasar darse la vuelta.

Por todos los santos, únicamente había tenido la intención de traer agua y una tela para limpiar la sangre de sus muslos, pero le había sido prácticamente imposible sacarse a sí mismo de su lado.

Pero lo peor y de lejos más peligroso, era su inclinación a subirse de nuevo a la cama y simplemente sostenerla contra él. No tomarla para aliviarse de nuevo, sino cogerla suavemente en sus brazos y aguardar el amanecer con ella acurrucada contra él.

Tales deseos podrían producir más estragos que el golpe más fuerte en la espalda de un hombre, o causar más problemas que estar plantado ante una docena de jóvenes deseosas.

Una parte de él no quería esas tontas emociones.

Edward hizo una larga inspiración. Isabella Swan era más de lo que había negociado.

Mucho más.

No le dejó otra elección que desterrar las estrellas de sus ojos, y convencerla de que lo único que sentía era lujuria. Supo que debía mentirla y hacerla creer que lo que había ocurrido entre ellos, que esperaba sucediera de nuevo, era solamente físico.

Una necesidad que habían compartido y que podía proporcionarles muchos momentos de placer, pero que no tenía nada que ver con hacer el amor.

Vertiendo agua en una pequeña palangana, Edward sólo deseaba que no fuera tan condenadamente difícil convencerse a si mismo. Colocó la jarra en el suelo. Con expresión ceñuda, cogió unos pocos lienzos, colocándolos en su brazo, y se insensibilizó para confrontarla.

Luego se dio la vuelta.

Las dudas le asaltaron, como si un grupo de hadas le anunciaran la muerte, cuando la vio. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, su piel desnuda brillaba al ser bañada por la tenue luz del fuego recién avivado.

Su pelo, esparcido por sus hombros, se veía aún más enmarañado después de hacer el amor; Las puntas de sus pechos asomaban a través de las sedosas hebras.

Los músculos de Edward se apretaron en inmediata respuesta. Es todo lo que pudo hacer para no lanzar la palangana y los lienzos al suelo, correr por toda la cámara como un escudero inexperto y excitado, y lanzarse sobre ella de nuevo.

-Por el cuerpo de Santa Columba, ¿no te cubrí?- dijo ásperamente. -¿Es que quieres coger frío?

-No suelo caer enferma fácilmente, - dijo, con la mirada suave y soñadora todavía en su cara.

-Bien. Entonces voy a lavarte antes de que cojas frío. Me voy a dar prisa pues me encuentro cansado y con necesidad de sueño.- Las palabras le salieron con más brusquedad de la que pretendía y sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa.

-Pero... pensé... dijiste...

-Se lo que dije, pero ahora solo deseo descansar. Estoy más cansado de lo que creía.- Deliberadamente evitó sus ojos. El daño que había visto florecer allí, le hubiera golpeado el corazón si hubiera tenido uno. —Habrá otras noches para la pasión. Un matrimonio práctico no necesita estar desprovisto del cumplimiento físico. Podemos satisfacer nuestras necesidades a menudo, si te complace. La lujuria.

-La lujuria, señor, es la razón por la que los hombres buscan a las rameras.- Le informó Isabella, cubriéndose el pecho con la colcha. —No debería ser la base de un matrimonio.

-Y no lo es, - rebatió Edward, colocando la palangana en la pequeña mesa situada al lado de la cama. —Nuestra unión se basa en mi necesidad de tu visión, como tú bien sabes.- Hizo una pausa para sumergir uno de los lienzos en el agua, escurriendo cuidadosamente la tela. —Pero no hay ninguna ley que nos prohíba compartir el amor físico. He demostrado que te deseo. Creo que también disfrutaste de nuestro acoplamiento ¿Verdad?

Ella rehusó contestarle, y el dolor que se reflejaba en sus facciones le hirió como las puntas de mil dagas calentadas al fuego.

Pero como si le empujara el mismísimo diablo, prosiguió, —no será un arreglo desagradable. Estoy convencido de que somos el uno para el otro.

-¿Y cómo funcionará? ¿De la misma manera que una alcahueta intercambia su mercancía con cualquier hombre en celo?- Le preguntó con la voz fría e inexpresiva.

Edward juró por lo bajo. Había extinguido la llama que tan cuidadosamente había encendido.

_Y se había lanzado a sí mismo a un mar de remordimientos entre el cielo y el infierno. _

En el corto espacio de tiempo de esa noche, la había persuadido con ruegos para que se lanzara a sus brazos, exigiéndola una respuesta, y cuando ella se la había dado... ¿Que había hecho él?

Lanzar su confianza y su adoración de vuelta a ella.

Incluso después de que ella le hubiera dado el regalo más precioso que una esposa puede dar, llevándole más cerca de la felicidad de lo que él había pensado llegar en esta vida.

Hecho, que hizo que se percatara de que podía enamorarse de ella.

Y para detener esa locura, había tenido que entibiar los sueños románticos típicos de los corazones salvajes, que supo se arremolinaban en ella, aun ahora. A diferencia de su esposa, él sabía el peligro de esa locura. Había sido tarea suya escatimarles la posterior pena. Aun cuando el proceder distaba de ser indoloro.

¡Por todos los Santos, se había convertido en el despiadado bastardo que los charlatanes reclamaban que era!

Esforzarse por evitar la angustia que sabía surgía rápida, cuando el amor desaparecía, era una cosa... lastimar a su nueva novia, era otra completamente distinta.

Se maldijo, por no haberse mantenido alejado de ella como había sido su intención. Pero no había esperado que le tentara entonces, no podía haber imaginado que le lanzaría esas miradas de adoración, y que en el fondo le encantarían sus ojos teñidos de ámbar.

Y ciertamente no se hubiera creído capaz de poseer profundos sentimientos.

Ni se podía haber imaginado que esta ridícula farsa que había comenzado, este fingir que no estaba afectado por ella, excepto por su hechizante cuerpo, le perturbaría así.

Por la sangre de Cristo, y menos, que su conciencia le molestara.

-Isabella, yo...

Levantando la mano, ella hizo un rápido movimiento de desinterés, despectivo.

—Por favor, señor, no digas nada más. Creí que significaba algo para ti. Ahora veo exactamente lo que era.-dijo, fría y duramente. —Tonta de mí por haber creído otra cosa.

-No lo entiendes. Eso no es...

-Dijiste que querías bañarme, pero dado que estas tan cansado, - le cortó, arrebatándole la tela húmeda de la mano. —No hace falta que te esfuerces demasiado. Puedo lavarme y lo haré mejor. Ten la bondad de darte la vuelta.

Edward sabía que debía moverse, pero no podía apartar la vista de ella. Era tan bella.

Sujetando las sabanas a su barbilla y agarrando firmemente el paño para lavarse con la otra mano, clavó los ojos en él con reproche.

—Te he pedido que te des la vuelta.

Silenciosamente y maldiciéndose, Edward hizo lo que ella le había pedido y se mantuvo de pié delante del fuego. Sintiéndose más bastardo que su medio hermano, mantuvo su pensativa mirada en las llamas.

Detrás de él, escuchó los suaves sonidos que hacía Isabella al limpiar los vestigios de su virginidad de sus muslos. Se quedó de pié, donde estaba, durante largo tiempo después de que el silencio llenase la cámara. Solo cuando estuvo seguro de que su señora dormía, se dio la vuelta. Yacía dándole la espalda, con la colcha sujeta a la altura de su barbilla.

Edward realizó una inspiración profunda, derrotada. En su vida, se hubiera imaginado que esta noche terminaría así.

Pero no podía echarle la culpa a nadie salvo a si mismo.

Reprimiendo una maldición, se sentó en una silla. La misma que había utilizado durante la mayor parte del tiempo en esa nefasta noche de bodas.

* * *

**Rgrg este Edward es un bruto de lo peor como va a tratar a Bells así después de ese regalo que le dio!**

**Isabella tiene que ponerse los pantalones y no dejarle las cosas tan fáciles a este muchachito, para que aprenda.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO DOCE**

El trueno retumbó en la distancia, y el olor de la lluvia parecía filtrarse a través de las gruesas paredes de piedra de Eilean Creag, impregnando el gran salón, haciendo a la cámara abovedada cavernosa aún más húmeda y fría que de costumbre. Era poco antes del alba, y muchos de los hombres de Edward todavía dormían profundamente esparcidos con prisa sobre el suelo.

El parpadeo de la luz de las pocas antorchas encendidas de la pared en esta hora temprana ayudó a Edward a caminar a través del oscuro salón. Cuidadosamente, escogió su camino, alrededor de sus dormidos hombres y se dirigió directamente hasta la alta mesa donde Sir Emmett se sentaba mirando fijamente un cáliz del peltre.

Sin pronunciar una palabra de saludo al caballero Sassunach, Edward arrastró su silla y se sentó. Intencionadamente ignoró a su amigo, arrancó un trozo de pan, lo comió, luego lo pasó con un saludable trago de vino añejo.

- Y buena mañana para ti, también,- dijo Sir Emmett, levantando su cáliz en un falso saludo. - ¿Estás peor de lo que predije, eh?

Edward tomó otro sorbo del insípido vino, luego limpió su boca con una servilleta de lino.

- Sí.

- ¿Deseas hablar de eso?

- No.

Emmett pasó un dedo lentamente alrededor del aro de su cáliz.

- ¿Habló con ella? Quizás puedo ayudarte a que sea condescendiente. Ella prestó atención a mis palabras la mañana de tu boda.

Edward bajó de golpe su copa de vino.

- He sufrido bastante por tu interferencia, gamberro,- dijo malhumoradamente.- Es lo más vil que me hayas hecho, y con tratar de compensarlo ahora no ganaría nada, sino sentirme más mal.

- Puedo ver que estás conmovido por como hablas, rara vez ha existido un hombre menos dotado de palabras que tú. ¿Pero acciones viles? ¿En contra de tu gentil señora esposa?- Emmett negó con la cabeza. - No, no puedo creerlo.

- Y no te pido creerme o no, ya que no pienso hablar de ello.

- Tsk, tsk,- lo reprendió Emmett, - No tienes ninguna razón para estar furioso conmigo.

- Muchos son mis motivos para estar furioso contigo, y agradece a los santos que no hubiese arrastrado tu culo inglés fuera para darte una experiencia terrible y traumática de muerte,- Edward gruñó. - ¡Lluvia o no, y no con espadas desafiladas!

La ceja buena de Emmett se arqueó hacia arriba.

- Te ruego me digas ¿qué trasgresión hice para merecer tu furia?

Luchando por controlar su temperamento, Edward dijo, - te dije que no hablaré de eso.

- Tú no eras contrario a discutir la víspera de ayer,- Emmett rebatió. — Supongo que no debo esperar que hayas tomado una sola palabra de mi consejo.

- Tu consejo no fue necesario, maligno bellaco. El asunto no tiene nada que ver con Tanya y las pinturas que reproducen su infernal parecido,- respondió Edward, birlando otro trozo de pan. - Es más grave que eso.

- ¿Entonces no estaba excesivamente molesta... por haber visto la pintura?

- ¡Por supuesto, se molestó!- Edward contestó acaloradamente, no preocupándose por si molestaba a aquellos que todavía estaban imprudentemente acostados. - Está inmensamente acongojada.

Emmett le miró fija y raramente con su ojo bueno.

- Dices tonterías. En un momento dices que la pintura nada tenía que ver con su pésimo humor, pero ahora dices que eso trastornó a la dama enormemente.- Inclinándose a través de la mesa, descansó su barbilla encima de una mano. - ¿Te importaría hablar más claro?

Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, también. - ¡Por la cruz, extraerías una confesión de un muerto! Si quieres saber, si todo lo que profesaste pasaría, ocurrió. Como usualmente haces.- Edward hizo una pausa para clavar en el inglés una desdeñosa mirada. - Mi señora estaba severamente perturbada, pero pude consolarla.

Emmett se recostó y dobló sus brazos. - ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Entonces, ¿realmente seguiste mi consejo?

- No, no lo hice,- Edward dijo impacientemente. -Usé mis propios métodos.

- ¿Y sirvieron?- Emmett pareció dudoso.

- Demasiado bien.

- ¿Demasiado bien? Otra vez, Emmett levantó su ceja intacta. - ¿Cómo que demasiado bien?

Su cuñado siempre repetía sus palabras, y por el momento su paciencia era menos que nada.

- Quiero decir que la llevé a la cama,- gruñó Edward.

Una abierta sonrisa iluminó los rasgos devastados de Emmett. - ¿Y eso te ha puesto de un humor tan negro?

Poniéndose de pie, Edward se inclinó a través de la mesa hasta que quedó a unas pocas pulgadas de la cara de Emmett. - ¡Ella era una doncella, confabulador hijo de puta! Una virgen.

La mandíbula de Emmett cayó. - ¿Quiere decir que acabas de reclamarla?

- ¿Habría sido una doncella si ya la hubiese tomado, bribón cabeza de chorlito?- Edward atrajo su cara hasta que casi tocó la nariz de Emmett.

- Pero...

- ¡Pero tú esperaste encerrarme en su recámara mientras estaba aturdido mentalmente con hippocras, luego alardeaste un pedazo ensangrentado de lino antes de que mis hombres me convencieran de que la había tocado! - Edward agarró a Emmett del cuello de su túnica y lo levantó de su silla.- ¡Y el engaño funcionó! Creí realmente que la había tomado. De todos modos, me abstuve de tocarla otra vez y entonces pensé que obviamente no la había tomado en absoluto.

Hasta anoche.

Soltando a Emmett, Edward golpeó su puño contra las duras tablas de la mesa.

- ¡La sangre de Cristo, Strongbow, tu interferencia ha traído más dolor de lo que puedo compensar!

Enderezando su túnica, Emmett miró a Edward con consternación. - Por el amor de Dios, Edward, deberías complacerte por haber tenido una novia virtuosa. Lamento haber conspirando para empujarlos a unirse a ustedes dos prematuramente, pero mis intenciones eran nobles. Dame tu espada, y lo juraré sobre la reliquia de su empuñadura.

Edward se hundió atrás en su silla. - Lo siento, mi amigo,- dijo. - Y ciertamente estoy agradecido por la virtud de mi esposa. Precisamente descubrirlo me destrozó.- Hizo una pausa y se pasó una mano sobre su cara. - Tú me entiendes.

- No, no lo hago.- Emmett rellenó sus cálices con vino mientras hablaba. Hecho esto, él entrecerró su ojo bueno, y preguntó, - ¿o fuiste tan brusco que la heriste?

El calor subió hacia arriba sobre cuello de Edward ante las palabras del Sassunach. Se había acercado a la verdad más de lo que le habría gustado admitir.

Incluso a su amigo de más confianza.

Reclinándose en su silla, Emmett cruzó sus brazos. - Ah-ha. ¿En tu... eh... prisa, la sobresaltaste y asustaste y ahora ella no quiere que hagas nada más con tu, eh, pasión?

Edward apretó sus labios fuertemente en desaprobación. Si sólo sus problemas fueran tan simples.

- Es de esperar que no sea una dificultad pasar tus días y tus noches cortejando a tu dama, enseñándole los placeres y las recompensas del amor.

Pero, ay, algo semejante no era el problema.

Su señora ya poseía más pasión que cualquier hembra que alguna vez había conocido.

- ¿Bien? - Emmett fastidió cuando Edward permaneció silencioso.

- ¿Bien, qué? - Edward se quejó.

- ¿Te daré lecciones para cortejar correctamente a una dama?

Edward vació su copa de un trago. A duras penas, resistió el deseo de arrojar su copa vacía de vino en la chimenea cercana. - No soy un joven que anda a tientas ni soy mal educado. Se cómo hacer la corte una dama y... - Hizo una pausa, inclinándose hacia adelante. - No necesito instrucción sobre cómo despertar el ardor en mi esposa. Apostaría mi alma que ella es más apasionada que cualquier muchacha que hayas tenido el placer de probar.

Retrocediendo en su silla, Edward cruzó sus brazos. - No, ese no es el problema.

- Veamos,- Emmett levantando una mano y contó con los dedos mientras hablaba.- La dama era casta, posee sangre caliente, y es de lejos más deseable de lo que ella cree. Palabra de honor, MacCullen, no puedo ver en qué me engaño que no puedo ver el problema.- Haciendo una pausa, empezó a golpear ligeramente su dedo índice en contra de su barbilla. - Es un enigma. ¿No será que... no será que te has enamorado de ella?

- ¿Amor?- Edward se burló. - Algo semejante sólo es bueno para los cuentos de los trovadores en las noches largas y frías del invierno. Es lujuria lo que siento por Isabella, nada más.

- ¿Lo crees?

- ¡Sí!- Edward mordió, furioso mientras el calor subía por sus mejillas ante el escrutinio insistente del Sassunach. - Ella enciende mi sangre.

- ¿Y eso es todo?

- ¡Los huesos de Cristo! ¡Es suficiente! ¿Qué hombre no se debilitaría ante la vista de una muchacha atractiva, desnuda e invitadora en su cama?

El caballero inglés tomó un lento sorbo de vino, estudiando cuidadosamente a Edward a través del cáliz de peltre mientras bebía.

Edward se retorció bajo el examen agudo de su amigo. ¡Por todos los Santos, el hombre podía intimidarlo!

Dejando su cáliz tan cuidadosamente como había bebido su vino, Emmett preguntó, - ¿y ella no despierta tus emociones, también?

- ¡Por la cruz!- Edward se puso rápidamente de pie. Durante un largo momento se quedó mirando fijamente el techo raso abovedado. Cuando volvió a mirar a Emmett, el patán llevaba puesta una de sus sonrisas sabedoras. - Yo no tengo emociones, así es que borra esa sonrisa satisfecha y astuta de tu fea cara. Es su cuerpo lo que deseo. Tales deseos son naturales y no tienen nada que ver con el amor.

La sonrisa de Emmett se apagó. - ¿Y le dijiste todo eso?

Edward refrenó su respuesta. En lugar de eso suspiró larga, y frustradamente, luego se levantó de su silla. La exactitud de las palabras del Sassunach le había herido como si lo hubiese golpeado.

Sí, la verdad hería.

- Entonces es por eso.

Aunque le fastidió admitirlo, Edward eludió la fija mirada de su amigo y movió la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?- preguntó Emmett, y Edward oyó sincera preocupación. — A lo mejor, juntos, podemos encontrar la manera de deshacer el daño que has hecho.

- Tú eres un soñador, inglés. ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?- Bajando su voz para que nadie más pudiese oírlo, Edward dijo, - le robé su virginidad, la inicié en los placeres de deseo carnal, luego, ¡cuando ella puso esos malditos ojos suyos en mí, todos suaves y devotos me aterroricé y le dije que no quería nada de una mujer sólo una inmersión ocasional en su cuerpo, en medio de sus muslos!

- Ruego para que no me digas que usaste esas palabras.

- No exactamente, pero de cualquier forma dañé sus sentimientos.- Edward presionó sus dedos en sus sienes. Sólo de pensar que la trató, de una manera tan insensible le hizo doler la cabeza. - Ella me dio la espalda, Strongbow. Maté algo dentro de ella, ¿me entiendes?

- Entonces no tienes ninguna otra alternativa, sólo compensarla... convencerla de que no quisiste decir lo que dijiste. Muéstrale que realmente te importa.

- Pero no lo hago,- Edward discutió, sintiendo el peso del aire frío, húmedo en contra de su pecho, retorciéndose alrededor de su cuello como si lo asfixiara, y robara su último aliento. - Es sólo la facilidad con la que la deseo lo que me preocupa. Yo no le puedo decir que la amo cuando no lo hago. Hacer eso sería decirle una mentira.

Emmett no dijo nada.

- La estaría engañando,- insistió Edward.

- Quizás no,- concedió Emmett, mirándolo con su único ojo, penetrante y sabio. - Pero hay otras cosas igual de innobles.

- ¿Cómo?- Edward preguntó, sabiendo que lamentaría la respuesta.

- Mentirse a uno mismo.

Con eso, el caballero inglés se levantó. Tomó un último trago de vino, se limpió la boca, luego caminó a zancadas por el vestíbulo sin mirar atrás.

Edward le siguió con la mirada, sintiéndose profundamente castigado. Creyendo, que el patán omnisciente debería ser un hombre de Dios, entonces podría inculcar la culpa en un inocente.

Pero, admitió Edward con sombrío semblante, no era inocente.

Era un bastardo.

Peor, se había convertido en un mentiroso.

El mentiroso más despreciable de las Highlands.

Isabella despertó con un dolor sordo entre sus muslos. Retorciéndose como una pelota, abrazó sus rodillas y cerró sus ojos, dispuesta a alejar el punzante dolor.

Pero el dolor persistió, y el sueño no regresó.

Ni tampoco pudo ignorar las débiles filtraciones de la luz del sol a través de las tablillas de su contraventana. Era de mañana... la mañana después de que hubiese perdido su virginidad, su corazón, y todas las esperanzas de alguna vez ganar el afecto de su marido.

Rehusándose a prestar atención al deseo de poner sus mantas sobre su cabeza e ignorar el día, rápidamente escudriñó el cuarto, asegurándose que él verdaderamente se había ido y no estuviera al acecho en alguna esquina oscura, en espera de que ella se despertase y así poder mantener su sermón sobre las glorias de la lujuria corporal.

Pero la recámara estaba vacía, estaba en efecto sola.

Isabella se estremeció, sintiéndose completamente usada y traicionada.

Enojada, también, porque, a pesar de todo, no podría negar la aguda puñalada de desilusión que había sentido al descubrir que él ya se había ido del cuarto.

Rígidamente, pues daba la apariencia que cada hueso y músculo en su cuerpo le dolía, se levantó de la cama y se vistió tan rápidamente como pudo. Con suerte, podría pasar desapercibida por el vestíbulo y pasar el día en su herbario.

¿O quizá trataría de moverse furtivamente detrás de los centinelas en la puerta para ver si podía caminar en paz a lo largo de la orilla?

Nada la complacería más que un paseo agradable en los solitarios bancos de Loch Duich, donde las altísimas paredes del castillo la mantendrían adecuadamente escondida de ojos curiosos y malas lenguas.

Pero todos los planes para pasar un bendito día en soledad desaparecieron al momento que ella abrió la puerta del dormitorio, salió, y se chocó con él.

- ¡Por todos los santos, mujer!- explotó él, tratando de balancear una bandeja de madera llena de comida. - ¿No puedes mirar por dónde vas?

Isabella se echó atrás con su semblante ceñudo. - Juro, señor, que no podía saber que estarías parado detrás de la puerta.

Caminando a zancadas delante de ella entró en el cuarto, colocó la pesada bandeja en una pequeña mesa cerca de la chimenea. - He traído vituallas para que desayunes. Tortas de harina de avena y una jarra de leche.- Él cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunció el ceño cuando ella se quedó en la puerta. - ¿No tienes hambre?

- Sí,- admitió ella, incómoda bajo su mirada. - Pero podría haber comido en el salón. No era necesario que me trajeras el desayuno.

Él hizo un ruido brusco, luego sacó una silla para ella. - La comida en el salón sirve para el plato de limosnas,- explicó, obviamente esperando que tomara asiento.

- Además, yo... ah... pensé que tú preferirías comer sola esta mañana.

Insegura del motivo de su gesto de cortesía, Isabella cruzó el cuarto. ¿Tal vez quería mantenerla alejada del salón? ¿Ocultarla lejos como hizo con Anthony?

¿Era por miedo a que sus hombres pudiesen leer su expresión y ver que algo no estaba bien entre ellos?

Lo más inquietante, ¿podía ver él lo qué la molestó?

¿Estaría escrito en su cara que tenía roto el corazón? ¿Que todas sus esperanzas y sueños las había llevado a alturas vertiginosas, sólo para dejarlas caer, sus deseos más secretos dispersados a su alrededor como pedazos de cerámica rota?

Evitando sus ojos, se sentó y cuidadosamente vertió en una copa la leche.

-Gracias,- dijo quedamente, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, deliberadamente para evitar su severo escrutinio. - Estas pensativo.

- No,- dijo él, caminando y poniéndose al lado de ella, luego dejó caer su mano, como si sintiese vergüenza por atreverse a tratar de tocarla. - Estoy como debería estar y... y... no bastante bien. Es más de lo que mereces por lo que me diste anoche. Te debería haber traído un largo de la tela más fina y un cofre desbordante con joyas. Yo... estoy... oh, por todos los santos, señora,- él barbulló, arrugando su frente. - ¿Puedes ver que no soy experto en elaborar palabras?

- No tengo ninguna necesidad de palabras elaboradas.- Ella por fin echó un vistazo, sorprendida por el rubor profundo que coloreaba la atractiva cara de su marido. - Los trajes nobles y las piedras preciosas brillantes significan poco para mí.

Él avanzó hacia ella otra vez, esta vez acariciando su pelo con sus dedos. La ligera caricia envió una aguda sacudida a través de ella e hizo acelerarse su pulso.

- ¿No tienes nada qué requiera tu atención?- Ella preguntó con tranquilidad, esperando que él la dejase, deseando al mismo tiempo que la tocase otra vez.

La fe y la misericordia, ella deseaba más que sólo dirigiese su mano hacia sus trenzas.

Una mirada extraña apareció en sus profundos ojos azules. - Sí, hay un asunto de importancia que debo atender,- él dijo, sentándose frente a ella, cautivándola con su fija mirada. - Es por eso que estoy aquí.

- ¿Oh?

Él inclinó la cabeza, las comisuras de su boca se curvaron en una seductora sonrisa. - Un asunto de suma importancia.

- No entiendo,- arriesgó Isabella, con miedo de escuchar más. Apartándose de su mirada fija, prestó atención a la comida ante ella.

Cualquier cosa excepto perderse en las profundidades de su mirada que derretía sus huesos, cualquier cosa excepto abandonar su corazón al capricho de la sonrisa seductora del diablo.

Pero ya, aquél sentimiento caliente, suave se extendía por sus miembros, reuniéndose en su vientre, y haciéndola consciente del extraño poder que tenía sobre ella.

- ¿Estabas preocupado por lo que sentí, - y antes de que pudiera lamentar las consecuencias,…?- barbulló, - ¿El —asunto de importancia— es que deseas apagar tu lujuria corporal otra vez? Si es así, me desvestiré y me abriré de piernas inmediatamente... conozco mi deber.

Edward se levantó tan rápido que tiró la jarra de leche. Por un breve momento, se quedó mirando fijamente consternado el derramamiento del líquido que caía de la mesa encima de los fragmentos, luego, con un gran golpe de su brazo, envió la jarra de barro y demás sobre la mesa al suelo.

Isabella se levantó de un salto, también. Extendiendo sus brazos ante ella, empezó a retroceder ante él. Pero la alcanzó en dos rápidas zancadas, agarrándola de los hombros y arrastrándola para aproximarla contra su pecho.

- ¿Debes fastidiarme siempre?- Él la apretó, elevándola. - ¡Vine a disculparme! A recompensarte...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por mis servicios?- respondió Isabella, su voz un mero chillido, pues él la sujetaba tan fuerte que el escote de su vestido se enterraba dolorosamente en su garganta. - ¿Lo mismo que pagarías los favores por una ramera de taberna?

- ¡No! Eres mi esposa. Retuerces mis palabras. Te he dicho que no soy hábil en discursos bonitos.- Soltándola repentinamente, se pasó ambas manos a través del pelo, el gesto lo hizo parecer más desesperado que enojado. - Tú no entiendes. No tuve la intención de lastimarte. Yo...

Con dedos temblorosos, Isabella puso el vestido en su lugar. - Estás equivocado, sirrah. Realmente te entiendo. Tú no tuviste la intención de causarme un dolor excesivo.

- Quiero-decir-otra-clase-de-dolor,- él soltó, enfatizando cada palabra. - Y pienso que lo sabes. Quise decir que no fue mi intención dañar tus sentimientos.

El corazón de Isabella se detuvo ante su torpe intento de disculparse, y ante la sinceridad de sus ojos. Incluso así, no se atrevió a creer demasiado de nada de lo que él dijo o hizo.

Él había expresado su verdadera opinión de ella, de su matrimonio, la noche anterior.

Enderezando los hombros, luchó por disipar las dulces sensaciones que su cercanía despertaba en ella. - Pensé que mis sentimientos no te importaban.

Agarrándola firmemente de los hombros, Edward dijo, - Realmente siento cariño por ti, Isabella.

- Si tú lo dices.- Más terca de lo que pensó que se atrevería, siguió adelante, - Sientes cariño por mí como un hombre siente cariño por una espada sutilmente afilada o por un corcel obediente y digno.

La cara de Edward se cubrió de un profundo tono escarlata. - Por la cruz, muchacha, ¿no puedes ver que trato de compensarte? Ten cuidado no sea que te burles demasiado de mí. Mi paciencia ha sido profundamente probada ya este día.

Un golpe agudo en la puerta cerrada ahorró su necesidad de contestar. Sin mirarla, Edward caminó a grandes pasos a través del cuarto y abrió bruscamente la ancha puerta. Tres pajes jóvenes entraron, con baldes de cuero que llevaban agua.

Un cuarto, un muchacho pequeño no mayor que Anthony, llevaba un pequeño taburete de madera.

Lo seguían dos escuderos, uno con la gran tina de madera ante él, el otro con una pila de toallas de lino dobladas y apiladas a gran altura en sus brazos.

- Ordené un baño a los criados para ti,- Edward dijo bruscamente. Después de que los pajes fuesen hasta la chimenea, metió su mano en uno de los cubos. - El agua ha sido calentada abajo, pero no está demasiado caliente. Avivaré el fuego así no te enfriaras.

Isabella se abstuvo de dar rienda suelta a una risa amarga. Lo único en el cuarto capaz de enfriarla era la expresión fría en la cara de su señor marido.

Con los brazos doblados a través de su pecho, su mandíbula rígida, él silenciosamente observó a los jóvenes criados revestir la tina con un largo y enorme lino, colocar el taburete diminuto adentro, y encortínalo, también, con un lienzo, antes de que empezasen a derramar agua perfumada de rosas en la bañera.

Cuando estuvo listo, él los despidió con una inclinación de cabeza severa.

¡Cielos, pero él parecía esculpido en granito! No era de extrañar que los pajes corrieran a toda prisa fuera del cuarto, ansiosos por irse, los criados mayores no lejos detrás de ellos.

Seguramente habían sentido la atmósfera tensa pendiendo en el aire. Era tan gruesa que Isabella casi podía saborear su amargura en sus labios. La dulce Mary tenía lástima de ella, hasta la corriente enérgica del aire matutino húmedo que llega a través de las ventanas abiertas no era tan fría como la mirada de su marido.

Era una expresión grosera que ella sin duda había puesto allí con su manera ingenua y lengua suelta.

Sinceramente, él había tratado de apaciguarla.

El arrepentimiento en sus palabras rudas le llegó desde el interior cuando le miró probar el baño otra vez, su sonrisa de sólo momentos antes se había ido, en su lugar una expresión sombría que no revelaba nada.

- Le dije a Billy que el cocinero añadiera unas pocas gotas de aceite de rosas. ¿Confío que eso es de tu agrado?

- Gracias, milord,- dijo Isabella. - Me encantan las rosas.

Un poco de la cólera abandonó la cara de Edward, sustituida por algo que Isabella no pudo identificar. - ¿Has olvidado que te había pedido que usaras mi nombre?

- Gracias, Edward... Señor,- ella dijo, severamente tentada a zambullirse de vuelta a la cama y tirar de las mantas para escudarse del desagrado que podía ver rasguear a través de él.

- Edward. Sólo Edward,- dijo, con voz solemne. Acercándose a su lado, amablemente levantó un puñado de su pelo. - No soy un ogro, señora.

Dejando las hebras zafarse de sus dedos, tomó su barbilla. - Te ofendí anoche, y por este medio te pido que aceptes mi más humilde disculpa.

Isabella miró fijamente sus ojos azul oscuro, ya no oscuros y tempestuosos, pero ahora con la misma sombra con que habían estado cuando le había murmurado tiernos afectos por la noche.

La memoria vívida de todo lo que él había dicho, y había hecho, en el calor de su pasión, envió un torbellino de emociones conflictivas formando remolinos a través de ella.

¿Verdaderamente pudo sentir pesar por haber herido sus sentimientos?

Quizás, pero todavía dudaba que sintiera cariño por ella.

Al menos no como quería que la quisiese.

Ella tragó, pues su garganta repentinamente había quedado seca como ceniza fría. Pidió a los ángeles que tuviesen piedad de ella, quería que él la amara.

Verdaderamente amarla.

Con todo su corazón.

No simplemente desearla como un recipiente conveniente para sus necesidades masculinas.

¿Pero era él capaz de tales emociones? ¿Y podría aceptar él sus sentimientos para si mismo?

¿O debía aprender a conformarse con los trozos de ternura que él seguramente le concedería mientras estuviese en sus brazos?

¿Algo semejante sería suficiente?

Isabella ahogó un suspiro. Nunca sería suficiente. Ella quería más, muchísimo más.

- ¿Bien?- Él la aguijoneó, sacándola bruscamente de sus sueños, de vuelta al presente helado. Cuando no contestó inmediatamente, él frunció el ceño. - ¿Aceptarás mi disculpa? ¿Me aceptarás como soy?

Ella vaciló por un momento. - Sí,- ella consintió.

Edward sonrió esperanzadoramente, luego atrajo su mano hacia sus labios para besarla. - Tú no lamentarás esto, te lo prometo. Esta noche, te amaré hasta que estés enloquecida de pasión y me ruegues para que pare.

Todavía agarrando firmemente su mano, añadió, - si toma hasta las primeras luces, te recompensaré por la injuria que te causé anoche.

Isabella se puso rígida con sus palabras ligeramente dichas. - No cobro por querer. Lo que quiero no será comprado con moneda ni reemplazado por lo físico, ah,... la realización.

Una sombra pasó por la cara de Edward, y pareció alejarse de ella aunque todavía sostenía su mano. - No te pongas sentimental conmigo, señora. Juro por todo los santos, que te apreciaré y os honraré todos nuestros días como hombre y esposo. Ruego que eso te satisfaga. El amor romántico, como el que deseas fervientemente, no existe.

Soltando su mano, se arrodilló para avivar el fuego. Sobre su hombro, continuó, - tú me debes aceptar como soy. Si no puedes, dime la verdad y me iré rápidamente de esta recámara y nunca cruzaré de nuevo el umbral.

Hecha su tarea, se puso de pie. - No es mi deseo provocarte dolor. Yo te pregunto otra vez, ¿mi afecto será suficiente para ti?

Renunciando a sí misma por la única opción que tenía, Isabella inclinó la cabeza.

Él recompensó su mentira con una de sus sonrisas beatíficas.

Un tipo raro que rara vez había visto en sus labios.

Calentó su corazón y envió una sensación fluyendo directamente a su vientre, a pesar de la vacuidad fría de lo que le preguntaba.

Pareciendo contento con su aparente conformidad, le ofreció a su mano. - Ven, te ayudaré a desvestirte.

El momento que ella colocó su mano en la de él, su sonrisa se hizo malvada, robándole su respiración. - Quizás te ayude a bañarte también,- él sugirió, masajeando su palma con su pulgar.

Y cada ronda de su pulgar avivó el deseo en lo más profundo de ella.

Parecía que él creía que necesitaba sólo regalarle una sonrisa y un poco de ternura y ella se echaría a sus pies, ansiosa por cumplir sus demandas.

- Tu baño te aguarda, mi señora,- él dijo con una mirada significativa a la tina de madera. - ¿No quieres que descartemos tus ropas antes de que el agua se enfríe de repente?

- Se ha enfriado de repente, milord me seduzcas o no.- Isabella se obligó a guardarse su réplica aguda. En verdad, no estaba segura de poder resistirse. ¡Ya sus dedos hábiles le habían sacado su vestido! Pero cuando él trató de quitarle su prenda restante, su camisón delgado, las palabras de serena protesta en su lengua ya no pudieron contenerse.

- ¿Es alguna nueva forma de entretenimiento burdo, señor? ¿Desnudarme completamente y mirarme mientras me baño?- Ella apretó sus muñecas en un intento vano por sacarle sus manos de su vestido. - ¿no dejé claro anoche que prefiero estar a solas mientras hago mis abluciones?

- ¡Las heridas del dios!- Tan rápidamente como el juramento dejó los labios de su marido, así también lo hizo liberándola de su agarre y de su camisón. Ciertamente, él la desvistió de su escasa protección con tal velocidad, que apenas advirtió que se la había sacado sobre su cabeza hasta que se quedó desnuda ante él.

Y como cada vez que había hecho eso antes, fue un sentimiento glorioso.

Intoxicante, potente, y mucho más poderoso que la veta de rebelión que todavía brillaba caliente con fervor en algún sitio profundamente dentro de ella.

Luego puso sus manos en sus hombros y empezó una exploración lenta y tierna de su cuerpo. Apenas tocándola, pasó sus manos abajo y arriba otra vez, pasándolas desde delante a detrás y alrededor de ella y remontando la longitud de su espalda, entonces las ahuecó a lo largo de las curvas de sus nalgas. Ligeramente, con apenas una caricia, resbaló sus manos entre sus muslos y la acarició allí igualmente.

El dominio de su caricia hizo latir su feminidad con una necesidad que pulsaba, y a su corazón olvidar cada jirón de resistencia que había tenido la intención de exteriorizar.

Incapaz de resistir, se abandonó a las sensaciones que él enardeció en ella. Como si sintiera el momento exacto de su capitulación, él la atrajo cerca y, gustosamente, ella deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él a cambio.

Era dichosa más allá de las palabras simplemente siendo abrazada, cerca de su corazón.

Un corazón que estaba decidida a ganar.

A pesar de su pretexto de aceptar una vida juntos sobre sus términos sin amor.

- Los santos, pero tú me tientas,- él murmuró contra su pelo mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, levantándola. Amablemente, la posó en las aguas calientes sedosas de la bañera. - Nunca en mi vida he deseado más a una mujer.

Sin apartar la vista ella, se arrodilló al lado de la tina. Tiernamente manteniendo su cara entre sus manos, se inclinó hacia adelante y suavemente acarició sus labios sobre los de ella.

Calmada ante la satisfacción por la pura magia de sus besos y el calor tranquilizador de su baño, Isabella se sintió a sí misma fundirse, sus miembros moverse como líquido en el agua perfumada. Ella suspiró, y su respiración se entremezcló con la de él... una sensación intoxicante que hizo pulsar su carne de mujer con un sentimiento intensamente agradable de calor. Abriendo sus labios, le rogó sin palabras que hiciera más hondo el beso.

Edward obligado, aplastó su boca bajo la suya, sus labios y su lengua tomando una caliente posesión suya. Cuando deslizó sus manos abajo sobre sus hombros para acariciar sus pechos, ella no pudo hacer nada sino ceder ante los deseos febriles que nacían dentro de ella.

Una voz diminuta profunda dentro de ella la regañó duramente por ser una tonta lasciva. Una descarada complaciente, por canjear su orgullo por las caricias sensuales de un hombre, por la sensación de sus labios mezclándose con los de ella, sus manos moviéndose tan exquisitamente sobre sus pechos, y la liberación impactante que había encontrado con él anoche.

Un temblor, desagradable esta vez, ondeó hacia abajo en su columna vertebral. En verdad, ella se había hundido más bajo que la puta más barata.

Abandonado sus principios morales por la emoción de un corto momento en los brazos de un hombre que atrevidamente había declarado que nunca la amaría.

- Edward, detente,- ella imploró en el momento que él cortó su beso para besarla ligeramente en la curva de su cuello. - Por favor, no puedo hacer esto después de todo.

- Shhh,- urgió el,- por supuesto que puedes. Silencio, no hables.- Él colocó dos dedos encima de sus labios, silenciándola. - Sólo siente. Déjame darte placer, mostrarte cuánto te deseo, amarte hasta que estés débil y mendigues misericordia.

- Pero tú no lo haces.

- Te lo dije, no hablaremos de amor,- dijo, como si le hubiese leído los pensamientos. Levantándose repentinamente, se sacó bruscamente su túnica sobre su cabeza, la echó a un lado, luego se dobló para quitarse sus zapatos.

- No hagas eso,- ella imploró otra vez. Hizo un intento en vano para apartar su mirada de su pecho que dejó al descubierto, del mismo modo que la vista de sus contornos duros hizo latir su corazón salvajemente. - No es correcto,- ella jadeó, su voz un susurro desigual. - Tú no me amas.

- Silencio, cariño,- Edward protestó, dejando caer sus braies**(1)** bajo sus piernas musculosas mientras hablaba. Él se los sacó a patadas y se quedó de cara a ella, las manos en sus caderas, su excitación inconfundible. - Te deseo y te ansío con anhelo.

El corazón de Isabella se volcó ante sus palabras, su orgullo le gritaba que apartara la mirada o al menos cerrara sus ojos, pero no lo podía hacer.

El profundo palpitar calentaba su corazón femenino rechazando negarse. Esa parte traicionera suya rogaba, no, presentaba demanda, que abandonara todas las dudas y se entrega a los placeres insoportablemente dulces que ella sabía que él podría darle.

Como si él sintiera su resignación, una sonrisa lenta, seductora brotó de sus labios, y trató de alcanzar su mano. Un sonido extraño, un gemido crudo y completamente primitivo, escapó de la garganta de Isabella cuando sus dedos firmes, calientes se cerraron sobre los de ella.

Sin quitar los ojos de los suyos, él tomó su mano para descansarla en su plano abdomen. Sostuvo su mano allí, sus dedos extendidos sobre su piel caliente durante un momento insoportablemente largo.

Entonces él comenzó a mover su mano hacia abajo.

Su sangre corrió, cada nervio se encendió, por el fuego, cuando él movió su mano ligeramente de acá para allá sobre la estera gruesa de pelo oscuro en su ingle.

Con un gemido profundo suficientemente salvaje como para haber sido hecho por una bestia salvaje y no por un hombre de carne y hueso, movió su mano hacia su masculinidad, cerrando sus dedos fuertemente alrededor del eje caliente, que palpitaba.

La percepción de él, todo calor abrasador y orgulloso, rígido como el acero pero suave como la seda al tocarlo, envió un nudo de entusiasmo que se disparó por ella, robando su respiración y haciéndola olvidar sus cuidados.

Olvidando sus objeciones a este... este apareamiento sin amor de sus cuerpos.

Olvidando su orgullo.

Ella suspiró, sus dedos moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo por la longitud de él. El hombre debía ser en parte mago, pues seguramente ¿no era un hecho pequeño alejar sus dudas y enviarla en espiral en un mar de tal deseo temerario que pronto podría morir de la pura gloria por él?

Ciertamente, las caricias de su marido, sus besos, acariciándola, aun una mirada de él era una mezcla más energética que el aguamiel más potente.

Más embriagador que el más dulce de los vinos.

Como si ella tuviese el mismo efecto sobre él, sus ojos se oscurecieron, con justicia ardiendo a fuego lento con pasión. Murmurando palabras suaves de ánimo, él cuidadosamente sacó sus dedos, luego se apoyó abajo y colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Isabella se pegó a él cuando puso sus brazos alrededor de su espalda y bajo sus rodillas y la elevó de la tina. El agua cayó en riachuelos por sus extremidades y la llegada enérgica del viento del mar a través de las ventanas abiertas puso su piel de gallina, pero no le importó... se olvidó de todo menos de la sensación maravillosa de ser mantenida en los enérgicos brazos de su marido.

Él la había llevado unos tres pasos escasos a través del cuarto cuando se detuvo para reclamar sus labios con beso ferozmente exigente. Isabella se derritió contra él, clavándole sus manos en su pelo, indefensa para no hacer nada sino rendirse a la furia descabellada de su necesidad innegable.

Luego, en el momento preciso que ella estaba segura de que algo se rompería dentro de él y se derramaría profundamente dentro de ella, un golpe ruidoso sobre la puerta cerrada se abrió camino ante la neblina de su ardor.

- ¡Condenación!- Edward maldijo, enviando una mirada furiosa hacia la puerta.

Todavía adhiriéndose a él, Isabella sepultó su cara contra su cuello y mordió su labio inferior para contener el suspiro profundo de placer que había estado a punto de proferir.

- Silencio,- Edward murmuró en su pelo húmedo.

Pero el golpeteo vino de nuevo, persistente e implacable. - ¿Señora? ¿Está usted en allí?- la voz joven llamó entre los golpes agudos.

- Condenación,- Edward repitió, bajando a Isabella.

Tomando una tela grande para secarse de una silla, la empujó hacia ella, y ella agradecidamente se lo puso alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso.

Con el corazón en su garganta, ella miró las zancadas de Edward furiosamente a través del cuarto y de un tirón abrir la puerta.

Su cuerpo desnudo bloqueó su vista ante cualquier alma desventurada que la buscase, pero oyó una inspiración aguda, luego una tartamudez masculina de voz joven, - Buena... buena mañana para usted, señor.

- Y fue buena hasta ahora,- Edward dijo sarcásticamente, doblando sus brazos. - ¿Qué te trae a la cámara de mi señora esta hora tan temprana?

- Yo no... Yo no sabía que estaría aquí, señor.- El muchacho cambió de posición nerviosamente de un pie al otro cuando habló, y Isabella percibió una breve ojeada de él. A pesar del rubor de sus mejillas, le reconoció como el escudero menor de su marido. - Billy me envió. Él me obligó a mandar a llamar a Lady Isabella.

- ¿Billy?- Edward disparó una mirada interrogativa hacia Isabella. - ¿Y qué quiere con ella que no podía esperar hasta que mi señora esposa terminase su baño y se arreglase?

El escudero tragó saliva ruidosamente, luego trató de explicar. - Él desea pedir su bendición, milord.

- ¡Su bendición!

- Sí, Señor, - el joven confirmó. - Yo... creo que él tiene la intención de casarse con la criada de Lady Isabella.

- ¿Casarse con ella?- Edward preguntó, en tono incrédulo. - ¿Tú quieres decir con la vieja nana de mi esposa? ¿La llamada Sue?

- Sí, ella, señor.

- Entonces dile a Billy que mi esposa y yo le encontraremos en mi antiguo solar dentro de una hora,- Ordeno Edward. - Ahora vete y no nos molestes otra vez, — agregó, ya cerrando la puerta.-

Girando, él se apoyó contra los paneles de roble pesados de la puerta.

—¿Oíste eso?- preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza. - ¿Billy queriendo casarse? ¡La vieja cabra! Él nunca quiso nada con mujeres, salvo sus viajes raros al pueblo para apagar su... eh... necesidades.

Isabella abrazó el lino más apretado alrededor de su cuerpo. - He notado que ellos parecen tiernos el uno con el otro. Yo no digo que estoy sorprendida.

- Pero ¿casarse con ella? Después, afirmará que se ha enamorado.

- A lo mejor lo ha hecho,- dijo Isabella. - Quizás ambos lo han hecho.

- ¡Bah!- Edward bufó burlón. No es nada de eso. Y si creen que sí, entonces ambos son unos viejos tontos.

Isabella se encogió de hombros. - Lo que tú digas, milord.

Pero, en verdad, no podía estar más en desacuerdo con él.

* * *

**1Braies:** Tipo de pantalón corto, generalmente de lino, holgados con un efecto tipo pañal en la entrepierna, son llevados con medias.

* * *

**A veces amo locamente a Edward y otras me provoca ahorcarlo por cinico!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO TRECE**

Sin ser todavía una hora después, Edward entró andando en su recamara, o lo que solía ser su recamara, con su esposa pisándole los talones. Un alegre fuego ardía en la chimenea y era más que obvio que su querido amigo y cuñado, Sir Emmett, había reclamado la posesión de la recámara.

El caballero inglés de inclinaciones románticas había abarrotado con toda clase de muebles inútiles lo que había sido un cuarto austero. Edward apretó los labios mientras tomaba nota de todos los cambios.

Ciertamente, de no ser por la espada de aspecto siniestro y otros equipamientos de caballero que descansaban en la esquina más alejada junto a la puerta de su anterior dormitorio, Edward habría jurado que había entrado en los dominios de una dama.

Una dama caprichosa con nada más que tonterías en su cabeza.

Edward observó al patán tuerto que se apoyaba despreocupadamente contra la cerrada puerta del dormitorio, con los brazos cruzados. Siempre galante, Sir Emmett brincó para atenderles, acercándose hacia Isabella para dirigirle una cortés reverencia. Cuando se irguió y solicitó la mano de Isabella para un beso, Edward tuvo suficiente.

— Dejen de comportarse como si estuviesen en la corte —dijo con irritación, mientras el inglés se inclinaba sobre la mano de su esposa—. A estas horas deberías estar instruyendo a mis escuderos y no complaciendo a mi esposa aparentando ser el legendario Sir Lancelot.

Sujetando el codo de Isabella, Edward la acercó a su lado, apartándola del otro.

— ¿Dónde está Billy? Me han dicho que deseaba hablar con mi dama.

— Billy y su prometida llegarán en cualquier momento —le aseguró Sir Emmett, volviendo a su posición delante de la puerta cerrada del dormitorio—. No le negaras su petición, ¿verdad?

— Claro que no, —dijo bruscamente Edward—. ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Si él desea atarse a una esposa, es decisión suya.

A su lado, Isabella se tensó. Con un pequeño tirón, liberó su codo del apretón de él y se dirigió hacia las altas y estrechas ventanas. Con la espalda hacia la habitación, se apretó las manos tras ella y aparentó mirar fijamente abajo hacia las aguas del lago Duich.

Emmett lanzó una rápida mirada hacia ella, y después volvió su mirada tuerta hacia Edward. El gesto de reproche en el rostro lleno de cicatrices del inglés hizo que Edward se sintiese como si fuese otra vez un chiquillo y su padre le estuviese regañando seriamente.

— Dudo que Billy lo vea de ese modo —dijo Emmett—. Le tiene mucho cariño a Sue. Me atrevería a decir que la ama —Haciendo una pausa, estrechó su ojo bueno hacia Edward—. Como todo hombre debería amar y apreciar a la mujer que toma por esposa.

— ¿Y quién te convirtió en un experto en el matrimonio? —preguntó con sarcasmo Edward, antes de recordar lo profundamente que el inglés había amado a su última esposa, la hermana de Edward, Rosalie.

Cuánto le dolía todavía su muerte.

Como tantas veces últimamente, Edward se encogió de temor ante la dureza de sus propias palabras. Por la Cruz, ¿qué pasaba con él? Enojado consigo mismo cambió de tema.

— ¿Desde cuándo te has convertido en el campeón de Billy? No hace mucho tiempo ninguno de los dos se podían soportar.

— Los tiempos cambian, las personas cambian, amigo mío. Aquí tienes un hombre sabio que puede admitir que estaba equivocado.

El cuello abierto de la túnica de Edward pareció apretarse inexplicablemente, y el calor subió por su cuello y mejillas.

— Si te estás refiriendo a…

Un golpe en la puerta todavía abierta tras Edward le evitó terminar.

— Que bien que se reúnan con nosotros.

Billy llamó desde la puerta.

— ¿Podemos entrar? —preguntó, aunque ya había dado un paso al interior.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta. Billy nunca había pedido su permiso para nada. Con más frecuencia de la que debía, el viejo senescal barbudo decía lo que pensaba y hacía lo que le apetecía.

Pero algo le había cambiado.

Incluso parecía diferente.

Hasta tal punto que Edward sospechó que se había tomado un baño, un pequeño milagro en sí mismo. También era absolutamente evidente, que había intentado, aunque sin mucho éxito, que su desgreñada melena gris obtuviese una apariencia de pulcritud.

También se había vestido con su mejor tartan y abrillantado el broche de plata que lo sujetaba a su hombro.

— ¿Qué es eso de que quieren casarse? —Preguntó Edward, su voz brusca en un intento de ocultar su asombro ante la garbosa apariencia del viejo—. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Sí, Dios es testigo, milord. Espero que no me niegues mi felicidad —dijo él, dando un paso dentro de la alcoba, con su prometida a su lado, aferrándose con fuerza a su nudosa mano—. Con todo el respeto hacia vos como laird, es la bendición de su esposa la que deseo, ya que mi Sue y yo no deseamos hacer nada que no merezca su aprobación.

Edward cruzó sus brazos y se obligó a no perder los estribos.

O dejar que otro comentario impulsivo saliese de sus labios.

Parecía que el mundo entero se hubiese vuelto del revés desde que había convertido a Isabella Swan en su esposa: Sir Emmett había utilizado trucos para echarle de su alojamiento, no podía abrir la boca sin meter la pata, era señor de su castillo y un laird por derecho, pero todo el mundo bajo su techo hacía con él lo que querían.

¡Y ahora su viejo y excéntrico senescal se había ataviado como un escudero enfermo de amor y no había buscado su bendición sino la de su esposa para casarse!

Una esposa que aún no había satisfecho lo único que le había pedido, contarle la verdad sobre Anthony.

Una esposa cuya sola cercanía le perturbaba y excitaba.

— ¿Milord? ¿Hemos provocado su ira? —preguntó Billy, provocando que Edward frunciese más el ceño.

Por todos los santos, el viejo buitre nunca le había llamado de otra forma que por su nombre de pila. Eso, y unos cuantos epítetos más que a Edward no le costaba recordar.

- Pero milord…

— No, no lo han hecho —contestó Edward con una vigorosa sacudida con la cabeza, intentando en vano librarse de la persistente noción de que toda la gente de su casa se había vuelto loca de remate sin que él se diese cuenta—. Es sólo que estoy sorprendido. —Volviéndose hacia su esposa, le dijo—: Señora, has escuchado la súplica de Billy. ¿Le concederás tu bendición?

Isabella dio un paso vacilante hacia ellos, sus manos fuertemente apretadas ante ella, su mirada fija en la pareja que permanecía cerca de la puerta.

— ¿Es también tu deseo, Sue? —Preguntó a su antigua aya—. ¿Estás segura?

Sue asintió con la cabeza, sus grises rizos revoloteando.

—Sí, niña, lo estoy, estoy más que segura. Cuando Angus murió, no esperaba conocer a otro hombre del que cuidar, pero… —hizo una pausa para sonreír a Billy—, lo tengo, y es mi esperanza que seas feliz por mí. Por ambos.

Eso parecía ser todo lo que su señora esposa necesitaba oír, porque abandonó su cuidadosa postura y atravesó el cuarto, arrojándose primero a los brazos de Sue, y después permitiendo a Billy, la vieja cabra patizamba, que también la abrazase.

— Ejem… —Edward intentó llamar su atención, a fin de poner un poco de orden, no, más bien dignidad, al momento, pero los tres le ignoraron.

Ooohs y aaahs, continuaron abrazándose, besándose unos a otros en las mejillas como si él no estuviese presente.

Desde su puesto junto a la puerta del dormitorio, Sir Emmett se encogió de hombros. Tenía una expresión que Edward solamente podía tildar de sonrisa satisfecha de sí mismo y obviamente encontraba la situación sumamente divertida.

— ¡Ejem! —Edward lo intentó otra vez, en esta ocasión con más fuerza.

Los tres detuvieron su balbuceo absurdo y se volvieron hacia Edward.

— ¿Sí? —le preguntó Billy, colocándose la manta en su lugar, irguiéndose en toda la altura que su cuerpo encorvado le permitía—. ¿Qué te pasa, chico? ¿Has perdido el uso de tu lengua? —Sus frondosas cejas se unieron como si desafiase a Edward a arrebatarle su recién encontrada felicidad.

— No me pasa nada —contestó Edward malhumorado—. Nada de nada.

¡Excepto asombrarse cuando cada hombre, mujer y niño bajo mi techo tiene los sesos hechos picadillo!

Se volvió hacia su esposa.

— ¿Apruebas esta unión?

— Oh, sí, —dijo ella, sonriendo de una forma como nunca le había sonreído a él— Si Sue es tan feliz, ¿acaso puedo hacer otra cosa que aprobarlo? —Asió las manos de Sue, sosteniéndolas entre las suyas—. Hacen una buena pareja. Una hermosa pareja.

— Entonces que así sea —pronunció Edward con firmeza.

Él se negaba a ser parte de tan efusivo sentimentalismo.

Era una frívola pérdida de tiempo que mejor dejaría para las mujeres y para su sensible cuñado inglés.

De hecho, dejó que Emmett, con su desenfrenado amor por los romances franceses y sus constantes sandeces acerca de la caballería y el amor cortés, se ocupase de la lectura de las amonestaciones y de organizar una pequeña ceremonia matrimonial para el par de viejos tontos enamorados. Él, como laird, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender.

Fijando su mirada en el inglés, le ordenó.

— Tú puedes ayudarles con los arreglos. Debo ir abajo y no tengo tiempo. Se espera la llegada de una patrulla esta mañana, y estoy ansioso por oír que noticias traen.

Tal como sin duda se esperaba de él, avanzó a grandes pasos hacía la pareja mayor y colocó una mano en un hombro de cada uno.

— Me complace verlos a ambos satisfechos. Que Dios les conceda muchos años largos y felices juntos.

Apartándose de ellos, soltó un profundo suspiro y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Sin otra palabra, y sin mirar atrás, les dejó.

Realmente tenía mucho que atender esta mañana. Últimamente habían llegado informes sobre el robo de ganado, así como el recuento de los dispersos integrantes del clan que habían sido acosados. Él no podía perder el día planificando una boda cuando tenía tales problemas entre manos, cuando su gente le necesitaba.

Además, tanta felicidad como la que se había visto obligado ver, era duro de soportar para un hombre.

Especialmente cuando su propio corazón dolía por siquiera una ínfima parte de una felicidad semejante.

Frunció el ceño ferozmente mientras iniciaba el descenso circular hacia el salón.

Por el diablo, la verdad dolía.

Mucho.

Y saber que era demasiado cobarde para hacer algo al respecto le dolía aún más.

Se produjo un incómodo silencio después de que Sue y Billy se excusasen un poco más tarde, dejando a Isabella a solas con Sir Emmett.

Ella podía haberse ido con ellos, y tal vez debería haberlo hecho, pero algo la mantuvo allí. Sus instintos le decían que el galante caballero inglés podía contestarle a muchas preguntas… si reunía el coraje para hacerlas.

Y si él estaba dispuesto a complacerla.

Moviéndose hacia la pequeña mesa cercana a la ventana, se detuvo para admirar el tablero de ajedrez finamente cincelado. Cada pieza estaba exquisitamente pulida y perfectamente encerada.

Ella levantó una pieza, girándose hacia el caballero inglés. Él todavía permanecía inclinado contra la cerrada puerta del dormitorio, con la expresión indescifrable pero no desagradable.

A decir verdad, Isabella le tenía por un hombre de lo más amable.

Uno en quien ella podía confiar, a pesar de su sangre inglesa.

Aclarándose la garganta, le dijo:

— Ha arreglado muy bien esta habitación, sir. —señaló la pieza de ajedrez, mirándole fijamente mientras hablaba—, debo decir que nunca he visto nada tan hermoso como esto. ¿Procede de su hogar, de Inglaterra?

— Así es, milady, proviene de Inglaterra.

La melancolía en su voz no pasaba desapercibida, tan diferente como era del tono jovial que utilizaba con frecuencia cuando conversaba con su esposo. Isabella le observó con agudeza, olvidando la pieza de ajedrez.

El ojo bueno de él parecía nublado con tristeza, pero no se apartó del escrutinio de ella. En lugar de eso, se apartó de la puerta acercándose a ella, aunque manteniendo una distancia respetuosa.

En lugar de mirarla, se quedó con la mirada fija hacia el exterior de las altas ventanas arqueadas.

— Mi padre esculpió el ajedrez. Es uno de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de él, ya que no le he vuelto a ver desde que era un joven escudero.

Envalentonada por la aparente voluntad de él de hablar de su pasado, Isabella le hizo la pregunta que tan a menudo había deseado hacerle pero que no se había atrevido hasta ahora.

— Sir Emmett, es obvio que mi esposo le tiene en muy alta estima, lleva los colores de los MacCullen, pero es un inglés —Sosteniendo aún la pieza de ajedrez, lanzó la pregunta—, Dígame, ¿cómo es que un caballero inglés, ha acabado aquí?

Él se giró hacia ella, pero ésta pudo ver que estaba mirando hacia atrás, al pasado, y no a ella.

— Ha sido mi firme creencia el ser caballeroso con todos los miembros del dulce sexo y no solamente hacia aquellas bendecidas con un noble nacimiento, la que me ha traído aquí, milady —Con una triste sonrisa, la mejor que su desfiguramiento podría permitir, él continuó—, Tal vez estaría más cercano a la verdad decir que fue el comportamiento poco caballeroso de mis iguales, y mi negativa a aprobarlo, lo que me trajo a la casa MacCullen.

Isabella apoyó la pieza de ajedrez y se acomodó en el asiento de la ventana, colocándose uno de los coloridos cojines de seda en su regazo.

— No comprendo.

— No, y es una bendición que haya sido protegida de tales cosas —dijo él, con tono cínico—. La mía no es una historia bonita.

— Aún así deseo oírla —dijo Isabella, abrazando el cojín—. Si no le importa, por supuesto.

— Como guste —concedió Emmett, cruzando las manos tras su espalda mientras comenzaba a caminar de arriba a abajo—. Fue hace muchos años, durante el verano en que gané mis espuelas. A decir verdad, yo estaba muy orgulloso y me tomé los votos caballerescos con la mayor seriedad. Para desprecio de mis compañeros. —Él hizo una pausa para mirarla intensamente—.

Tristemente, yo estaba equivocado al esperar que mis compañeros compartiesen mis creencias. Y por lo tanto, durante mi primera incursión en Escocia, me negué a participar en la violación de las mujeres del pueblo. Y aún más, ante los ojos de mis iguales, levanté mi espada para defender a las mujeres de las atrocidades que mis compañeros hubiesen cometido con ellas. Yo…

— ¿Protegió a mujeres escocesas contra sus propios paisanos? —Isabella se quedó sin habla.

— Sí. Traté de impedir que mujeres inocentes fuesen violadas. Mi castigo por ello fue veloz y severo.

— ¿Es por ello que vuestro rostro tiene tantas cicatrices?

— Oh, no, —dijo él, negando con la cabeza—. Mi cara fue profanada muchos años más tarde. Esa es otra historia. Mi castigo por tratar de auxiliar a las escocesas me dejó cicatrices, pero están en mi espalda. Me desnudaron y fui golpeado por mis propios hombres, y después me abandonaron para morir. Y ahí fue cuando el padre de Edward me encontró.

Él se detuvo, frotando distraídamente la cicatriz que cruzaba su rostro.

— El buen hombre, que Dios le tenga en su gloria, me trajo a este castillo sobre su propio caballo, y fui atendido hasta curarme por su señora, la difunta madre de su esposo.

Una triste sonrisa jugó alrededor de la mitad sana de su boca.

— Ha sido un gran honor para mí el haber sido bienvenido a este clan y he vestido con orgullo los colores de los MacCullen desde entonces.

Interiormente, Isabella se conmocionó ante las imágenes evocadas por su relato y por el miedo que sentía de él.

— Debo pedirle perdón, sir, porque cuando nos conocimos lo había considerado injustamente —dijo ella, con las mejillas ruborizadas—. Le tenía un gran temor.

Emmett sonrió como mejor pudo.

— No tiene por qué disculparse, milady. Ciertamente presento una sombría apariencia. Pero usted no me ha mostrado nada más que amabilidad, y es un gran honor servirla a usted y a su esposo.

Todavía avergonzada de su reacción cuando le vio por primera vez, Isabella cambió de tema.

— ¿Ha sido amigo de mi esposo desde que su padre lo trajo aquí?

— Más que amigos. Somos como hermanos.

Como hermanos. Las palabras avivaron un recuerdo, algo que no terminaba de apresar.

Como hermanos…

Apartando la mirada de él, ella observó las olas batidas por el viento que se golpeaban contra las afiladas rocas de la base de la torre.

Como hermanos…

Y entonces lo recordó.

En una ocasión Anthony había llamado tío a Sir Emmett.

Volviéndose hacia el alto caballero, Isabella preguntó:

— ¿Es por ello que Anthony le llama tío?

— No, milady, esa no es la razón —dijo él, callándose a continuación mientras sus facciones se ensombrecían.

Avergonzada, temerosa de haber ido demasiado lejos con su investigación, Isabella se puso de pie y se aproximó a la chimenea.

— Por favor, disculpe mi curiosidad —dijo, mirando la llama fijamente—. No tenía intención de entrometerme.

Como él se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes más, Isabella le echó una mirada furtiva. Él la observaba con una mirada llena de intensidad como si estuviese sopesando si debía continuar hablando.

Finalmente, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

— Bien puede saberlo, ya que no es un secreto. Soy tío de Anthony por matrimonio.

Mi esposa, Rosalie, era la hermana de Edward.

La mente de Isabella giró con trozos de conversaciones y fragmentos de rumores que había oído de los sirvientes. Las piezas encajaron lentamente, uniéndose unas a otras, su significado dejándola helada a pesar de la calidez del fuego que crepitaba tan cerca de donde permanecía de pie.

Temblando, se aclaró la garganta y afirmó más que preguntar.

— Fue lady Tanya quien asesinó a su esposa y a la madre de Edward. Ella preparó un veneno con hierbas del herbario.

— Nunca se probó —dijo Emmett uniéndose a ella ante la chimenea—. Forma parte del pasado y no debería nublar su mente.

— Más que mi mente, está nublando mi vida entera —Ella intentó esbozar una débil sonrisa y no pudo—. Lo que fuera que arruinó el primer matrimonio de mi esposo proyecta una sombra sobre el nuestro, ¿no puede verlo? —Tragándose el orgullo, ella le confesó su mayor temor—. Me he preguntado si él todavía llevaba luto por ella, aún ahora, sabiendo esto, sin duda no podría ¿verdad? No después de lo que ella hizo.

Sir Emmett comenzó a responder, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.

Apartándose de ella, caminó a zancadas hacia las ventanas.

— Le doy mi palabra, milady, y perdóneme si la ofendo, pero se equivoca al siquiera considerar la cuestión.

— ¿Lo hago? ¿Entonces por qué su retrato todavía pende más allá de esa puerta? —preguntó ella, señalando con la cabeza hacia la cerrada puerta de roble que conducía al anterior dormitorio de Edward.

Sir Emmett se pasó una mano por la cara como si de repente estuviese cansado.

— No puedo responder por los motivos de su esposo para conservar el retrato, pero puedo contarle los míos y sobre cualquier santo que quiera nombrar juraré que sus motivos son parecidos.

Isabella esperó, apretando sus manos para impedir que temblasen.

Los anchos hombros del inglés se encorvaron ligeramente.

— Es necesario recordar —dijo con amargura—. Recordar, no sea que olvide el sufrimiento que ella trajo a mi vida y a todos los que tuvieron la desgracia de conocerla.

Acercándose, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y giró su rostro primero a un lado y luego al otro.

— ¿Creería que me consideraban atractivo, qué allá, en los torneos de Francia, y en la corte, las damas más hermosas competían por mi atención?

— Sir Emmett, por favor, —imploró Isabella, el pesar y el dolor impregnados en el tono de él oprimían su corazón—. Le ruego, olvide que la he mencionado. No es mi intención afligirle.

— Y no lo hace, querida dama —la reconfortó él, desapareciendo parte de la amargura de su voz—. Con usted o sin usted aquí, mi rostro y mis recuerdos serían los mismos. A decir verdad, me ha ayudado como nadie antes, ya que sus habilidades curativas han conseguido una gran mejora en mi horrible apariencia.

Alzando una mano hacia la carne arrugada donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo, dijo:

— Fue el amante de ella quien hizo esto, fue James, el medio hermano bastardo de su esposo.

Hablando lentamente, como si las palabras tuvieran que ser arrancadas de donde fuese que las guardase, él continuó.

— Mi esposa se había enterado de que Tanya y él estaban maquinando para matar a Edward. Ya habían asesinado a la madre de Edward, aunque en aquel entonces no nos dimos cuenta de lo que habían hecho. —Él emitió un sonido ronco—. Como un idiota, me enfrenté a James. Le desafié a que cogiese a su puta y se fuesen, advirtiéndoles que no volviesen a pisar las tierras de los MacCullen. Pero como siempre, mi creencia en que dentro de todos los hombres moraba un poco de bien, estaba seriamente errada.

Isabella intentó murmurar palabras de consuelo, sus propias preocupaciones palideciendo ante las que el inglés le confesaba ahora a ella, pero sus palabras no salían, negándose a pasar a través de la sequedad de su garganta.

— Mi interferencia me costó a mi esposa y a Edward su hermana, —dijo Emmett, y Isabella se conmovió al ver que una lágrima se formaba en la comisura del ojo sano de él—. Mientras James me hizo creer que seguía mi consejo, volviendo atrás tan velozmente como su montura podía llevarle, pero no era para llamar a su ramera y dejar Kintail para siempre. No, milady, en lugar de eso envenenaron a mi Rosalie.

Haciendo una pausa, se pasó rudamente el dorso de la mano sobre su ojo, barriendo la lágrima antes de que pudiese caer.

— Quizás temieron que ella supiese demasiado y que pudiese advertir a Edward. No puedo decir, y ya tampoco importa, si la hubiesen matado de todas formas. Estoy seguro de ello, a pesar de que su culpabilidad nunca se pudo probar.

— ¿Mi esposo sabe esto? —preguntó Isabella con suavidad.

— Sí, lo sabe. Él se enfrentó a ella. Ella huyó, escapando hacia las almenas con Edward tras ella —Se detuvo para tomar una honda inspiración—. Ella reía mientras corría, burlándose de él por Anthony, gritando que el niño era hijo de James, no suyo. Entonces se tropezó con el borde de su camisón y cayó hacia su muerte antes de que él pudiese hacer nada por salvarla.

— ¿Cree que lo habría hecho? —La voz de Isabella era apenas un susurro.

— Sí, si hubiese estado lo suficientemente cerca. Probablemente la habría interrogado, y luego la habría internado en un convento para el resto de sus días. —Hizo una pausa, observando la distancia antes de continuar—. Que Dios me perdone, pero si yo hubiese estado allá arriba con ella, no creo que hubiese realizado ningún esfuerzo por evitar su caída.

— ¿Y cuándo le hizo James esto? —Isabella tocó delicadamente la arrugada cicatriz.

— Ese mismo día. Le atrapé intentando robar el mejor caballo de Edward. Se había enterado de la muerte de su amante y tenía intención de escapar.

Luchamos y, como puede ver, me venció —Se detuvo para respirar hondo, luego le dedicó una sonrisa triste—. Es un excelente espadachín, casi tan magistral como Edward.

— Pero Edward ha presumido de su habilidad con las armas —protestó Isabella—. Dijo que le había visto matar a cinco hombres en un instante.

— Y así es. En la guerra —le dijo, su voz cargada de un desánimo que retorció el corazón de Isabella—. Fui un tonto el día que rompí la primera regla que se le dice a un escudero cuando se le enseña a esgrimir una espada: Dejé que mis emociones se interpusieran. Mi furia me hizo torpe.

— Lo siento —Isabella frunció el ceño—. Es un alto precio el que pagó por su lealtad hacia mi esposo.

— No hice nada que él no habría hecho por mí. Edward es mi hermano tanto como si su sangre fluyese por mis venas. Y en cuanto a mi rostro y a la pérdida del ojo…

—Sir Emmett dejó que su voz se apagase, y luego suspiró—. Gustosamente perdería el ojo que me queda y todo lo que poseo si haciéndolo mi Rosalie pudiese volver a mí.

Como Isabella no dijo nada, él la miró con tanta intensidad que ella temió que él pudiese ver en lo más profundo de su alma.

Estremeciéndose bajo el peso de todo lo que le había contado, se giró hacia el fuego, sin poder soportar ya el dolor que veía en el rostro de él. Ella nunca había sabido de un hombre que hubiese sacrificado tanto, ni de un esposo cuyo amor por su esposa ardiese con tanta fuerza.

— La amó muchísimo —dijo ella por fin, con la mirada fija en las llamas que se curvaban alrededor de los leños—. No puedo imaginarme un amor tan duradero.

— ¿En serio? He visto su mirada siguiendo a Edward, y he visto cómo él la observa cuando piensa que nadie se da cuenta —dijo él, la voz como proveniente de una gran distancia.

Isabella se tensó intentando oírle por encima del fuerte chisporreteo del fuego. Sacudiendo su cabeza, intentó librar a sus oídos del ruido, pero el craqueo y el chasqueo del fuego sólo aumentó.

El viento también se había puesto ensordecedor, silbando contra las ventanas con un aullido sobrenatural, sacudiendo ruidosamente los postigos.

Como el estrépito aumentaba, la piel de su nuca se erizó y sus manos se humedecieron. Con la mirada todavía fija en el fuego, ella tuvo la incómoda sensación de que algo nefasto se arrastraba hacia ella, y se concentró en hacerse oír.

— Está equivocado —dijo ella, su voz sonando extraña, apagada, incluso a sus propios oídos—. Mi esposo me ha dicho…

— ¿Milady? —El inglés se lanzó hacia delante, cogiéndola mientras se bamboleaba y comenzaba a caer hacia al suelo—. Dulce Madre de Dios, ¿qué os ocurre?

Isabella se sintió caer en sus brazos. Apenas podía entender lo que le decía, tan estridente era el zumbido en sus oídos. Su cabeza cayó sobre su pecho, y ella intentó levantar la vista hacia él pero solamente podía ver llamas.

Una muralla danzante de fuego la rodeaba, su calor la quemaba, su rugido ahogando cualquier otro sonido. A través de las llamas, y como a muchas leguas de distancia, creyó oír a alguien llamando a su esposo, pero ella estaba demasiado cansada, demasiado ensordecida por el rugiente fuego como para estar segura.

Con un gran esfuerzo, obligó a sus ojos a abrirse, retrocediendo horrorizada ante la aterradora vista que tenía delante. Encogiéndose, se apretó contra el duro pecho de quien la sostenía con seguridad. Pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos, obligados, como por la varita de un hechicero, a mirar fijamente la figura que estaba de pie entre las llamas.

Era un hombre con dos cabezas.

Un monstruo.

Una abominación de la naturaleza.

Alto y de aspecto poderoso, permanecía con las piernas separadas, las manos apoyadas en sus caderas. Sus dos cabezas estaban encapuchadas, ocultando sus facciones de la vista, pero ella supo instintivamente que una de las cabezas la sonreía benevolente mientras que la otra lucía una mueca de maldad.

Una horrenda máscara de furia que apuntaba directamente a ella desde las puertas del infierno.

Y mientras tanto, la otra cabeza sonreía, disfrutando beatíficamente del terror de ella.

Isabella gritó.

Chillidos salvajes rasgaron su garganta, saliendo de lo más profundo de su alma, tensando sus pulmones hasta que sus gritos se impusieron sobre el rugido de las llamas.

Entonces todo se calmó.

Las llamas desaparecieron como si nunca hubiesen estado allí, llevándose al hombre de dos cabezas con ellas, dejándola flotando en un océano de oscuridad donde todo estaba quieto y en calma.

Y negro.

Una negrura más profunda y más impenetrable que las oscuras aguas de un lago sin fondo en una fría noche de diciembre.

A través de la oscuridad escuchó el sonido apagado de pies corriendo y lamentos agudos. Los gritos agitados de un hombre, animado con maldiciones y ásperas órdenes. Pero a pesar de sus esfuerzos, le fue imposible descifrar las palabras o saber la dirección desde donde venían.

También escuchó barboteos. Palabras musitadas con suavidad, murmullos ininteligibles.

Sonidos de preocupación.

Entonces otros brazos la sostuvieron. Brazos igualmente fuertes y poderosos, quizás aún más. Y su cabeza dolorida fue apoyada contra algo duro y firme pero innegablemente reconfortante.

Reconfortante y familiar.

Isabella intentó abrir sus ojos para ver quien la sostenía tan tiernamente, para descubrir a dónde la llevaba, Pero solamente podía ver que trepaban dando vueltas y vueltas… en círculos vertiginosos.

Pero sus párpados resultaron ser demasiado pesados para seguir levantados y el sueño cayó sobre ella con una seducción implacable y dominante a la que no pudo resistirse.

Después ella sintió flotar de nuevo. Ya no estaba arropada y mimada, pero descansaba por sí misma en una cama de tal exquisita suavidad que solamente podía ser una nube.

Seguramente era un sueño.

Pero también una pesadilla, pues la espantosa figura del hombre de dos cabezas apareció de nuevo, si bien solamente en los recovecos más oscuros de su mente.

Esperando conseguir que la escalofriante imagen se fuese a fuerza de voluntad, ella se encogió formando una pelota y mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Las suaves manos de alguien la tocaban, a veces acariciando su frente, y luego presionando algo frío contra su mejilla.

Otras veces, quien fuese, le levantaba la cabeza y cuidadosamente dejaba caer agua fresca sobre sus labios deshidratados, o la ayudaba a tomar pequeños sorbos de agua hasta que el sueño la reclamaba de nuevo.

Después ella volvía a caer profundamente en la oscuridad, ajena a aquellos que la rodeaban.

Las rugientes llamas se habían ido. Vencido, el diabólico hombre de dos cabezas.

Silenciados, también, los gritos y las maldiciones.

Desvanecidos hasta la nada, los bajos susurros.

Nada quedó excepto una envolvente quietud y la oscuridad.

Y la reconfortante percepción de su propia mano, fría y sin fuerzas, sostenida tiernamente entre otro par de grandes y cálidas manos.

Manos fuertes, amables y seguras. También familiares, pero extrañas pues su tacto comunicaba sin preguntas, quienquiera que fuese, preocupación.

Profunda preocupación, ya que cada vez que la niebla se hacía más fina, las manos siempre estaban allí. A menudo simplemente sujetando la suya, otras veces masajeando sus dedos con fuerza como para expulsar el frío.

Una vez, cuando la oscuridad se retiró un poco, ella miró brevemente al dueño de las manos. Era Edward, su esposo. Pero cuando volvió a mirar para asegurarse, la neblina oscureció el rostro y ella no pudo saberlo con certeza.

Con un suspiro tan débil que apenas pudo oírlo ella misma, se abandonó a la oscuridad. Se estaba segura y era agradable ir a la deriva a través un mundo de ensueño donde su esposo vigilaba por ella.

Un mundo donde él sostenía sus manos con fuerza, acariciándolas.

Como si fuesen muy preciadas.

Como si _ella_ fuese muy preciada.

Sí, por un tiempo al menos, ella permaneció en el mundo intermedio entre el lugar donde estaban sus visiones, y el mundo frío e inclemente donde no era más que una esposa deseada pero no amada.

Eso la despejó, se dejó envolver en el suave colchón de plumas de su cama —pues ya sabía que la cama no era una nube— y saboreó los amables cuidados de su esposo sentado junto a ella, atendiéndola como si le importase.

Como si la amase.

Dejó escapar un pequeño y satisfecho suspiro cuando él comenzó a masajear sus dedos de nuevo. Ya le advertiría sobre el hombre de dos cabezas por la mañana cuando su mente ya no estuviese confusa.

Después de que ella se hubiese saciado de su roce sorprendentemente tierno.

Entonces habría tiempo de sobra.

Nadie podría culparla por disfrutar de unas escasas horas imaginando que le importaba a su marido.

* * *

**Bueno pues ya nos aclararon un poco más la historia que ronda a los MacCullen aunque aun falta.**

**Esas visiones que tiene Bella son horribles en lo personal no me gustaría tenerlas, por muy cool que sonase, que significara ese monstruo? y las llamas?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO CATORCE**

Isabella se despertó en un cuarto envuelto en una semioscuridad. La débil luz del sol se filtraba a través de los postigos cerrados, lanzando largas sombras grises y azules a través del piso y arriba de las paredes tapizadas, dejándole saber que la tarde estaba avanzada. Fe y misericordia, pero ella había dormido muchas horas desde su atemorizante visión en el solar.

Una silla vacía estaba al lado de la cama, mudo testigo de que alguien ciertamente se había sentado allí, manteniendo tiernamente su mano, ofreciéndole a ella consuelo auque ella había dormido tan irregularmente, plagada por pesadillas de un hombre de dos cabezas rodeado por llamas.

¿Podría la compasiva alma que tan cariñosamente la había cuidado verdaderamente haber sido su marido?

¿Se atrevía ella a esperarlo?

¿Fue Edward MacCullen, el formidable y poderoso Ciervo Negro de Kintail, capaz de tal gentileza? ¿O estaba ella engañándose a sí misma, ajustando sus vagos recuerdos de las oscuras horas que siguieron la espantosa visión para satisfacer sus secretos deseos?

Sentándose, ella frotó sus palpitantes sienes y trató de pensar. ¿Podría Edward albergar tal preocupación por ella o había meramente elaborado una tranquilizadora mentira para endulzar lo qué pasó después de que ella había perdido el conocimiento?

Una mirada de soslayo a la pequeña mesa cercana a su cama le aseguró que las gentiles manos, las cariñosas atenciones que ella recordaba, no habían sido imaginadas. Alguien había cuidado de ella, por encima de la mesa había una jarra de barro con agua, una taza para beber, y una pequeña palangana de metal, vacías a excepción de unas pocas telas húmedas.

Ella no había imaginado nada, y fue ciertamente su marido quien se había sentado a su lado, atendiéndola tan cariñosamente.

Tenía que haber sido él, en lo más profundo ella conocía su toque. Una sonrisa lenta se propagó a través de su cara con la revelación. Ella conocía su caricia, la percepción de sus manos, en medio de aquellos miles de hombres. Quizás más. A él le importaba. El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, junto con su sonrisa, mientras el calor se esparció a través de ella, llenándola de esperanza y descartando las persistentes consecuencias de la molesta visión.

Deslizándose de la cama, ella cruzó el cuarto y abrió los anchos postigos, ansiosa por dejar que entrara la escasa luz que aún había. Pero más que la luz marchita y fría, entró el aire salobre a través de la ventana abierta. El sonido de voces de hombres, bajas y preocupadas, entró igualmente, flotando por encima de las murallas.

Las voces de hombres subieron por el enojo, las palabras se las llevó el viento convirtiendo su sangre en agua fría.

—... mata hasta el último de ellos, incluso los niños. El laird reducirá a pedazos a cualquier bastardo cuando lo atrape. —

Isabella arrebató su manto de la parte de atrás de una silla y echó su calor alrededor de ella. Con dedos temblorosos, trabajó en vano para sujetar el broche en su hombro, se rindió, y se apresuró fuera del cuarto. Agarrando firmemente la capa alrededor de sus hombros lo mejor que pudo, ella se encaminó al gran vestíbulo tan rápido como lo permitieron sus piernas.

Gruñidos profundos y gritos furiosos se levantaron para saludarla cuando descendió la escalera circular de la torre. Ruidos de martilleo y golpes fuertes, también.

Y el estrépito y siseo inconfundible del acero.

Mientras más cerca estaba del vestíbulo, más feroz era el sonido del jaleo. Era como si una multitud entera estuviera golpeando con sus puños las mesas, caminando sobre sus pies, o desenfundando sus espadas.

Quizás eran las tres cosas de lo espantoso que era el estrépito que ellos hacían.

_¡—Cuidich ' N ' Righ!_ _¡Salva al rey —!_ El grito de guerra del clan hizo erupción repentinamente, prorrumpiendo, resonante y ferozmente, de los pulmones de lo que sonaba como un ejército de guerreros MacCullen.

Cada uno lleno de furia.

No, la furia era una palabra demasiado insignificante.

Fue el deseo de matar lo que ella oyó.

El deseo de matar puro: Frío, inclemente, e inclinado hacia la venganza.

_¡—Cuidich ' N ' Righ—!_ era un cántico ahora, el grito ferviente ensordeciendo mientras salía de los gruesos muros de piedra de Eilean Creag, haciendo eco misteriosamente en la escalera de la torre cuando ella rodeaba la última curva, finalmente alcanzando la entrada arqueada del gran vestíbulo.

Allí, ella paró repentinamente, echándose hacia atrás en las sombras para evaluar la vista ante ella.

En medio del vestíbulo, su marido estaba de pie en una de las mesas del caballete, sus poderosas piernas arrogantemente extendidas. Con ambas manos, él sostenía su espada a gran altura por encima de su cabeza mientras él dirigía a sus parientes con gritos de justicia.

La luz titilaba desde la veintena de antorchas encendidas brillando sobre su túnica de malla negra mientras pequeñas llamas parecían bailar en la destellante oscuridad de su pelo salvajemente desordenado.

Los dedos de Isabella se apretaron en los bordes de su capa cuando ella posó los ojos en él. Él se veía salvaje, feroz, con grandes ondas de cólera emanando de cada músculo tenso de su cuerpo de guerrero.

Una venganza sedienta de sangre, exigiendo la brutal venganza del guerrero.

Repetidamente, él empujó su gran espada hacia arriba, hábilmente fustigando a sus hombres en un frenesí. Como uno, ellos repitieron los gritos de guerra que él rugía desde su elevada percha.

Incapaz de moverse, congelada en el lugar y atravesada por el espectáculo ante ella, Isabellalo miró con temor. Cada pulgada de él exudaba puro poder. La luz de las muchas antorchas se reflejaba sobre la malla acerada de su coraza, dorando sus músculos y convirtiendo la túnica de malla ajustada en una camisa brillante de llamas.

_Las llamas._ Su respiración la dejó repentinamente y su corazón se cerró de un golpe contra su pecho.

¡Ella había casi olvidado al hombre de dos cabezas que había visto de pie en las llamas! El terror la paralizó, helándola hasta la misma médula de sus huesos. El mensaje tenía que corresponder a cualquier vil acción que hubiese provocado semejante estrago en el Clan MacCullen.

Ella tenía que advertirle a Edward, contarle sobre el hombre de dos cabezas.

Quizás él podría darle sentido a eso.

Temblando nuevamente, Isabella se obligó a sí misma a dejar el refugio de sombras en las cuales había estado escondiéndose. Sobre piernas que se sentían demasiado inestables para llevarla a través de la multitud enardecida, se abrió camino entre los hombres que atestaban el vestíbulo y siguió adelante.

Con gran esfuerzo, se abrió camino entre los guerreros MacCullen hacia donde Edward amenazaba las cabezas por encima de ellos, ahora blandía amenazadoramente su espada en el aire, picando ferozmente a un enemigo inadvertido.

- Ninguno de nosotros descansará hasta que las vidas de aquellos que fueron tomadas de nosotros hayan sido vengadas,- él juró, su voz indignada alcanzando aun las esquinas más lejanas del voluminoso vestíbulo.

- Mañana, antes de la primera luz,- tronó su voz, - ¡Caeremos sobre el campamento del bastardo James y acabaremos con ellos antes de que se den cuenta de que es su tiempo de tomar sus lugares en el infierno!

Agitando su espada, él plantó sus manos en sus caderas y recorrió a sus hombres con una mirada desafiante. - ¡Ninguna cuarta parte! Nosotros rebanaremos hasta el último de los bribones en tiras. Todos salvo James. Sólo Sir Emmett tendrá _ese _honor.

Él hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro, su enojada mirada barrió la anchura del vestíbulo antes de lanzar más desafíos. _- Cuidich ' N ' Right—- _gritó, empujando su puño a gran altura en el aire. - Salve el re-.

El cántico de guerra se congeló en sus labios cuando él vio a su esposa moviéndose a través del gentío, sus trenzas ardientes desatadas caían en forma de cascada hasta su cintura, sus grandes ojos coloreados de ámbar en una cara mortalmente pálida.

¿Qué diantres estaba haciendo ella de nuevo en pie? Él había ordenado poner un vigilante en su puerta.

Para ella y el muchacho.

Pero en lugar de acatar sus órdenes, ninguno la había detenido y ahora ella forcejeaba para llegar a él a través del salón apretado como sardinas en lata. El puro terror en sus ojos hizo que su vientre se tensara.

Por la sangre de Cristo, él habría querido ahorrarle los detalles de la carnicería que el había preparado con su gente, había tenido la intención de mantenerla con toda seguridad salvaguardada en su recámara, lejos de esta reunión que pretendía revolver los fuegos de venganza en sus hombres.

Por los santos, pero él no había querido exponerla a semejante locura.

Ni al muchacho tampoco, fuera su semilla o no.

No que él admitiese cualquier preocupación mayor por el niño de la que él sintiera por cualquiera de los otros niños bajo su protección.

Frunciendo el ceño, él llevó su brazo sobre su frente húmeda y la miró acercarse. Como si ellos apenas hubieran advertido su presencia, sus hombres se separaron ante ella, despejando su camino hacia el centro.

Desafortunadamente, el humor de Edward empeoraba con cada paso titubeante que ella daba hacia delante. St. Columba lo preservara, pero, mientras ella se acercaba, él imaginó que él no la veía como ella parecía, saludable y completa, sino mutilada y ensangrentada.

Violada.

Su piel cremosa lastimada y llena de costra con sangre, sus exuberantes curvas horrendamente mutiladas en las formas atroces en que su patrulla reportó que James y su banda había masacrado a las mujeres de sus colonos.

Y a los mismos pobres colonos.

A sus niños inocentes, también.

Ni los bueyes y las vacas de leche habían sido perdonados. Nada había escapado a su carnicería.

Cerrando sus ojos ante los horrores imaginados, Edward echó atrás su cabeza y dejó escapar un bramido de pura furia. Cuando él volvió a abrirlos, Isabella estaba de pie directamente bajo él, sus manos agarrando firmemente el borde de la mesa para apoyarse.

- Milord, debo hablar contigo,- ella tartamudeó, las palabras temblando tanto como su cuerpo. - Es un asunto de grave importancia.

Viéndola tan cerca, tan cerca que él percibía la esencia de ella ascendiendo hasta él, el control de Edward fue empujado más allá de sus límites. El mero pensamiento de que algo le sucediera a ella le heló la sangre. La posibilidad le aterrorizó y deshizo el último vestigio de su ya menguante disciplina.

Saltando de la mesa, él aterrizó a unas cuantas pulgadas de ella y apoyó sus manos sobre sus hombros. - ¿Qué te ha poseído para apresurarte a venir aquí abajo?- gritó, sus palabras hicieron eco en la inmensidad del vestíbulo abovedado. - ¿No puedes ver que este no es lugar para una mujer?

Su estremecimiento aumentó con su arrebato, pero ella mantuvo su posición. - Señor... _esposo... _tú me pediste que te advierta si alguna vez preveo peligro.

- Señora, es por e_l peligro q_ue ordené un guardia en tu puerta. Yo no te quiero aquí, ¡abrirse paso a empujones y escuchar estas cosas no es para los oídos de una dama!- él retumbó, su voz aumentando con cada palabra.

- Pero-.

- Nada de peros,- la interrumpió, medio loco por la percepción de su sedoso pelo bajo sus dedos, ya que mientras hablaba se imaginó sus brillantes trenzas enredadas con sangre seca. - Nada de lo que tú puedas advertirme ahora tiene importancia. Es demasiado tarde.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. - No, pero la tiene. Lo que te debo decir no tiene nada que ver con cualquier maldad que te haya causado más dolor y llanto.- Ella hizo una pausa para mojar sus labios. - Es sobre un mal futuro que te debo advertir, un presagio que te ruego que escuches.

Edwardse tragó su irritación. No quería enterarse de más noticias malas. Lo que quería era saberla a ella segura en su recamara.

- Milady, yo no se que otra cosa horrible puede ocurrirme después de lo que ya ha pasado. Una veintena completa de mis parientes y sus familias han sido asesinadas, le dijo a ella, con su voz áspera, agotada. - Simples granjeros que trabajan los límites exteriores de las tierras MacCullen. Eso fue lo que los de James hicieron, y una devastación aun peor que la que él había realizado con los Murchisons. Dentro de pocas horas, partiré con mis mejores hombres. Dios mediante, los encontraremos antes de que puedan escapar de nosotros.

Su esposa palideció al oír sus palabras, pero no bajó su mirada. En lugar de eso, ella lentamente negó con la cabeza otra vez. - No fue James al que yo vi,- insistió, clavando sus talones de prisa cuando él trató de sacarla del vestíbulo. - Fue un desconocido, un hombre de dos cabezas rodeado por las llamas.

Se escucharon gritos sofocados emitidos por los hombres que se mantenían bastante cerca para poder escuchar sus palabras murmuradas, y Edward barrió la mayor parte de ellos con una mirada furiosa, haciéndolos silenciar.

Era una tontería lo que su esposa había dicho, y él no plagaría a sus hombres con pensamientos de monstruos de dos cabezas mientras James alegremente cortaba su camino a través de esos parientes MacCullen que no moraban dentro de la seguridad de las paredes protectoras de Eilean Creag.

Tomando a Isabella en sus brazos, se acercó hacia la escalera en espiral detrás del vestíbulo. Sus hombres se retiraron, dándoles paso, cuando él pasó de una zancada enojadamente en medio de ellos. - Esto no tiene nada que ver con hombres de dos cabezas. No Oiré tales tonterías,- él resolló de furia, alzando la voz a propósito para que sus hombres pudieran escucharlo. A ellos, les dijo, - Afilen sus espadas, luego duerman lo que puedan. Será tiempo de ponernos en marcha antes de que lo sepan.

-Yo no descontaría las palabras de la señora, — advirtió Sir Emmett, saliéndose de la multitud y atrevidamente bloqueando a Edwardmientras subía las escaleras. - Debes escuchar su advertencia.

La paciencia de Edward se acabó. - ¿Hablas en serio?

- Sí,- contestó el Sassunach, cruzando sus brazos. - Ella no se mostraría tan preocupada sin una causa justificada.

- ¿Y, _oíste _su advertencia? Fue de un hombre de dos cabezas de lo que ella habló.- Edward lanzó un profundo suspiro. - Quizás tales criaturas ciegas vagan por Inglaterra, pero yo abjuro que nunca he visto uno por aquí. Además no me tientes de preguntar porque mis órdenes no fueron seguidas. Te dije que apostaras un guardián en la puerta de mi señora.

Él hizo una pausa para entrecerrar los ojos amenazadoramente hacia su amigo. - ¿Como es posible que tú también tuvieras el descuido de no enviar a un guardián a la cámara del muchacho?

- ¿Piensas que yo eludiría mis deberes?- preguntó sir Emmett, con una apariencia de falso asombro en su cara cicatrizada. - No, mi señor feudal, nunca ignoraría tus deseos, es sólo un poco tarde y yo estoy agotado para implementarlos...con justa razón, por supuesto.

- ¿Y qué podría ser eso?

En lugar de una respuesta suya, Sir Emmett inclinó la cabeza hacia alguien en el gentío detrás de Edward. Antes de que él pudiera dar la vuelta para ver quien era, Thomas, el muchacho sin lengua, caminó hacia delante, Anthony sentado en la cima de sus anchos hombros, una espada de madera para niños empuñada apretadamente en la mano del niño. Jake, el viejo galgo de Anthony, seguía los talones de Thomas.

El corazón de Edwardse agitó en su pecho. Si él había dudado que poseyera uno, entonces él poseía uno, lo supo ahora. Al igual que con Isabella, por un repugnante momento, él imaginó al pequeño muchacho flácido y sin vida, ensangrentado y dañado.

Por un momento, Edward perdió su equilibrio, como si hubiese estado tomando toneladas de ale con sus hombres. Tropezó y habría dejado caer a Isabellasi ella no se hubiese aferrado a su cuello. A decir verdad, él estaba cerca de perder las últimas vituallas que había comido, ante el pensamiento de que Anthony encontrara el mismo destino que los inocentes niños de los colonos.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- le preguntó a sir Emmett, desahogando su furia sobre él en lugar de sobre la cara de los demonios que recorrían su espalda.

Manteniendo su mirada apartada del joven Thomas y Anthony, él resolló de furia, - ¿Por qué no está en su recámara con un guardián velando por él?

- Yo no necesitaba a un guardián,- Anthony empezó a hablar, empuñando su pequeña espada de juguete. - El tío Emmett dijo que debo proteger a las señoras.

- Tú deberías, pequeña garrapata,- le dijo sir Emmett, su ojo bueno brillando con regocijo.

Edward hizo una mueca de dolor interiormente ante la mirada de adoración que Anthony le dirigió a su tío. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que el muchacho le había mirado así?

Los santos le ayudaran, él no podía recordar, y admitir semejante cosa ni teniendo una cuchilla candente presionada profundamente en su barriga.

Su esposa se retorció entre sus brazos, volviéndose hacia Thomas y Anthony. - Les prometo solemnemente que no confiaría en nadie más para defenderme,- dijo ella cálidamente, su voz, al menos por el momento, sin inseguridad ni miedo.

Echándole una mirada furtiva a ella, Edward vio que sus labios estaban amablemente curvados mientras contemplaba cariñosamente al muchacho. Dios, tenía el rostro de un ángel cuando ella le sonrió como tal. Con una mirada ella también lo había inspirado.

Una o dos veces. Quizás más a menudo.

Y cada vez él había logrado descartarla con una agria declaración de sus palabras rudas y temerarias.

- Te hice una pregunta a ti,- dijo apretadamente, aprisionando la vergüenza que sintió ante sus acciones y enviando una mirada acalorada a su cuñado Sassunach. - Ojalá me la contestes.

Por el espacio de un latido, Edward pensó que el inglés trataría de hacerle bajar los ojos, pero él finalmente accedió. - ¿No es nuestro intento obvio? Nos dábamos prisa para traer a Anthony y a la doncella de tu esposa a la recámara de tu dama.

Él hizo una pausa, arqueando su ceja intacta. -¿Fue seguramente un descuido de tu parte ordenar dos guardias al que apostar en puertas separadas cuando en verdad era más prudente tener a Lady Isabella, su doncella, y Anthony, con toda seguridad acomodados dentro de una recámara, con un guardia?

El calor se deslizó por el cuello de Edward ante la sabiduría de las palabras de su amigo y su propio descuido. Él había tenido la intención de gastar las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que debiera despertar a sus hombres, durmiendo pacíficamente en los brazos de su señora.

Bueno o malo, nada más le había preocupado.

Los santos sabían que él necesitaba su descanso, y todo su ingenio, antes que fuera la hora de dirigir a sus hombres en la búsqueda de James. Pero el buen Señor sabía que no habría paz con Sue y Anthony compartiendo la recámara.

- Yo- Edward cerró de golpe su boca, tragándose la protesta que él había estado a punto de expresar cuando divisó a Billy y su señora gravitando sobre el borde del círculo de hombres que se apiñaban a su alrededor.

Aunque ella trató de esconderlo, él pudo ver que la anciana tenía miedo. Estaba escrito en su cara y en la forma en que su mirada se dirigía hacia la malvada maza que Billy sostenía entre sus nudosas manos.

- Sí, estás en lo cierto,- Edward hizo una concesión, vigilando a Sue mientras él hablaba. De seguro, las tensas líneas alrededor de su boca se relajaron al escuchar sus palabras.

Volviéndose primero a Sir Emmett, luego al joven Thomas y Billy, él continuó, - Emmett, ayúdame a escoltar a las mujeres a subir las escaleras. Thomas, tú seguirás con el muchacho, luego harás guardia en la puerta. Y tú, Billy, observa a los hombres dejar de beber de cerveza. Manda subir a algunos extra a caminar por las murallas y a la casa del guarda y asegúrate de que el resto descanse en cama para dormir. Será una noche corta.

Sus órdenes se emitieron, él inclinó la cabeza enérgicamente a su senescal, luego comenzó a subir la escalera circular de escalones de piedra, acunando firmemente a Isabella en sus brazos. Los demás lo siguieron muy cerca, Sir Emmett sostuvo la antorcha ardiendo en lo alto lanzando temerosas sombras sobre la pared por donde iban.

- Debo hablar contigo,- Susurró Isabellaa su oído, con su cálida y dulce respiración contra su piel, revolviendo más que su cabello. - Tú entiendes mal el augurio de mi visión. No fue en realidad un hombre de dos cabezas lo que vislumbré, sino una advertencia disimulada. Mi don siempre actúa disimuladamente, y no puedo hacer nada para adivinar el significado de tales mensajes.

Curvando sus dedos alrededor de su cuello, ella trató de atraerlo más cerca. - No puedo hablar más fuerte no sea que los demás escuchen, y no deseo asustar a Anthony, pero tú debes prestar atención a la advertencia. Por favor, te lo pido.

Sin desacelerar su paso hacía arriba del frío y húmedo pasaje de la escalera, Edward la cambió de posición en sus brazos, atrayéndola más apretadamente contra su pecho. La sujetó tan cerca que su impetuoso perfume masculino lleno cada respiro que ella tomó, y los duros e inflexibles lazos de su camisa presionaron su piel a pesar del espesor de su manto de lana.

Como si no hubiera escuchado su súplica, o prefirió más bien ignorarla, él guardó silencio hasta que llegaron a la puerta de su dormitorio. Al detenerse ante ella, su marido ordenó a Sir Emmett abrir la puerta, entonces, sin soltarla, se volvió para permitir a los demás entrar.

En vez de seguirlos hacia la oscuridad de la recámara, él permaneció amenazadoramente cerca del arco de la puerta, diciendo algunas palabras mientras el Sassunach se ocupaba él mismo de reavivar el fuego y Sue revoloteaba cerca como una mamá gallina, encendiendo velas de sebo con manos temblorosas mientras murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras a Anthony. El niño se sentó cerca de la chimenea, con sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor del cuello de su perro.

El atlético joven, Thomas, revoloteó dentro de la puerta, sus largos brazos cayendo a sus lados mientras él repetidamente golpeaba el piso con su bota.

Alejándose de la puerta abierta y entrando en las profundas sombras del alféizar de un muro, Edward finalmente colocó a Isabella sobre sus pies. La tomó firmemente por sus codos y la miró profundamente a los ojos. - ¿Entonces, mi dulzura, cuál es esa horrible advertencia a la que debo prestar atención? ¿Qué significado ves tú detrás de ese hombre de dos cabezas en llamas?

- Él no está en llamas,- dijo ella, incómoda incluso por recordar la aterradora imagen. - A él las llamas lo rodeaban. Era como si él se levantara sobre la misma boca del infierno.

Edward plegó sus brazos a través de su ancho pecho. - ¿Y qué piensas tú de eso? ¿Prevés un fuego? ¿Tendré que mojar pieles y alistar cubos de agua?

Isabella miró hacia abajo a sus manos herméticamente cerradas. ¿Cómo le podía decir que ella no sabía el significado de la visión? ¿Le había escuchado cuando ella le había dicho que no podía sino adivinar?

- ¿Bien?- le preguntó, apoyándose contra la pared de piedra.

- No sé, mi señor,- dijo ella después de un momento de vacilación, las palabras apenas audibles incluso a sus propios oídos.

Él le dirigió una penetrante mirada, de la clase que hacía que sus profundos ojos azules parecieran negros, tan oscuros como el pelo que echaba hacia atrás para despejar su altiva frente. - Entonces, por favor, ¿qué _piensas _tú que significa la visión?

Isabella mojó sus labios. Era duro concentrarse, incluso difícil respirar, cuando él estaba de pie tan cerca y la miraba con una mirada tan intensa en su atractivo rostro.

- Yo pienso - pienso,- ella empezó, tropezando con su propia lengua, - Que era una advertencia.

- Eso es lo que tú me has dicho,- le dijo, capturando su cara entre sus cálidas manos. - Eso que tú temes que quizás suceda yo lo sabría.

- Yo- Yo temo que las llamas quieren decir que el hombre de dos cabezas es el diablo. Un hombre llenó de maldad,- dijo ella, expresando sus miedos. - Y creo que las dos cabezas hablan de alguien que te traicionaría. Un amigo en el que tú no deberías confiar.

- ¿Un Amigo?- Su marido se veía escéptico, casi divertido. Él no le creía.

Ella podría contarle.

- Tú dudas de mí,- dijo las palabras como una declaración, no como una pregunta.

Edward dejó caer sus manos de su cara, reteniendo las manos de ella entre las suyas más grandes, enlazando sus dedos. - Juro que deseo creerte, milady, pero ¿un _amigo?_

Ella inclinó la cabeza. - Así es como percibo el mensaje. Yo no sé quien te engañaría, pero de las dos cabezas, uno sonríe mientras la otra es malvada. Maligna.- Ella apretó sus manos, tratando de hacerle entender. - Por favor, eso es importante. Lo sé. Alguien en quien tú confías habla con dos lenguas. Tú debes tener cuidado.

Para su gran alivio, una apariencia de creciente comprensión atravesó su cara. - Lo haré. Es sin ninguna duda James a quien tú viste. Él es un maestro del engaño que trataría de encantarte mientras esconde una hoja bien afilada en su espalda,- razonó Edward.

- Él engañó a mi padre, alguna vez se aprovechó de la generosidad de nuestro padre,- él siguió. - Cuando éramos jóvenes, me engañó también. Por un tiempo.

Isabella negó con la cabeza, _tenía que _convencerlo. - No, no fue James a quien vi. Eso es cierto, y se quien ha sido él, él no presagia nada bueno y…- Sus palabras se desvanecieron cuando él resbaló una mano bajo su pelo y empezó a acariciarla detrás del cuello.

- Isabella,- le dijo, con voz persuasiva. - No puede ser otro. James profanaría cualquier cosa que, dentro de su mente torcida, le permitiera alcanzar lo que él desea.

- No, por fa-

Edward la silenció colocando dos dedos contra de sus labios. - Pienso que la advertencia vino por el reciente terror que él ha creado en mi gente. Nunca se había atrevido a ir tan lejos y no escapará. Ninguno de mis hombres descasará hasta que él exhale su último respiro.

- ¿Tienes la intención de matarle?

- No tengo otra opción. No puedo volver la espalda a semejante carnicería permitiendo que él se haya dado el gusto esta vez,- su marido juró, su voz fría. - Sus actos crueles no pueden ser deshechos, pero exigimos retribución, y será pronto y sin misericordia.

La preocupación fluyó dentro del pecho de Isabella. El todavía no creía en ella. Los santos sabían que su marido debía ejercer venganza sobre su oneroso medio hermano, pero _ella _sabía que el hombre de dos cabezas en su visión no había sido James.

No, la miserable criatura predijo un peligro aún por venir.

Un peligro que su señor esposo se rehusaba a ver.

Lágrimas de frustración picaban detrás de sus ojos, pero ella parpadeó para alejarlas. De alguna parte detrás de ella se acercaron unos pasos, entonces un hombre se aclaró la voz mientras él se acercaba a la alcoba donde ella y Edward estaban de pie en las sombras.

- La criada de su señora y el niño están seguros, el fuego se atizó,- dijo el Sassunach a su marido. - Con tu permiso, veré a quién ha enviado Billy a las almenas.

- Sí, ve. Me uniré a ti en poco tiempo,- dijo Edward, caminando adelante pero manteniéndola a ella en el resguardo del alfeizar en el profundo muro con una mano firme en su codo.

Desde afuera de la alcoba, Sir Emmett la miró fijamente como si él quisiera decirle algo, pero él debió haber decidido lo contrario, pues dio a Edward una enérgica inclinación de cabeza, luego los dejó solos.

En el momento en que él desapareció arriba de las escaleras de la torrecilla, Edward dio la vuelta para confrontarla. Él, también, la miró extrañamente, pero a diferencia de la mirada que Sir Emmett le había dado, _esta _mirada enviaba calor a través de ella y la hacía sentir como si ella pronto fuera a transformarse en un charco a los pies de su marido.

Sin una palabra, él la atrajo contra él. Sus manos se extendieron contra el sólido muro de su pecho, el duro rollo de su negra coraza sobre su camisa se presionaba contra sus palmas. Torciendo sus dedos bajo su barbilla, él levantó su cabeza, obligándola a mirarle. El deseo desenfrenado en sus ojos encendió un fuego igual de profundo en su corazón.

Aun en silencio, la pasión en sus ojos eran todas las palabras que él necesitaba, él acercó su boca peligrosamente a la de ella. - Había tenido la intención de pasar estas horas en tus brazos, amándote,- dijo él, enviando con cada palabra un susurro de respiración caliente sobre sus labios, - Pero yo no puedo darte placer como de costumbre cuando todos ocupan nuestra recámara.

Isabella levantó su mano, colocándola suavemente en su mandíbula. Él respondió con una aguda respiración a su toque, como si ella lo hubiera quemado. Luego él lentamente giró su cabeza y le dio un beso tierno en su mano. Ella suspiró, sus rodillas casi no la sostuvieron cuando él empezó a dar un golpecito con la punta de su lengua de un lado a otro por la tierna piel de su palma.

- Sí, muchacha,- él juró, su voz ronca, - Ardo de necesidad por ti, pero un beso debe bastar pues no me atrevo a tardar en reunirme con Emmett en las almenas.

- ¿Te demorarás?- Isabella casi no reconoció su propia voz, tan jadeantes fueron sus palabras. - ¿Te esperaré aquí?

Él pareció considerarlo, pero luego meneó su cabeza. - No, no regresaré. Es mejor que yo duerma en el vestíbulo con mis hombres.

- ¿Tú Debes? ¿No puedes dormir en nuestra recámara? Los demás seguramente estarán profundamente dormidos cuando tú regreses, ellos no nos interrumpirán,- ella lo persuadió, envalentonada por el hambre insaciable que él avivó dentro de ella.

De repente, ella estaba sedienta por más que sólo sus besos, olvidando felizmente los peligros que acechaban tan cerca. Y ordenándose a sí misma a ignorar la mirada afligida que ella había visto pasar rápidamente por su cara cuando había mencionado a Sue y Anthony. - Por favor,- lo intento otra vez, derritiéndose contra de él, su piel hormigueaba en anticipación a su toque. - Por favor reconsidéralo.

- Tú me tientas más allá de todos los límites,- él respiró, mientras bajaba sus labios hacía los de ella. Inclinó su boca sobre la de ella en un feroz beso, reclamando sus labios, su pasión, su misma alma, en cierto modo ella ya no se podía negar.

Ella abrió su boca bajo la de él, invitando al barrido sensual de su lengua en contra de la suya. El deseo lanzó una llamarada dentro de ella, un furor, toda envuelta en fuego.

Una necesidad inextinguible.

Una dolencia insoportablemente dulce.

- Por los santos, pero me quemo por ti,- él respiró, moviendo sus labios sobre su cara, cuello, y hombros. Con la punta de su lengua, él lamió la sensitiva piel bajo su oreja, luego amablemente mordió de arriba a abajo la curva de su cuello.

El lugar entre los muslos de Isabella comenzó a latir con un fuerte, pulsante calor que ella apenas podía resistir, tan intensamente placentera era la sensación.

- Yo no lo sé bien, pero juraría que tú has lanzado un encantamiento sobre mí,- juró Edward, enredando sus dedos en la masa de su pelo suelto. Él levantó grandes puñados hacia su cara y respiró profundamente como si él tuviera la intención de saborear la esencia de sus rizos. _De ella._ Soltando su pelo, él deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros, liberándola de su capa desabrochada hasta descansar en su cintura.

El aire frío baño la piel caliente que él desnudó, pasando sin resistencia a través de la delgada barrera de su kirtle**(1)** de lino para acariciarla tan tentadoramente como si invisibles manos recorrieran su desnudez, burlándose y mofándose de ella con la deliciosamente fresca y suave longitud de la seda más fina.

- Tócame,- murmuró ella, y él la complació, cerrando sus manos sobre sus pechos. Él los amasó, amablemente al principio, luego de manera más atrevida, jugando y tirando de sus pezones a través del lino de su túnica hasta que se endurecieron bajo sus dedos y su cuerpo entero tembló de puro placer.

Bajando sus manos hacia sus caderas, él la atrajo hacia él. Antes de que Isabella pudiera soltar un solo suspiro de placer, él puso en alto sus faldas y deslizó una mano entre sus muslos.

- Esto es tan suave como el suspiro de un ángel, tú lo eres, muchacha,- él respiró en su pelo, mientras sus dedos acariciaron el calor húmedo de su lugar más privado.

Con una áspera inspiración, él aquietó el gentil sondeo de sus dedos y simplemente la ahuecó, presionando su mano firmemente contra la carne de mujer. Luego él empezó a mover su palma sobre ella en un lento y circular movimiento. Una marea creciente de exquisitos hormigueos ondeó sobre el montículo de Isabella, mientras una espiral de pulsante excitación interior se arremolinaba en su interior, amenazando con salirse de control y hacerse pedazos de un momento a otro.

Como si una veintena de sus propios revoltosos demonios le espolearan, Edward volvió a usar sus dedos, simplemente acariciándola al principio, luego ociosamente jugueteando con sus rizos inferiores húmedos como si él tuviera toda la noche para darle placer.

Pero él no lo tenía, así que cuando ella soltó un dulce suspiro y se arqueó a sí misma contra de su mano, Edward movió un solo dedo, su intermedio, sobre el pequeño brote apretado de su sexo y frotó.

Sus ojos se ampliaron y el perfume de su esencia de mujer, se arremolinó alrededor de ellos. - Ésta es la pasión,- le dijo él a ella, su voz ronca por su propio furioso ardor, su sentidos en llamas por la intoxicante esencia de su deseo.

Con su mano libre, él tomó una de las de ella y la presionó contra su rígido miembro. - Cuando esta locura con James haya finalizado, te mantendré en cama por siete días y siete noches.

- Te amaré hasta que me ruegues que cese.- Él la miró cuidadosamente mientras hablaba, esperando el instante en que en sus ojos se llenarían de deseo. Cuando vino el momento, él aumentó la presión de su toque, moviendo su dedo en un rápido círculo sobre su necesidad hasta que ella se corrió contra él, temblando, su respiración detenida en un largo y trémulo grito sofocado.

- Por los compasivos santos,- murmuró ella, pegándose a él.

- No, mi señora, juro que tales placeres son de una naturaleza más malvada,- dijo el, retirando su mano y dejando que su túnica regresara a su lugar. - Mantente segura mientras me voy. Hay mucho más de la pasión que te enseñaría, pero no lo puedo hacer si tú no estás aquí para aprender. No se te ocurra intentar cualquier cosa temeraria en mi ausencia, o estaré grandemente agraviado a mi regreso.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante para besarla, y en ese momento, una conmoción pudo oírse por encima de las murallas. Él retrocedió, su atractivo rostro pálido.

Incapaz de sostener la forma como él la miró, Isabella sujetó sus brazos y se aferró a él, rehusándose a dejar que él la alejara de su lado. Su expresión la asustó, pues él la miró como si él nunca la hubiera visto antes. Fue como si él descubriera que había estado coqueteando con la novia de Lucifer y no con su propia esposa a quien quería profundamente para él.

- Por favor…por favor no me mires de esa forma- ella le imploró, deseando tener el valor de expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos, implorarle a él que cesara de castigarla por los pecados de otra mujer.

Si, Tanya era la razón de la dura expresión de su rostro.

Ella quiso suplicarle, no, urgirle, a luchar contra sus demonios interiores tan valientemente como él enfrentaba a sus enemigos físicos, rogarle que buscará no sólo apagar sus necesidades corporales, sino también aquellas más profundas todavía.

Las necesidades más importantes, las necesidades de sus corazones.

Pero ella guardó silencio, la apariencia cerrada en su cara volvía cualquier palabra de protesta que ella pudiera atreverse a pronunciar imposible de emitir pues ella apenas podría formarlas coherentemente en su mente, mucho menos expresarlas.

Moviéndose incómodamente bajo su feroz examen, ella atrajo su manto sobre sus expuestos hombros.

- Debo partir ahora.- Él extendió la mano para ajustar la capa de lana de ella.

- Ve a tu recámara y presta atención a mis palabras. Nosotros nos hemos quedado aquí demasiado. Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente y no debería haber cedido ante mis más bajos deseos.

Sus palabras enfriaron cualquier anhelo que todavía quedara dentro de ella tan certeramente como si él la hubiera lanzado dentro de las congeladas aguas de Loch Duich.

_¿Los deseos más bajos?_

Isabellase encrespó. - ¿No soy nada más que un recipiente para ti, Esposo? ¿Tú ves en mí sólo un medio a disposición para saciar tu lujuria cuando ésta te agobia? ¿No soy yo sino una carga que soportar, una esposa para alimentar y vestir, pero no para preocuparte el resto de tiempo?

- ¡Por Rood!- Las cejas de Edwardse levantaron ante el asombro que le causó su acusación. ¿No sabía ella que los sonidos de sus hombres tripulando en las murallas le golpeaban duramente con el puro temor por la posibilidad del daño que podía ella sufrir? ¿No se daba cuenta de que él se había apartado de ella porque estaba espantado consigo mismo?

¿Horrorizado hasta la médula de que él pudiera pensar en lujuria mientras mucha de su gente había sido asesinada y mutilada, aguardando su venganza?

¿Había olvidado ella tan rápidamente la ternura que él le había brindado mientras ella se recobraba de la visión que había tenido en su anterior solar?

- ¿Tú verdaderamente crees que no me importas?- le preguntó, incapaz de eliminar el tono acusador de su voz. - ¿Que casi yaciese contigo aquí, en el piso de piedra, sin siquiera la comodidad por hacer todo de prisa, porque necesito un _recipiente _para saciar mis necesidades viriles?

Para su desilusión, ella inclinó la cabeza.

- ¡Por los huesos de Cristo!- él rugió, demasiado enojado para preocuparse si todos bajo su techo lo escuchaban.- Juro que tú has mantenido tus manos sobre tus orejas cada vez que te he dicho que no soy bueno con las palabras. Soy un hombre de acción, no de bonitos discursos. Yo debería estar caminando por las murallas con Emmett, no permaneciendo aquí sintiéndome enfermo al pensar en el daño que podría sobrevenirte.

Él hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento. - Para uno estar bendecido por un don como el tuyo, resulta increíble lo tonta que puedes ser. ¿No sabes que te beso y te toco para expulsar los horrores de este día de mi mente? Así yo podría llevar dulces recuerdos de nosotros cuando yo salga a caballo de aquí.- Él atrapó su barbilla, obligándola amablemente a mirarle. - ¿Y tú sabes por qué?

La terca arpía negó con la cabeza otra vez.

Él abrió su boca para decirle que era porque él la quería, pero las palabras se alojaron firmemente en su garganta. Ella podría traducir querer con _amar._

Y él no la amaba.

Él no amaba a nadie.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos, y para escapar de eso, Edward sacó una daga de dos filos de una funda de cuero atada a su cinturón. - Thomas estará vigilando fuera de tu puerta,- le dijo, dándole a ella el cuchillo. - Dale esto a él y dile que no deje entrar a nadie salvo a mí mismo, Emmett, o Billy.

Ella se puso visiblemente rígida, pero tomó la daga. - ¿Tú piensas que nosotros estamos en peligro de ser atacados?

- No. Nadie sería tan tonto para intentar un asedio contra estas paredes. James es muchas cosas, pero no un tonto.

- ¿Entonces por qué tales precauciones?

- Porque,- le dijo, arrastrando sus nudillos debajo de su mejilla, - Nadie sino un tonto no aseguraría la protección de sus seres queridos cuando el peligro, real o imaginado, está cerca. Y soy todo incluso menos tonto que mi medio hermano bastardo.

Volviéndole la espalda a ella, no sea que él estuviera tentado de revelar más de los sentimientos mejor guardados de sí mismo, él intentó marchar arriba de las escaleras del torreón para unirse a Emmett, pero su esposa se precipitó detrás de él.

- Un momento, por favor,- ella lo llamó, sonando azorada.

- ¿Sí?- Él se detuvo en el tercer escalón, pero no dio la vuelta.

- ¿Anthony cuenta entre tus seres queridos?- Ella le preguntó, tomándole completamente por sorpresa.

Otra vez, la horripilante imagen del pequeño muchacho, pálido y sin vida cuando él supo lo de los pobres niños de sus colonos, pasó rápidamente por su mente. El mismo pensamiento revolvió su sangre de repente, hizo a sus entrañas estremecerse y sus manos temblaron.

Dulce Jesús, él había dicho sus seres queridos. ¿No fue suficiente haber dicho las palabras? ¿Estaba ella tan ciega, tan sorda, que no podía oír la verdad cuando él la rugió ante ella?

Él no expresaría el sentimiento otra vez.

No cuando él mismo no estaba preparado para aceptar las palabras que sus labios habían arrojado casi sin que se diera cuenta de que él las había dicho.

Él la escuchó detrás de él, sintiendo su mano en la parte de atrás de su brazo.

- ¿Lo es él?- Ella respiró, su voz ansiosa, expectante. - ¿Estás tú diciéndome que te preocupas por el niño?

- ¿El es mi hijo?- Edward le preguntó, la agitación dentro de él encontrando liberación en las palabras fríamente escupidas.

- ¿Tendría importancia?

La cara de James, tan parecida a la suya pero estropeada por una sonrisa de desprecio, persiguió la repugnante imagen de Anthony, su cuerpo pequeño ensangrentado y retorcido, desde la mente de Edward.

- Sí, tiene importancia,- dijo él, odiando la manera en que su estómago se revolvía ante la mentira. Y odiándose más a sí mismo porque él era demasiado cobarde para admitir, incluso ante si mismo, que a él verdaderamente le importaba el muchacho.

- ¿Es mío?- Él le preguntó otra vez.

- Yo no puedo decirlo,- dijo Isabella con una pequeña voz, la desilusión tiñendo fuertemente cada palabra.

Edward se levantó, tan tieso como una baqueta, manteniendo sus hombros y cuellos tan rígidamente que él bien podría estar tallado en piedra. Él no se volvería, no le dejaría a ella ver el dolor que él sabía que tenía que estar reflejado en sus ojos.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella quitó su mano de su brazo y se marchó dando media vuelta. Él esperó hasta que él escuchó repetir sus instrucciones al joven Thomas fuera de su puerta, luego anduvo el resto del camino hacia los escalones de piedra de las almenas.

La bilis subiendo en su garganta.

¿Había él verdaderamente afirmado que no era un tonto?

* * *

**1 kirtle:** Un vestido llevado sobre las enaguas, pero bajo el vestido, consistente en un corpiño, como una túnica.

* * *

**Dios este Edward es taann tonto! en serio a veces me sorprende cuan testarudo puede llegar a ser.**

**Ahora si se dejo venir la lucha, esperemos que todo marche bien y James no se ponga muy pesado.**

**¿Sera que alguien en serio esta traicionando a Edward? Ustedes que dicen.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO QUINCE**

Un incesante y extremadamente molesto ruido interrumpió el muy necesitado sueño de Edward. Determinado a ignorar el infernal sonido, alargó su brazo, intentando atraer a Isabella a su lado, pero su mano sólo encontró paja trenzada, no la forma adormecida de su dulce esposa.

- Que de…- empezó, solo para levantarse, despierto, cuando se dio cuenta donde estaba y porque.

Rápidamente, la fuente del fuerte sonido se hizo aparente, cuando dos de sus hombres saltaron a la vista desde la base de la escalera de caracol.

Cargaban a un lacio MacCullen en sus brazos.

Un ensangrentado MacCullen con una flecha sobresaliendo de su cuello.

- Jesús, María y José- gritó Edward, abrochándose el cinturón de cuero de la espada - Billy. Despierta a los hombres. Estamos bajo ataque.

- ¡_Cuidich'N'Righ!_ Salven al Rey- Billy gritó en respuesta, levantándose tan velozmente como sus viejas piernas se lo permitían. De inmediato, empezó a corretear por el vestíbulo, dando patadas en las costillas a cualquier hombre no despierto aun.

- ¡Levanten sus culos del piso!- Regaño duramente, ondeando su maza en círculo por encima de su gris cabeza. - Dejen de flojear como bribones estúpidos con sus pies atrapados en estiércol.

- Hombre a las paredes- Edward dijo a gritos yendo corriendo hacia los dos hombres que cargaban al hombre herido. Deteniéndose ante ellos, limpio la mesa más próxima con un rápido movimiento de su brazo.

Edward se inclino sobre Ian, el hombre herido, al momento que los hombres lo dejaron en la mesa. Intentaba ofrecerle un poco de comodidad, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando vio de cerca la pálida cara de Ian y la quietud antinatural de su pecho.

Aunque él sabía lo que veía, Edward cuidadosamente levantó los párpados de Ian.

Ojos ciegos le miraban, su mirada fija sin brillo con temor, lo lleno de furia y concienciándole como nada, del peligro acechando fuera de las gruesas paredes de Eilean Creag.

Un peligro que no permitiría que entrara.

Un enemigo que pronto sufriría la venganza de Edward, saborearía su furia y lamentaría el día que sé atrevió a pensar sitiar la fortaleza MacCullen.

- Sangre de Dios.- Edward siseo, pensando no solo en la desperdiciada vida de Ian, pero también en la joven esposa y los cuatro niños que se quedaron sin marido y padre.

Su boca puso una línea sombría, Edward bajo los párpados de Ian, que cubrieron su cara cerosa como una servilleta de lino. Cerrando los ojos, sacudió su cabeza para deshacerse de la furia que amenazaba con consumirle.

Después de un minuto, abrió sus ojos y escudriño el vestíbulo buscando a su primer escudero. El joven estaba como a veinte pasos, tomando toda clase de armas en su cinturón y botas.

— Jasper- Edward llamó, - Ven aquí inmediatamente.

Llego inmediatamente, saltando sobre una mesa y derribando un banco antes de dar un patinazo para detenerse.

- Sí señor- jadeo, casi sin aliento.

Edward apoyo una mano sobre el hombro del muchacho.- Cálmate, chico. No podrás apuntar tu ballesta si tu pecho exhala con cada respiración que tomas.

Una oscura mancha coloreó las mejillas del escudero, pero asintió en aquiescencia - ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, mi Lord?

- Haz que él cocinero hierba manteca de cerdo y ve que los mozos de cocina recojan no importa lo que sea toda la inmundicia que puedan encontrar,- ordeno, su voz estable a pesar del enojo atravesándolo. - Di a los pajes que llenen cubos de los pozos negros, luego hazlos apresurarse para que los traigan a las almenas.

Edward hizo una pausa, apretando el hombro del muchacho - Pero no antes de que tomes un respiro profundo.

Jasper osciló su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo. Sus mejillas todavía sonrojadas, aunque Edward sospecho que su color provenía de nervios por su primera pelea de verdad que de vergüenza por haberle dicho que se compusiera.

Poniendo las manos en las caderas, Edward observo al escudero apurarse a la pantalla que daba a la cocina. En un impulso repentino, Edward lo detuvo con un fuerte grito antes de que desapareciera a través del sombrío pasaje.

El muchacho dio vuelta tan rápidamente que él casi colisionó con dos corpulentos guerreros que venían detrás de él. - Sí señor- respondió, sus brazos agitándose violentamente tratando de recobrar el equilibrio.

- No te apresures muchachito- la profunda voz de Edward creció como espuma a través del vestíbulo - Aquellos que se atrevan a atravesar estas paredes probaran el sabor del nuestro acero… o se sofocaran hasta morir en la inmundicia que les vamos a arrojar.

Saludables porras siguieron las palabras de Edward. La cara de Jasper se volvió de un rojo más profundo, pero hizo una inclinación a Edward antes de partir con un nuevo ímpetu.

Satisfecho, Edward espero hasta que Jasper desapareciera en el sombrío pasaje de la cocina, solo entonces permitió a su cara poner una mueca de disgusto.

Una vez más, se subió en una mesa, esta vez ruidosamente golpeando dos picheles para tener la atención de sus hombres.- Cesen los gritos muchachos y tomen sus posiciones- rugió, aventando los picheles cuando las porras se detuvieron y todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él. - Bueno pronto tendremos aceite hirviendo y soportaremos lo suficiente para ahogar a los bastardos en él. Ahora, a sus puestos y que Dios los acompañe.

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, el sonido de gritos enojados y el choque furioso del acero les llegó desde abajo.

Era un clamor tan ensordecedor, que si no conociera mejor, habría jurado que los hombres venia a montones del extremo más alejado del vestíbulo. Edward echo una mirada rápida en cada una de las oscuras esquinas del vestíbulo antes de saltar de la mesa.

Aunque era imposible que el enemigo hubiera podido entrar en la santidad del vestíbulo, una gran oleada de alivio le llego al no ver a ninguno salvo los suyos apurándose, armándose o tomando apresuradamente sus puestos.

No, los fuertes ruidos que hacían eco en el vestíbulo cavernoso de Eilean Creag venia de abajo no de dentro.

Los hombres peleaban en el fuerte.

_En el fuerte._

Con la comprensión, un escalofrío malvado agarró a Edward, cuajando su sangre y dedos fríos recorrieron su cuello. Dedos de temor, fríos e infalibles, granizando de los hoyos del infierno.

Y si no se liberaba de su estupor, le quitaría el aire, y sacaría la vida misma de él.

Que los Santos lo sustenten, si los atacantes habían ganado las paredes, tenían escaleras y quizá aun ahora una podría estar bajo la ventana de Isabella. Tratando de alcanzar su cámara y destruir lo que más preciado que era para él.

Con claridad enferma, las imágenes que los plagaban desde saber del ataque de James en los colonos regresaron a él.

Solo que esta vez, era mil veces más aterrador.

- Alec. Malcolm- Resolló con furia, deteniendo a dos de sus hombres más robustos que pudo observar desde la escalera. - Vayan inmediatamente a la recámara de mi dama. Asegúrense que sus ventanas estén con contraventanas y enrejadas. Maten a cualquiera que se atreva a entrar. Y díganle al joven Thomas que haga guardia en la puerta y que la guarde con su vida.

Ambos hombres asintieron, luego fueron rápidamente hacia la recámara que Edward compartía con su esposa. Los puños de Edward se cerraron al observarlos subir las escaleras de dos en dos.

Condenación y Fuego del Infierno, pero quería subir con ellos; Era su tarea mantener a su dama a salvo.

Y los niños, el pensamiento vino junto con su preocupación por Isabella.

Viendo nada sino las caras amadas ante él, Edward avanzo hacia el vestíbulo. Directamente a las escaleras de la torre, apenas apartando de un empujón a cualquiera que tuviera la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino.

Pero el peso del deber lo detuvo en el quinto paso.

Por la sangre de Cristo, que le pasaba. El era el laird y como tal tenia una compromiso de honor para velar por la seguridad de su clan.

Su clan entero.

Cada hombre, mujer y niño, bajo su techo.

Aun así se encontraba queriendo estar al lado de su señora esposa, olvidando sus responsabilidades y haciendo la vista gorda a sus obligaciones como jefe del clan.

Edward hizo una respiración grande, tranquilizadora y arrastro sus manos a través de su pelo humedecido en sudor. Nunca hubiera pensado que mera lujuria, simple necesidad física y quizá un poco de afecto, lo haría actuar tan compulsivamente.

A decir verdad y era todo lo que sabia, solo comandando a sus hombres, en la pelea a su lado, podría asegurar la seguridad dentro de estas paredes.

Incluyendo a Isabella y Anthony.

Sabiendo lo que debía hacer, repartió otra mirada a la oscura escalera. Todavía podía escuchar a Alec y Malcolm apresurando el paso. Ambos defenderían a su dama y al niño con su último aliento si fuese necesario.

Como él lo haría… desde las almenas.

Después sus hombres.

Con su determinación clara, encaro el vestíbulo. Con sus manos plantadas firmemente en su cadera, examino el caos desarrollándose alrededor de él.

Alabados los Santos, era un caos ordenado.

Billy todavía arremetiendo con el blandir su maza y desvariando a los hombres de Edward, dando órdenes y haciendo lo mejor para hacerlos entrar en acción.

No que ninguno de ellos podría ser llamado perezoso.

No, ni mucho menos.

Para un hombre, se armarían y provocarían. Con orgullo, Edward noto que aun sus más pequeños escuderos habían aprendido lo que les habían enseñado y estaban listos en sus puestos. Sus espadas desnudas brillaban a los lados, sin funda y listas para la batalla, en nada más que un simple anillo adjunto a sus cinturones.

Ni uno seria lastimado por una poca manejable costra guindando vacía a su lado.

Sus hombres eran temidos, fuertes y valientes guerreros. Eran conocidos como los más fieros guerreros que pisaron las Highlands.

Quienquiera que fuera suficientemente temerario para atacar Eilean Creag pagaría muy caro por su atrevimiento.

Con orgullo, Edward vio a sus mejores arqueros ir hacia las paredes. Otros igualmente expertos, se apresuraron hacia las rejillas de las paredes, mientras que aquellos ya en sus lugares levantaron sus arcos reduciéndolos con mortales flechas cortando profundamente en la gruesa piedra de la pared.

Edward enrosco sus dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de cuero de su espada. Un arma confiable, ligera y perfectamente balanceada, con doble filo era lo suficientemente filosa para cortar un brazo sin una muesca en el acero si se esgrimía correctamente.

Y Edward la esgrimía bien.

Mejor que la mayoría.

Su mano se apretó alrededor del cuero. Era suave y liso, calentándose bajo su tacto, dándole la bienvenida casi tan seductoramente como una mujer acariciaría a su amante.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron hacia arriba en una parodia amarga de una sonrisa. Su intento no era de un amante. Su propósito era fervoroso.

Mortalmente fervoroso, para ser distribuido velozmente y sin piedad.

Con la fuerza de mente que había amaestrado a través de años de batalla, Edward empujo todo pensamiento de su mente. Todo menos proteger a los suyos y conducir al enemigo fuera de las paredes del castillo. Rápidamente, descendió los pocos pasos que había trepado, luego cruzo el vestíbulo a grandes zancadas, ansioso de unirse a sus hombres en las almenas.

Pero antes de poder encaramarse en las escaleras, Sir Emmett vino corriendo hacia él. Respirando duro, su cara con cicatrices brillando con gotas de sudor, el Sassunach se detuvo abruptamente bajo la entrada del vestíbulo.

Edward no espero a que su amigo recuperara el aliento.

- ¿Quién?- Fue todo lo que pregunto, aunque en el fondo ya sabia. No podría ser otro. Aun así, repitió una sola palabra - ¿Quien?

- James, el maldito hijo de puta- Emmett jadeó, limpiando con su brazo su frente húmeda. - Con el sigilo del mismo demonio, dejaron su galera anclada fuera de nuestro alcance de tiro y usaron la barquilla de un hombre para escamotear en tierra. Parecía que trataban de socavar las paredes.

- ¿Y nuestras defensas?

- Estaban preparadas.- Reportó Sir Emmett, respirando forzadamente.

- Hemos dado rienda suelta a una andanada estable de flechas, pero utilizan sus botes como escudo, manteniendo las barquillas boca arriba sobre los zapadores mientras picaban nuestras paredes.

- ¿Y flechas encendidas?- Edward pregunto, haciéndose a un lado cuando dos lavanderas pasaron apresuradamente, sosteniendo canastas de lino, obviamente habían venido para hacerse cargo del cuerpo del pobre Ian.

- No valdría la pena enviar flechas en llamas. Han cubierto las barquillas con cuero mojado. Encendí algunos de los barcos antes de que pudieran lanzar cueros sobre ellos.- Se jactó Emmett, sus labios se torcieron tratando de formar una sonrisa malvada - Pero no lo hice con flechas encendidas.

Edward arrugo su frente al Ingles, una sospecha repentina metiéndose en su mente. - Dios, ¿Qué utilizaste?

Emmett puso una gran mano en el hombro de Edward. - Algo mucho mejor amigo- dijo con voz suave, exudando satisfacción - Algo que deberíamos consignar para los fuegos del infierno hace mucho tiempo.

- No lo hiciste- Dijo Edward, su sospecha confirmada por la cara de satisfacción que tenia Emmett.

- Ciertamente lo hice- Emmett reconoció con un guiño de su ojo bueno - Ahora apuremos a su amante nocturno y a su manada de bufones bastardos a que se unan a ella. Recuerdo, se puede enojar realmente cuando la dejas esperando.

- Si- Edward estuvo de acuerdo, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara - Este es un viaje por mucho tiempo atrasado.

Emmett se río saludablemente y golpeo a Edward en la espalda, luego ambos empezaron la subida circular hacia la torrecilla - ¿Han ganado las casas de la portilla?- Edward quiso saber al subir las escaleras de piedra.

- No. Nuestros guardias están manteniendo la ola de flechas y piedras contra ellos; no se aventuraran cerca de la guarda o la calzada.

- ¿Cuántas escaleras has visto?

- Solo unas pocas, y no las pusieron donde más les convenía.- Emmettdijo desconcertado. - Hasta ahora no ha habido intentos para alcanzar la ventana de lady Isabella, y James debe saber que es su recamara.

- Pero tratan de derrumbar nuestras paredes- Edward frunció el ceño. Algo no estaba bien.- James sabe que este castillo no puede ser atacado. Es de roca sólida. Es una encomienda sin sentido.- Se detuvo, dando vuelta para enfrentar a su cuñado.- O intenta distraernos. ¿Pero porque?

El Sassunach froto su barbilla — Hmmmmmm.

- Hmmmmmm no es una respuesta.

Emmett empezó a golpear ligeramente su mejilla con un dedo. Finalmente dijo - Ian fue derribado a golpes.

El hombre estaba volviéndose loco. El calor invadió las mejillas de Edward y su pulso creció. - Ya lo se- escupió. - Su cuerpo aun no se enfría, descanse en paz. Ahora piensa y no me digas lo que de antemano sé.

- Ian era uno de nuestros mejores arqueros.

Ahora estaba enojado - ¿Y?

Emmett inspiro profundamente antes de hablar. - Juraría por los huesos de mí amada Rosalie que escogieron matar a Ian. James tenía su mano sobre sus ojos y parecía estar estudiando al hombre revistiendo el camino de la pared, luego le dijo algo al ballestero a un lado de él. El hombre apuntó, e Ian cayó.

Edward pensó un momento. No tenia sentido - Quizá James tenía problemas con Ian. Sé que nada se interponía entre ellos, pero no concibo otra razón de que Ian haya salido para encontrar su muerte.

- Red James fue atacado también.

- Red James- Edward miró a Emmett fijamente. - No me digas que también esta muerto.

- No él vive. El hombre es más fuerte que diez bueyes.- Emmetthecho una mirada rápida arriba del hueco de la escalera antes de continuar. - Uno de los bribones escalo la escalera y abrió un corte en su brazo derecho. El bastardo casi le corta el hueso.

Cólera fluyó por el pecho de Edward. Red James era uno de sus mejores guerreros. - Por Dios- Juró - Perderá el uso de su brazo.

- ¿Ese fuerte bribón?- Emmettarqueo una ceja. - Tomaría más que un mero corte, por muy profundo que este sea para detener a Red. Él ni se inmuto. Arrojo a un lado su ballesta, levanto su espada y atravesó al chulo hijo de puta. Lo ejecuto, luego mando su esqueleto y la escalera a volar.

De repente el ruido aumentó. El sonido de pies andando y el furioso acero contra acero lo alerto que la pelea había adquirido un nuevo fervor. Los gritos de los hombres se sobrepusieron al estrépito.

Chillidos y agudos gritos.

Gritos de dolor

El tipo que un hombre emite cuando una espada lo alcanza.

Profundamente, seguro y fatal.

- Vamos inglés- dijo Edward, jalando bruscamente su espada del anillo. - Hemos tardado demasiado tiempo.

Con velocidad nacida de la cólera, Edward subió las escaleras, el Sassunach cerca de sus talones. Por detrás Edward escucho el siseo y zumbido del frío acero al sacar Emmett también el gran sable.

En lo alto de las escaleras, la mano de Emmett sé cerro sobre el codo de Edward previniéndolo de explotar en las almenas.- Hugh ha sido herido también- dijo alzando la voz por encima del clamor.

Edward juró.- Los santos nos protejan. Esta muerto.

- No solo herido. La flecha pasó limpiamente por su hombro.

- Condenación- Edward juró de nuevo. - No tenemos arquero más fino que Hugh-

Emmett asintió. - Es verdad y fue en su hombro derecho como Red James.

La fastidiosa sospecha que había estado elusivamente en la mente de Edward tomo forma.- Ian, Red James, luego Hugh- dijo su furia ensortijándose en un nudo apretado en sus vísceras. - Los hijos de puta están escogiendo a nuestros mejores guerreros a propósito.

- Eso parece.

- Entonces devolvamos el favor.

- Con gran placer amigo mío- Emmettdijo levantando su espada.

- _—Cuidich' N' Righ!- _ Edward gritó, blandiendo su espada. Luego dio un paso encima de las almenas y en el caos completo.

En la cámara de la torre, Isabella se paseo como un animal enjaulado.- No pueden mantenerme encerrada aquí- denostó contra los dos guerreros que bloqueaban la única salida del cuarto. Estaban sin sonreír ante la puerta cerrada, sus musculosos brazos cruzados ominosamente sobre sus macizos pechos. - Habrá heridos, quizá muertos. Mi esposo me querrá en el vestíbulo para atender a sus hombres.

- Fue el mismo laird que declaro que no dejara esta habitación milady.- Él más alto le dijo, con voz calma y cortes, Isabella quiso arrojarle algo.

- Por favor señora, tiene que calmarse- Alec el otro trato de persuadirla, con una nota suplicante en su profunda voz.- No podemos ir en contra de las ordenes del Ciervo Negro. Es por su propio bien.

Isabella se encrespo. Coléricamente echo una mirada a Sue quien estaba junto al fuego, sosteniendo al dormido Anthony en su amplia cincha. El viejo perro Jake también dormía acurrucado en el piso en los pies de Sue.

Era aparente por la forma en que Sue mordazmente evadió la mirada que su vieja enfermera estaba de acuerdo con los dos gigantes enviados a evitar sus responsabilidades.

- Es bien y bueno el mantener a mi señora y a Anthony tras puertas cerradas, pero soy la señora del castillo. Es mi responsabilidad atender a los heridos- se detuvo, luego apunto las siguientes palabras a Sue. - Tu prometido esta probablemente en medio de la pendencia también. ¿No te gustaría estar ahí para atenderlo si es derribado a golpes?

- Soy solo una criada- Sue dijo humildemente las palabras contrariando a su conducta segura de si misma. - No seria decoroso para mí contradecir los deseos de mi laird.

Desesperada y apurándose para la acción por una serie de sonidos profundos de flechas que se estrellaban contra las cerradas contraventanas, Isabella arremetió a través del cuarto y agarro su bolsa de hierbas.

Cerca de las lagrimas, se ondeo bajo las narices de los odiosos guardias. - En esta bolsa esta todo lo necesario para atender a mi señor o a cualquiera de sus hombres.- Deteniéndose parpadeo por la humedad picante en sus ojos. - Y ustedes evitaran que los ayude.

Los hombres se quedaron quietos, asintiendo en silencio, pero no se movieron de donde estaban.

- No les importa si uno de los hombres de mi esposo muere por falta de cuidado apropiado,- presiono, presionando fuertemente la bolsa contra su pecho.

La cara que intercambiaron dijo más que palabras habladas.

- ¿Quién?- Demando dejando caer su bolsa de hierbas y acercándose apresuradamente a ellos. Con manos temblorosas sujeto la túnica de uno de los hombres de Edward el que se llamaba Malcolm - ¿Quien es…?- se calló el pánico dominándola. - No mi esposo.

Malcolm trago saliva y deslizo su mirada a Alec.

- Respóndeme- lloro, tirando de la camisa de Malcolm.- Te lo ordeno.

- Nada le pasó a Sir Edward mi señora- Alec respondió. - Fue Ian. Tenía una flecha en el cuello. Nada podía salvarlo.

- Habrá otros, y merecen mi cuidado.- Isabella dijo soltando al guerrero. Dio un paso atrás y enderezo sus hombros, su determinación creciendo al oír las horrendas noticias. - Quizá hasta mi esposo.

- No se preocupe por el laird- el más comunicativo Alec trato de reconfortarla. - Es el mejor guerrero que ha existido. Le he visto partir a un hombre en dos con un golpe de su espada.

- ¿Y si no puede esgrimir? Si tiene una flecha.

- El peleara. Su esposo es un magistral oponente mi señora. - Malcolm dijo rompiendo su silencio. - No le teme a nada y desafiaría al mismo diablo para defender a los suyos.

- Yo también puedo pelear- dijo Anthony repentinamente despierto. Se quito de los brazos de Sue, su pequeña espada de madera alzada. - Peleare contra el tío James hasta la muerte.

- Y seguramente lo harás- Sue concedió, levantándose de la silla y sosteniendo a Anthony en sus robustos brazos con su espada de juguete. - Algún día serás un guerrero fino y noble- dijo dulcemente, regresando a la silla, luego lo sostuvo firmemente en su regazo. - Pero primero tienes que crecer un poco.

- Bueno. Yo soy grande- Isabella proclamo atrevidamente. - Y puedo pelear bien. Mis hermanos me enseñaron.

Sue boqueo conmocionada, Isabella desafiantemente levanto su falda y enseño la fina daga en su bota. - Es filosa, y sé usarla muy bien.- Se detuvo para ver a Alec y Malcolm y dejo caer su falda en su lugar. - No me hagan demostrarles.

- Mi señora ha ido muy lejos- Sue le advirtió. - Has olvidado las historias del valor de Sir Edward. El no necesita su ayuda para pelear con sus enemigos. Por lo que respecta a los heridos si hay alguno Billy se encargara de dichas necesidades.

Isabella le disparo a su criada una mirada furiosa y reanudo su paseo. Pero después de tres vueltas a la cámara se detuvo en la mitad de la habitación. - Que ninguno de ustedes escucha los chillidos y gritos de ahí afuera- gritó retorciendo sus manos. - Están sordos- su frenética mirada paso primero por Sue y luego a los dos hombres de su marido. - No puedo soportarlo, me escuchan. Como pueden esperar que me quede aquí y no haga nada.

El viejo perro de caza enardeció por su arranque. Como inseguro de la bienvenida que recibiría, avanzo hacia adelante, con la cabeza baja y la cola entre las patas.

Lloriqueando suavemente se acerco a ella, presionándose a sus piernas.

- Jake- Isabella respiro, la única palabra casi tan gruesa para pasar por el nudo en su garganta. El perro la miro, sus ojos café mirándola con adoración. Sin quitar su mirada, dio otro quejido lastimoso, luego baño su mano con besos.

Su despliegue de adoración rompió los tenues hilos que sostenían a Isabella. Con un pequeño grito, dejo caer las rodillas y abrazo al anciano animal enterrando su mejilla en su hombro - Oh, Jake, Porque no me escuchan- murmuro contra él tranquilizador calor de su pelaje. - Esto es importante… muy importante.

Abrazando fuerte a Jake como si solo él la entendiera, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, negándose a dejar caer sus lágrimas. Aun cuando Sue puso una gentil mano en su cabeza, mantuvo su mejilla presionada firmemente contra el hombro del perro, aferrándose a él y emborrachándose de la paz que él tan amorosamente le ofrecía.

Si solo algo ahogara los horribles sonidos de la batalla.

Luego algo lo hizo.

Algo infinitamente más aterrador por su presagio.

Era la voz de Sir Emmett, fuerte y brusca, ordenando al joven Thomas que abriera la puerta.

Isabella se levanto de inmediato. Se quedo donde estaba congelada en el lugar, mientras Alec se deslizaba los pesados pernos de adentro, pues la puerta había sido asegurada por dentro y por fuera.

Un silencio antinatural cayó pesadamente sobre la cámara al abrirse la puerta para revelar al alto Sassunach. Su presencia formidable llenaba la puerta, pero era la expresión sombría en su cicatrizada cara que golpeo con terror el corazón de Isabella.

Eso y la piedad en su ojo bueno.

- No- gritó, su mundo cayendo a sus pies - Mi señor ¿Esta…?- Dejo escapar su voz, incapaz de poner su miedo en palabras.

Sir Emmett negó con la cabeza, luego limpio su frente cubierta de suciedad.

- Lo siento mi señora, pero tengo que escoltarla con su esposo. Vive, pero me temo que no durara mucho si no se le atienden sus heridas- se detuvo. - El tonto sé rehúsa a dejar la batalla.

_No. El no puede morir_.

Isabella no supo si gritó las palabras o si solo sonaron en su cabeza. No podía decir, porque el piso se había inclinado locamente bajo sus pies y el cuarto empezaba a girar alrededor de ella.

Mas fuerte, un remolino vertiginoso de colores y caras borrosas, todas alrededor de ella mirándola.

_El no podía morir._

El brazo firme del caballero Ingles la rodeo, sustentándola, y alguien… Sue… empujo su bolsa de hierbas en sus brazos, luego envolvió el _arisaid_ de su madre en sus hombros.

Y alguien detrás de ella un niño lloro.

- Vaya con Dios- uno de los guardias dijo, pero no supo cuál de los dos.

Luego Emmett la estaba guiando por el cuarto a las escaleras hacia las almenas. - Las heridas no son tan graves, mi señora, no tema- trato de consolarla.- Es solo que no parara de pelear y sus movimientos le están causando que pierda mucha sangre. Debe convencerlo que deje las almenas. Él la escuchara.

_El no debe morir._

Las rodillas de Isabella cedieron a media escalera. Antes de caer en las escaleras de piedra, Sir Emmettla atrapo fácilmente elevándola en sus brazos.

- Él vivirá- le aseguro. - Y no dejare que nada la lastime. No tenga miedo.

Sosteniendo fuertemente su bolsa de hierbas, Isabella presiono sus labios juntos y no dijo nada.

- Todos estaremos bien- prometió al pasar otra curva de la escalera.

_El no debe morir_.

- Ya casi llegamos- Emmett hizo un alto ante la puerta del camino de la pared. - Señora me ha escuchado. ¿Ha oído alguna palabra de lo que he dicho?- pregunto al abrir la puerta con su pie.

- Sí. Escuche- Isabella susurro, su voz harapienta.

Pero ella no decía las palabras bienintencionadas de confort.

No, Sagrada Santa Margaret tuviera piedad de ella, solo escuchaba las palabras en su cabeza.

Una y otra vez.

_El no debe morir._

Simplemente no lo permitiría.

* * *

**ay no! Que le habrá pasado a mi Ed? **

**Dios ya estamos llegando al clímax de esta historia **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISEIS**

- ¡No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos! -Edward se enfureció, mirando a su estúpido cuñado Sassunach - ¿Es que se te ha reblandecido el cerebro, inglés?

Atrevido como siempre, Sir Emmett se paró frente a él mientras sostenía a Isabella aplastada contra su pecho armado. Rodeada por los brazos musculosos y los anchos hombros, parecía desaparecer en él, un brazo le envolvía apretadamente la cintura, el otro sostenía un escudo sobre la parte media de su cuerpo y la cabeza. El lustroso pelo del color rojizo del oro y la protuberancia de la bolsa de hierbas se vislumbraban fugazmente, asomando desde debajo del escudo, solo eso revelaba a quien defendía tan protectoramente con su cuerpo grande y desmañado, el caballero inglés.

Edward se escurrió la sangre que goteaba sobre sus ojos y soltó una cantidad de crueles juramentos. Le importaba un bledo que _tan_ cuidadosamente el estúpido imbécil tratara de escudarla de las flechas que pasaban zumbando cerca de ellos, su esposa no pertenecía a las almenas.

Además había dado órdenes estrictas: ella debía ser protegida por un guardia, mantenida a buen recaudo.

En su recámara. Segura. Lejos del peligro.

No aquí en el paso, justo en la pared expuesta a una lluvia de flechas encendidas y al alcance de los asesinos que esgrimiendo un sable atacaba y mataban a cualquier cosa que se moviera.

Todavía maldiciendo, Edward arrojó a un lado su ballesta y sin prestar atención a la sangre en sus manos, tiró bruscamente de Isabella para liberarla de la protección de Sir Emmett y la empujó sobre sus rodillas, junto a la pared almenada. Apretando los dientes por el dolor que todo el esfuerzo le causaba, la empujó hacia abajo, más y más abajo hasta que quedó completamente protegida por una de las grandes piedras.

Luego, ignorando completamente su agonía, él se enderezó y le quitó de un tirón el escudo a Emmett.

- Cúbrete con esto y no te muevas. - él ladró enojado - Haz como digo - le contestó rudamente cuando ella comenzó a protestar.

- Pero, mi señor-_Edward_-por fav...

- ¡Silencio! - él la cortó, girando hacia Emmett. - ¿Has perdido tu juicio, tonto?, ¿Qué estabas pensando al traerla aquí? Si es que... - repentinamente se calló y se tomó firmemente un lado de su cuerpo. La sangre que se derramaba en sus manos era fresca y caliente.

Lo había alcanzado una flecha.

Esta vez fue Sir Emmett el que juró. Su brazo se enlazó alrededor de Edward, sujetándole.

- No soy yo quien va a hacer el tonto esta noche. Si no prestas atención a mi consejo y te vas abajo, al menos, entonces, escucha a tu señora.

- Sí, Edward- imploró su esposa, su cabeza apareciendo por encima del escudo de Emmett. - Por todos los santos, tienes una flecha en tu brazo y no quiero saber cuántas otras heridas. No será de ningún pro...

- ¡Abajo, he dicho!

Una flecha silbó su camino a través de una abertura entre las almenas, apenas errando la cabeza de Isabella. Un golpe fuerte y un gruñido lleno de dolor indicaron que la flecha había encontrado otro blanco.

Recorriendo rápidamente con la mirada su flanco derecho, Edward vio caer a uno de sus jóvenes escuderos, el eje de la flecha saliendo por su espalda. Tal vista le despertó una oleada de furia, tan roja como la sangre goteando sobre sus ojos.

Al lado de él, Sir Emmett murmuró una oración rápida.

El escudero era apenas un muchacho. Un muchacho que, algunos días atrás, orgullosamente, le había mostrado a Edward los primeros signos de barba brotando en su joven mentón. Ahora estaba muerto.

Edward arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y rugió su cólera. Volviéndose hacia su esposa, la encontró arrastrándose sobre sus manos y rodillas hacia el muchacho.

- ¡Por la cruz de Cristo, mujer, quédate donde te he dejado, no quiero verte muerta!

- Pero si sigues a este paso voy a ser una viuda antes del amanecer - ella sostuvo, todavía moviéndose hacia el escudero caído. - Ya que no te gusta que cuide de tus heridas entonces lo haré con las de otros que si necesiten de mi ayuda - Ella lo desafió con la mirada que le echó por sobre su hombro. -Y tú no me vas a detener.

- Ya no puedes ayudar al muchacho. Está muerto.

Isabellase congeló y clavó los ojos en el joven inerte. Su cara empalideció al notar la manera extraña en que se curvaban sus extremidades, y también se percató de que la flecha seguramente había perforado un pulmón, o quizás el corazón del muchacho.

Abrió su boca, quizá para gritar, pero ningún sonido apareció. Su estómago amenazó con volverse, no podría hacer otra cosa más que clavar sus ojos en el escudero asesinado. El cielo la ayudara, era el que le recordaba a Seth, su hermano favorito. Tal y como Seth se veía de muchacho. Ella había sido muy cariñosa con el joven escudero, un muchacho alegre que a menudo le sonreía ampliamente para luego sonrojarse furiosamente cuando ella le devolvía el gesto.

- ¡No! -la negativa explotó en su garganta. Ciega y sorda ante el infierno que se desarrollaba alrededor de ella, Isabella dio los últimos pasos hacia donde el muchacho yacía muy quieto.

- Él no está muerto todavía - ella insistió, rodándole sobre uno de sus costados - No lo está.

Pero la manera en que pendía su cabeza y la fija mirada en blanco decía otra cosa. El horror que la invadió era más frío y más cruel que el frío viento del mar azotando su cabello y sacudiendo los pliegues sueltos de su manto_._

Su mirada voló del escudero muerto hacia su marido. Él había recuperado su ballesta y ahora apoyado contra una de las salientes de piedra de las almenas, que semejaban grandes dientes cuadrados y luchaba para disparar contra la lucha que se desarrollaba en el espacio entre ellos.

Su concentración se notaba en la apretada línea de su mandíbula, su fuerza decreciendo en la medida en que su cuerpo poderoso temblaba mientras cargaba el gatillo del arco con el pie, apuntaba, disparaba y dejaba caer el arma mortífera.

Desde abajo, un agudo chillido de dolor, demostró que había dado en el blanco. Edward se combó en contra de la almena y dejó la ballesta se deslizara de su mano ensangrentada.

- Dios mediante - él respiró, su voz normalmente fuerte, cansada y rendida - Dios mediante, ese fue el bandolero que tomó la vida del pequeño Ewan.

Isabella tragó su pena, le dolía el corazón al ver la angustia que percibió en sus ojos. Dolor que era provocado por haber visto la manera en que su joven escudero sufría una muerte tan prematura y no de las heridas penosas que él cargaba.

Las lágrimas de cólera y miedo le punzaban los ojos pero ella se rehusó a dejarlas caer. Podría llorar más tarde, ahora ella debía llevar a su marido a un lugar seguro para curarle sus heridas. Levantándose sobre sus pies, ella corrió hacia adelante y le agarró firmemente el brazo derecho que estaba sano.

- Con esto ya es suficiente como prueba del valor de los MacCulleny ven adentro conmigo, mi señor - ella imploró, tirando en vano de él. Aún gravemente herido, se paraba tan firme como las piedras de su castillo - Te suplico.

Su cara se endureció marcando las líneas sombrías de su semblante, se la quitó de encima como si ella fuera nada más que una mosca molesta. Ignorando las súplicas de Isabella, se encorvó para recuperar su ballesta descartada, su pecho exhalando agónicamente al enderezarse lentamente. Apretando los dientes, trató de volverlo a cargar pero Sir Emmett se lo arrebató.

Con una maestría que hizo que el aliento se le detuviera en la garganta, Isabella observó como el Sassunach acomodaba el arma, le arreglaba el perno y liberaba la flecha letal antes de que ella pudiera dejar salir un suspiro. Luego él sostuvo la ballesta en contra de la pared de la almena, colocándose atrevidamente entre el arma y Edward.

- No vivirás para volver a usar esa ballesta u otra maldita arma si no te vas inmediatamente de aquí.

- Edward, por favor - Isabella imploró nuevamente - Estás tan cubierto de sangre. Nunca he visto...

Un ceño feroz oscureció aun mas su cara empapada de sangre, repentinamente Edward se abalanzó, agarrando a Isabella por el codo y arrastrándola bruscamente para quitarla del camino de dos mozos de cocina que cargaban una gran vasija llena de grasa caliente y burbujeante.

- ¡Muchachos descuidados! - les gritó - ¡Cuidado con lo que hacen!

Él la sujetó fuertemente, su abrazo poderoso a pesar de sus lesiones, y la mantuvo fuera del lugar de peligro que representaban sus hombres, una vez que tomaron la vasija de líquido hirviente de las manos de los mozos de la cocina, arrojaron el contenido por sobre la muralla.

Cuando el brebaje hirviente llovió por encima de las cabezas de los desgraciados que estaban en su camino, gritos desesperados perforaron el aire. Edward les dio una sombría inclinación de cabeza a los hombres que habían lanzado el aceite caliente por sobre la pared y luego aflojó su abrazo a Isabella.

- Llévala de vuelta al lugar de donde la sacaste - le dijo firmemente a Emmett, mientras la empujaba a los brazos del Sassunach - Y no se te ocurra desobedecerme - agregó, luego cojeó hacia un pequeño grupo de hombres que estaban peleando ruidosamente con las espadas enfrentando a dos de los bribones de James que habían logrado acceder a esa parte de la muralla. Él mismo Edward desenvainó su espada mientras caminaba.

- Señora, vuelve aquí - le dijo Sir Emmett, envolviéndola con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros - Permíteme llevarte a la seguridad escaleras abajo. Debería haber sabido que no sería algo bueno traerte aquí.

Isabella se contuvo. En el extremo más alejado de las almenas, Edward peleaba ruidosamente con un hombre que movía, furiosamente a su alrededor, una desagradable hacha de combate. Y los movimientos de Edward eran cada vez más lentos, obstaculizado por sus lesiones.

Y sin embargo seguía luchando.

El constante ataque de flechas encendidas dejaba una estela de humo acre por donde pasaban antes de estrellarse contra las piedras de la pared en medio de una lluvia de chispas y cenizas. Los pajes se movían rápidamente, casi enloquecidos en la tarea de apagar las llamas con sus pies.

Pero el poderoso Ciervo negro de Kintail seguía peleando, justamente como sus centinelas le habían asegurado a ella que él lo haría.

- Vamos Señora, ven - Sir Emmettle urgió otra vez, tratando de llevarla casi arrastrando. -Este no es un lugar seguro.

- No. No iré abajo - Isabella dijo endureciéndose ante el abrazo de hierro del Sassunach, esforzándose en contra de él.

El corazón le latía fuertemente dentro del pecho mientras ella vigilaba como su marido repelía el ataque cruel de uno de los asaltantes. Si él estuviera saludable y entero, sin herida alguna, seguramente que hubiera atravesado a su enemigo y enviado su cuerpo por sobre la muralla incluso antes de que el hombre hubiera levantado su hacha.

Pero él no estaba ni entero ni sano.

Y ella podía asegurar que él se ponía más y más débil con cada momento que pasaba. Aun si nada ocurriese, pronto alguien lo derribaría.

_Él no debía morir._

Ella se lo había jurado solemnemente a si misma y a los santos a los que tanto les rezaba, que incluso moriría si era necesario para cumplir con su juramento. Dios mediante, ninguno de los dos moriría.

Una flecha de fuego pasó silbando, para clavarse cerca del borde de su capa, Sir Emmett aflojó su abrazo para apagar de un pisotón la saeta humeante. Isabella aprovechó ese momento para desprenderse de él y correr hacia la muralla.

Antes de que cualquier del hombre la pudiera detener, ella empuñó rápidamente la olvidada ballesta de Edward y alzó colocando el arma en lugar, apuntando hacia abajo a través del espacio abierto de una almena.

- ¡James MacCullen! - ella llamó en voz alta en busca del hombre debajo - ¡Te desafío a que te muestres!

- Basta señora, que pueden matarte - Sir Emmett deslizó sus brazos por detrás de ella y trató de separarla de la muralla.

Isabella dejó caer la ballesta y se agarró de una almena, adhiriéndose a la piedra mientras las flechas silbaban a través de las almenas y por sobre sus cabezas, estampándose contra la pared del castillo con fuertes golpes.

- Déjala que haga lo que quiera - una voz profunda subió desde la costa rocosa bajo las almenas. Y con esas palabras, toda pelea se detuvo.

Una flecha sola, brillante de fuego chocó rápida y ruidosamente contra el piso de piedra cerca de Isabella, luego un extraño silencio cayó sobre los hombres que asolaban el castillo abajo. Durante un largo momento, el único sonido fue el mar ventoso, soplando fuerte sobre los estandartes y el rítmico sonido de las olas azotando sobre las rocas desparejas que se agrupaban en la base de la torre.

- Deja que la señora de un paso adelante y hable lo que desee - la voz habló otra vez.

- No le prestes atención, es una locura - le susurró al oído Sir Emmett- No le importaría nada matarte.

- ¡Por los dientes del dios! - gritó su marido a voz en cuello, sus dedos ensangrentados curvándose fuertemente alrededor de su brazo - ¡Vete adentro inmediatamente! - le ordenó, agarrando bruscamente su brazo con tal fuerza que ella dejó la almena y se tambaleó fuera del firme sostén del de Sassunach.

- Déjame que haga lo que quiera - ella gritó, inconscientemente imitando las palabras de James. La sangre en las manos de Edward las hacía resbaladizas, y ella tomó ventaja de eso, retorciéndose con destreza fuera de su alcance.

- Yo se lo que hago- ella murmuro entre dientes, saltando sobre la ballesta hasta detenerse contra la pared almenada.

- ¡Detenla! - su marido le gritó el hombre más cercano a ella.

- ¡Quedaos atrás! - Isabella les pidió a los que intentaban acercarse a ella. Luego, fingiendo aceptación, ella se inclinó, haciendo el ademán de ajustar los pliegues de su capa. En lugar de eso sacó fuera su daga. Levantándola hasta la altura de la garganta, dijo con calma - No piensen que no voy a usarla. Hablaré con el medio hermano de mi marido y nadie impedirá que lo haga.

Las maldiciones masculladas y los gruñidos de los hombres le dieron una contestación, todos, incluidos, Edward y Emmett, se quedaron donde estaban. Manteniendo las miradas fijas en el círculo de los feroces guerreros MacCullen, ella colocó su daga encima de la almena más cercana. Luego los barrió con una mirada oscura antes de advertirles.

- Aquellos de vosotros que me han visto enseñarle a Anthony como tirar una navaja saben con qué rapidez manejo esta daga. No me obliguen a mostrárselos otra vez.

Cuando no dijeron nada, ella inclinó la cabeza y levantó la ballesta.

- Aquí estoy — llamó ella en voz alta en busca del hombre alto que se paraba debajo, sus hombros anchos, su arrogante cabeza inclinada a un costado, elevándose por encima de sus hombres, quienes todavía estaban agachados debajo del refugio de sus botes volteados.

Ella le miró con atención, deseando fervientemente que el calor de su mirada pudiera prenderlo fuego.

Aun a esta distancia, él se parecía tanto a su marido que solo la fuerza de voluntad que tenía le impedía darse la vuelta y constatar que Edward seguía detrás de ella y en cierta forma no había encontrado el camino hacia abajo y hacia el exterior.

Pero, en verdad, ella sabía sin ninguna duda que su marido no se había movido de las murallas. Podía sentir su furia perforándole la espalda.

Tanto como también podía sentir la sonrisa divertida que su odioso medio hermano le estaba dirigiendo. Isabella se estremeció, endureciéndose ante el inquietante parecido con Edward. Brevemente, el aura negro verdosa que ella había visto alrededor de él aquel día en la arboleda del tejo, le estaba recordando la clase de hombre que él verdaderamente era.

Ella se estremeció otra vez y estabilizó sus manos sobre el arco.

- He venido, James MacCullen- ella repitió - para ordenarte a ti y tus hombres que abandonen este lugar - Ella hizo una pausa para cargar el gatillo de la ballesta con su pie - Si no lo haces, dispararé una flecha con este arco hacía tu bonita rodilla, luego tus hombres podrán cargarte.

James inclinó su cabeza y profundizó su sonrisa. Una bocanada de aire salobre llevó hasta Isabellay los soldados sobre las almenas, las risas disimuladas de los hombres de abajo.

- Dile a tus hombres que dejen de reírse o ¿es que has traído a bandidos distintos a los que estaban presentes en nuestro primer encuentro? - lo desafió ella.

James levantó la mano y sus hombres hicieron silencio.

- Rubia señora, no es a ti a quién encuentran divertida - le dijo con esa voz rica y profunda, tan parecida a la de Edward que hacía que se estremeciera - Ellos —_nosotros_ encontramos gracioso que mi hermano se esconda detrás de tus faldas.

Detrás de ella, Edward casi gritó su furia. Isabella escuchó su lucha y supo que se estaba debatiendo salvajemente.

El Sassunach lo retó en voz baja - Quédate quieto, tú, tonto. Habla así para irritarte. Desea que tú saltes hacia adelante para que uno de sus arqueros pueda dispararte antes de que puedas levantar tu propio arco.

- Mi marido no está aquí - Isabella contestó, su voz firme y estable aunque su corazón latía salvajemente ante la mentira. Ella oyó jurar a Edward, pero luego algo cortó el juramento negro como si alguien había golpeado ruidosamente una mano sobre su boca.

- Él está gravemente herido, y sus hombres le han llevado debajo - ella irrumpió, asustada de exponerse como una mentirosa si no decía la mentira velozmente.

- Qué pena - Jamesdijo dulcemente, el timbre de voz suave como crema doble. Otra vez, él inclinó su cabeza.

- James MacCullen- ella se apresuró - Tú dices ser un hombre caballeroso. ¿Probarás tus palabras concediéndome que como señora de este castillo y con mi marido herido, es mi deber supervisar la seguridad de estas paredes?

El desagrado del hombre subió hacia arriba como una nube oscura, abalanzándose sobre ella en ondas grandes, sinuosas. Se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, las manos sobre las caderas, luego finalmente le hizo una reverencia - Hago esa concesión, señora. Bajo una condición.

- No negociaré contigo - Isabella rebatió, mientras arreglaba una flecha - Vete de aquí y no regreses.

Sin quitarle de encima la mirada, James colocó su pie derecho en una gran roca redonda.

- ¿Y si no lo hago, piensas hacerme pedazos la rodilla?

- Eso es lo que he dicho.

- Tu coraje me impresiona, mi señora, pero no creo en una simple muchacha, una muchacha_ cualquiera_, pueda esgrimir una ballesta - Él palmeó su rodilla y sonrió otra vez -Más que seguro no con la exactitud y la habilidad que tú profesas dominar.

Isabella no dijo nada y tomó puntería.

- Tirar una daga es un truco de gitanos - él se mofó - Como una persona que cura y tiene la visión, no es sorprendentes que poseas ese talento. Aunque maniobrando el arma de un hombre... - Su voz se desvaneció y se rió ahogadamente - No, yo no me creo eso.

Isabella continuó en silencio, sus dedos avanzando hacia la palanca bajo el travesaño del arco.

- Envía abajo a mi hijo, y te dejaré en paz - Toda burla se había ido de su voz.

- Mi reclamo por el castillo puede esperar para otro día.

Los hombres agrupados alrededor de Isabella prorrumpieron en un enojado estruendo, los de debajo también de burlaron ruidosamente.

- Tú no tienes derecho a ninguno de los dos - gritó Isabella, sus dedos habían encontrado la palanca - Ni al niño ni a estas paredes. Una vez más te exijo que te vayas.

- Creo que no - fue respuesta de James.

- Entonces te dispararé - dijo Isabella y liberó el dardo.

Un grito de dolor bien definido rasgó la noche. Cuando los hombres de su marido estallaron en una ovación, Isabella sostuvo el arco contra la pared, satisfecha si bien la flecha no había dado exactamente en el blanco.

En lugar de impactar la rodilla de Kenneth, la flecha se había alojado profundamente en el muslo del bastardo.

- ¡Te juro, mujer, si me desobedeces otra vez, te pondré sobre mis rodillas y le daré latigazos a tu culo desnudo delante de todos los hombres que quieran mirar! - Edward le gruñó a su esposa mientras ella, irritantemente tranquila, impasible ante sus rezongos, lo torturaba aguijoneando y limpiando sus heridas.

Ignorándole, ella hizo su trabajo. Hasta los hombres parecían haberse olvidado de a quien le debían obediencia haciendo oídos sordos a sus quejas y pedidos de Edward, manteniéndolo sujeto sobre una de las mesas.

- ¡Por la cruz de Cristo, ten cuidado! -él lanzó improperios cuando Isabella punzó su cuchillo infernal profundamente en su muslo herido - ¿Santo cielo, es que vas a terminar tu lo que James y su banda de forajidos empezaron?

- Tu señora trata de _ayudarte_, mi amigo - Sir Emmett lo reprendió. El patán inglés se apoyó contra una mesa cercana, sus brazos cruzados contra el pecho, con satisfacción.

Edward le echó una mirada colérica, pero el inglés simplemente levantó la jarra de peltre en un saludo burlón y con toda la calma que era capaz, serenamente, tomó un largo trago de cerveza.

- Si hubieras prestado atención a nuestras súplicas para quitarte de las almenas, entonces tendrías menos heridas necesitando atención.

- ¿Eso piensas? -la ira de Edward se había inflado. La fea cara de su cuñado no tenía ni un arañazo.

- No es que lo piense - el Sassunach habló lentamente - Se que es así.

- Es que hay algo que no se... - Edward se mordió, sus palabras acabaron en una inspiración repentina mientras Isabella removía aún más profundo en su carne herida. Sir Emmettse encogió de hombros y tomó otro sorbo de cerveza.

- Silencio ahora - Sue trató de serenarlo, dándole ligeros toques en las sienes acaloradas de Edward, utilizando un pedazo de lino, fresco y húmedo.

- Si te bebieras el vino que hemos tratado de verter en esa garganta tan poco cooperativa - Billy le regañó desde el extremo más alejado de la mesa - Sería mucho menor la cantidad de dolor que experimentarías ahora, muchacho.

- No me duele - Edward ladró, echándole una mirada enojada a través de la mesa.

- ¿Así que no? - El viejo senescal le contestó sarcásticamente, enfrentando audazmente la mirada fija de Edward. Luego apretó sus manos sobre los tobillos de Edward. -¿Si esa es la verdad y no te duele como es que necesitas que seis de tus mas bravos hombres te sujeten a la fuerza?

Edward abrió su boca para contestar pero del mismo modo la cerró, sobresaltándose mientras la punta de daga de Isabella raspaba inesperadamente a lo largo de su fémur.

- ¡Por los santos vueltos a nacer! - gritó a voz en cuello, saltando salvajemente contra los seis pares de manos que los sujetaban -¡Jasper!- gritó - ¡Mándame a traer esa jarra de vino!

El escudero se apresuró a ir a su lado, con una gran jarra de barro en sus manos.

- Dale el vino a Sue- le dijo Isabellaa Jasper, sin quitar sus ojos de su tarea.-Luego le levantas la cabeza para que ella le pueda ayudar a beber.

Jasper lo recorrió con la mirada y frunció el ceño, preocupado por lo que tenía que hacer.

- Haz como ella diga - siseo Edward a través de sus dientes apretados.

De inmediato, el escudero entregó la jarra.

Un momento más tarde, el vino que dichosamente le iba a aliviar dolor, fluyó hacia abajo por su garganta. Después de que se había bebido con glotonería los contenidos de la jarra, Sue amablemente bajó su cabeza dolorida sobre la mesa.

- Tomaría mas - Edward dijo, luego de echar un gran suspiro.

No sin antes mirar a Billy, desafiando a la vieja cabra para pronunciar otro de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

_Él _era el Laird después de todo y tomaría todo el vino que se le antojara.

Cualquier cosa para aliviar el dolor. Ya no le importaba hacer gala de una gran bravura solo para que el maldito Billy no se burlara.

Algunas horas mas tarde y vaya uno a saber cuantas jarras de vino después, solo los benditos Apóstoles lo sabían, Edward se despertó. A través de una neblina oscura de dolor, miró atentamente hacia arriba, hacia la cara de su esposa.

Ella se inclinó sobre él, mirándolo fijamente pero a él no le gustó la expresión preocupada nublando el ámbar de sus ojos. Tampoco le gustaron las líneas de tensión y fatiga grabadas en su rostro dulce.

Pero sobre todo no le gustaba la manera en que lo estaba mirando. Era de mal agüero. Para él.

- ¿Todavía no te has cansado de enterrar tu maldita daga en mi carne, mujer? ¿Cuánto tiempo más se te ocurre tenerme aquí, desnudo y envuelto con todos estos vendajes como si fuera un cadáver podrido? - preguntó de mal talante, conmocionado en secreto por el áspero sonido, arruinado de su voz.

En vez de responderle, Isabella deslizó una mirada preocupada al cuñado inglés. El grandísimo tonto estaba al lado de ella, también mirando estúpidamente hacia abajo.

- ¿Y bien? -Edward ladró - No pongan a prueba mi paciencia que ya no me queda mucha.

- Tu señora y Suehan trabajado muy bien, mi amigo - Sir Emmett contestó por ella.

- Han limpiado y vendado la mayor parte de tus heridas. Alabado sea Dios, pudieron quitar todas las pequeñas cantidades de desechos, telas y cuero incrustados en tu carne. Eso debería tener evitarte cualquier infección.

Edwardenfocó su atención en una palabra del bonito discurso del Sassunach.

- ¿Cómo que _la mayoría de _ mis heridas?

- No podíamos sacar la flecha de tu brazo - dijo su esposa, su tono suave y tierno en el contraste bien definido con la inquietud en sus ojos - Hacer eso te causaría más daño de lo que ya hemos hecho.

Con esfuerzo, Edward levantó su cabeza y miró fijamente su brazo izquierdo. Era verdad, el eje de la flecha todavía asomaba de su brazo, la piel alrededor de su herida estaba hinchada, la carne abotagada mostraba un color rojo furioso.

- Tendrás que empujarlo - dijo él, sus intestinos revolviéndose de solo pensar en ello.

Isabella inclinó la cabeza solemnemente. — Dolerá.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás encima de la dura superficie de la mesa.

- ¿Crees que soy tonto? respiró con dificultad, débil por el esfuerzo de levantar su cabeza. -Sé que dolerá. Simplemente hazlo de una vez.

- Sí, debemos hacerlo - ella estuvo de acuerdo - la piel lastimada que rodea el corte no se ve bien. La herida no puede curarse como debiera.

Edward tomo aire a través de sus dientes apretados. El mero acto de escuchar lo que debía hacerse con su herida hacía que el palpitante dolor del brazo se incrementara diez veces más. - Hazlo de una vez- dijo él.

Isabella se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza sombriamente. Otra vez, su mirada se fijó en el Sassunach. Él inclinó su cabeza en respuesta y le ordenó a los hombres, todavía reunidos alrededor de la mesa que sujetaran al laird con más fuerza aún.

Luego Isabella tomó una de las manos de Edward y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Cuando Sir Emmett cerró su gran mano alrededor del brazo de Edward y asió la flecha con los dedos de su otra mano, Edward cerró los ojos.

- Lo siento, amigo - oyó como decía el Sassunach... luego las mismas entrañas de Edward parecieron encenderse del dolor y todo se volvió negro.

- Gracias a Dios, se ha desmayado -Dijo Isabella apurada mientras apretaba la mano, repentinamente floja de su marido. Giró la cara para no ver la flecha que Sir Emmett acababa de quitar del brazo de Edward, la respiración se le agitó en unas pocas boqueadas mientras trataba de combatir las nauseas que se le formaban por dentro.

A la cabeza de la mesa, Sue cloqueó como una gallina clueca y presionó otro paño frío en la frente de Edward. Mirando a Isabella, le dijo - Tendremos que limpiar la carne lastimada y aplicar una de tus cataplasmas tibias de milenrama, luego vendar su brazo.

Hizo una pausa momentánea para dar vuelta y girar el lino húmedo que sostenía contra la cabeza de Edward-¿Estás bien como para encargarte o debo hacerlo yo misma?

Isabella enderezó sus hombros y trató de detener el temblor de su labio inferior. Cuidar a su marido y a los hombres heridos durante esa noche tan larga era lo que había evitado que llorara. Había limpiado heridas, cosido y aplicado ungüentos a la carne lastimada, había alimentado con caldos deliciosos y con sus preparados para el dolor a una cantidad de MacCullens cansados, sin ceder ni una sola vez al deseo de simplemente acurrucarse contra el cuerpo lastimado de su marido para ofrecerle el consuelo de sus brazos.

Un par de veces ella se había deslizado hasta su recámara para ver a Anthony. El chico dormía profundamente detrás de las cortinas de la gigantesca cama que ella compartía con Edward. Y, encima, aunque podía parecer tonto la reconfortaba saber que, Thomas, el gigante silencioso, todavía estaba apostado vigilando la puerta.

Sí, de alguna forma ella había continuado. Hasta se las había arreglado para sonreírles a los guerreros que no habían resultado heridos, que se habían sentado a beber un trago cerveza y relatar con regocijo cómo James y sus bandoleros se habían batido en una retirada apresurada, como habían desaparecido en la niebla pesada luego de saltar a sus pequeños botes, justamente momentos después de que la flecha de su propia ballesta se hubiera estrellado contra el muslo del líder bastardo.

Ella había compartido el regocijo, también. Con gran satisfacción, había contemplado como James había rengueado hasta uno de los botes que sus hombres mantenían listo para él. Pero ella no podría reírse y compartir sus jactancias mientras hubiera tanto para hacer todavía, mientras quedaban tantos hombres tendidos en el salón, todavía contorsionándose por la agonía o gimiendo hasta que sus voces se ponían tan roncas que no podían hacer otra cosa mas que quedarse inmóviles, sus ojos invadidos por el dolor mirando a todo aquel que les pasara cerca.

Y a través de todo, no había derramado una lágrima. Ni lo haría ahora. No mientras su marido la necesitase. Pero los santos estaban de testigo de lo mucho que ella quería hacerlo.

Le era imposible imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si las heridas de Edward hubieran sido mas serias. _Si él le hubiese sido arrebatado. _La carne de gallina se extendió por sus brazos y un fuerte estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda con el mero pensamiento.

Ella no podía perderlo... No ahora. No después de lo mucho que él le importaba. Con sus bordes recios y todo lo demás. No después de que ella se hubiese enamorado de él tan, pero tan profundamente. Tanto que prefería morirse ella también antes que vivir sin él a su lado.

- ¿Señora?

Isabellase sorprendió, la voz de Suela estaba trayendo de regreso a sí misma.

- ¿Sí? - Ella le preguntó a su vieja amiga, pestañeando un poco.

- ¿Es que estás soñando despierta? - le preguntó Sue- He lavado el brazo de tu marido y su escudero ha traído el último de tus cataplasmas, ¿puedes aplicarlo y vendar la herida o lo hago yo? Quizás sea mejor que te vayas arriba a dormir un poco.

- No - Isabella negó con la cabeza - Yo misma lo haré.

A regañadientes soltando la mano de Edward, ella tomó el paquete de lino tibio que Jasper le entregaba. Tan suavemente como le era posible ella lo extendió sobre la parte superior del brazo izquierdo de Edward y lo sostuvo en su lugar con una tira de lino limpio.

- Gracias, Jasper- dijo ella, bajando cuidadosamente el brazo recién vendado de Edward sobre la mesa - Trataremos de cuidar y vendar nuevamente sus heridas antes de que se despierte.

El escudero inclinó su cabeza - ¿Hay algo mas que pueda hacer, mi señora?

- Sí, lo hay - Isabellaposó brevemente sus dedos en el brazo. El muchacho temblaba, y ella notó que él todavía estaba muy pálido - Puedes procurar descansar un poco.

Cambiando de dirección, ella se inclinó y sacó un frasco pequeño de su saco de hierbas - Voy a darle a mi marido un poco de vino mezclado con valeriana. Le ayudará a dormir toda la mañana y quizás un poco más. ¿Puedes levantarle la cabeza para hacerle pasar un poco del líquido por los labios?

Ella hizo una pausa y tocó apenas la mejilla fría del muchacho con el dorso de su mano.

- Luego me gustaría que tú tomaras un poco también.

Las mejillas de Jasper se colorearon violentamente, y él inclinó la cabeza en una reverencia. - Os agradezco, señora.

Los tres juntos, Isabella, el escudero, y Sir Emmett lograron conseguir que una porción considerable del preparado de valeriana pasara por la garganta de Edward. Afortunadamente, él no se movió pero continuó profundamente sumido en una somnolencia.

Sir Emmett la contempló atentamente y su ojo sano se llenó de preocupación.

- Señora, ha hecho todo lo que podía hacer esta noche y más. Tiene toda mi admiración y mi mas profundo respeto - Él colocó una mano suave sobre su hombro - El amanecer está cerca de nosotros, y como ha enviado a Jasper a descansar, yo diría que sería sabio que ambos lo siguiéramos y procuráramos nuestro propio descanso.

La mirada de Isabella voló a su marido, su cuerpo semidesnudo y expuesto, excepto por las envolturas de lino. Descansaba bien, eso era lo que le decía la manera rítmica en que su pecho subía y bajaba, emitiendo algún ligero ronquido ocasional.

Pero ella no quería dejarle.

El Sassunach ágilmente apretó su hombro. - Es mejor que lo dejemos descansar de una vez. No le haríamos favor alguno despertándolo para transportarle a otro sitio.

- Pero...

- No se preocupes, señora, él estará bien - él la consoló, usando la parte de su pulgar endurecido para limpiar una lágrima furtiva que se le estaba deslizando desde el rabillo del ojo - Él es demasiado terco para su propio bien.

Una opresión dolorosa en la garganta de Isabella le impidió contestar, aunque le sonrió temblorosamente con gratitud.

- Billy y su señora pronto regresarán con lo que les encargó traer. Ellos harán que Edward y los otros hombres heridos estén cómodos y bien atendidos. No hay nada más que hacer. Por lo menos no esta noche. Edward querría que descansase - Él dio un paso atrás luego y le ofreció su brazo - Venga, la escoltaré a su recámara.

Después de una última mirada preocupada a su marido dormido, Isabella se tomó del brazo del Sassunach y dejó que la guiara. Cuando alcanzaron su cuarto, Thomas les abrió rápidamente la puerta pero antes de que ella pudiera entrar, Sir Emmett la detuvo con una mano en el codo.

- ¿Quiere que me siente junto al fuego mientras duerme? - La luz vacilante de una antorcha en la pared claramente exteriorizó la preocupación en su cara devastada.

- Eres muy considerado, pero estaré bien - Isabella declinó la oferta, aceptando finalmente lo cansada que estaba. Solo quería deslizarse tranquilamente en la cama, acunar a Anthony entre sus brazos y hundirse en la dicha de un sueño reparador.

- ¿Está segura?

- Sí.

- Como desee, milady - Emmett la saludó respetuosamente con la cabeza y la dejó sola.

Ella lo miró irse, le deseó una buena noche al joven Thomas, y se introdujo en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Casi al borde de dormirse de pie, arqueó la parte inferior de su espalda y estiró sus brazos doloridos por encima de su cabeza. Luego cruzó el cuarto y movió hacia atrás las cortinas de cama.

Anthonyse había ido.

En su lugar había un hombre sonriente estirado en la cama.

Antes de que ella pudiera gritar, un brazo fuerte se le deslizo desde atrás alrededor de su cintura, y una mano hedionda le sujetó fuertemente la boca, reprimiendo cualquier sonido que ella pudiera haber emitido.

- Bella señora - James habló arrastrándose fuera de la cama - pensé que nunca vendrías.

* * *

**Dios! este capitulo me tuvo en vilo todo el tiempo.**

** Edward es super cabezota pero Bella aun más, me encanta! y la forma en que le lanzo la flecha a James y como puso a Ed en su lugar fue de lo mejor.**

**Ahora que pasara, Por que James esta en la habitación de Isabella? Alguien se dará cuenta?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

- No creo que sea bueno morder la mano de Gilbert —le advirtió James, adivinando el intento de Isabella- Sus modales son burdos, y él no te trataría todo lo gentilmente que me gustaría si hundieras tus dientes en él.

Isabella se estremeció, casi vomita, su piel al borde de mostrar como sus huesos se estremecían con repulsión. La mano que la sujetaba casi sofocándola apestaba demasiado a pescado podrido como para que ella se atreviera a intentar tal acción. El hedor ya era lo suficientemente fuerte. ¡No se torturaría adicionalmente a sí misma _saboreando _la carne apestosa del patán!

Entrecerró sus ojos para mirar en silencio al bastardo presumido que todavía estaba sobre su cama. Se había acomodado nuevamente, cruzando sus pies a la altura de los tobillos y chocando sus brazos plegados detrás de su cabeza. Era obvio que alguien había atendido y cuidado su muslo herido.

- No te servirá de nada clavar como dagas, tus ojos en mí, por mas preciosos que puedan ser- dijo él, su voz baja y sedosa, completamente divertida.

Sus ojos de azul oscuro, tan parecidos a los de Edward, brillaron mientras él deslizaba una lujuriosa mirada hacia sus pechos, luego a sus pies y hacia arriba otra vez. - Palabra de honor, señora, creo que posees muchos, ah, _preciosos_ atributos_._ Disfrutaré saboreándolos a todos.

Liberándose de la mano carnosa de Gilbert, Isabella contestó furiosa - ¡Te quemarás en infierno antes que puedas poner una de tus manos sobre mí! Y no me hables de honor, porque no sabes lo que es. Lo que seas que hayas hecho con Anthony voy a... - la mano apestosa a pescado le golpeó ruidosamente la boca para cortar sus protestas.

- El muchacho está ileso. ¿Crees que planeo hacerle mal a mi propio hijo? - James fingió una sorprendida apariencia de burla mientras ella se revolvía salvajemente contra el hombre del tamaño de un oso que la mantenía cautiva.

- Pronto te reunirás con el niño, mi dulce — le dijo dulcemente, el nombre cariñoso que Edward le decía sonaba muy desagradable en los labios del bastardo. - Si te calmas un poco, entonces podremos irnos de aquí. Ciertamente, tu resistencia me asombra. Pensé que deseabas mis atenciones.

Con sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa afectada y arrogante, James acomodó una mano atrás de su cabeza. Un lustroso rizo de pelo negro colgaba de sus dedos. - ¿Por qué, si no dejarías caer esta señal de admiración en el camino del bosque? A menos que tú esperaras que yo apareciera nuevamente con mi honor comprometido a devolvértelo.

La afrenta hizo que el corazón de Isabella latiera velozmente y que sus mejillas llamearan. La cólera le hizo hervir de furia hasta las orejas.

Ella se estremeció, también.

Mucho.

Sólo su furia y su preocupación por Anthony la mantuvieron en posición erguida.

Y estaba muy enojada.

Poderosamente enojada.

Lo suficiente como para hacer caso omiso a su repugnancia y morder profundamente la mano mugrienta de Gilbert.

- ¡Oooooow! - aulló, soltándola para llevar su maloliente mano a su boca.

Levantando su falda, Isabella tomó su daga pero unos dedos de acero le tomaron el brazo, deteniendo su mano. A pesar de su pierna herida, James había saltado de la cama con una velocidad y una agilidad que hasta ahora solo la había visto en su marido y en el Sassunach.

Con la respiración agitada y el corazón golpeando enloquecido, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mirar como el bastardo le extraía a la fuerza la daga de su bota.

- Mis más humildes gracias, señora. Estaba a punto de insistir que me entregaras tu arma.

Todavía sonriendo burlonamente, él calzó la daga que le había arrebatado en los pliegues sobre su cinturón, luego la atrajo contra la amplia superficie de su pecho. — Ahora será mejor que dejes de retorcerte - le advirtió, cubriendo la boca de ella con su propia mano. - Y no grites o te silenciaré con mis labios y te mantendré quieta, montándote.

Inmediatamente Isabellase tragó el grito que había pretendido soltar.

Ella se congeló, también, quedándose perfectamente quieta, como una estatua de piedra entre los brazos inquebrantables del corrupto bastardo.

- Esta mejor. Mucho mejor.

Él deslizó una mano por la espalda de ella mientras hablaba.

- No hagas ni un sonido mientras salimos de aquí - le aconsejó, enganchando los dedos de su otra mano bajo su barbilla y forzándola ha acercar su cara a unas pulgadas de la suya. Su respiración caliente le rozó la piel y le revolvió el estómago.

- Si escoges no prestar atención a mi advertencia, te acostaré en el mismo suelo donde estamos parados y te tomaré aquí simplemente para fastidiar a mi hermano.

Su boca se acercó tanto a la de ella que temió que le tomaría los labios de un momento a otro.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro el punto?

Isabella asintió, luchando contra las olas de repulsión que la invadían con su cercanía, con la sensación de sus manos viles tocando su cuerpo. Ella no podía flaquear en ese momento... tenía que mantener su fortaleza y su ingenio alertas hasta que se reuniera con Anthony y pudiera tramar su escape.

- Bueno.

James le contestó a su inclinación de cabeza, aflojó su apretón y dio un paso atrás. Doblando sus brazos musculosos sobre su pecho, arqueó una ceja y deslizó su mirada sobre los pechos de ella otra vez.

- No pienses que no voy a hacer lo que te he dicho. Es algo que querría hacer bajo cualquier circunstancia y tomar tu dulzura frente a los ojos furiosos de mi hermano sólo aumentaría mi placer.

Todavía mirándole los pechos, él dio una seña hacia la pared cubierta por un tapiz al lado de la chimenea.

- Desbloquea el pasaje, Gilbert. Si no salimos de esta recámara ahora, deberé explorar los tesoros de la señora aquí, y privarme de la anticipación de la dicha pura.

Para el asombro de Isabella, el bandolero llamado Gilbert caminó a grandes pasos hacia la pared, apartó a un lado el tapiz colgante, y dejó expuesta una puerta entreabierta en la pared de piedra. Ante su jadeo, James se rió ahogadamente.

- ¿Así que tú no conocías el pasaje secreto?

Le murmuró por encima de su oreja, aproximándose a la puerta y empujándola con su pie hasta que se abrió completamente para exponer un paso húmedo, lleno de un olor rancio, con escaleras de piedra descendiendo vertiginosamente hacia la negrura.

Él se le acercó más todavía, apretándose contra ella mientras la empujaba hacia la oscuridad y empezaron el lento descenso circular.

- No debes sentirte mal por no conocer la existencia del pasaje. Se supone que yo tampoco lo conozco- se jactó, su voz apenas podía suprimir el regocijo - Pero, oh el destino, mi hermano fue siempre un tonto... el muy lerdo nunca adivinó cuan a menudo le he visto entrando y saliendo calladamente, cuando éramos mas jóvenes.

Con sus ojos todavía desacostumbrados a la oscuridad, Isabella se resbaló sobre uno de los escalones cubiertos de musgo.

- Cuidado, señora —regañó James, su brazo apretándose alrededor de su cintura, su abrazo de hierro evitando que se fuera rodando escaleras abajo.

- Mas despacio y con cuidado, bonita. La flecha que me tiraste en la pierna me ha dejado un poco inestable. Quizás no pueda sostenerte si te resbalas otra vez.

Levantando su mano, él dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran suavemente por las hebras sueltas de su pelo. Isabella se estremeció y trató de apartarse, pero él sólo la apretó más. Aun sin ver su cara, ella podría sentir su satisfacción.

Como si el malestar de ella le complaciera.

- Sí, así es mejor, muchacha. Suave y _lentamente, _-él respiró e Isabella supo que no se refería a los pasos indecisos que ella daba sobre las escaleras de piedra. - No tendría el deseo de verte maltratada y amoratada. Una condición tan desafortunada echaría a perder mi placer más tarde.

El tono de sus palabras murmuradas con delicadeza, tersamente y de manera seductora, hicieron que Isabella se encogiera de miedo. Él había hablado como si estuvieran sentados frente a frente en el hogar familiar, compartiendo comida y una jarra de buen vino.

Como si fueran amantes.

La bilis se elevó en su garganta ante el solo pensamiento.

Él se rió ahogadamente otra vez, indudablemente consciente de la incomodidad de ella. Su risa grave hizo eco grotescamente en las paredes frías y húmedas del pasaje.

- No, a mí en realidad no me importa verte arruinada - dijo otra vez — aún así tengo la intención de disfrutar tus favores.

De repente, él tomó un puñado del cabello de ella, retorciendo cruelmente las mechas de pelo hasta que ella gimió de dolor.

- Luego... - Él dejó que su voz muriera y le soltó el pelo.

Isabella no dijo nada si bien la cruel amenaza tácita desató el miedo a través de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior para evitar agredirlo con sus palabras enojadas.

Y para evitar llorar.

Las lágrimas y su fuerte temperamento le serían de poca ayuda ahora.

Necesitaba _pensar,_ no provocarlo. Su mente trabajó frenéticamente, buscando que una manera que ella y Anthony pudieran escapar y regresar a la seguridad.

Él se zambullo en el silencio, mofándose con su aparente regocijo.

- ¿No es divertido que yo te esté arrebatando precisamente de debajo de la arrogante nariz de mi hermano? ...¿y encima usando un pasaje que él pensaba que nadie mas que su maldita arrogante persona sabía que existía?

_Edward._ Su corazón gritó su nombre mientras descendían cada vez mas hacia lo más profundo de las frías y oscuras entrañas de Eilean Creag. Bajaron, pasando varios pasajes de cielos rasos combados alrededor del hueco de la escalera, James debía haber sentido que ella quería escapar, pues hizo una breve pausa al lado de la entrada de uno de los túneles.

- Ese túnel allí, conduce hacia el solar de tu marido y más allá acaba en la capilla - le dijo a ella, inclinando la cabeza hacia la negrura impenetrable que surgía amenazadoramente más allá de la entrada arqueada del pasaje.

- No hay una sola piedra en este castillo que yo no conozca, no importa cuanto se haya empeñado mi hermano en mantener ciertos secretos solo para él — se jactó - Un hombre puede moverse por todo el castillo sin ser visto y desaparecer antes de ser descubierto, mucho antes de ser descubierto - concluyó en un tono siniestro seguramente destinado a alarmarla.

Pero Isabella contuvo su lengua, recorriendo con la mirada los varios otros túneles cerca de ella mientras caminaban hacia abajo. Cada uno olía más rancio que el anterior. Era un olor frío y húmedo. Un hedor apestoso a alga marina podrida, a pescado muerto se conjugó con el olor salitroso del mar y el olor mohoso de aire viciado.

Los brazos de Isabella se le erizaron como piel de gallina. ¿Había usado Edward estos pasajes secretos para aparecer a cualquier hora en su recámara? Sí, ella suponía que él había hecho buen uso de ellos para ganar la entrada cuando ella nunca habría quitado la aldaba para él.

El dolor y el calor de unas cien agujas diminutas le punzaron dolorosamente en el fondo de sus ojos, y ella parpadeó rápidamente, ahuyentando las lágrimas que no pretendía soltar. En lugar de eso hizo hincapié en los recuerdos de Edward, saliendo aparentemente de la nada para encontrarse con ella.

¿Cuántas veces la había sorprendido al despertarla con tiernos besos y caricias gentiles?

Más a menudo de lo que ella podía contar.

Una oleada feroz de anhelo y arrepentimiento se levantó dentro de ella, cerca privándola de su respiración con su intensidad. ¿Cómo podría ella no haber sabido que él había tenido la intención de cortejarla, hacerle la corte?

Los santos la perdonaran, pero ella no se había dado cuenta. No verdaderamente, no hasta ahora, hasta ese mismísimo momento.

En la oscuridad del hueco de la escalera, su cara se le apareció frente a ella en un recuerdo: sus ojos azules, oscuros de pasión, la piel alrededor de ellos arrugada por la sonrisa y otra vez, su frente orgullosa surcada por la frustración mientras trataba de expresar con palabras sus sentimientos sin poderlo hacer.

Sin previo aviso, una bocanada de aire frío y salobre subió desde el hueco de la escalera, enviándole un profundo escalofrío por su columna vertebral.

Un escalofrío que también le llegó al corazón. Y que se volvió cada vez mas helado, envolviéndola cada vez mas firmemente, mucho mas fuerte de lo que James la sostenía de su brazo.

¿Santa Madre de Dios, vería ella otra vez a su marido?

¿Podría decirle alguna vez que a ella no le importaba que él no pudiera expresar con sus palabras lo que trataba de decirle con el corazón?

¿Tendría alguna vez la oportunidad de asegurarle que eso no le importaba?

¿Que finalmente ella se había dado cuenta de que le importaba a él?

¿Podría tener la oportunidad de contarle que amaba su manera errante de expresarse?

¿Qué eso era para ella aún más dulce que la prosa perfecta que podía cantar un bardo?

Un nudo caliente se le formó en la garganta mientras presionaba sus labios firmemente con la esperanza de evitarlo. Cuando pudo hacerlo, inspiró profundamente y enderezó sus hombros.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Si no era por ella misma, debía serlo para Anthony.

No tenía otra elección.

El viento frío aumentó entonces, acompañado por un gemido vacío y el sonido de ondas haciendo oleaje sobre las rocas, luego retirándose. James apresuró sus pasos, prácticamente arrastrándola por las últimas curvas de las escaleras hasta que emergieron en una caverna de buen tamaño.

Había sombras profundas y la luz titilante de un brasero, proyectaba extrañas imágenes sobre las paredes brillosas de salitre y sobre el techo redondeado. El viento del mar era más fuerte allí, silbaba sin que nada lo detuviera, a través de una alta abertura en el lado mas lejano de la caverna, las bocanadas frías le enredaban la capa contra las piernas y le enredaban su cabello desatado.

El rocío de mar le humedeció su piel y le hizo escocer los ojos, mientras la humedad del arenoso piso mojado, se filtraba a través de la suela de sus botas, hasta que los sus dedos de sus pies parecieron cubos de hielo.

Frotándose las manos conjuntamente para mantenerse caliente, echó un vistazo alrededor. Dos hombres aguardaban en la entrada angosta, cada uno llevaba una antorcha humeante. Gilbert, el gigante maloliente que la había agarrado cuando ella había entrado en su recámara, se quedó vigilando amenazadoramente el paso del hueco de la escalera.

Su imponente masa corporal bloqueaba toda esperanza de tomar a Anthony y desaparecer en uno de los pasajes secretos, su figura gigante le estropeaba cualquier oportunidad de escape.

Aun peor, no se veía a Anthony por ningún lado.

Forzando la vista para ver si llegaba a vislumbrarlo por algún lado, Isabella trató de mirar con atención mas allá de los dos hombres que acechaban cerca de la entrada de la caverna. Esperaba ver al niño en alguna parte de la orilla pedregosa, pero nada vio, excepto las blanquecinas cortinas de niebla, merodeando a la deriva a través del la superficie agitada, coloreada en peltre del lago.

Se sintió desfallecer, la inquietud reptándole por el estómago como si fuera una enroscada serpiente venenosa.

- ¿Qué has hecho con Anthony? — demandó firmemente, encontrando al fin su voz.

- Pensé que tu aptitud especial te llevaría directamente a su lado - James habló sarcásticamente, en claro tono de mofa - ¿O es tu poder tan falso como el supuesto valor de mi hermano? - agregó, soltándola para que pudiera cojear rápidamente hacia los dos hombres guardando la entrada.

Isabella ignoró el insulto para su marido para concentrarse en las palabras burlonas de James acerca de Anthony, y en las órdenes para que sus hombres alistaran los botes para una partida veloz, hecho que le envió voces de alarma a través de su cuerpo.

Debía encontrar al chico.

Frenética, escudriñó la caverna, miró profundamente, con atención, entre sus sombras, buscando desesperadamente algún signo de su hijastro, medio asustada por lo que encontraría.

Su visión no le era de gran ayuda. Había tratado de mirar dentro de sí misma y solo había vislumbrado oscuridad y frío.

Luego su mirada cayó sobre un bulto oscuro y redondeado en la esquina más lejana de la caverna, y sus peores miedos parecieron confirmarse.

Casi escondido detrás de unas rocas negras y brillosas que sobresalían de la pared inclinada de la caverna, el niño pequeñito estaba en cuclillas, las rodillas mas cerca del pecho, su espada de madera apretada entre sus manitas.

Isabella corrió hacia él, dejando caer sus rodillas en la arena mojada.

- Anthony, pequeño, alabado sea, no estás herido - ella lloró, abrazándole contra su pecho — Nos llevarán de aquí, chiquito — susurró mientras lo abrazaba — Pero no te preocupes Encontraré la manera de escapar y seguramente que tu Papá vendrá a buscarnos.

Anthony se contorsionó entre sus brazos, volviéndole la espalda.

-No iré - sollozó.

- Pero tú debes hacerlo, ambos debemos hacerlo no tenemos otra opción — le dijo Isabella tomándole la barbilla entre su pulgar y el dedo índice, obligándolo a mirarla.

Ella respiró audiblemente mientras lo contemplaba. Pálido y retraído, con las mejillas veteadas de lágrimas, sus ojos llenos de dolor, el pequeño parecía haber envejecido años. Su labio inferior tembló y las manos estremecidas agarraron firmemente su espada de juguete. Su espíritu, usualmente fuerte, había desaparecido sin dejar señal.

La valentía atrevida que era para él una costumbre se había esfumado.

Una nueva tanda de lágrimas se derramó por sus mejillas y él se alejó de ella mientras agachaba la cabeza para mirar el arenoso piso de la caverna.

- Anthony, muchacho, no debes sentir miedo — le dijo Isabelladulcemente, pasando su mano por sobre la cálida suavidad de su cabeza inclinada — No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Él la miró y un poco de su vieja osadía relampagueó en sus oscuros ojos azules.

- No lloro por mi señora - dijo, su voz interrumpiéndose como si un mundo de tristeza se ciñera sobre sus pequeños hombros - Es Jake— él volvió a sollozar — los malos lo mataron.

- Oh, Anthony.

Sólo luego de eso fue que ella notó al viejo perro, apenas visible en las sombras profundas detrás de Anthony. Silencioso y muy quieto, no era más que un montón de enmarañado pelaje y huesos, su cabeza redondeada, cubierta de sangre, sus ojos confiados, cerrados.

- Oh, chiquito, no, yo también estoy apenada — murmuró entre dientes, derramando a su vez algunas lágrimas.

- El tío James lo pateó.

- Sí, y se lo merecía - Dijo James, cerrando apretadamente sus dedos alrededor del brazo de Isabella y tirando de ella para que moviera los pies - La bestia sarnosa iba a morderme.

- ¡Te odio, eres malo! - Anthony brincó sobre sus pies y empezó a golpear las piernas de James con su espada de madera.

James se rió. Tomó a Anthony por el cuello de su túnica y lo alzó en el aire, tan alto que las piernitas se balanceaban por el aire. Mientras el chico se movía agitadamente para tratar de golpear a su tío con sus puños cerrados, la espada del juguete de Anthony se zafó de sus manos.

- Llévale tu, me aburro del mocoso molesto - James lanzó al niño en los brazos de Gilbert

—Ya estamos en camino.

El gigante apestoso, se colgó a Anthony sobre un hombro, cruzó la caverna con unas cuantas largas zancadas, luego desapareció a través de la estrecha abertura.

James le dio al brazo de Isabella un tirón fuerte - Tu bote te aguarda, milady.

- No vivirás para saborear esta acción malsana. Mi marido vendrá por nosotros.

- ¿Eso crees? - James le obsequió a una sonrisa lobuna, luego la apartó de un empujón a través de la boca de la caverna - ¿No dijiste que el hombre está gravemente herido? - preguntó con otra sonrisa malvada, dando un paso a través de la abertura.

- Eso no lo detendrá — juró Isabella mientras James la arrastraba a través de la orilla rocosa hacia uno de los diminutos coracles**(1)** .

- Lo veremos, milady, lo veremos.

Luego James la apartó y de un empujón la acomodó en eL pequeño bote, después de eso, él se encaramó adentro, y empezó a hacerlos avanzar fuera de orilla con el remo. No muy lejos, Gilbert prácticamente arrojó a Anthony que todavía se debatía, en otro de los pequeños y redondos botes, mientras los hombres restantes de James abrieron los seguían de cerca.

Gruesas cortinas de niebla los rodeaban, tragándose los agudos chirridos de protesta de Anthony y eventualmente cerrándose alrededor de la sólida masa de las gruesas paredes grises de Eilean Creag.

Pronto la imponente fortaleza de los MacCullen se disolvió de la vista, resbalando detrás de los envolventes remolinos de niebla, desapareciendo completamente como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Y todo lo que Isabella podía oír era el resuello de James mientras remaba para alejarlos más y más, el rítmico golpeteo de los remos sobre el agua y los fuertes latidos de su ansioso corazón.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Puedes oírme muchacho?

Edward abrió sus ojos un poco y miró furiosamente a la vieja cabra que era su senescal.

- Por supuesto que te puedo oír - se quejó — De la forma que has estado vociferando en mi oreja hasta un hombre sordo te oiría, y no soy sordo.

Dicho eso, prontamente cerró sus ojos otra vez.

No había ni una parte de su cuerpo que no le doliera y la cabeza le latía como si se hubiera tragado a todos los espíritus de Eilean Creag.

No, no quería ser perturbado.

No por Billy, no por cualquier otra persona... ni siquiera por su simpática esposa.

En la forma que se sentía, no se movería ni siquiera si San Columba, el bendito y reverenciado santo, se dignara a hacerle una visita.

- ¿Estas todavía despierto, muchacho? -Billy le gritó en su oreja, aullando a voz en cuello como si tratara de levantar a los muertos.

Las manos de Edward se cerraron en puños y sus ojos se abrieron completamente.

- ¡Si no lo estaba, entonces lo estoy ahora, tu imbécil! ¿No puedes dejar descansar a un hombre?

-Alguien ha venido a verte - gritó Billy, todavía apoyado sobre la mesa del caballete, gritando a voz en cuello en la oreja de Edward.

- Si no es el mismísimo Padre Eterno dile que se vaya - ladró Edward, cada palabra, cada movimiento de sus labios, pura agonía.

Trató de cerrar sus ojos otra vez pero Billy, maldito hombre persistente, empezó a sacudir ruidosamente el brazo indemne de Edward.

- No puedes seguir durmiendo, ya es de noche, has dormido todo un día y tu visitante nos trae sombrías noticias.

Con un gran esfuerzo, Edward se empujó hacia arriba en sus codos y trató de enfocar los ojos que le dolían... le ardían como si alguien hubiera vertido arena en ellos.

- ¿Qué noticias? ¿Ha entrado mi medio hermano bastardo a la sala y ha reclamado la posesión de la mesa?

- Son noticias serias, señor - Esto lo dijo la señora de Billy, y a Edward no le importó su tono.

Luego de escucharla, él miró de reojo hacia arriba, hacia ella. La expresión de su cara estaba peor que el tono que había usado. Su nariz resplandecía de un rojo fuerte y sus párpados estaban hinchados. La mujer había estado llorando.

Sollozando desconsoladamente, eso parecía.

Cuando él la miró fijamente, ella se quedó sin aliento, dio unas palmadas sobre su boca y giró para alejarse de él, sus hombros redondeados hundiéndose.

Edward se olvidó sus heridas y se enderezó hacia arriba.

- ¿Que la locura ha ocurrido mientras he estado dormitando? - Él respiró con dificultad, pedazos fuertes del dolor pasando como un relámpago por él.

Para un hombre, tener a su gente apilada alrededor de la mesa donde yacía, evitando mirarlo, cada uno deslizándose como si sus pies estuvieran ardiendo o tironeando de sus ropas como si estuvieran invadidos por una multitud de pulgas, no era bueno.

Hasta Billy actuaba así. El viejo senescal estaba parado, medio vuelto hacia otro lado, rascándose el codo furiosamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- Edward preguntó, ahora completamente despierto y furioso.

- Es tu dama, Laird MacCullen — le contestó un desconocido desde el otro lado de la mesa - Tu hermano la tiene.

- ¡Mientes! — Edward intentó saltar de la mesa pero un dolor intenso pareció acuchillarlo a través. Lo cegó una furia ciega y al mismo tiempo el terror le impidió respirar, se dobló en la agonía, agarrando firmemente el centro de su cuerpo.

Billy, con sus manos nudosas y fuertes enderezó a Edward, hasta que estuvo nuevamente erguido sobre la mesa.

- Cálmate un poco, muchacho, nosotros no estamos seguros de lo que dice. Todavía no. Emmett ha ido arriba. Pronto sabremos si algo malo le ha pasado a tu señora o el pequeñito.

Inclinando su cabeza hacia el desconocido, el senescal continuó.

- Dice ser Murdo, del clan MacLeod. Dice que estaba en camino para acá con un mensaje de su laird. El MacLeod nos pide enviar algunos hombres. Necesitan ayuda para reconstruir su salón después de un fuego y... —Billyhizo una pausa para rodear con un brazo los hombros de su esposa llorosa — Viniendo para acá, él se encontró con algunos de los hombres de James. Se jactaron de que el maldito bastardo tenía en su poder a tu señora y a Anthony y que tenían la intención de pedir rescate por ellos - terminó a la carrera.

Durante un largo momento Edward no dijo nada. No podía porque el terror le constriñó sus pulmones, y cada una de las palabras de Billyhabían sido como un clavo remachado en su corazón.

Levantando su cabeza tanto como pudo, entrecerró sus ojos mientras observaba al desconocido. Algo acerca del hombre le impactó de mala manera, y no fueron simplemente las noticias sombrías que él le trajo.

- Conozco a John MacLeod. También a sus hombres pero no recuerdo haberte conocido.

Murdo inclinó la cabeza, luego extrajo un broche dorado destellante de una bolsita del cuero suspendida de su cinturón. Con dedos mugrientos, él tendió la joya con precisión, para que Edward la inspeccionara. Una gran piedra preciosa roja centelleaba en el centro guiñó el ojo y reflejaba la luz de una vela cercana.

Era una gema de primera calidad y un broche de rara belleza.

Edward lo conocía... se lo había visto puesto al Laird MacLeod y le llamó la atención ya que jamás andaba sin ese broche prendido a su manto.

Era una pieza mágica, John le había jurado. Una que él siempre usaba.

Murdo debió haber visto la mirada de reconocimiento en los ojos de Edward, pues él dejó caer el broche de vuelta a su bolsita y le sonrió ampliamente a Edward.

Edward no le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que John se haya separado de ese broche.

La sonrisa del desconocido perdió intensidad, pero sólo durante un momento.

- Oh, sí - Murdo disintió, oscilando de arriba abajo su cabeza despeinada.

-Él sabía que tú no me conocerías y entonces me dio el broche para afirmar mi identidad.

- Ya veo - Edward no creyó ni una palabra de la historia del hombre. Le hecho una mirada a Billy, pero el viejo tonto todavía se rascaba el codo.

Mirando nuevamente al desconocido, Edward exhaló un suspiro antes de abrir la boca para hablar. Por todos los santos, el mero acto de mover el cuello le enviaba oleadas de dolor por toda la columna vertebral. Sobresaltándose, él obligó sus labios a moverse.

- ¿Qué es lo del fuego? ¿Cuántos hombres necesita John?

- Tantos como tú puedas mandar. Hay que reconstruir todo, solo hay piedra desnuda, ceniza y hollín. Oh, sí, fue un fuego feroz - dijo Murdo, meciéndose sobre sus talones —Quizás querrás mandar a un grupo detrás de tu señora primero. Mi señor no dirá nada si atiendes primero tus asuntos antes de enviar la ayuda pedida.

A medida de que el hombre hablaba, una fría aprensión empezó a reptar sobre la piel de Edward pero su propio pensamiento estaba demasiado empañado por el dolor como para detectar que era lo que le molestaba.

- Y ¿serás tu el que nos diga hacia donde ir? - Alexander, uno de los parientes de Edward, habló sin temor. Edward le recorrió agudamente con la mirada. Tenía la frente surcada por un gesto duro, estaba parado frotándose la barbilla, mirando suspicazmente al hombre alto que decía llamarse Murdo.

- Sí que puedo. Escuché decir al hermano del Laird MacCullen que tenía la intención de dirigirse en un barco de remos para una de las islas del norte - El pecho de Murdo se hinchó con importancia - Mientras estoy aquí, puedo ir al norte con ustedes. Tengo a algún pariente en la costa y puedo ayudar a conseguir un bote.

A pesar del sufrimiento y de sus huesos doloridos, Edward se empujó hacia arriba en sus codos.

- Creo que no - él respiró con dificultad - Mis hombres cabalgarán _si _mi señora y el niño han sido secuestrados, pero tú no irás con ellos. Tú y el broche de John permanecerán aquí. En mi custodia, si te parece.

La cara de Murdo se volvió color granate.

- Tú no me puedes mantener prisionero.

Edward sólo levantó una ceja.

- ¡Es una afrenta a las leyes de la hospitalidad! -escupió Murdo — Mi señor es un aliado de...

- Si John es tu señor, él enten... - Edward cortó en el discurso del hombre, antes de cerrar su boca de golpe ante los ruidos de pasos. Se giró hacia el ruido justo a tiempo de ver como

Sir Emmett irrumpía en el salón desde las escaleras de la torre. El Sassunach se abrió camino a través del hombre, solo deteniéndose cuando alcanzó a Edward.

- La madre de Dios nos ampare, es verdad — jadeó — se han llevado a la señora Isabella y a Anthony.

Un rugido fuerte sonó en las orejas de Edward, aumentando de volumen hasta él apenas pudo oír - ¡No! No puede ser. Sus palabras fueron apenas audibles, ahogadas por el ruido que ahora reconoció como la manera desesperada en que su sangre caliente le corría por las venas.

El sonido de su mundo derrumbándose alrededor de él.

- Eso no puede ser - él repitió - Thomas no habría dejado su puesto.

- No lo hizo. La puerta estaba trabada desde adentro, tuvimos que derribarla —dijo Emmett, destrozando la última esperanza de Edward.

- Se los llevaron subrepticiamente y con todo sigilo - su mirada fija se movió brevemente sobre Murdo - No sé cómo lo han hecho pero se los han llevado.

Edward se empujó a sí mismo hasta sentarse, quitando las piernas de arriba de la mesa y sujetándose del borde para sostenerse. En realidad, no sabía que giraba mas rápido, si el temor enfermizo que se sacudía dentro de él o la sala misma. Ambos daban vueltas locamente, fuera de control. Y a través de todo eso, él continuó oyendo las terribles palabras del Sassunach.

_Se los han llevado, se los han llevado._...

Y Edward sabía cómo se los habían llevado.

Sí, él lo sabía.

Que lo condenaran, pero él había sido un tonto. Él más que nadie debería haber sabido que James era inteligente. Él sabría que nunca podría tomar Eilean Creag, estaba bien consciente de que en sus paredes no podría abrir brecha alguna.

Todo el ataque había sido una treta.

Una inteligente estratagema para permitir que sus hombres despejaran las rocas bloqueando la entrada para la caverna del mar. De alguna manera el bastardo había descubierto el secreto que Edward pensaba que solo él conocía. Y una vez que habían ganado acceso al pasadizo escondido, se habían llevado a su señora y Anthony .

La oscuridad lo ciñó y un mareo lo invadió completamente, tirando hacia fuera, torciéndole las entrañas en una agonía indecible.

A la distancia primero oyó el gemido agudo de una mujer, luego a Billy ordenándole que se recostara. Otras voces, otros gritos y otros murmullos se fundieron hasta que su cabeza dolorida se llenó de nada más que confusión.

Alguien... ¿Emmett? ... lo estaba empujando hacia abajo, inmovilizándolo encima de la mesa, usando sus manos fuertes como el acero para inmovilizarlo. Luchó para liberarse pero no podía. Estaba demasiado débil. El dolor, su angustia, su _furia,_ estaba cerca de lo insoportable.

El que lo sujetaba, lo dejó imposibilitado, era un adversario demasiado formidable como para oponerse. Y nada le dolió tan ferozmente en su pecho como la herida profunda y sangrante que la fechoría de James había dejado.

Porque junto con su dama y con el chico, le había robado lo que él verdaderamente creía que no poseía, por lo menos no hasta ahora.

_Su corazón._

Lo habían desgarrado, sangrando, arrancado vivo y palpitante de su pecho, dejándolo despojado... vacío.

Una súbita claridad salía de toda aquella negrura para hacerle ver, el peso de la verdad casi aplastándole, quitándole la vida, privándolo hasta de su misma respiración.

Se habían llevado a su señora y a su hijo, por que repentinamente no tenía importancia si el chico era verdaderamente su hijo o no.

Todo lo que importaba era su regreso seguro.

Él tenía que recuperarlos.

A los Dos.

No volvería a ser él mismo, no volvería a estar completo hasta que lo hiciera.

* * *

**1 Coracle:** En Bretaña, se desarrollaron embarcaciones primitivas de manera ligeramente diferente, y se llamaron "Coracles". Estos se hicieron de forma casi redonda, con una cubierta de piel encima de una armazón tejida.

* * *

**Ahora entiendo que significaba la visión que tenia Bells sobre el cuervo sin corazón.**

**Dios! esto se puso buenisimo , pobre de mi Ed ahora que hará para rescatar su corazón, con lo mal herido que esta mi muchacho.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

_Su hermano la tiene. _

_El hermano del Laird MacCullen. . . _

Las palabras del extraño flotaron en la oscuridad que se arremolinaba alrededor de Edward, tejiéndose diestramente, dando rápidas vueltas confundiéndose con las voces alzadas por lo que no pudo descifrar nada de los que se habló razonablemente.

Rechinando sus dientes, apretó con sus manos los fríos tablones de madera de la mesa del caballete y se esforzó en concentrarse.

Tenso, también, se agarró con fuerza. Pero sus esfuerzos fueron nulos.

El estrépito solo aumentó, volviéndose una cacofonía discordante que lo irritó lo suficiente como para manejar enojado a las huidizas palabras que bailan dentro y fuera de las sombras aun nubladas en los mismos bordes de su conciencia.

Y quienquiera que lo sostuviera contra la mesa poseía la fuerza de diez hombres y no parecía deseoso de soltarlo.

Edward resopló a través de los dientes apretados y dejó su agitación a un lado.

Él trataría pronto con el patán y sus fuertes dedos.

Después de que él sintió la confusa mezcla de palabras que viajaban dolorosamente por su cabeza.

Dejó sus ojos firmemente cerrados, él luchó para ignorar los gritos de sus hombres, los sonidos caóticos del vestíbulo lo llenaron de la confusión, y se enfocó en las palabras de Murdo.

Él lo tenía. Ellas eran importantes.

Vital.

Él apretó sus manos más fuerte contra la mesa, tan fuertemente que sus antebrazos temblaron con el esfuerzo. Pero, el diablo lo condene, las palabras y su significado seguían eludiéndolo.

Sus ojos todavía cerrados, intentó tragar pero no pudo. Sus labios estaban secos, abrasados, y su lengua se sentía espesa, hinchada. Muy molesto sentía dentro de su boca un sabor horrible, amargo, como el vino agriado.

Los labios de Edward se comprimieron en una mueca de disgusto.

Estaba amargado.

Y tenía la intención de quedarse así hasta que pudiera expulsar lo que lo molestaba y desenredar la pista que acechaba en las franjas exteriores de su mente, tentativamente cerrarlas por un momento, distante como la luna siguiente.

_Tu hermano... _

Las palabras de Murdo penetraron en la oscuridad de nuevo, repitiéndose como el cántico de un monje en la mañana creciendo más ruidosamente hasta que las otras voces y sonidos retrocedieran hacia la nada.

Esas dos palabras lo golpearon heladamente, como si lo empujaran al borde de locura.

Entonces otra voz lo tocó, suave, mansa, dulce, pero insistente en su urgencia.

La voz de su esposa, de su señora. Clara y luminosa como un rayo de sol en una mañana primaveral.

Lo suficientemente fuerte como para dispersar las otras voces, lo suficientemente poderosa como para dispersar la niebla que nublaba sus atontados sentidos.

_Es este un mal futuro yo debo advertirte.._.

No era James...

Alguien hablaba en dos lenguas...

Tan rápidamente como llegaron, las palabras proféticas de Isabella se marchitaron, pero él había oído bastante.

De repente lo supo.

Y con el conocimiento la salvación.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Su mueca de disgusto se hizo más honda, como sospechaba las manos que lo sostenían eran manos inglesas. Las de su tuerto e inteligente cuñado.

Él le lanzó una furiosa mirada que enviaba a la mayoría de los hombres a echarse a correr hacia sus madres, pero Sir Emmett solo lo miró fijamente con su ojo bueno sin apartar su vista de Edward

- Suéltame de inmediato. - Edward empujó las palabras a través de sus dientes, negándose a reconocer la agonía que era para él mover sus labios… - Estoy bien.

El Sassunach arrugó su frente y no dijo nada.

- Lo estoy,- insistió Edward, con suficiente fuerza como para liberarse de Emmett y enderezarse.

Las náuseas golpearon con fuerza en su garganta por el repentino movimiento.

Por la pura fuerza de de su voluntad, Edward sintió olas de caliente vértigo que amenazaron con tirarlo hacia atrás en un mar de dolorosas sombras grises.

- ¿Es que no puedes ver que estoy bien?- le siseo insolentemente, encorvando sus dedos, flexionando hasta los dedos de sus pies desnudos.

- Lo que veo es a un hombre incapaz dominado por las alas del enojo,- le dijo el inglés, mientras doblaba sus brazos. - Nada más.

Edward frunció el ceño misteriosamente y movió sus piernas fuera de la mesa.

Haciendo lo posible para ocultar una mueca de dolor, se puso de pie apoyándose contra su borde.

Cada músculo, cada hueso, en su cuerpo le dolía. Su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento, y todo parecía moverse alrededor de él.

Pero nada en el mundo haría que él lo admitiera.

Pestañeando para aclarar su visión, registró a la multitud, buscando a Murdo.

Para su alivio, él no necesitó mirar mucho tiempo. El maldito bárbaro estaba parado cerca de los pies de la mesa. Y tuvo el descaro de brindarle otra de sus sonrisas de dientes amarillos… - ¿Estás herido, Laird MacCullen?- quiso saber.

- No, pero tú lo estarás.- expresó Edward con un gruñido. - Pronto.

Los orificios nasales de Murdo se dilataron. - Eso sería un grave error.- El MacLeo… -

- No eres mi laird,- Edward terminó por él. - Eres un hombre de James.

Los toscos rasgos del extraño se endurecieron, y su mano rodó bajo los pliegues recogidos de su sucia túnica. Su hoja apareció y brilló por un momento antes de que Malcolm se la arrebatara y luego la apretara contra la garganta del hombre.

Emmett se posicionó al lado de Malcolm, su propia espada en la mano y preparada, dejando en su cara una cicatriz. - Si me dañas, James cortará la garganta de tu esposa... después de que él haga lo que quiera con ella - juró Murdo.

- Nunca lo verás.- Edward golpeó con su puño en la mesa del caballete. - Tú nunca verás nada de nuevo sino contestas mis preguntas, y ni sabes lo que te espera sino me gustan tus respuestas.

- Creo que no te diré nada,- sonrió Murdo con desprecio.

- ¿Es lo que piensas? - Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una sonrisa de desprecio.

Rechinando sus dientes, apretó con sus manos los fríos tablones de madera.

Él empujó la mesa y se dirigió en línea recta hacia Murdo. Un penoso movimiento. Sólo el calor de su furia le permitió cruzar la corta distancia sin que sus rodillas se doblaran expresando su dolor.

Se apoyó tan cerca de la cara del hombre que pudo sentir su apestoso aliento que se enredó con la respiración del mismo Edward…

Edward gruñó, no había un fuego para proteger a John MacLeod.

Murdo mantuvo su boca cerrada y miró fijamente hacia alguna parte más allá del hombro de Edward.

- El fuego fue una artimaña, para hacerme enviar a mis hombres en otro sentido. - Edward respiró, su tono helado, una calma profunda en su voz sin rastros de la cruda cólera que corría a través de él. Ni del dolor que sacudía cada uno de sus huesos al moverse. - No mientas si en algo valoras tu vida.

Murdo permanecía callado.

- Muy bien,- dijo Edward, en voz baja, cada uno de sus nervios tensos. - Me impacientas. Admite que mientes.

Murdo escupió en el suelo.

El enojo de Edward surgió nuevamente.

- Eres un hombre valiente,- le dijo simplemente, entonces cabeceó una vez a más hacia Malcolm que todavía sostenía la propia daga del patán aborrecible en su garganta.

El hombre alto sonrió complacido aplicando la punta de la afilada daga sobre la garganta de Murdo. Una masa de sangre roja brotó para luego convertirse en un goteo lento, pero firme.

Edward cabeceó de nuevo y Malcolm apretó la hoja más profundamente.

Los ojos de Murdo se cerraron y mojó sus labios.

- ¿Dónde tiene James a mi esposa y al muchacho? - Edward preguntó fríamente.

Murdo estaba inquieto, pero cuando la mirada de Edward resbaló atrás, hacia Malcolm el sinvergüenza perdió su compostura.

- No quiero hacerles ningún daño,- él dijo rápidamente. -Sólo seguí órdenes ¿Lo puedes ver?

- Yo veo más de lo crees. ¿Dónde está mi esposa?

- Ha…ha…cia... el sur,- tartamudeó Murdo,- mientras intentando apoyarse lejos del cuchillo. - Al sur.

Edward fingió una mirada de sorpresa.- ¿Y te dirigiste allí en barco por las islas del norte?

Gotas de sudor perlaron la frente de Murdo.

- No habrá sido como dijiste, una artimaña. Yo debía escoltarte hacia el norte, algunos de sus hombres se dirigieron hacia MacLeod, y tus hombres estaban desparramados en otra parte, James quiso viajar hacia el sur sin ti tras sus huellas.

- ¿Y mi señora? ¿Y el muchacho? ¿Ellos serán rescatados?

Murdo tragó, su cara palideció.

- Habla o te mueres.

- Yo no sé que harán con ellos, - dijo el hombre bruscamente, - por mi vida, que no sé que es lo que él quiere hacer con ellos.

- Tu vida no vale mucho, pero no la perderás,- Dijo Edward, el tono de su voz bajó. - Toma la bolsa,- le rogó el Sassunach, mientras dando tirones con su dedo pulgar para proteger la bolsa de cuero que colgaba del cinturón de Murdo.

Emmett le dio la bolsa y él miró adentro. El broche de John MacLeod brilló ante él, cuando la piedra roja recibió la luz de una antorcha colgada en la pared cercana.

- Este broche fue robado,- le dijo, mientras cerraba la bolsa y se la tiraba a Alec.

- Vas a devolverlo. Alec y Malcolm te escoltarán. Lo qué John MacLeod haga contigo no es asunto mío Si él no te mata, te advierto que no vuelvas a poner un pie en MacCullen de nuevo, porque yo no dudaré en hacerlo.

A Alec y Malcolm, les dijo, - Llévenselo, ha enrarecido el aire en mi salón por demasiado tiempo…

Edward resistió parado al lado de la banqueta hasta que ellos desaparecieran de su vista, entonces él se dobló contra la mesa más cercana y cerró sus ojos. Su brazo izquierdo le latía y ardía. No necesitó mirarlo para saber que la herida había empezado a sangrar de nuevo.

Pero el fuego en su brazo no era nada comparado con la llama que quemaba dentro de él.

Con la furia por la captura de sus seres queridos y el temor por su seguridad corriendo como fuego por sus venas, llenándolo de una furia tan intensa que el dolor de sus heridas parecían insignificantes en comparación.

- Te juro que ese hijo de puta es el hombre de dos caras de tu señora.- Dijo Emmett, enfundando su espada. - El que estaba en las llamas-

Edward entrecerró sus ojos y resbaló la mirada hacia el Sassunach. - Sí, y por una vez no necesité que lo dedujeras por mí.

La boca de Emmettse alzó en una sonrisa torcida. - Y por una vez, mi amigo, creo que todavía hay esperanza para ti.

La frente de Edward se arrugó. - No soy un torpe ingenuo, ni un genio embotado, no uses la palabra —hermano. Ningún amigo o aliado se atrevería a conceder a James tal estado en mi cara.

Emmett recorrió con su mirada el brazo izquierdo de Edward. - Tu brazo sangra.

- Tu brazo sangra,- repitió Edward como un eco gruñón. - ¿Piensas que yo no soy consciente de ello? Es una maravilla que mi cuerpo entero no este sangrando considerando todos los agujeros que hay en él.

- Hey, las damas y Sue querrán revisar tus heridas, sobre todo la de tu brazo. - Billy estaba de acuerdo, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Él inclinó su cabeza al lado y miró agudamente al brazo herido de Edward. - Estoy pensando que deberíamos cauterizarlo —

- Y debemos pensar que vamos hacer con todo esto.- se quejó Edward, mientras se empujaba fuera del borde de la mesa y miraba a Billy.

Intrépido, Billy devolvió una mirada que había usado con mucho éxito en la niñez de Edward.

Esta vez no impresionó mucho al hombre Edward.

- No puedes seguir caminando chorreando sangre de ese brazo.

- Puedo y debo.- Edward se mantuvo firme. - Ahora deja de decir tonterías por unas cuantas gotitas de sangre anciano. Si deseas hacer algo útil busca nuestros caballos más veloces, ensillalos y tenlos preparados para ser montados.

La amplia frente de Billy se elevó hacia arriba. - Montar un caballo será tu muerte, muchacho, y tus hombres necesitan descansar sus huesos,- él protestó. - Saldremos mañana.

- Mañana será demasiado tarde. Montaremos ahora, a través de la noche,- juró Edward, negándose a la idea de que tal vez él no tendría la fuerza suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

Miró hacia la multitud buscando a su primer escudero, señalando al muchacho Edward se le acercó.

- Jasper, saca mi ropa y mis armas,- le pidió, con una voz sorprendentemente firme.

- Y no arrastres los pies,- le agregó, mirando irritablemente las capas de lino envueltos alrededor de cada pulgada de su dolorido cuerpo. - Ya me cansé de envolverme como un bebé recién nacido o un cadáver que espera el entierro.

En lugar de salir y hacer lo que Edward le pidió, Jasper permaneció pegado al suelo, mirando a Emmett. Frunciendo el ceño, Edward plantó sus puños cerrados en sus caderas.

- Soy el laird, no Sir Emmett,- dijo él, la aspereza de su tono sofocó la boqueada de dolor que se permitió sentir. - Haz lo que digo o me iré así.

Dos manchas de color aparecían en las mejillas pálidas de Jasper, inclinó su cabeza y se fue corriendo.

Edward lo miró irse, entonces lanzó un resuello, soltando algo de la tensión que se enrollaba dentro de él. Retrocediendo hacia Fergus, le dijo, - Envía algunos de mis hombres a mi alcoba. Detrás del tapiz más grande, encontrarán la puerta a un pasaje oculto. Lleva hasta la base de la torre. Asegúrense de sellar ambas entradas. Séllenlo permanentemente.

A su lado, Emmett soltó una temblorosa respiración. Edward no pudo resistirse el destello de una sonrisa triunfante frente al sinvergüenza. - Sí, mi buen amigo, creo que aún hay cosas que no sabes.

Al resto de sus hombres, les dijo, - Muchachos, yo sé que están cansados, y algunos heridos. No les preguntaré si están demasiados cansados para unírseme. Ni puedo prometerles que volverán a salvo si me acompañan. James es un guerrero atrevido y capaz. Sus hombres no son menos experimentados que los que hemos visto. Cualquiera de vosotros que quiera escoger quedarse atrás, les ofrezco descanso y protección dentro de estas paredes en nuestra ausencia…

Él hizo una pausa, esperando.

Nadie se movió.

Entonces, desde la parte de atrás del vestíbulo, alguien gritó - ¡Cuidich N Righ! ¡Salvad al rey!

Otros se unieron y pronto el grito de guerra de los MacCullen llenó el aire hasta que las paredes parecieron agitarse. Edward colocó las manos detrás de sí y cabeceó con aprobación.

Los Santos sabían que él no podía hacer mucho más. Con la garganta dolorosamente apretada y los ojos ardiendo, se emocionó ante la fuerte exhibición de apoyo de sus hombres.

Cuando los gritos se apagaron, una mano firme asió su codo. - Permíteme dirigir la patrulla,- ofreció Sir Emmett, acercándose a la oreja de Edward. - A nadie le parecerá mal si tú no lo haces. Es una locura que vayas al frente en el ataque. Billy tiene razón, no estas en condiciones.

- Mi mujer y mi hijo han sido capturados- dijo Edward, su voz fría e inflexible como acero. - Tengo la intención de liberarlos.

La respiración acelerada de los que estaban cerca masculló a lo largo del vestíbulo entero, seguido casi inmediatamente por un aturdido silencio.

Ante el, sus parientes lo miraban fijamente con la boca abierta como si trataran de atrapar moscas.

Y Edward supo exactamente por qué lo miraban estúpidamente.

Lo que él no sabía era por qué las palabras se habían resbalado tan fácilmente de su lengua.

Él no había querido decirlas, había dudado cuando Anthony había saltado sobre su lomo.

Pero de súbito, ahora que el pequeño no estaba, su verdadero linaje no le importaba.

Sólo que retornara seguro.

Entonces el silencio se rompió... alguien se sorbió la nariz.

Un sonido mojado fuerte y húmedo, hecho más ruidosamente por el silencio embarazoso que rodeaba el vestíbulo.

Los ruidos volvieron y para el asombro de Edward, él vio que era el viejo Billy.

El cojo criado frotaba su nariz con la parte de atrás de su manga y se marchó rápidamente.

Pero no antes de que Edward viera la reveladora humedad que brillaba en los ojos del hombre viejo.

El calor se arrastró a su cuello y corrió por él con un resplandor furioso.

- Cierren la boca, y prepárense para montar, - los reprendió. - Y ni se les ocurra empezar a rodar cuentos sobre mí. Nada ha cambiado.

A pesar de su tono enojado, sus hombres no se lo creyeron en lo absoluto.

.

.

.

.

Sus piernas tan estiradas por el frío, en la tierra húmeda, que Isabella se apoyó contra el tronco de un árbol y descansó sus cansados huesos.

Desde que James la liberó ella se vio obligada a servir a sus captores ante las amenazas contra Anthony y considerar sus constantes demandas.

No veía otra elección por el momento..., ella había sometido su voluntad, ante cada uno de sus antojos hasta su espalda le dolía tanto que había comenzado a caminar como una anciana, una mano apretó su cadera, y el dolor la encorvó.

Un momento en que una gris llovizna caía durante el alba de su segundo día de captura se le había hecho sentarse con Anthony. Dormía apaciblemente, gracias a los santos, el muchacho estaba a su lado cubierto con una manta raída que uno de los hombres de James se había dignado a echarle encima.

La mayor parte de los bandoleros dormía. Para la absoluta desilusión de Isabella, James era uno de los pocos que no lo hacía. Él paseaba cerca del fuego, alimentándose de una taza de vino y conversaba en tono bajos con uno de sus hombres, una comadreja inquieta y astuta que sistemáticamente levantaba su jarro para que se lo rellenara.

En vez de negarse como seguramente el sinvergüenza esperaba, Isabella le lanzó una mirada furiosa. La verdad es que ella estaba terriblemente cansada como para seguir de pie.

- Parece que la dama esta algo cansada de sus deberes,- se mofó la comadreja.

James hizo un ruido grueso y lanzó un resoplido.- Tal vez su actitud cambie una vez que le mostremos cuán agradables podemos ser y eso será cuando estemos más cerca de nuestras tierras. Se lo enseñaremos.

- ¡Och! - El otro hombre palmoteó su muslo. Espera a que vea el tamaño que tienes —

- Basta, - amonestó James. - No quiero que ella sufra. Ya habrá suficiente tiempo como para que explore mi masculinidad… y la tuya, después.

Él la miró con cruda lujuria en su mirada .Un temblor azotó el cuerpo de Isabella.

-De seguro que ella preferirá nuestros encantos a los de tu odioso hermano.

Con su mirada todavía en ella, y de una manera desconcertando, James empujó sus pies. Isabella ocultó su miedo para no mostrárselo cuando él se le acercó.

Bajo los pliegues de su capa, sus dedos fríos encontraron y se cerraron alrededor de un frasco pequeño, cubierto de cuero.

Un frasco que había olvidado que tenía con ella, asegurado como estaba en una bolsa de lino pequeña bajo las muchas capas de su ropa.

Un frasco lleno de pura valeriana.

Lleno, también, de su única esperanza de escape.

* * *

**Dios James es un cerdo hp! Como va a poner a Bella de sirvienta?**

**Que mi Ed llegue rápido y le de su merecido!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

Edward frenó a su cabalgadura tan pronto como divisó a Sir Emmett galopando en su caballo cuesta abajo en una colina cercana, regresando de sus correrías exploratorias a más velocidad que si le estuvieran mordiendo los talones todos los sabuesos del infierno.

Tal prisa era de mal agüero, y Edward no iba a cabalgar para oír noticias horrendas un momento antes de lo necesario.

Entonces el Sassunach estaba delante de él, deteniendo bruscamente a su corcel delante del de Edward.

- No está entre ellos,- informó, limpiando con su brazo su frente húmeda.

Las palabras golpearon a Edward con la ferocidad de un disparo certero en el estómago. Clavó sus ojos en Sir Emmett, buscando una señal, cualquier evidencia de que su amigo estaba equivocado.

Tristemente, no encontró tal indicio.

Sir Emmett se sentó erguido en su silla de montar, la expresión de su cara llena de cicatrices fría,... _sombría_. Además, los flancos agitados de su montura y el abrigo cubierto de sudor confirmaban la veracidad de sus palabras, daban prueba de la urgencia con la que se había apresurado a traer sus graves noticias.

El corazón de Edward, el mismo que casi deseaba no haber redescubierto nunca por el sufrimiento que le traía, dio un cruel vuelco en su pecho.

- ¿Estás seguro?

El Sassunach asintió, y Edward sintió lo que era morir.

La cólera, la furia y el terror extremo, el miedo más oscuro que jamás hubiera conocido, le consumían. El temor fluyó dentro de él hasta que casi le amordazó, y una neblina roja de furia nubló su visión, casi cegándole.

Cuando la neblina se aclaró, no sintió nada. Ni las agonías de sus heridas todavía frescas y doloridas, ni los agudos fragmentos de cruel dolor atravesando su misma alma.

- ¿Cómo de lejos?- preguntó él, su tono plano... frío.

- Una corta cabalgada. Los villanos aún duermen, pero con unos pocos hombres experimentados, yo les puedo despachar sin dificultad.

- ¿_Yo_?- Edward tiró de sus estribos y se inclinó hacia su amigo. - ¿Piensas que permitiría que otro hombre vengara el rapto de mi mujer, de mi hijo, mientras yo me aparto pacíficamente? ¡Por Dios Bendito, pueden estar muertos, ahora, mientras hablamos!

Manteniendo su boca cerrada, Emmett giró su caballo para enfrentar la línea de caras sombrías de los guerreros MacCullen.

- Solo por la gracia de Dios, vuestro _laird _ ha cabalgado hasta ahora sin caerse de su silla.- Dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Edward. - Sus heridas sangran nuevamente, y su cólera, por justificada que pueda ser, nubla sus sentidos. Si continúa, si lucha, le podemos perder.

Edwardmiró a sus hombres y esperó.

Nadie habló.

- Me pidieron que me adelantara cabalgando y localizara el campamento de James,- continuó Emmett intrépido, su tono apremiante. - Lo he hecho así. La dama Isabella y Anthony no están allí.

Alzó una mano para pedir silencio cuando surgieron palabras enojadas de los hombres reunidos. - Eso no significa que les haya ocurrido nada a ellos. Propongo que alguno de vosotros me acompañe para exigir nuestra venganza. Los restantes, incluyendo a Edward, se quedarán detrás y les buscarán.

De nuevo, un denso silencio siguió a sus palabras.

- Billy,- llamó él. - Eres un hombre sabio. ¿Qué dices?

Una vez más, Edward esperó. Solo que esta vez contuvo la respiración. Billysiempre fue aficionado a contradecirle. Pero el viejo chivo se sentó erguido, sus huesudos hombros echados hacia atrás, el destello en sus ojos de halcón, feroz.

- ¿Bien?- aguijoneó Sir Emmett.

Billy adelantó su montura unos pocos pasos, luego escupió sobre el suelo.

- Digo que tienes una bonita forma de usar las palabras, y que eres un buen hombre, pero escocés no eres.

Como un solo hombre, los miembros del clan rugieron su aprobación, y Edwarddejó escapar la respiración contenida.

- Así es,- concedió el Sassunach. Edward pensó que le había oído mascullar algo sobre una «banda de locos obstinados», antes de que a regañadientes instara a todos a que le siguieran, espoleara su caballo, y entonces se marchara en la dirección desde la que había venido.

Sólo habían cubierto unas pocas leguas antes de que Sir Emmett diera el alto.

- Están allí.- Señaló un espeso bosque en la distancia. - Su campamento es...—

Edward clavó las rodillas en los flancos de su caballo, sin esperar a oír más. Aflojó las riendas a su montura, permitiendo que el veloz corcel cargara incontenible contra el campamento enemigo.

Sus hombres le siguieron en rápida persecución mientras él apremiaba a la cabeza, sin detener la marcha ni cuando el caballo entró entre los árboles. Las ramas le golpearon, y una casi le desmonta, pero él siguió cabalgando, espoleando a su montura hasta que la gran bestia apareció en un claro.

James estaba tumbado cerca del fuego vivo. Gritando su furia, Edward taloneó al caballo en los flancos, dirigiendo al corcel directamente al bastardo. Refreno al caballo en el último momento, y tan bruscamente que el animal manoteó, sus poderosas patas delanteras partiendo el aire.

Ahora totalmente despierto, James gateó salvajemente hacia un lado, evitando apenas las pezuñas del caballo mientras golpeaban en la tierra donde él había yacido hacía un simple latido.

Sin prestar atención a la lacerante agonía de las heridas que se habían vuelto a abrir, Edward se precipitó de su silla.

- Aquí tienes un anticipo del infierno, bastardo,- juró, lanzando cenizas ardientes en la cara de James.

El bastardo lanzó unos gritos agudos y se deslizó hacia atrás.

- ¡Me has cegado, hijo de puta!,- gritó a voz en cuello, aplastando sus puños contra sus ojos.

- No, él no lo hará, pero yo sí,- corrigió Sir Emmett, bajando de su propio caballo y empuñando su espada. - Será una venganza apropiada. Para mi y para mi señora esposa, cuya sangre mancha tus manos inmundas.

- ¡Despiértense, tontos! ¡Agarrenlos!- Jamesllamó frenéticamente a sus hombres. Todavía arrastrándose hacia atrás, se arañó los ojos. - ¡Mátenlos! ¡A mi maldito hermano delante de los mismos ojos de su alcahueta!

Muchos de sus hombres se pusieron en movimiento y tantearon para coger sus armas, pero el sonido atronados de los caballos aproximándose los paralizó.

- ¡_Cuidich' N' Righ_! - Los hombres de Edward gritaron mientras sus caballos cruzaban a través de la maleza. - ¡Salvad al Rey!- repetían, sus espadas empuñadas y listas.

- ¡Cobardes!- James maldecía a sus hombres, mirándoles furiosamente, tanteando salvajemente la daga que tenía debajo del cinturón. - ¿No pueden ver que los bastardos pretenden matarme?

Edward descargó su pie sobre el brazo izquierdo de James.

- Tú eres el bastardo y debes ser cegado, no asesinado. Tu destino es decisión de Sir Emmett, no mía. No me ensuciaré las manos quitando la vida a la semilla de mi propio padre, por mucho que merezcas morir.

- Siempre tan hombre,- se burló James, su voz destilando desprecio. - ¿Así que me sacarías los ojos mientras me tienes prisionero?

Edward machacó con su pie el brazo del bastardo.

- Dime que has hecho con mi mujer y mi hijo y se te permitirá levantarte y luchar como un hombre.

- No he hecho nada con ellos,- habló James con voz áspera. - Llévate a la moza espinosa y al mocoso. Causan más problemas de lo que valen.

Edward clavó su tacón en el brazo de James hasta que el hueso se rompió con un chasquido repugnante.

- ¿Dónde están?

- ¡Me has roto el brazo!- aulló James, contorsionándose en la tierra.

- Cesa de chillar como una verdulera y respóndeme,- rugió Edward. - ¿Dónde están?

- ¿Te has vuelto tan ciego como el gusano tuerto que llamas amigo? La ogra de lengua viperina y el cachorro todavía duermen bajo aquel árbol,- espetó, señalando con la cabeza hacia un alto abedul al borde del claro.

Una manta harapienta y manchada yacía sobre el suelo en la base del árbol... nada más.

La mandíbula de James se desplomó y sus ojos se dilataron.

- ¿Qué brujería es ésta? Estaban allí,- tartamudeó él. - Juro que ellos es...

La cólera de Edward brotó.

- No me insultes con tu palabra sin ningún valor. Si mi señora o el niño llevan alguna marca, me olvidaré de mi honor y te rebanaré en pedacitos.

Conteniendo a duras penas su temperamento, Edward apartó su pie y dio un paso atrás.

- Dale una espada y haz lo que quieras con él. Pero date prisa. Rastrearemos cada altozano y cada valle buscando a mi esposa y a mi hijo- dijo, dirigiendo la mirada a Sir Emmett.

Uno de los hombres de Edwardd io un paso hacia delante con una espada de repuesto, pero James se puso en pie de un brinco, echó a un lado al hombre de un empujón y se lanzó sobre Edward justo cuando se daba la vuelta y se alejaba.

- Serás tú el que muera este día,- gritó, sacando a la luz su daga.

Su cara se desfiguró por la furia, intentó hincar la daga en Edward, pero el cuchillo calló de su mano, desplomándose al suelo mientras James se doblaba sobre sí mismo, una espada ensangrentada sobresaliendo de su vientre.

Sus ojos se hincharon, ya vidriados, mientras miraba, incrédulo, a Edward.

- Te esperaré en el infierno,- resolló él, y luego quedó silencioso.

Detrás de él, Sir Emmett extrajo su espada, permitiendo al cuerpo de James desplomarse sobre el suelo.

- Hubiera preferido mucho más tomar su vista,- dijo simplemente, limpiando la sangre de su espada con el borde de su túnica.

Para gran sorpresa de Edward, sintió un brote de remordimiento, una punzada de tristeza, aunque solo fuera por el joven compañero que su medio hermano había sido una vez. Pero el sentimiento se fue tan pronto como había llegado, reemplazado por la necesidad más urgente de localizar a Isabellay a Anthony.

Un incómodo silencio descendió sobre el claro, y la mano de Edward se fue instintivamente a la empuñadura de su espada. Escudriñó las caras de los hombres de James. Algunos aparecían estupefactos, otros no mostraban ninguna emoción. Ninguno parecía inclinado a vengar la muerte de su líder.

- ¿Dónde está mi dama?- preguntó él, con tono helado.

- Lo que James te dijo es la verdad de Dios,- dijo un hombre gigantesco, colocando su _braies_ mal ajustados en su lugar mientras salía de los árboles. -Robó un caballo, es lo que hizo su señora esposa- , añadió él. - Deben de haber escapado esta noche.

El alivio cayó sobre Edward, atorando su garganta y haciendo que su corazón latiera violentamente contra sus costillas.

- Los hombres que perdieron mientras atacaban mi castillo servirán para vengar las vidas de mis colonos. Si alguno de ustedes desea buscar venganza por la muerte de James, que dé ahora un paso adelante,- desafió a los hombres de James tan pronto como pudo hablar. - De otra forma, tiren sus armas y váyanse. Pueden irse en paz. Pero están advertidos, si alguna vez ponen de nuevo el pie en las tierras de los MacCullen, no vivirán para lamentar su error.

Uno a uno, los hombres de James inclinaron la cabeza humildemente, rindieron sus armas, y partieron. Cuando el último se hubo ido, Edward se volvió a Billy.

- Asegúrate que se le entierra apropiadamente para que descanse,- ordenó, recorriendo brevemente con la mirada la forma inmóvil de James.

- Buscaremos sin cesar hasta que encontremos a mi dama y al niño. Rueguen a Dios que no hayan sufrido daño,- agregó para el resto de sus hombres.

.

.

.

Ella había tomado la dirección equivocada.

Durante lo que parecieron horas, habían cabalgado en círculos, cubriendo una gran distancia pero sin ir a ningún sitio. La frustración de Isabella alcanzó alturas insoportables mientras su montura sorprendentemente capaz les llevaba delante de las mismas marcas del terreno... una y otra vez.

¡Que la plaga la llevara si su ineptitud hacía que cayeran de nuevo en las manos de James!

Entonces, justo cuando los bordes afilados de su menguante esperanza empezaban a dar paso a la desesperación, unos jinetes alcanzaron la cima de una colina distante. Cabalgan lentamente, obviamente buscando algo, escudriñando el paisaje.

La respiración de Isabella quedó atrapada en su garganta, y una pura alegría la hizo sentirse a punto de explotar. Era Edward. Podía decirlo incluso a esa distancia. Había venido a por ellos por fin. Y con él, lo que parecía ser todo su grupo familiar.

No, el grupo familiar _de ambos_, ya que nunca se había sentido más una MacCullen que en ese momento cuando su marido escudaba sus ojos y señalaba en su dirección antes de bajar corriendo la colina hacia ellos.

- ¡Anthony, estamos salvados! Es tu padre,- gritó ella, aguijoneando al palafrén a un medio galope veloz. - Agárrate jovencito, pronto estaremos en casa.

Impaciente por alcanzar a Edward, Isabella clavó repetidamente sus talones en los flancos del caballo. Cuando un arroyo cubierto de rocas apareció repentinamente de ninguna parte, era demasiado tarde para virar, demasiado tarde para hacer nada antes de que el palafrén navegara a través de la corriente, arrojándoles a ambos de su lomo.

- ¡No!- La negativa brotó de la garganta de Edward mientras era testigo de cómo Isabellay Anthony volaban por el aire, luego caían a plomo al suelo... su dama sobre un terraplén cubierto de hierba, su hijo de cabeza a la tierra cercana a una gran peña.

Mareado de horror, enfermo de temor, azuzó a su caballo hacia donde yacían, quietos e inmóviles, cerca del arroyo de inocente aspecto que podría haber conseguido lo que James no había logrado: robarle sus seres queridos... su vida.

Sus hombres galoparon fuertemente detrás de él, pero el suyo fue el primer caballo en descender en el arroyo. Edward descabalgó de su silla en medio del arroyo. - ¡Isabella! ¡Anthony!- Se desplazó ruidosamente a través de las aguas rápidas, su pecho tan agarrotado por la angustia que apenas podía respirar.

Cuando les alcanzó, echó una rápida mirada a Anthonyy apartó su mirada, incapaz de soportar la mirada del muchacho, su cuerpo retorcido y desmadejado, su cabeza descansando en un ángulo extraño contra una gran roca. El terror y el remordimiento clavaron las garras en su interior, matándole tan seguramente como la daga de Jamesl o habría hecho si hubiera hundido el filo en su corazón.

Doblándose sobre Isabella, agarró su capa con los puños y enterró su cara en la sedosa calidez de su pelo.

- El Dios de los Cielos no permita que estén muertos,- rogó, su voz gruesa de pena. - No los apartes de mí ahora.

- ¿Edward?

La voz de su esposa, débil pero tan preciosa, le alcanzó a través de su pena, un brillante faro derramando luz en la oscuridad que amenazaba con consumirle.

Si ella había sobrevivido a la caída, quizás Anthony también.

Incapaz de resistirlo de otra forma, y su garganta demasiado constreñida para hablar, Edward los acogió a ambos en sus brazos, sujetándoles tan fuertemente como se atrevía, _deseándolos_ enteros.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuvo sujetándolos así, pero de repente el golpeteo de los cascos de los caballos, el sonido de las salpicaduras de agua, y el caos de las voces elevadas estuvo alrededor de ellos.

- ¿Tendrás cuidado, muchacho, o los apretarás hasta morir?- regañó Billy, refrenando su caballo al lado de ellos.

Lo voz del anciano tenía una nota peculiar, causando que Edward desviara la mirada hacia él.

- Cierra la boca, chico,- chasqueó Billy, enjugando una lágrima sobre su mejilla correosa. - ¿O nunca has visto a un hombre mostrar sus sentimientos? Es algo que esperaba que ya hubieras aprendido por estas fechas.

_- ¿Aprendido por estas fechas?_

Por la misericordia de los santos, ¿acaso el viejo tonto no veía las lágrimas cayendo de los ojos de Edward?

¿No sabía que Edward sujetaba a sus seres queridos tan fieramente porque temía lo que podría ver cuando les liberara?

¿Aterrado de que pudiera descubrir que el pecho de Anthonyya no se elevaba y caía con el dulce hálito de la vida?

- Me estás lastimando, en serio,- respiró Isabella, sus palabras tan suaves que apenas las oyó. - Déjame ver a Anthony,- urgió ella, su voz más fuerte.

Edwardl a liberó de inmediato, y entonces miró, su miedo un peso frío sobre los labios, mientras ella lentamente se forzaba a una posición sentada y colocaba a Anthonyen su regazo. Amablemente, pasó sus dedos sobre un feo bulto azulado en la frente del chico.

Entonces una diminuta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Antes de que Edward pudiera asimilar lo que significaba esa sonrisa fugaz, ella se cogió firmemente de su brazo.

- Debemos irnos de aquí, James podría seguirnos en cualquier momento.

- James está muerto,- dijo Edward, el destino de su hermano lejos de su mente mientras continuaba mirando el golpe en la cabeza de Anthony. Los ojos del muchacho estaban cerrados, su cara, pálida y cerúlea. Y que los santos le amparan, su minúsculo pecho quieto.

Tan quieto.

Era justo como había temido.

Con gran esfuerzo, Edwarda partó su mirada del chico, su corazón incapaz de aceptar lo que sus ojos le forzaban a creer.

- ¿Está... vivirá?- se forzó a preguntar. - ¿Puedes... puedes ver si mi hijo vivirá?

Su esposa le devolvió su penetrante mirada, con otra pregunta en sus ojos.

- ¿Dijiste tu _hijo_?

- Sí, mi hijo,- dijo Edward, su voz sonora y agresiva, como si desafiara a cualquiera de los que les rodeaban a negarlo. - Él es mi hijo sin importar quién le haya engendrado.

Tan pronto como dijo las palabras los ojos de Isabella se llenaron de lágrimas. Le ofreció una sonrisa incierta y simplemente le miró, su labio inferior temblando, mientras los hombres de él se acercaban, la mayor parte de ellos haciendo toda clase de ruidos mujeriles.

Sorbetones y bufidos.

Balbuceos.

Edwardl es miró, entonces deseó no haberlo hecho.

No había un ojo seco entre ellos.

Él miro de nuevo a su esposa.

- Te hice una pregunta. Me gustaría que la respondieras.

- Y lo haré. Con el mayor placer. Anthonyvivirá. Lo he visto y estoy segura.- Hizo una pausa, sonriéndole radiante. - Tu _hijo_ vivirá.

Un gran retumbo de alegría se elevó de entre sus hombres, y fue una buena cosa, pues Edward se había quedado sin habla. El corazón que había estado maldiciendo solamente horas antes se hinchó hasta un grado doloroso, y las lágrimas que había estado intentando no derramar fluyeron libremente por sus mejillas.

Su _hijo_, había dicho ella.

¡_Su _ hijo!

Solo un tonto habría dejado de notar la importancia de esas dos palabras, la forma en que las había dicho.

Y él no era un tonto.

- Entonces, mi señora,- logró hacer pasar las palabras a través del nudo ardiente de su garganta, - ¿cuánto hace que lo sabes?

- Desde el principio,- dijo ella. - Desde el mismo principio.

* * *

**Awww Tan lindo Edward por fin acepta que quiere de verdad a ANTHONY!**

**Este hombre es un cabeza dura total, pero así lo AMAMOS!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenece, solo la estoy adaptando con algunos de los personajes de Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a Ellen.**

* * *

Isabella Swan, la más joven de siete hermanas, no es la belleza de la familia. Con su cabello rojo como una llama brillante, su mordaz lengua y el extraño don de la videncia, ningún hombre la quiere; pero El Demonio la tomará.

Entregada como novia al enemigo declarado de su padre, el noble de las Highlands Edward MacCullen de Kintail, no tiene más elección que casarse con el hombre que se rumorea que asesinó a su primera esposa, y de quien se dice que no tiene ni corazón ni alma...

Edward sólo quiere utilizar el don de Isabella para saber si el niño que tuvo con su primera esposa es en realidad hijo suyo. Pero Isabella no está dispuesta a conformarse con unas pocas migajas, sino decidida a desafiar a Edward y tentarle con lo que él más teme en el mundo: el amor.

* * *

**_EPILOGO_**

_Eilean Creag Castle._

_El Gran Salón Una Quincena Más Tarde_

- ¿No es una novia preciosa? - Isabella miró con atención al otro lado de la larga mesa a Sue. - Creo que nunca la he visto tan feliz.

Edward tomó un trago del hippocras hecho especialmente para la fiesta de bodas de Billy y Sue antes de contestar. - Sí, lo es, pero la vieja cabra de su nuevo marido parece estar demasiado cómodo en mi silla.

- Es solo por esta noche. Sabes que ninguno de ellos en la vida...- empezó Isabella, entonces cerró de golpe la boca y sonrió cuando vio el brillo burlón en lo profundo de los azules ojos de Edward.

Pero entonces su expresión cambió, volviéndose solemne, cuando su mirada se apartó de ella para posarse en Anthony. El chico estaba sentado en el lado opuesto de la mesa, y parecía disfrutar de estar en el regazo del hermano mayor de su esposa.

Sam Swan estaba susurrando algo en la oreja del muchacho y debía de ser realmente divertido puesto que Anthony reía tan fuerte que sus hombros temblaban por la risa.

En frente de ellos, el hermano favorito de Isabella, Seth, y el primer escudero de Edward, Jasper, ambos hechizados por cualquier cuento exagerado que Sir Emmett estuviera tejiendo para ellos.

Edward atrajo a propósito la atención de Sassunach y elevó su cáliz en un silencioso brindis.

En honor de la santidad del día, había desistido generosamente de decirles a los dos jóvenes que creyeran sólo la mitad de los elocuentes cuentos del inglés sobre romance, caballería y honor.

- Te has quedado callado, mi señor, - la suave voz de su esposa le sacó de sus meditaciones. - ¿Realmente no estas enfadado conmigo por mantener silencio sobre Anthony durante tanto tiempo?

Edward miró de nuevo a su hijo. El muchacho estaba enseñándole ahora a Sam su espada de madera. Una oleada de fiero orgullo recorrió a Edward mientras le veía.

- ¿Y por qué,- dijo él, su mirada todavía posada en su hijo, - no me lo dijiste antes?

- Pero si ya te lo he dicho, porque no te debería haber importado. Quería que le amaras por sí mismo.

- Y lo hacía. Siempre lo he hecho,- dijo Edward, y supo que era la verdad. -Simplemente era demasiado obstinado para admitirlo.

Isabella apoyó una mano en su brazo.

- ¿Y me das tu palabra de que no hay nada más fuera de lugar?

Él se volvió entonces a mirarla y, como tan a menudo últimamente, su corazón se hinchó con su simple visión.

Y su corazón no fue todo lo que se hinchó.

- Es más que mi palabra lo que suelo darte, señora,- dijo, ajustando su túnica para ocultar el bulto revelador en sus bries. Para remarcarlo, deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de su muslo. - Nada me aflige más que saber que no estaremos en nuestra cámara esta víspera.

Ella enrojeció, su dulce cara poniéndose más rosa que la de Sue.

-Pero tus heridas, no creo...

- Mis heridas están curadas,- insistió Edward, ofreciendo a Jake un bocado escogido de carne asada mientras hablaban. - ¿Piensas que soy menos fuerte que Jake?- Él deslizó su mano sobre la cabeza del viejo perro, teniendo cuidado de evitar la cicatriz recién curada que se encontraba encima del ojo derecho del mestizo.

- No te diré lo que le vi haciendo este amanecer,- agregó con un guiño atrevido.

El tinte rosado de las mejillas de su esposa se convirtió en carmín.

- Fue muy bueno de tu parte permitir que mis hermanos se quedaran para la boda de Sue,- dijo ella, cambiando astutamente de tema.

- Te lo dije hace tiempo, no soy un ogro.

-Fue amable de su parte informarnos de la muerte de tu padre, y un noble gesto ofrecernos ayuda con la reconstrucción de las casa quemadas de los colonos. Sam será un excelente laird. Me dijo que ha hecho también las paces con John MacLeod.

Él se inclinó hacia ella y rozó amablemente sus labios con un beso.

- Sí, tus hermanos son bienvenidos aquí y, cuando llegue la primavera, te llevaré a visitar a tu hermana Catherine.

- Nunca pensé que les volvería a ver.

- Y yo nunca pensé que vería a Billy casado,- dijo él, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de ella.

- Parecen felices,- dijo Linnet, con un extraño temblor en su voz. - Creo que están realmente enamorados.

Edward se reclinó y cruzó los brazos. - Me atrevería a decir que lo están.

- ¿Y tú, mi señor?- Las palabras eran dubitativas, apenas audibles.

- ¿Yo qué?- Él la recorrió agudamente con la mirada.

- Me estaba preguntando si… ah... si me amas.

- ¿Si te amo?

- Sí.- Asintió ella. - Me gustaría saberlo.

- Bien, entonces, te lo diré. Sí, te amo. Creo que lo he hecho desde el momento en que unimos nuestras manos en la piedra del matrimonio.

Las cejas de Isabella se arquearon. - Ah... ¿entonces crees en la magia de la leyenda?

- Yo creo en _tu_ magia,- dijo Edward, y sonrió. - Me restituiste todo lo que creí haber perdido. Mi corazón, mi vida, mi propia alma.

Una mirada infinitamente complacida se dibujó en la dulce cara de su esposa.

- No me pusiste fácil hacerlo,- dijo ella.

- ¿No?- Edwardle dirigió una mirada de fingida sorpresa. - Hubiera pensado que había sido al contrario.

Inclinándose hacia delante, tomó la cara de ella en sus manos y besó la punta de su nariz.

- Por el báculo de Santa Columba, muchacha, y admitiré esto una única vez, me fascinaste tan profundamente que no tuve ninguna posibilidad.

**FIN**

* * *

**Es triste decirlo pero, esto se acabo.**

**Espero les haya gustado esta historia, a mi en lo personal me encanta.**

**Muchas gracias por los fav, follows y reviws; besos a todas!**


End file.
